Au-delà des étoiles-Arc 1
by atlantis-des-etoiles
Summary: Rosanna, pimpante artiste suisse, est engagée sur la cité d'atlantis à cause de ses dons innés. Elle s'attendait à rencontrer bien des choses extraordinaires dans la galaxie de pégase, mais pas une personne si extraordinaire. Les principaux personnages sont des OC (wraith et autres). Histoire très longue, Au. Review bienvenue. Premier Arc terminé.
1. Prologue

Rosanna, perplexe, tenta de se concentrer sur la déclaration de confidentialité de 84 pages que lui avait tendu la secrétaire de l'ambassadeur des états-unis. Le documents rempli d'obscures termes légaux, semblait à peu de choses près lui promettre la mort dans d'atroces souffrances si elle disait la moindre chose à propos de ce projet dont elle ne saurait rien si elle ne signait pas.

Rosanna soupira, se demandant qu'est ce qu'elle, une simple artiste suisse, enseignante d'histoire de l'art à temps partiel, pouvait bien avoir à voir avec quoique se soit d'américain et qui plus est de top secret.

Elle n'avait guère de succès avec ses tableaux, c'était à peine si quelques bars l'avait exposée sur leurs murs, son job d'enseignante lui permettant de payer ses factures sans trop s'éloigner de sa passion pour l'art.

Bref, sa vie était bien banale, jusqu'au jour où une femme, en tailleur strict, était venue l'attendre à la sortie de son cours, une impression d'un de ses tableaux à la main.

« Mme Gady ? Bonjour, est ce bien vous qui avez peint ceci ? » l'aborda elle en lui présentant la feuille.

Perplexe, elle avait acquiescé.

La femme lui avait alors demandé où elle avait vu les motifs reproduits dans la peinture.

Rosanna, avait alors répliqué, un brin agacée par le sous-entendu de plagiat, qu'elle les voyait en rêve depuis toutet petite, ces symboles, et qu'elle aimait bien les intégrer dans ses œuvres, voilà tout.

La question suivante avait achevé de la désarçonner : « Accepteriez vous de fournir un échantillon de sang ? »

Outrée, Rosanna avait tenté de couper court à la conversation, mais la femme l'avait poursuivie, lui expliquant qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire grand chose, mais que si le test sanguin s'avérait positif, alors elle pourrait lui proposer l'emploi le plus extraordinaire de sa vie, et très bien rémunéré en plus. Elle argumenta sur le rêve de chaque humain de laisser son empreinte dans l'histoire, de la possibilité de changer la face du monde, de l'univers même.

L'artiste en mal de reconnaissance au fond de Rosanna fut piquée par ce dernier argument.

La voyant ferrée, la femme lui avait dit que pour pouvoir tout lui dire, il fallait qu'elle vienne ici à l'ambassade américaine et qu'elle signe une déclaration de confidentialité ; l'ambassadeur, et responsable européen du projet, lui expliquerait alors tout.

Elle pourrait ensuite choisir en toute connaissance de cause. Si le projet ne lui disait rien, elle n'aurais qu'a repartir, sans problème, tant qu'elle tenait sa langue.

Après tout, cela n'engageait que sa discrétion, rien de plus, alors pourquoi pas ?

C'est d'ailleurs cet argument qui poussa Rosanna à finalement signer la déclaration, sans avoir tout parfaitement compris, et aussi le regard lourd d'attente de l'ambassadeur et d'un vieil homme aux cheveux épars.

« Bien Mme Gady, accepteriez vous de fournir un échantillon de sang ? C'est pour un simple test, qui ne prendra que 5 min. » demanda l'ambassadeur.

Après tout elle avait signé cette fichue déclaration, alors autant y aller, elle retroussa sa manche.

La femme en tailleur lui fit la prise de sang et disparut avec la petite fiole.

« En attendant le résultat, qui ne fera que confirmer une supposition, laissez moi vous présenter Mr Reinard, le responsable recrutement européen pour le projet Stargate. » dit l'ambassadeur avec un lourd accent américain.

L'intéressé la salua du chef.

« Ce qu'il va vous exposer dépasse, et de loin, mes accréditations, je vais donc vous laisser entre ses mains ; ne vous en faites pas, Leslie, mon assistante, est juste à côté en cas de besoin. »

Sur ce, l'ambassadeur se leva, salua ses deux hôtes, et sortit, fermant la lourde porte de bois derrière lui.

Dans quoi s'était elle fourrée ?

« Mme Gady, d'après vos antécédents, je suppose que vous n'avez aucune connaissance en armes à feu, combat rapproché ou une quelconque discipline militaire ? »

« Sauf si l'aïkido, une fois par semaine compte, non aucune, mais pourquoi me demandez vous ça ? »

« J'y viens, Mme Gady, j'y viens, patience. Vous avez sûrement entendu parler de la station spatiale internationale ? »

« Celle où plein d'astronautes de partout vont étudier des trucs sur l'espace ? Oui, pourquoi, vous voulez m'envoyer là-bas, à cause de mes dessins ? »

« Non, non, vous n'iriez pas dans l'espace, enfin pas vraiment. Mais voyez vous, le projet Stargate a beaucoup à voir avec la station internationale. Tout les deux sont à la base des initiatives américaines, qui de par leur intérêt mondial, sont devenus des missions internationales. Et nous sommes toujours à la recherche de « talents » comme vous pour cela. »

« Mais c'est quoi le projet Stargate à la fin ? s'agaça elle. »

« Dans les année 90, un brillant scientifique à remis en état un artefact vieux de plusieurs milliers d'année, découvert en Égypte, la Stargate, ou en français « porte des étoiles ».

Cette machine a été créée par des extraterrestres, il y a bien longtemps, pour voyager entre les mondes. Ils en ont crée tout un réseau, dans notre galaxie, mais aussi dans celle de Pégase. »

« Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?! »

« Non, mais je comprends votre réaction, j'ai réagi pareil lorsque l'on m'en a parlé la première fois. Toujours est-il, que depuis, les américains ont crée des troupes d'exploration qui sillonnent notre galaxie. Et il y a quelques années, nous avons trouvé le moyen d'aller jusqu'à Pégase. Une « colonie » scientifique internationale s'est établie là bas. J'aimerais vous y proposer un poste. »

Rosanna allait tenter de bafouiller une réponse, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que l'assistante revint.

« Dr Reinard, c'est positif, et elle a un des meilleurs taux jamais vu. Je ne suis pas sûre que même le colonel Sheppard en aie autant »

« Quoi ? taux? Colonie spatiale ? Mais, que ? »

L'assistante, voyant son état lui tendit un verre d'eau, et tandis que le liquide frais l'aidait à se recentrer, le docteur continua.

« Ce que Mme Monica veut dire est que vous avez des gênes Anciens. Les Anciens sont la race qui a crée les portes des étoiles. Ils nous ressemblaient beaucoup, mais aujourd'hui ils ont disparu. Toutefois environ 1% de la population humaine porte une partie de leur génome, et cela permet d'utiliser leur technologie. »

« J'ai des gênes aliens ? »

« Oui, et d'ailleurs je pense que vous avez aussi une partie de leur mémoire. Tenez regardez. » dit il en lui tendant une tablette sur lequel s'affichait plusieurs photos. Toutes représentaient des couloirs, des portes, ou des pièces avec sur les murs, entre les appliques lumineuses rectangulaires, des lignes de symboles, ses symboles.

« Ce sont des photographies de la cité d'Atlantis, une citadelle Ancienne, notre fameuse « base scientifique » , nous aimerions que vous y alliez, pour aider les équipes scientifiques à percer les secrets de la cité. »

« Je ne suis pas scientifique, à quoi servirais-je ? »

« Vous avez le gêne, et vous avez reproduit des écrits Anciens, vous serez utile. »

« je ne sais pas... »

« Croyez moi, c'est la plus extraordinaire chance de votre vie, Mme Gady, mais je comprends que vous vouliez réfléchir. Voici le salaire que vous nous offrons, ainsi que mes coordonnée, appelez moi quand vous serez prête .»

Le vieillard se leva, la salua, puis quitta la salle, la laissant avec ces extraordinaires révélations. Rosanna resta assise abasourdie, jusqu'à ce que la secrétaire de l'ambassade la raccompagne gentiment vers la sortie.

Ce n'est que une fois chez elle qu'elle regarda le petit rectangle de carton. Dessus le nom du docteur, un numéro de téléphone et un nombre, suivi de beaucoup de zéros. Elle en eut le vertige.


	2. Chapitre 1

Tout cela s'était produit quelques mois auparavant. La nuit suivante, elle n'avait pas pu dormir, et le lendemain à 8h, soit aussi tôt qu'il est poli d'appeler,elle avait composé le numéro. Elle n'avait pas de conjoint, pas d'enfants, son chat était mort quelques temps plus tôt, et sa vie manquait furieusement de piquant. Bref rien, si ce n'est sa peur de l'inconnu, ne la retenait.

Le docteur lui avait alors organisé son voyage jusqu'à un camp d'entraînement au Canada, où elle avait passé trois mois à ingurgiter des milliers d'informations sur le voyage intersidéral, les races aliens, la portes des étoiles, et ainsi de suite le matin, et l'après midi à apprendre à tirer, à se battre et toutes les petites subtilités de ce qui serait son « équipement d'exploration » comme ils l'appelaient.

Puis accompagné de deux autres scientifiques, un biologiste chinois et un astronome iranien, ils étaient parti pour Cheyenne Mountain, le site militaire où se trouvait la fameuse porte. Toutefois, ils l'apprirent sur place, ils n'allaient pas passer la porte pour cette fois. Ils allaient être téléporté à bord du Dédale, un croiseur spatial de construction humaine, qui en à peine deux semaines les aurait amené à bon port.

La seule question que tous se posèrent fut : « Mais alors pourquoi la NASA lance-t-elle encore des fusées ? » « L'humanité n'est pas prête à faire face à tout cela » fut la réponse.

Les deux semaines à bord du vaisseau, une fois le premier émerveillement passé, furent longues et ennuyeuses.

Puis, arrivés, ils furent téléportés sur Atlantis, devant un petit comité qui les attendaient pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue.

Le biologiste et l'astronome furent vite récupérés par leurs collègues qui les emmenèrent dans leurs quartiers scientifiques respectifs. Rosanna, elle, resta un peu perdue, dans cette grande salle lumineuse, face au grand anneau vide.

Un homme, un peu dodu, qui marchait vite, le nez sur sa tablette, faillit la percuter.

« Rhaaa, mais poussez-vous, scientifique génial pressé. »

Sous le choc, la besace pleine à craquer de peinture, pinceaux et autres carnets de croquis avait vomi une partie de son contenu sur le sol.

Elle avait baragouiné des excuses tout en se baissant pour ramasser ses affaires.

« Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû penser que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour passer par ici avec les nouveaux qui arrivent. Vous êtes nouvelle ? C'est vous le docteur Faris ? Je me présente Docteur McKay. »

« Enchantée, mais non, je suis Rosanna Gady, je viens effectivement d'arriver. Faris est déjà parti avec les astronomes, je ne sais pas où ils sont maintenant. »

« Et vos collègues ne sont pas encore venus pour vous faire visiter vos labos ? »

« Je ne suis pas scientifique, je suis artiste, alors je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment des collègues. »

L'homme se rembrunit un peu.

« Ah, la fameuse artiste. Je sais où sont vos quartiers, je vais vous y emmener. C'est pas loin des miens, j'y allais justement. »

Il l'emmena dans le dédale de couloirs et en profita pour lui expliquer le fonctionnement de ce qu'elle prit d'abord pour des ascenseurs, mais qui se révéla être des téléporteurs.

Puis il la largua devant une pièce sur laquelle un petit écriteau disait « Quartier Rosanna Gady ».

Ses quartiers consistaient en une jolie chambre simple -avec un petit balcon dont la vue sur l'océan extraterrestre était à couper le souffle- et une salle de bain attenante.

Elle avait installé ses affaires, puis était repartie chercher quelqu'un qui pourrait enfin lui expliquer en quoi consisterait son travail ici.

Malheureusement pour elle, les couloirs se ressemblaient tous, et elle fut bien vite perdue, dans un coin un peu moins lumineux et beaucoup moins fréquenté de la cité.

Après une dizaine de minutes à marcher en criant « Il y a quelqu'un ? », Rosanna entendit une sorte de rugissement, un genre de cri de rage inarticulé provenant d'un peu plus loin. En suivant le son, elle arriva à une salle mieux éclairée au milieu de laquelle trônait une grande cage, dont les barreaux semblaient faits d'énergie pure. Un homme, visiblement un militaire au vu de l'attirail, debout devant la cellule semblait interroger le prisonnier.

Le détenu, auteur des hurlements de rage qu'elle avait entendu, était un grand extraterrestre humanoïde verdâtre, aux longs cheveux blanc, sales et emmêlés. Il hurlait sur l'homme comme un lion qui tenterait d'impressionner un adversaire, découvrant une dentition de prédateur, ses yeux jaunes emplis de haine.

Outre l'ensemble gris de détenu qu'on lui avait passé, il ne portait rien, pas même de chaussures, laissant voir des pieds aux ongles griffus, tout comme ses mains.

La voyant dans l'embrasure, l'alien arrêta son manège et darda ses yeux sur elle, la regardant comme un chat fasciné par une souris.

Sa réaction fit se retourner le soldat, qui s'approcha d'elle tout en lui demandant ce qu'elle faisait si loin dans les tréfonds de la cité.

Soulagée de ne pas se faire rudoyer, elle expliqua qu'elle s'était perdue en essayant d'aller au centre de commandement pour prendre ses ordres après son arrivée.

Le soldat se présenta comme le lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard. Il se proposa gentiment de la ramener à bon port, ce qu'elle accepta avec empressement.

Lorsque la porte de la pièce se fut refermée sur la créature et son regard mauvais, Rosanna osa demander : « C'était un _wraith_ ? On nous en a parlé au centre de formation, il paraît que ce sont des créatures dangereuses et mauvaises, pourquoi en garder un ici ? »

« Vous avez bien deviné. Celui-ci, je l'ai appelé Markus, on l'a chopé sur une petite planète forestière alors qu'on cherchait un temple Ancien. C'est de vraies saloperies, c'est pour ça qu'on l'a capturé, pour essayer de l'interroger, histoire de voir ce qu'il pourra nous apprendre sur les siens. »

« Vous allez le torturer ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiétée par le ton cruel du colonel.

« Pas vraiment, on va le laisser là, et je vais discuter avec lui voir s'il va bien vouloir ouvrir son bec, mais on va pas pouvoir le nourrir, rapport à leur alimentation, et on vas pas pouvoir le relâcher non plus, donc il va finir par mourir de faim. Et si la menace de la famine ne le rend pas plus loquace, je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

« Oui, j'ai lu qu'ils aspiraient notre énergie vitale, je comprend que l'on ne puisse pas les nourrir, mais c'est tout de même affreux comme mort. »

« C'est des _wraiths_ , des monstres qui ravagent cette galaxie depuis des millénaires, il n'y a rien à tirer d'eux, comme dit Ronon, un bon _wraith_ est un _wraith_ mort. »

Rosanna préféra changer de sujet, et leur trajet se termina donc sur quelques recommandations sur les plats à ne surtout pas prendre à la cantine.

Sheppard la laissa au centre de commandement où elle reçut sa première attribution, accompagner une des équipes de chercheurs sur une autre planète pour assister à une cérémonie de mariage indigène. Ces derniers refusaient catégoriquement d'être pris en photo, de peur que leurs âmes ne restent prisonnières. En revanche, ils s'étaient montrés ouverts et accueillants, et l'anthropologue de l'équipe avait requis ses services d'artiste pour venir faire autant d'aquarelles et de croquis que possible pour documenter leurs rites.

Cependant, la mission ne partant que le sur-lendemain, elle avait donc le temps de se familiariser avec les lieux et les gens d'ici-là. On lui remit à cette occasion sa tablette personnelle, avec un plan géolocalisé de la cité, afin qu'elle s'y repère, ainsi que son uniforme orné à l'épaule d'un petit drapeau rouge à croix blanche et de son nom brodé. C'est donc sans trop de problèmes que Rosanna put rejoindre ses quartiers, d'où elle assista émerveillée à son premier coucher de soleil dans une autre galaxie.


	3. Chapitre 2

Sa première nuit loin de sa planète natale fut un peu courte pour Rosanna. Le calme absolu de la cité, sans aucun des bruits habituels de la rue qui avaient bercé ses nuits, la perturba beaucoup. C'était si calme qu'elle se demanda si les rugissements qu'elle percevait à la limite de son ouïe étaient ceux du _wraith_ , si loin dans les fondations de la cités, ou son imagination. La fatigue de sa longue et extraordinaire journée finirent tout de même par avoir raison d'elle.

Le lendemain, c'est le soleil qui la réveilla en frappant son lit. Il était tard, et si la cité était déjà en activité depuis longtemps, pour elle rien ne pressait.

Rosanna lézarda un peu au lit, goûtant la lumière et le silence, puis les grondements de son estomac la décidèrent à se lever. Après une rapide toilette, elle prépara son carnet de croquis, ses crayons et aquarelles et sortit en quête de son petit déjeuner.

Elle se dit qu'explorer la cité, faire quelques croquis et se présenter aux autres occupants serait un bon programme pour cette première journée.

A la cantine, l'heure du petit déjeuner était déjà passée depuis longtemps, mais un gentil marine lui montra comment utiliser la machine à café et dans quel placard dégotter un muffin au chocolat du matin. Son butin à la main, la jeune femme déambula un peu dans les corridors, jusqu'à trouver un balcon avec une petite table, deux chaises et quelques plantes en pots, mais surtout une vue magnifique sur le restant de la cité. Elle s'installa et entre deux coups de pinceaux, dégusta son muffin.

Son repas finis, elle grogna agacée, son aquarelle ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Elle n'avait pas réussi à rendre l'atmosphère subtilement différente, plus bleue, de la planète. Mais qu'importait, il ne s'agissait que d'un petit gribouillis du matin !

Afin d'oublier cet échec relatif, Rosanna décida de ramener sa tasse à la cantine et de dessiner quelques couloirs, ce serait plus facile, avec tout ces symboles qu'elle connaissait si bien partout.

La matinée passa en un éclair. Le dessin prend du temps, mais en plus la singularité de ce travail au sein de cette colonie militaro-scientifique lui permirent de faire la connaissance d'une bonne dizaine de membre de la mission. Certains même, comme le docteur Beckett, lui demandèrent d'emblée si elle ne pouvait pas leur peindre un ou deux tableaux pour égayer leurs murs -ou ceux de l'infirmerie, dans le cas de ce dernier.

Le docteur, avec son air infiniment gentil et attentif, lui proposa de déjeuner en sa compagnie, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, Beckett l'ayant présenté à quelques collègues qui s'étaient joint à eux. Tous se montrèrent bienveillants envers Rosanna et plutôt enthousiastes à l'idée de l'arrivée d'une artiste professionnelle. De manière presque paternelle, chacun mit du sien pour lui donner mille astuces et conseils sur la vie dans la cité, mais aussi pour sa toute prochaine mission, son « baptême de la porte » comme ils la surnommaient.

Mme Chu, une infirmière, proposa même de faire un gâteau pour son retour et d'organiser une petite fête histoire d'accueillir les trois nouveaux sur la cité.

Rosanna, pas dupe, se doutait bien que les occasions de faire la fête ne devait pas arriver si souvent, et que leur arrivée devait être un excellent prétexte, néanmoins elle accepta avec plaisir.

Sur cette joyeuse perspective, tout le petit groupe se sépara, chacun devant retourner à ses occupations.

Rosanna à nouveau seule résolut de descendre dans les fonds de la cité. Le Dr Beckett lui ayant parlé de vitraux immergés qui laissaient passer une magnifique lumière colorée et dansante, elle se dit que ce serait un excellent exercice pour apprivoiser la luminosité si particulière de ce monde.

Après une brève étude du plan de la cité, l'artiste s'était tracée un itinéraire pas trop alambiqué toutefois elle mit près d'une heure à descendre sous le niveau de l'eau, s'arrêtant de-ci de-là pour croquer une plante étrange, ou un scientifique penché sur son microscope.

Arrivé au niveau où elle pensait pouvoir trouver lesdits vitraux, Rosanna se mit en devoir d'explorer méthodiquement les lieux. En cherchant, elle tomba sur une pièce étiquetée « salle des artefacts 4 ». Curieuse elle ouvrit la porte du local. Il s'agissait d'un vaste hall sans fenêtre, remplie de grandes étagères en métal pleines d'un bric-à-brac invraisemblable.

Toutes sortes de poteries, des statuettes, de vieux morceaux de maçonnerie, des sortes de coffres visiblement de facture Ancienne, des livres écrits dans des langues inconnues, et même des armes dont un magnifique arc taillé dans un bois bleuté et légèrement luminescent.

Les vitraux furent bien vite oubliés. Tous ces objets ayant réveille l'historienne de l'art en elle, Rosanna se mit à examiner systématiquement les objets, essayant de les comparer à tout ce qu'elle connaissait de l'art terrien à travers les âges et les cultures. Certaines poteries rappelaient de l'art minoen ou oriental, mais d'autres objets, dont elle ne put pas toujours identifier l'usage, lui apparurent comme absolument nouveaux.

Jetés négligemment dans un coin, pêle-mêle et sans aucun soin -ce qui détonnait avec le reste- elle trouva un monticule de vêtements sombres, pour la plupart taillés dans une sorte de cuir, ainsi que des brassards, colliers, dagues et autres sacoches.

Les vêtements lui rappelaient furieusement les fringues gothiques qu'elle avait pu porter pendant son adolescence, mais en les levant pour les examiner, elle constata qu'elles étaient toutes taillées pour des gens frisant les deux mètres de haut.

En les examinant à la lumière, Rosanna découvrit trois choses sur les anciens porteurs desdits habits : de grande qualité, ils étaient tous taillés sur mesure avec soin les propriétaires avaient sans doute mal fini au vu des trous laissés par des balles et autres projectiles et enfin, ils n'étaient pas humains, le sang séché sur le bord des trous étant vert très sombre, presque noir.

Pour le reste, elle ne put pas en tirer grand-chose, sinon que visiblement les brassards contenaient une sorte de machine, peut être un communicateur, que leurs armes étaient extrêmement effilées et très bien équilibrées, et que leurs bijoux étaient fait dans un métal dont elle était sûre qu'on ne trouvait pas trace sur terre.

Après avoir noirci des pages entières de croquis de toutes ses découvertes, Rosanna se décida enfin à ressortir de là pour rechercher son but initial, les vitraux.

Pour leur mettre la main dessus, elle dut s'enfoncer bien plus loin qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. C'est en croisant une drôle de plante morte dont la forme lui rappelait un dindon, que la jeune femme réalisa qu'elle était revenue dans les bas-fonds où elle s'était égarée la veille. Elle tendit l'oreille, espérant pouvoir se repérer aux hurlements du _wraith_ , mais ce dernier était silencieux. Peut-être mort, songea-t-elle tristement.

Elle déambula encore un peu, tentant de se repérer, lorsqu'elle tomba enfin sur un vitrail sous-marin.

Le docteur n'avait pas menti, c'était sublime. La lumière inondait la vitre, allumant mille feux multicolores sur le mur en face, qui semblait plus brillant que l'or et plus changeant qu'un torrent de montagne sous le soleil d'été. Rosanna constata, malheureusement, que son exploration des artefacts lui avait volé une grande partie de son après-midi, et que le soleil se coucherait bien avant qu'elle puisse peindre ne serait-ce que la moitié de cette merveille. Elle se contenta donc de se gorger du magnifique spectacle, puis de noter très soigneusement l'emplacement du vitrail sur sa carte, afin d'y revenir facilement un autre jour. Elle en profita pour étudier le plan afin de trouver le chemin le plus rapide. Un téléporteur se trouvait à quelques centaines de mètres de là, ce qui lui permettrait de s'éviter des kilomètres de marche dans les couloirs. Elle en sourit de contentement, car ses pieds la faisaient souffrir après toutes ces heures passées debout à dessiner ou à marcher dans des couloirs sans fin.

En se dirigeant vers le sauveur de ses orteils, Rosanna commença à reconnaître plus clairement le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté la veille en compagnie du lieutenant-colonel Sheppard.

Une curiosité morbide la poussa à suivre la piste de sa mémoire à l'envers, afin de retrouver le prisonnier dans sa cage d'énergie. Après s'être trompée deux fois à un embranchement, elle arriva devant la salle. Un marine se tenait, armé, devant la porte close. Le silence régnait.

La voyant hésiter, le soldat l'interpella : « Hey vous, que faites vous ici ? »

« Je suis peintre, on m'a demandé de représenter la cité, ses habitants, mais aussi les merveilles qui s'y trouvent afin de documenter tout ça. »

« Et alors ? Que faites vous ici ? »

« J'aimerais dessiner le _wraith_ » répondit elle, absolument persuadée que l'homme aller la jeter.

« Et les vidéos qu'on a tournées pendant les interrogatoires et les dissections ne suffisent plus ? »

« Un film et un dessin ne montrent pas la même chose, même si le sujet est identique. »

« Si vous le dites... Moi dans un cas comme dans l'autre, je les trouvent moches, ces saletés. Mais si c'est votre truc d'user votre crayon pour dessiner un truc qui en vaut pas la peine, allez y. Simplement ne vous approchez pas des barreaux, il pourrait vous choper, et là, couic, finie l'artiste » répliqua le soldat en se passant la doigt sur la gorge dans un geste sans équivoque.

L'homme passa une sorte de badge sur le commutateur de la porte qui s'ouvrit.

Rosanna entra, intimidée. Instinctivement, elle se fit toute petite dans un coin, retenant sa respiration, essayant d'être plus discrète qu'une souris. Les lumières de la pièce avaient toutes été éteintes à part quelques spots qui éclairaient faiblement la cellule en son centre.

Le _wraith_ , qui était blotti dans un coin, à même le sol, s'était relevé d'un bond, en grognant lorsqu'elle était entrée. Il la fixait maintenant d'un œil mauvais, dans la posture d'une bête acculée, prête à tout pour vendre chèrement sa peau. Rosanna resta pétrifiée face à l'intensité de ce regard jaune, cruel, bestial, mais aussi terriblement intelligent.

Voyant qu'elle avait autant -si ce n'est plus- peur que lui, l'alien se redressa de toute sa hauteur, déployant son impressionnante carrure. Il avança vers elle d'une démarche féline, menaçante, et Rosanna sentit une panique primale naître en elle. Elle eut envie de fuir à l'autre bout de la galaxie, mais une impression d'inévitable mort la paralysa. Elle resta là, figée, tremblante, à regarder le _wraith_ droit dans les yeux. Au bout de secondes qui lui parurent des heures, il se lassa de son petit jeu, la panique reflua tandis que l'alien s'asseyait en tailleur au milieu de la pièce. Bien qu'il continuât à la fixer, Rosanna se sentit à nouveau assez en sécurité pour sortir de son coin et venir se mettre à bonne distance face à lui. Elle sortit son carnet de croquis, son crayon et demanda :

« J'aimerais vous croquer, vous dessiner si vous préférez, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas ? »

Le _wraith_ feula, ce qu'elle décida de prendre pour un acquiescement. Elle s'assit donc face à lui, et commença à travailler. Il retroussait les lèvres en grognant chaque fois qu'elle levait la tête pour l'observer, mais à aucun moment il ne bougea pour lui tourner le dos, ou échapper à son œil observateur.

Alors qu'elle entamait son troisième croquis, le garde rouvrit la porte.

« Mademoiselle, ça va bientôt être l'heure du repas, et de la relève, vous devriez y aller. »

Décidant de ne pas tenter sa chance, et de rester dans les bonnes grâces du garde, Rosanna referma son carnet, rangea son matériel et se prépara à partir.

Elle se tourna vers le prisonnier et avec un petit sourire désolé, lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

Le _wraith_ , durant un bref instant sembla surpris de cette phrase, mais il lui répondit tout de même par un grondement hargneux.

Pendant qu'elle remontait, vers un bon repas chaud et un lit douillet, Rosanna ne pût s'empêcher d'avoir pitié de ce pauvre être, car même si il appartenait à une race monstrueuse, il n'en restait pas moins un malheureux prisonnier, avec pas même une couverture pour la nuit, ou un quignon de pain pour assouvir sa faim. Et cela, elle ne pouvait le souhaiter même à son pire ennemi.

Ses scrupules furent bien vite oubliés, car alors qu'elle faisait la queue pour son repas, le professeur Mattison, l'anthropologue qui avait requis ses talents, l'alpagua, pour préparer avec elle et le reste de l'équipe la mission du lendemain.


	4. Chapitre 3

Alors que le soleil venait à peine de poindre, Rosanna prit une grande inspiration et attrapa la main que le premier lieutenant Giacometti lui tendait. La femme, dont les cheveux courts et légers évoquaient furieusement ceux d'une pixie à Rosanna, lui avait offert de traverser avec elle, main dans la main l'horizon des événements de la porte.

Le grand anneau, présentement rempli d'une substance qui ressemblait à de l'eau sans en être, était pour le moins impressionnant et majestueux, et ce simple contact si humain rassurait profondément l'artiste. C'est donc avec une boule au ventre, mais sans aucun mal, que Rosanna vécut son baptême de la porte et posa le pied sur C73-FT6, appelée Grinna par ses habitants. La surprise fut que l'astre était trois fois plus petit que la terre, et avait donc une gravité moindre.

Tout l'équipe, ayant déjà visité la planète à l'exception de Rosanna, ils lui laissèrent dix minutes pour faire de grand bond en riant comme une enfant, avant de se mettre en route vers le village qui se trouvait à trois heures de marche plus au nord.

Rosanna fut émerveillée par le silence parfait des lieux, seulement brisé par le vent, les oiseaux et le bruit de leur pas, ainsi que par la pureté de l'air. En revanche, elle fut surprise de constater la ressemblance troublante avec les plantes terriennes qu'elle avait toujours connu, tout ici étant simplement plus grand.

Mattison lui expliqua alors que c'était courant, les Anciens semblaient avoir implanté des espèces leurs convenant un peu partout dans la galaxie, mais que la gravité réduite de cette planète permettait aux êtres vivants, plantes ou animaux, de devenir plus grands que sur une planète comme la Terre.

Il fallut toute sa volonté à la jeune femme pour ne pas s'arrêter toutes les cinq minutes afin de dessiner ici un énorme ongulé à quatre yeux pas farouche, ou là un magnifique paysage.

Au détour d'un virage, ils arrivèrent en vue du village, lové sur les bord d'un lac bleu, au fond d'une vallée luxuriante.

Des villageois les apercevant, vinrent à leur rencontre, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent tout près que Rosanna se rendit compte que tous étaient très grands. Leur silhouette élancée lui évoqua des Massaïs qui auraient oublié d'arrêter de grandir, bien que leur peau soit d'une teinte mordorée, chaude comme une plage d'été.

Les indigènes étaient vêtus d'ensemble de vêtements faits d'une sorte de laine cardée, de couleurs vives et ornés de broderies intriquées, dont Rosanna reconnut les motifs pour les avoir déjà vus sur des écharpes stockées dans la salle des artefacts.

Ils saluèrent chaleureusement les arrivants, les enlaçant joyeusement et les invitant à boire une décoction forte de plantes et à s'installer chacun dans la maison d'une des familles du village.

Tous attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée de Rosanna, car comme le chef du village lui expliqua, ils aimaient l'art profondément et pensaient que c'était ce qui différenciait la bête de l'être pensant.

Ils avaient donc été ravis d'apprendre qu'une peintre viendrait pour immortaliser le mariage de sa nièce avec le fils d'une autre tribu.

Les festivités devaient durer trois jours, et en tant qu'invitée d'honneur, elle résiderait dans la grande maison familiale du chef, ainsi que de sa nièce et du reste de la famille.

Mattison, visiblement au bord de s'étouffer de bonheur, n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il fallait qu'elle note tout en plus de croquer un maximum. Cela finit un peu par l'agacer, et prenant l'excuse d'un appel de la nature pour s'éclipser, Rosanna partit à la recherche de la future mariée. En se renseignant, elle apprit que la demoiselle, se trouvait dans le temple au bord du lac, où elle rendait les hommages dus aux divinités afin que son union soit placée sous les meilleurs auspices.

Rosanna trouva sans peine le temple, un petit bâtiment en pierre, intégralement recouvert de statues et de fresques alambiquées. Ne sachant pas trop quels étaient les rites pour entrer dedans, la jeune femme opta pour une simple courbette à l'entrée avant de se faufiler sous la tenture qui en fermait l'accès. Le temple n'était constitué que d'une seule pièce, emplie de tableaux, statues, vasques remplies d'offrandes, et de quelques lampes à huile illuminant l'ensemble.

Une jeune femme, vêtue uniquement d'un pagne rose, priait avec ferveur, en une longue litanie, face à une statue représentant une femme à six bras, dont la tête effleurait le plafond.

Remarquant de nombreuses offrandes semblant représenter la déesse avec plus ou moins de talent, Rosanna sortit une feuille, son crayon et commença à la représenter majestueuse, pour l'offrir afin de n'offusquer personne.

Absorbée par son dessin, elle n'avait pas remarqué que la jeune femme avait terminé sa prière et était venue observer pudiquement son travail.

«Ah, bonjour, je ne voulais pas déranger vos prières. » s'excusa l'artiste.

« C'est à moi de m'excuser, je vous ai dérangée alors que vous êtes en train de faire une œuvre sacrée. La grande Tuim doit être heureuse que quelqu'un de votre talent fasse offrande de son art. »

« Je suis rentrée ici sans même vraiment savoir les rites, et j'ai vu toutes ces œuvres, il m'a paru normal de faire une offrande. » dit elle en reprenant son travail, soulagée de n'avoir pas commis d'impair.

« Vous venez de la cité _lanthienne_ n'est ce pas ? C'est vous la prêtresse qui doit venir bénir de son art mon mariage ? »

« Moi, prêtresse ?! Non, je suis juste artiste, mais je suis effectivement venue pour croquer votre mariage, et par-là même votre culture et vos rites. » s'empressa de répondre Rosanna.

« Votre métier est de créer l'art et d'en embellir le monde, alors pour nous vous êtes une prêtresse. Je m'appelle Mo'Okui, et vous ? »

« Je m'appelle Rosanna. » bégaya-t-elle, émue par ce qui était la plus belle description de son métier qu'elle aie jamais entendu.

« Vous voulez que je vous parle un peu de nos dieux, de comment ils ont crée notre monde et les étoiles loin au dessus ? » demanda avec ferveur la future mariée.

« Avec plaisir, si vous avez le temps. »

Mo'Okui entreprit donc de raconter la naissance de la déesse Tuim, comment esseulée elle créa les dix mille autres dieux, qui pour la remercier, créèrent à leur tour l'univers tout entier et le lui offrirent comme royaume.

Elle lui raconta aussi comment du vide par-delà l'univers, hors du royaume de Tuim, une entité malfaisante apparut, et jalouse, envoya ses démons parcourir le royaume de joie de la grande déesse afin d'y semer la mort et la désolation. Cette créature malfaisante avait crée ses sbires, si cruels, si invulnérables, et si loin de l'art et du beau, que ni la déesse, ni les dix mille dieux ne purent en venir à bout. Depuis des éons maintenant, les Dieux et la déesse, tentaient de maintenir l'équilibre de l'univers, luttant sans fin contre les démons.

Se doutant de l'identité desdits démons, Rosanna demanda tout de même s'ils n'en avaient pas une représentation. Mo'Okui la conduisit devant une grande planche peinte représentant la déesse assise sur un trône constitué de démons vaincus. L'artiste avait soigneusement stylisé son œuvre, mais les longues chevelures blanches et le teint vert ne laissaient aucun doute quant à la nature des « démons » se tordant de rage sous la monolithique et souriante divinité.

« Tu en as déjà vu des démons, Mo'Okui ? »

« Moi, jamais, et si la déesse me l'accorde je n'en verrais jamais. Ils parcourent son royaume en hordes infinies et ne passent à un endroit que tous les deux ou trois siècles. Mes ancêtres les ont connus, beaucoup n'ont pas survécu ceux qui sont resté ont peint ces œuvres, afin de nous prévenir et nous protéger par leur art. » dit-elle en désignant les vieilles sculptures ou peintures défraîchies qui s'étendaient devant elles.

Une sorte de corne résonna dans le lointain, et une autre lui répondit au village.

« Venez, mon futur mari et sa famille vont arriver, il faut que j'aille me préparer, je vais être en retard sinon ! » s'écria la jeune indigène en s'élançant vers le village.

Une vieille femme à l'air grincheux l'attendait à la porte de la maison et l'emmena vers une salle d'eau tout en la morigénant copieusement. Une femme qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Mo'Okui avec vingt ans de plus, et qui se révéla être sa mère, invita Rosanna à les suivre, tout en la remerciant de tout cœur de venir peindre leur mariage.

Il fallut trois femmes armées de balais pour empêche le professeur Mattison de rentrer dans la salle où Mo'Okui prit son bain rituel, reçut les peintures corporelles destinées à lui apporter bonheur et fécondité, puis revêtit ses robes de mariée, au nombre de six -comme les bras de la déesse- toutes plus ornée les unes que les autres.

Si Rosanna n'en perdit pas une miette et noircit plus de pages que jamais, Mattison dût se contenter d'assister avec le reste de l'équipe à l'arrivée de la famille de l'époux et à la collation de bienvenue avec échange des cadeaux rituels qui suivit.

Alors que le soleil entamait sa descente sur les montagnes, et qu'il allumait le lac de mille reflets, le prêtre qui devait célébrer l'union déclara la cérémonie ouverte. Le plus beau moment du jour, et donc le plus sacré pour les Grinnaldiens, était arrivé.

Un grand chœur composé des femmes des deux tribus entama un chant _a capella_ , qui bien que chanté en une langue inconnue des terriens, leur arracha des larmes tant il était émouvant.

Puis tenant la main de sa mère et celle de son chef d'oncle, Mo'okui sortit de la maison, s'avançant dignement jusqu'au centre de la rue, où se tenait son futur mari, lui aussi entouré de sa mère et du chef de sa tribu. Le jeune homme souriait tant qu'il devait en avoir des crampes à la mâchoire. Il ne portait qu'un simple vêtement couleur de terre, ce qui comme on l'avait expliqué plus tôt à Rosanna, permettait de ne pas éclipser la beauté de la mariée et détourner d'elle -qui allait être le pilier de la famille- l'attention de la déesse. Le prêtre, un homme dans la force de l'âge, vêtu d'une sorte de bure ornementée jusque dans ses moindres détails, s'avança. Le chœur se tut, et d'une voix forte, l'homme entonna la longue mélopée rituelle qui scellerait l'union. L'invocation dura si longtemps que Rosanna eut le temps de faire une belle aquarelle d'ensemble et de commencer un portrait des deux mariés, qu'elle comptait leur offrir. Puis les deux époux purent enfin s'approcher, chacun tendit sa main gauche, et le prêtre lia leurs deux mains avec un ruban orné de clochettes. Ils l'agitèrent alors six fois, et de toute la foule réunie, des centaines de clochettes leur répondirent. Enfin, ils furent déclarés époux par la bénédiction de la déesse qui leur offrait en présent de mariage, la beauté du lac scintillant sous le ciel qui était devenu d'or, le soleil s'approchant de l'horizon et les deux lunes se levant.

Les époux purent se retirer pour leur nuit de noces après avoir reçu les embrassades et félicitations de tout le monde. Commença alors un gargantuesque banquet sous les étoiles, autour d'un grand feu allumé pour l'occasion. Une petite troupe de théâtre, invitée pour l'occasion, conta comment la déesse avait chassé les hordes de démons loin de Grinna, offrant la paix aux siens.

Les acteurs jouant les _wraiths_ , portaient des tuniques noires et des perruques blanches toutes emmêlées, et prenaient des poses vulgaires et méchantes tout en grimaçant affreusement.

Rosanna ne put s'empêcher de comparer ça au _wraith_ , certes un peu misérable, mais fier et impressionnant, qui moisissait dans les tréfonds de la cité.

Le reste de la nuit ainsi que les deux jours suivants, se mélangèrent dans la mémoire de tous en un tourbillon d'alcool, de chant, de danse et de joie. Rosanna retrouva même des croquis, dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir de les avoir réalisé, dans ses carnets.

Après les trois jours de fête, les jeunes époux purent prendre possession de leur maison, voisine de celle du chef, et après une dernière célébration -d'emménagement cette fois- la famille de l'époux fit des adieux sonores au fils de la tribu qu'ils perdaient, tandis que la tribu de Mo'Okui leur promettait de bientôt leur envoyer un fils à leur tour.

Tout ce petit monde repartit, et l'équipe préparant son retour sur la cité, Rosanna profita d'un peu de calme pour offrir le double portrait qu'elle avait réalisé aux jeunes mariés, ainsi que quelques autres portraits et scènes qu'elle avait peintes aux villageois.

Mattison faillit s'étouffer en voyant les précieux documents passer de mains en mains, mais elle le rassura : elle avait pris des photos de chacune des œuvres avant de les donner, ce ne serait donc pas perdu pour ses recherches.

Les dessins eurent un vif succès, et le chef du village, tout en leur promettant qu'ils seraient toujours les bienvenus, tint absolument à leur offrir en remerciement un immense panier rempli de pelotes de laine de toutes les couleurs, ainsi qu'une petite boîte gravée, pleine de perles d'eau douce.

Chargés de leurs présents « diplomatiques », mais aussi des mille petits cadeaux que chacun avait reçu individuellement, et la tête pleines de souvenirs, l'équipe prit le long chemin de retour jusqu'à la porte et, au-delà, la cité.


	5. Chapitre 4

_La faim se faisait de plus en plus sentir, menaçant de ravager de sa brûlure non seulement son corps mais aussi son esprit. L'enfermement dans cette minuscule cage, moins bien traité qu'une bête, ainsi que les visites quotidiennes de l'humain hargneux qui pendant des heures lui hurlait dessus, lui avaient déjà sérieusement entamé le moral. Il haïssait les humains, ce bétail qui sous prétexte qu'ils portent des vêtements et utilisent des armes pour tuer tout ce qui bouge, croient qu'ils valent mieux que lui, ou les siens. Ce sale petit gnome faisait le fier, avec les barreaux énergétiques, deux gardes et son arme pour le protéger, mais qu'on lui enlève tout ça, et on verrait bien s'il se croyait toujours supérieur..._

Le temps que chacun range son équipement, aille déposer son barda personnel dans sa chambre et fasse un brin de toilette, l'heure du souper était déjà arrivée. Mais Rosanna que toutes ses aventures avait épuisées, dut encore supporter avec le reste de l'équipe un débriefing qui aurait dû durer vingt minutes, mais qui dura deux heures à cause de Mattison qui tenait absolument à exposer dans le moindre détail tout ce qu'il avait vu à une Weir, qui se retenait de bâiller par pure politesse.

Quand enfin ils furent libérés, c'est les yeux humides de fatigue que la jeune femme regagna ses quartiers pour s'effondrer dans son lit avec plaisir.

N'ayant pas eu de nouvelle mission attribuée, contrairement au pauvre Lieutenant Giacometti qui devait partir dès le lendemain escorter une mission en jumper du Dr Zelenka, elle pouvait se permettre une grasse matinée réparatrice.

Le lendemain après-midi, car il était près de quatorze heures à son horloge lorsqu'elle émergea, une vilaine petite pluie s'abattait sans discontinuer sur la cité. Rosanna qui comptait aller peindre son vitrail, dut renoncer face à la volonté de la météo. Elle décida donc de mettre à profit les heures qui lui restait pour aller consulter la base de données des Anciens qui, selon Mattison, regorgeait d'informations sur leurs technologies, la cité, et même la galaxie dans son ensemble.

Pour y accéder, elle devait obtenir une autorisation du Docteur Weir, qu'elle décrocha sans trop de mal, dès qu'elle eu argué qu'elle pourrait peut-être comprendre pourquoi depuis toute petite elle voyait des symboles Anciens dans ses rêves.

La salle de la base de données était terriblement banale à première vue. Une pièce vide avec une petite colonne arrivant à la taille en son centre. Mais une fois la colonne activée d'un simple contact, un hologramme se déployait autour, et il suffisait d'interagir avec, soit de la main, soit en demandant à l'hologramme d'une Ancienne (que Rosanna surnomma mentalement « Siri ») ce que l'on voulait.

La somme de connaissances, et surtout son ignorance de ce monde, occupèrent la jeune femme jusqu'à tard. Ce n'est que son estomac gargouillant qui lui fit finalement quitter la colonne et son savoir.

Après s'être restaurée en compagnie d'un groupe de marines bruyants, la jeune femme décida d'aller un peu se dégourdir les jambes dans la cité. Songeant à tout ce qu'elle avait découvert ces derniers jours, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que la suite de couloirs qu'elle empruntait, la ramenait irrémédiablement dans les bas-fonds, vers une certaine pièce.

Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ce _wraith_ était, et de loin, la chose la plus mystérieuse et fascinante qu'elle aie vu depuis son arrivée.

C'est donc d'un pas bien plus déterminé qu'elle arriva devant la pièce, d'où s'échappaient les rugissements furieux du _wraith_ , ponctués d'un interrogatoire hurlé avec au moins autant de force.

« COMBIEN Y A-T-IL DE RUCHES DANS CE COIN DE LA GALAXIE ? »  
« QUELS SONT VOS PLANS A NOTRE ENCONTRE ? »

« QUELLES SONT VOS FORCES ACTUELLES ? »

Aucunes de ces questions n'obtinrent réponse, le _wraith_ se contentant visiblement de rugir sur le soldat à chaque fois.

Il n'y avait aucun garde devant la porte, mais Rosanna n'osa pas tenter d'entrer. Elle avait reconnu la voix du si jovial lieutenant-colonel Sheppard, qui soudain lui paraissait plus intimidant qu'autre chose. Mais au moins, comprenait-elle mieux le respect absolu que les marines semblait lui témoigner.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de ce charivari, la porte s'ouvrit, Sheppard en sortit, suivit d'un grand homme basané, à l'air sauvage et aux dreadlocks impressionnantes, et d'un garde. Sheppard, l'air absolument agacé, se dirigea droit vers elle.

« Vous vous êtes encore perdue ? On vous a pas donné une carte ? »

« Non, mons..Colonel. Je venais voir le _wraith_... pour le dessiner. »

« Faut être taré pour vouloir dessiner un de ces monstres ! »grogna dédaigneusement l'autre homme

« Ça suffit Ronon ! coupa le colonel. Si ça l'amuse, qu'elle y aille, tant qu'elle fait son boulot, elle peut bien occuper son temps libre à ce qu'elle veut. »

Sur ce, le colonel partit d'un pas rapide, suivi de son acolyte.

Le garde resté seul avec elle, sembla soulagé du départ des deux interrogateurs.

« Vous pouvez entrer, mais je vous préviens, il est hors de lui. Moi, ses hurlements me foutent une de ces pétoches, je préfère quand le colonel vient pas l'énerver. »

« Je vous remercie, et ne vous en faites pas, vous pouvez rester là, je m'approcherai pas des barreaux. » dit elle gentiment. Le garde sembla soulagé de son offre, et il la laissa entrer sans plus attendre.

Le _wraith_ , qui faisait les cents pas comme un lion en cage, se retourna en hurlant au son de la porte.

Il se figea, en la voyant, puis tout en feulant doucement, la regarda de ce regard de prédateur qu'il semblait lui réserver.

Tous deux s'observèrent un moment de chaque côté des barreaux, le _wraith_ semblant attendre sa réaction, et Rosanna tentant de trouver ce qui lui semblait clocher terriblement depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce.

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, l'alien reprit ses cents pas, l'ignorant royalement. Après quelques minutes à l'observer en silence, s'imprégnant de cette démarche si particulière, Rosanna mit soudain le doigt sur ce qui la dérangeait.

Le _wraith_ se grattait sans arrêt la tête, et il dégageait une odeur qui, sans être humaine, lui rappelait furieusement les relents qu'émettaient les mendiants qu'elle avait pu croiser lorsqu'elle faisait du bénévolat à la soupe populaire.

 _Le malheureux est là depuis au moins une semaine, et ils ne lui ont accordé aucune douche, ni rien d'autre d'ailleurs_ , songea-t-elle.

« Vous avez des parasites ? » demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

Il la regarda d'un air outré, puis reprit ses allées et venues, essayant de ne plus se gratter, avec toutefois un succès mitigé.

« Je ne voulais pas vous vexer. Simplement, vous êtes un prisonnier de guerre, en tant que tel vous avez des droits, dont celui d'être soigné si vous êtes malade... et si vous avez des parasites, vous avez le droit à un traitement. » expliqua la jeune femme.

Le _wraith_ s'arrêta face à elle, la détaillant d'un drôle de regard.

« Pourquoi m'accorder des droits, alors que je suis votre ennemi ? » furent les premiers mots qu'il daigna lui adresser, de sa voix à double timbre.

« Dans mon pays, chacun à des droits, quelque soit son statut ou ses crimes. Le droit à la décence, à des soins, à une vie digne... »

« Votre ami ne semble pas penser cela... »

« Sheppard ? Ce n'est pas mon ami, un collègue, tout au plus. Nous ne venons même pas du même pays. »

« Vous parlez de pays, de quoi s'agit-il ? »

« Ce sont de grand territoires, avec des lois et des coutumes communes. Chaque habitant appartient à un pays, et est soumis et protégé par ses lois, qui varient de l'un à l'autre. »

« Comme nos ruches. »

« Oui, moi je viens d'un endroit où le respect et la discussion priment sur la violence et le combat, contrairement au colonel. »

« Votre pays doit être faible alors... »

« Non, il est juste très petit. Mais nous sommes puissants grâce à d'innombrables accords et traités avec les autres nations. »

« Histoires d'humains.. » persifla-t-il

« Peut-être, mais ce qui n'est pas une histoire que d'humain, c'est les parasites et l'hygiène. La vôtre laisse vraiment à désirer, bien que ce ne soit pas de votre faute. »

« Et si j'aime être comme ça ? »

« J'en doute, j'ai vu des images de vos congénères ainsi que des affaires appartenant à vos prédécesseurs, je doute que des gens qui portent des vêtements sur mesure et des bijoux si délicats soient des malpropres puants »

Le _wraith_ lui jeta un autre de ses étranges coups d'oeil.

« Et puis, ça demande du temps et de l'entretien, de telles coiffures. » acheva Rosanna.

« Et si j'avoue me sentir sale, que ferez-vous ? »

« J'essaierais de vous obtenir une douche, et si vous me dites ce qui vous gratte autant, j'essaierais de trouver un traitement. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« je vous l'ai dit, je viens.. . »

« ...d'un pays qui aime le respect et les droits, j'ai compris » la coupa-t-il, grincheux.

« Alors vous voulez bien me dire ce que vous avez ? »

Le _wraith_ ne répondit pas, mais s'arracha une fine mèche de cheveux, qu'il fit glisser au sol sous les barreaux, avant de reculer jusqu'au fond de sa cellule.

Hésitante, Rosanna s'approcha prudemment, prête à sauter en arrière s'il faisait mine de bouger.

Lorsqu'elle eut attrapé la mèche, elle la détailla sur les cheveux, presque aussi fins que de la soie d'araignée, des sortes de petits insectes violâtres gigotaient.

Tenant la mèche du bout des doigts, elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

Sur le seuil, elle se retourna.

« Je ferais de mon mieux. Bonne nuit...euh... »

« Markus, ça ira. » lui répondit-il en un murmure.

Surveillant la mèche, histoire qu'aucun des immondes insectes ne lui grimpe dessus, elle repartit le plus vite possible en direction de l'infirmerie, afin trouver un traitement.

Il était tard, et seule une infirmière de garde était encore là.

Elle la reçut cependant avec gentillesse, et lui donna bien vite un sac plastique pour y glisser les cheveux. Elle eut beau chercher dans les données sur les maladies extraterrestres, elle ne trouva rien à propos des parasites. Elle conseilla donc à Rosanna de s'adresser aux deux extraterrestres de la mission, à savoir Teyla et Ronon. Peut-être pourraient-ils lui indiquer un remède.

Au souvenir du grand guerrier grincheux, Rosanna opta pour commencer par l'Athosienne, dont elle localisa sans trop de souci les quartiers.

La jeune femme toqua à la porte en priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, et fut soulagée de découvrir que heureusement Teyla était visiblement en train de lire tranquillement avec un thé, et pas de dormir, malgré l'heure tardive.

Cette dernière insista pour qu'elle entre et s'installe devant une autre tasse, avant de lui expliquer les raisons de sa visite. Après une rapide présentation, l'artiste sortit de son sac le sachet avec les cheveux et le lui tendit.

Teyla les examina, puis relevant la tête, la regarda d'un air stupéfait.

« Ce sont des poux de Riddle. Ils sont assez courants dans les forêts primaires de cette galaxie. Mais où avez-vous trouvé ces cheveux ? »

« Vu que c'est votre équipe qui l'a capturé, vous savez qu'il y a un _wraith_ dans les sous-sols. C'est lui qui me les a donnés. Il est infesté. »

« Il vous les as donnés?! Les _wraiths_ ne donnent rien gratuitement. »

« C'est vrai, il a fallu que je le convainque que j'allais essayer de lui trouver un traitement. »

« Et il vous a vraiment parlé ? »

« Oui, c'était la première fois ce soir, mais on a un peu parlé de mon pays d'origine, la Suisse. »

« MacKay dit que c'est un pays de banquiers et de diplomates, qui croule sous le chocolat. »

« Ce n'est pas un si mauvais résumé. » concéda Rosanna, amusée.

« Pour les poux, il vous faut de la teinture d'Oriana, il faut l'appliquer sur les zones infestées, laisser agir un moment, puis rincer. Mais pour que ce soit efficace, il faut qu'il soit propre, votre _wraith_. »

« J'aimerais bien lui obtenir une douche aussi. »

« Cela fait une semaine que John s'acharne deux fois par jour à tenter de le faire parler, et il ne lui a encore pas dit un seul mot. Et vous arrivez, et il discute avec vous ! Je soutiendrais votre demande demain auprès du Docteur Weir. »

« Ça ne s'est pas tout à fait passé comme ça, mais j'accepte volontiers. »

« Je vais aussi vous trouver de la teinture. Et maintenant si vous le permettez, je vais aller me coucher. » déclara l'Athosienne tout en la reconduisant à la porte.

Soulagée d'avoir enfin trouvé autre chose que du mépris face à son intérêt pour l'alien, Rosanna partit retrouver son lit.

Ses dernières pensées avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, furent pour celui qui, enfermé loin en dessous, comptait sur elle.


	6. Chapitre 5

Convaincre le docteur Weir ne fut pas une mince affaire, car malgré le soutien de Teyla, Rosanna dut argumenter contre le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard, farouchement soutenu par Ronon et MacKay. La principale objection résidait dans le fait qu'il faudrait emmener le _wraith_ jusqu'à des douches, et que les plus proches se trouvaient deux étages au-dessus. Le garder hors contention si longtemps, était très risqué. Toutefois la perspective d'une invasion de puces, ainsi que la proposition de Rosanna de faire fabriquer un gantelet tels que celui que Sheppard avait vu utiliser par les Genii sur le _wraith_ surnommé Todd, auquel viendraient s'ajouter des menottes conventionnelles aux poignets et aux chevilles, convainquirent Weir.

Le colonel dut d'ailleurs reconnaître que Todd ne s'était débarrassé du gantelet que parce qu'il avait pu le fracasser à plusieurs reprises contre un mur, ce que les menottes empêcheraient.

L'équipe du colonel fut donc envoyée sur le continent chercher la teinture, en quantité suffisante pour faire face à une éventuelle contamination des gardes. Rosanna fut chargée d'aller annoncer à Markus le programme de la journée, tandis que Weir se chargeait d'organiser sa sortie ainsi que la préparation de son attirail.

Lorsque Rosanna arriva face à la cellule, Markus semblait l'attendre, l'air méfiant.

Il ne daigna pas la saluer, aussi se mit-elle à lui expliquer de ce qui avait été convenu.

« Qu'est ce qui me dit que vous n'allez pas m'emmener ailleurs et me tuer ? » demande-t-il méfiant.

« Si quelqu'un veut vous tuer, il suffit qu'il vous tire dessus depuis là où je me trouve. »

« Quelle prétention, pauvre petite humaine, de croire que je vais enfiler cette stupide moufle et me menotter moi-même. » siffla Markus.

« C'est comme vous voulez : pas de moufle, pas de sortie pas de sortie, pas de douche. Je vous laisse avec vos parasites, et pour l'instant, j'ai l'impression que la proie qui se fait bouffer, c'est vous. »

Markus se gratta frénétiquement la tête avant d'acquiescer d'un air outrageusement exaspéré.

Quelques heures plus tard, le gantelet avait été fabriqué en bon acier et l'équipe de Sheppard était revenue avec un bidon entier d'une épaisse substance à l'odeur âcre.

Une garde d'une bonne dizaine de marines, en plus du colonel et de Ronon, était prévue. De plus l'itinéraire entre la cellule et la salle de douche avait été évacué.

Rosanna avait insisté pour être présente, elle s'en serait voulue de ne pas finir ce qu'elle avait initié.

Markus les attendaient, droit et fier malgré son air crasseux. Sans s'embarrasser de salutations, Sheppard fit glisser sous les barreaux les menottes et le gantelet.

« Allez, enfile ça, on a pas toute la journée ! »

Le _wraith_ grogna, l'air mauvais, mais il se pencha pour ramasser les contentions.

Soudain Rosanna réalisa qu'ils avaient oublié un détail, et de taille.

« Markus, il faut que vous vous déshabilliez avant d'enfiler les menottes, sinon vous ne le pourrez plus. »

Markus et Sheppard la regardèrent comme si elle était tombée sur la tête.

« La combinaison aussi doit être infestée, si on ne la change pas, on ne résoudra pas le problème. Et puis vous avez un caleçon là-dessous. »expliqua-t-elle.

Saisie d'un doute, elle se tourna vers le colonel. « Il a un caleçon, non ? »

Sheppard opina du chef. « Allez, grouille-toi Markus, tu as entendu l'artiste. »

Le _wraith_ décocha un regard meurtrier à l'homme, mais obtempéra.

Sous sa combinaison grise, il portait un genre de caleçon moulant qui, vu le tissu, devait lui appartenir, et qu'on ne lui avait pas confisqué.

Même si elle n'était pas là pour ça, Rosanna ne put s'empêcher de dévorer l'alien du regard, tentant de mémoriser au maximum son anatomie, afin de la redessiner plus tard.

Il était grand, et tout en muscle, ses cheveux emmêlés lui tombant jusqu'au milieu du dos. Sur les côtés de son torse, trois paires de fentes, identiques à celles qu'il avait sur les joues, ne laissaient aucun doute sur les origines insectoïdes de sa race.

Cependant, ce qui frappa le plus la jeune femme, ce furent quatre plaies mi-cicatrisées, mi-infectées qu'il avait dans le dos. Elle aurait juré qu'il s'agissait de blessures par balle.

« Eh ben, tu dois avoir sacrément faim, pour que ça s'infecte ! » exulta Ronon.

Le _wraith_ choisit de l'ignorer en revanche Rosanna, choquée par le ton jubilatoire utilisé, le dévisagea d'un regard sévère.

Lorsque Markus eut fini d'enfiler le gantelet et les menottes, Sheppard vint vérifier que tout était bien en place, puis le poussant de la pointe de son arme, le fit sortir de la cellule.

Le trajet se passa sans encombre, si ce n'est qu'à chaque fois que Sheppard lui collait son arme dans les reins, Markus se retournait pour lui feuler dessus.

Une fois arrivé à bon port, la salle de bain étant trop petite pour que toute la garde y entre, les marines montèrent la garde devant la pièce tandis que Ronon et Sheppard suivaient Markus dans la salle d'eau. Rosanna leur emboîta le pas, craignant que les deux soldats n'en profitent pour se défouler un peu.

Markus se retourna vers Sheppard, les mains aussi tendues en avant que ce que ses entraves lui permettaient, en un geste signifiant « _Tu me détaches maintenant, oui ?_ ».

Sheppard sourit : « Oh non, mon gars ! Tant que t'es pas retourné dans ta cage, tu gardes ces trucs. »

Sentant que le _wraith_ arrivait au bout de sa maigre patience, Rosanna intervint.

« Je vais vous aider. Ça ira. »

Le dos rond, un feulement roulant dans la gorge, le _wraith_ la laissa s'approcher.

Elle ne pouvait que compatir et essayer de faire aussi vite que possible pour que son humiliation prenne fin rapidement. Ronon essaya de la retenir, mais Rosanna se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule, et retirant sa veste, pour ne pas la tremper, elle ouvrit l'eau et laissa l'alien se mouiller dessous. Lorsqu'il fut totalement dégoulinant, elle s'empara de l'épaisse mixture et, s'apprêtant à un shampooing énergique, elle fut vite obligée de constater que le _wraith_ était bien trop grand pour qu'elle arrive à faire quoi que ce soit de convenable. Elle pris donc son ton le plus respectueux et gentil pour lui demander de se baisser un peu. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi près l'un de l'autre et pendant un instant, elle crut qu'il allait la mordre en plein visage. Puis il se pencha juste assez pour que, sur la pointe des pieds, elle arrive à appliquer la teinture sur toute sa tête.

Constatant des plaques de peau irritée sur son cou et ses épaules, elle prit le parti d'aussi appliquer la mixture sur son torse, et son dos, tout en évitant soigneusement les plaies.

« Vous devriez aussi vous en mettre, heu... plus bas. Teyla m'a dit que ces bestioles allaient partout où c'est chaud et humide. Je vais me retourner. » dit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole. Si le colonel consentit à se tourner, Ronon lui se contenta de hocher la tête en dénégation, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Pendant près d'une minute, Rosanna resta là, les bras plein d'une substance gluante et âcre, terriblement consciente de la présence écrasante qui se trouvait à moins d'un mètre derrière elle.

N'y tenant plus, elle se retourna doucement. Markus avait fini de s'enduire le bas du corps, du mieux qu'il pouvait avec sa liberté de mouvement limitée.

Le quart d'heure qui suivit, temps d'action minimal de la mixture, furent les minutes les plus longues et les plus gênantes de la vie de l'artiste.

Elle avait beau essayer de faire un peu la conversation avec un des trois soldats en présence, pas un ne décochait plus qu'un vague grognement, tout ça dans une atmosphère de rancœur et de méfiance à couper au couteau.

Quand enfin la montre de Sheppard sonna, c'est avec joie qu'elle alla rouvrir l'eau et aider Markus à se débarrasser de la teinture. Une fois sa longue chevelure débarrassée de toute trace des insectes ou de la mixture brunâtre, elle l'aida à se sécher du mieux qu'elle pût sans que cela ne devienne trop gênant.

L'opération terminée, le _wraith_ était propre mais encore humide, et elle était au moins aussi mouillée que lui.

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la pièce et eurent rejoint la garde, jugeant le prisonnier en sécurité, elle les quitta, assurant à Markus qu'elle reviendrait rapidement.

Un rapide détour par ses quartiers lui permirent de se changer avant de redescendre vers les sous-sols.


	7. Chapitre 6

Lorsqu'elle arriva, Markus avait déjà réintégré sa cellule et avait enfilé une combinaison propre qui lui avait été laissée. La cellule sentait la vague odeur âcre de la teinture, et Rosanna en déduit que Weir avait fait désinfecter la pièce durant leur absence. _Tant mieux !_ songea-t-elle.

« Vous devez vous sentir mieux. J'ai un petit cadeau pour vous ! »

«Qu'espérez vous ? Que je vous épargne si je sors d'ici ? »

« Non, quoique j'avoue que ça m'arrangerait, ça me fait simplement plaisir de vous aider un peu de mon mieux. »

Les yeux de Markus s'étrécirent, et Rosanna se sentit transpercée par son regard, comme s'il détaillait son âme. Il dut juger qu'elle ne mentait pas et qu'elle était un peu folle, car il détourna le regard en haussant les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

« Alors ça ne vous intéresse pas ce que je vous ai amené ? »

« Soit, montrez moi, humaine. »

«C'est une brosse à cheveux, pour vous recoiffer, et je m'appelle Rosanna ! »

« Qu'importe votre stupide nom ? »

« Vous préférez que je vous appelle - le _wraith_ \- ? »

Encore un de ses drôles de regard.

« Non, - Rosanna - , je n'aimerais autant pas. Donnez-moi votre peigne. »

« Ce n'est pas un peigne, mais une brosse, c'est plus rapide et confortable pour le démêlage, et j'ai mis un élastique sur le manche, si vous voulez vous les attacher. » exposa-t-elle en faisant glisser l'objet sous la barrière.

Le wraith l'attrapa, détailla le bout de plastique bleu, puis le planta dans ses cheveux.

« Non, pas comme ça, elle va se coincer dans vos nœuds et il faudra tout couper. Commencez pas la pointe puis remontez. » expliqua-t-elle en mimant le geste.

Markus lui gronda au nez, mais fit ce qu'elle lui disait.

Il lui fallut très longtemps pour venir à bout des nœuds épais et serrés qu'il avait sur la tête.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il détacha l'élastique et, songeur, en testa l'élasticité des doigts un instant.

« Vous utilisez quoi vous, pour les attacher ? »

« Des liens, de cuir principalement, ça ne glisse pas durant une chasse ou un combat. »

« Si vous faites assez de tours, celui-ci non plus ne glissera pas. »

Méditant ces paroles, Markus s'attacha les cheveux en un catogan bas, puis secoua un peu la tête pour rester la véracité des propos.

Visiblement satisfait du résultat, il se releva d'un bond rapide et s'étira de toute sa hauteur.

Rosanna en eut le souffle coupé : soudain, derrière le prisonnier pouilleux et affamé, elle voyait le prédateur dont la race régnait en maîtresse sur cette galaxie.

Même s'il avait toujours ce teint un peu hâve qu'ont tous les affamés, et que sa tenue ne lui rendait vraiment pas justice, il était impressionnant, et esthétiquement beau, dut-elle reconnaître.

Markus arrêta son geste et la fixa un instant.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Rosanna, prise en flagrant délit de dévisagement, rougit et détourna les yeux en s'excusant.

« Je peux vous demander un petit service, Markus ? »

Le _wraith_ se referma comme une huître, soudain très méfiant.

« Vous pourriez me parler des différents types de coiffure de votre race, et si elles ont un sens, par exemple sont réservées à certains groupes ? »

« En quoi cela peut-t-il intéresser des humains ? » demanda le _wraith_ en la fixant d'un air curieux.

« Les autres, je ne sais pas, mais moi, ça m'intéresse. J'ai vu quelques coiffures que vos semblables adoptaient, et j'ai vu le bonheur que vous coiffer vous a apporté. J'en déduis que prendre soin de vos si longs cheveux doit être un de vos petits plaisirs... et une forme d'art. » expliqua-t-elle, en repensant aux Grinnaldiens qui semblaient sûrs de ce que les _wraiths_ étaient imperméables à l'art et au beau -ce dont _elle_ était de moins en moins sûre.

Le _wraith_ la fixait maintenant avec un petit sourire en coin, premier qu'elle voyait sur ce visage carnassier.

« Je veux bien vous répondre, j'ai un peu de temps devant moi... »

 _Tiens, il a un sens de l'humour_ , nota-t-elle en sortant son carnet de croquis et en s'installant au sol pour dessiner.

L'alien passa la demi-heure suivante à lui parler des différentes coiffures que les siens pouvaient arborer, comment les clones ne se coiffaient pas du tout, et comment à force de s'emmêler leurs cheveux devenaient des dreadlocks crasseuses. Comment certains _alphas_ aussi, surtout des combattants, adoptaient la même coiffure, par convenance. Il lui parla des coiffures réservées aux reines, et du tabou de son peuple pour les cheveux courts, ou pire l'absence de cheveux. Il lui conta l'histoire d'un _wraith_ chauve, qui n'avait survécu que parce que sa combativité et sa force, extraordinaires même pour un des leurs, lui avait valu l'indulgence de sa reine.

Durant tout le temps où il lui parlait, Rosanna faisait de petits croquis des coiffures avant de les lui montrer pour validation. Markus prit la peine d'observer ces croquis, et lui fit même ce qui s'approchait le plus d'un compliment.

« Votre _wraith_ chauve est encore plus laid qu'en réalité, mais le reste est plutôt correct. »

Lorsqu'il eut fini, le ventre de Rosanna émit un gargouillis bruyant.

« Vous devriez aller manger. » fit remarquer le prisonnier

« Non, ça va, rien de bien urgent. » répondit-elle, honteuse d'émettre de tels sons alors que son dernier repas ne remontait qu'à quelques heures, alors que Markus devait être au supplice, lui.

« Ces bruits m'exaspèrent, allez manger ! De toute manière le « colonel Sheppard » ne va pas tarder à me rendre visite. » cracha-t-il, plein de haine.

La différence du ton qu'il avait employé, la haine qui avait empli sa voix, firent constater à la jeune femme, combien il lui avait parlé doucement et gentiment.

Un peu triste, elle se releva.

« Bonne soirée, Markus. »

« Bonne soirée, Rosanna. » siffla-t-il.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il avait enfin consenti à la saluer !

 _Il regarda l'humaine quitter la pièce. Il fallait bien qu'il se rende à l'évidence : tous les humains n'étaient pas pareils. Il la trouvait pour le moins surprenante, et distrayante aussi._

 _Elle lui parlait doucement et avec respect, et s'intéressait à lui pour autre chose que des informations militaires. D'ailleurs, pourquoi donc lui avoir révélé leurs coutumes capillaires ? Enfin, peu importait finalement, après tout que pourraient bien en tirer les humains ? Et au moins ça lui permettait de s'occuper momentanément l'esprit, et d'oublier un peu la faim. Il sourit : il lui avait concédé une petite victoire en la saluant, et elle avait littéralement rayonné de joie. Que les humains sont simples à satisfaire !_

 _Il aurait préféré mourir que d'avouer que la douche et le traitement du matin, aussi humiliants qu'ils aient été, lui avaient fait le plus grand bien. De plus, il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé un air convenable, car il ne ressemblait vraiment plus à rien._

 _Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait oublié de lui rendre sa brosse. Il la tripotait distraitement depuis qu'il avait fini de l'utiliser. La détaillant, il remarqua, sous la quantité impressionnante de ses propres cheveux qu'il s'était arrachés dans l'opération, quelques cheveux bruns. Il s'agissait donc de sa propre brosse. Ces humains... Un_ wraith _aurait sans doute tué celui qui aurait osé utiliser son propre peigne._

 _Il huma la brosse : elle sentait effectivement l'odeur de l'humaine, son odeur fondamentale qui plus est, sans tous ces changements d'odeur que leur émotivité exacerbée leur provoque._

 _Elle sentait bon, une odeur de chair fraîche et en pleine santé, qui n'est pas saturée de peur, ou de testostérone. Il avait faim. Il avait toujours préféré se nourrir de femelles, leur goût est plus délicat._

 _Mais bon sang, qu'il avait faim !_

 _Après réflexion, il glissa la brosse sous sa combinaison. Ça lui permettrait de se distraire de la puanteur hormonée de l'autre gueulard de marine. D'ailleurs, il l'entendait arriver, accompagné de son fidèle laquais baraqué._


	8. Chapitre 7

Il était encore un peu tôt pour souper, aussi se contenta-t-elle d'un fruit oblong dont le goût ressemblait un peu à celui d'un kiwi. Tout en le dégustant, Rosanna entreprit de terminer ses croquis sur les coiffures _wraiths_ , et d'y ajouter des notes avant d'avoir oublié.

Tout à ses dessins, elle ne remarqua pas qu'on l'appelait sur l'intercom de la cité. Il fallut qu'un scientifique qui prenait son café à côté le lui signale pour qu'elle s'en rende compte.

Qu'avait-elle donc fait pour se faire convoquer ainsi ? Ou peut être que c'était pour lui donner sa prochaine missions. C'est anxieuse qu'elle arriva au bureau du Docteur Weir. Si cette dernière était assise derrière la massive table, consultant un gros dossier, le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard attendait appuyé contre un mur, tandis que Ronon faisait les cents pas sur la plate-forme devant le bureau.

Il lui jeta un regard courroucé lorsqu'elle passa devant.

Rosanna trouvait vraiment de plus en plus que cet homme sauvage, sans le vouloir, tenait beaucoup du _wraith_ pour l'attitude.

« Où étiez-vous, Mme Gady ? » la salua Sheppard.

« Je n'ai pas entendu l'intercom, j'étais trop concentrée sur mon travail, excusez-moi de mon retard. »

« Vous êtes là maintenant, Mme Gady, dit Weir, Nous pouvons donc commencer » acheva-t-elle à l'adresse de Sheppard en lui faisant signe de venir s'asseoir.

Le colonel s'approcha, mais refusa de prendre place sur la chaise qui lui était désignée.

« Bien, vous êtes tous deux là, car notre invité, hum...Markus, pose problème. » commença Weir.

Sheppard allait dire quelque chose mais un regard de la directrice d'Atlantis l'en dissuada.

« Cela fait maintenant neuf jours qu'il est là, et malgré tout vos efforts, vous n'avez strictement rien obtenu de lui, Colonel. » Un autre regard empêcha l'homme de répondre.

« Vous pourrez continuer à lui hurler dessus et à lui mettre des coups de crosse autant que vous voudrez, j'ai l'impression qu'il sera mort de faim avant de vous dire quoi que ce soit. »  
Rosanna regarda le colonel d'un air outragé, il lui avait menti, il torturait bien le prisonnier !

« En revanche, vous, Mme Gady, je ne sais pas par quel miracle, vous débarquez, et il discute avec vous. » dit-elle en allumant un écran sur le mur, où des images de surveillance de la cellule apparurent.

« De quoi avez vous discuté tout à l'heure ? » demanda Weir.

« De coiffure. »

« Un _wraith_ vous a parlé de coiffure?! » s'étrangla Sheppard.

Rosanna sortit son carnet de croquis, et le montra au Docteur, en lui expliquant ce qu'elle avait appris.

« Et elle est sérieuse en plus, elle a discuté chignon avec un _wraith_ ! » s'exclama le colonel.

« Sheppard, ça suffit. Elle a peut-être parlé culture capillaire, mais il lui a donné des informations, et qui plus est des choses que nous ignorions. C'est un bien meilleur résultat que le vôtre ! » asséna Weir.

« Madame, laissez-moi l'interroger encore avec Ronon, je suis sûr que j'arriverais à le faire parler. » proposa-t-il.

« Non, vous avez eu votre chance. Maintenant c'est à Mme Gady. » le coupa la directrice. « Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, votre mission, Rosanna, sera d'obtenir le maximum d'informations de ce _wraith_. Vos méthodes sont pour le moins rafraîchissantes ici sur Atlantis, et je veux voir où cela nous mènera. » Durant tout son discours, elle avait regardé le colonel droit dans les yeux, anticipant ses protestations.

« Merci Madame, je ferais de mon mieux. » répondit l'artiste, un peu débordée.

« Dans ce cas, vous pouvez disposer tous les deux. Une dernière chose, Sheppard : vous et Ronon êtes désormais priés de vous abstenir de rendre visite à notre... invité. Est-ce clair ? »

L'homme opina, grincheux, avant de sortir du bureau, un Ronon grimaçant de rage sur ses talons. Rosanna suivi, plongée dans ses pensées. Faire parler Markus, mais comment ? Elle se doutait bien qu'ils allaient attendre d'elle des résultats, mais elle doutait fortement que le prisonnier veuille bien lui parler de choses plus confidentielles que leur mode capillaire.

Elle se dit que pour commencer, elle pourrait aller annoncer la nouvelle à Markus. Il semblait cordialement détester le colonel, et serait sans doute heureux de ne plus le revoir. Ensuite elle irait réfléchir à tout ça au calme.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte, le garde l'interpella.

« Mme Gady, j'ai reçu l'ordre de vous donner ça, c'est le passe de la salle, vous pourrez ainsi y accéder comme bon vous semble. »

Il lui tendit une sorte de cristal plat et rectangulaire, qu'elle devait passer devant l'interrupteur sur le côté de la porte.

Lorsque le sas s'ouvrit, Rosanna sentit la colère l'emplir. Markus était assis au sol, et tâtait précautionneusement un énorme bleu violacé sur sa joue.

Pas de torture à part l'enferment et la mort par inanition, tu parles ! Ils le battaient, comptant sur ses facultés de régénération pour que ça passe inaperçu. Elle fulminait littéralement le sort du _wraith_ était déjà assez ignoble en soi, pas besoin d'y rajouter ça ! Et après, ils osaient se demander pourquoi les _wraiths_ les haïssaient autant ! Ils ne valaient pas mieux qu'eux, qui traitent les humains comme du bétail sans âme.

 _Markus, toujours assis par terre, détaillait l'humaine qui était entrée dans la pièce avant de se figer, bouillonnant littéralement de colère. Il l'avait vue devenir très pâle, puis commencer à trembler de rage. Elle le fixait avec des yeux si emplis de hargne que, s'il s'était agi d'une reine_ wraith _, il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau. Qu'avait il bien pu se passer pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ?_

Rosanna prit quelques longues et profondes inspirations pour se calmer. Un peu apaisée, elle se força à sourire.

« Bonsoir Markus. Je suis vraiment désolée de ce qu'ils vous ont fait, je l'ignorais complètement.

J'étais venue vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Sheppard ainsi que Ronon ont l'interdiction de vous approcher. A partir de maintenant, ce sera moi qui viendrait vous voir. »

« J'en suis heureux, mes dents ne repoussent pas si vite que ça. » grogna le _wraith_ tout en récupérant une dent à moitié arrachée au fond de sa mâchoire.

« J'aimerais améliorer au maximum votre sort, mais pour ça j'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez. »

« Nous y voilà... il faut que je vous révèle la position des ruches dans la galaxie ou quelque chose du genre ? » railla-t-il.

« Non, pas forcément, mais il va falloir que vous m'appreniez des choses sur votre peuple, c'est vrai. Si ce sont des informations importantes, je suis sure que le Dr Weir, qui est quelqu'un de juste, saura agir en conséquence, mais n'importe quoi fera l'affaire. »

Le _wraith_ semblait réfléchir à la proposition.

« Pas besoin de me répondre ce soir », exposa Rosanna, « je suis sûre que ça doit vous faire mal quand vous parlez, je reviendrais demain. Au fait, vous voulez un peu de glace pour votre joue ? »

Markus ne répondit pas.

« Bonne nuit, Markus. »

« Mmh » lui répondit il, profondément plongé dans ses pensées.

Ce soir là, Rosanna ne put s'endormir que tard dans la nuit, bien après que la lune aie parcouru tout le ciel et se soit couchée. Elle avait une chance inouïe de montrer à ces militaires que la brutalité ne résolvait pas toujours tout !

Elle avait bien compris que le _wraith_ ne lui donnerait rien sans contrepartie. Elle voulait donc lui offrir quelque chose de valeur pour appuyer ses propos. Mais quoi qu'elle fît, il était hors de question de lui permettre de se nourrir, ce qui l'aurait pourtant mis de bien meilleure disposition.

Elle ne pouvait pas non plus lui proposer une chambre gardée comme cela avait pu être le cas pour des _wraiths_ qui avaient collaboré de leur plein gré avec Atlantis. Elle en était sûre, il y aurait des morts, vu son état de malnutrition. Au moins pouvait-elle lui trouver un lit, des draps, et peut-être même une table et une chaise pour meubler sa cellule. Ainsi qu'un nécessaire de toilette, qu'il n'aie plus à revivre l'humiliation de la douche.

C'est sur ces bonnes résolutions qu'elle s'endormit enfin.


	9. Chapitre 8

C'est une Mme Gady un peu chiffonnée, mais aux yeux brillants de détermination, que le Dr Weir vit débarquer dans son bureau dès potron-minet.

Cette dernière lui demanda, afin de faire un geste envers le prisonnier, de lui fournir quelques meubles. Demande très raisonnable à laquelle Weir consentit volontiers.

Trois marines et deux scientifiques, dont le seul tort fut de passer à portée de voix du docteur Weir à ce moment-là, furent mandatés pour aller aider la jeune femme à transporter le mobilier.

C'est donc sans trop d'enthousiasme qu'ils allèrent chercher un lit de camp, de la literie, une petite table, la chaise assortie, et un des sets d'hygiène de l'armée, duquel furent retirés les ciseaux et le rasoir. Une grande bassine pour l'eau vint compléter le tout.

Markus dormait encore, roulé en boule dans le coin le plus éloigné de la porte, lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit. Il se redressa en sursaut, prêt à se battre.

L'humaine, suivie d'une petite troupe encombrée de barda, entra.

« Bonjour, Markus, ce n'est que moi, je vous ai amené des affaires. »

Le _wraith_ la dévisagea, perplexe.

« Il faudrait que vous mettiez ça, on va vous sortir un petit moment de là, pour installer tout ça. » dit-elle en lui faisant glisser les menottes de la veille.

« Je ne mettrais pas ça. » grommela-t-il.

« S'il vous plaît, c'est pour dix petites minutes, pour notre sécurité. Après vous n'aurez plus besoin de dormir à même le sol. Ce sera plus confortable. » supplia-t-elle.

Le _wraith_ grogna, fit quelques allers-retours, puis se décida à enfiler les menottes. Une fois équipé, les marines ouvrirent la porte et le firent sortir puis se mettre face au mur opposé.

Pendant ce temps Rosanna, aidée des deux scientifiques qui n'en menaient pas large, installa les meubles. En moins de cinq minutes, Markus avait réintégré sa cellule et se détachait.

Rassurée, elle remercia tout le monde et les congédia.

A nouveau seule dans la salle en compagnie du _wraith_ , elle lui laissa un peu de temps pour inventorier son tout nouveau confort.

Il testa la résistance du lit de camp de la main, tripota les draps et la couverture, puis examina soigneusement le contenu de la trousse de toilette.

Si le peigne, la brosse, ou le miroir ne semblèrent pas l'étonner, il détailla la brosse à dents d'un air perplexe, et fit une mine de chat dégoûté en reniflant le dentifrice.

Rosanna éclata de rire, lui arrachant un feulement vexé.

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire ? »

« Votre tête lorsque vous avez senti le dentifrice. C'est une pâte pour se nettoyer les dents. On l'utilise avec la brosse que vous tenez dans l'autre main. »

Le _wraith_ regarda alternativement la brosse à dents et le dentifrice.

« Je ne pense pas que vous en ayez besoin puisque vous ne mangez pas avec votre bouche, mais pour nous c'est très utile contre les caries. »

« Certains d'entre nous consomment de la nourriture humaine... Pour le goût et les sensations que cela apporte. Ça ne nous nourrit en aucune manière, mais c'est agréable. »

« Alors votre système digestif existe encore ? »

« Oui, il est atrophié, au profit de nos _Schiithar »_ dit il en désignant la fente nourricière au creux de sa main.

Le geste du _wraith_ rappela douloureusement de quoi se composait son alimentation à la jeune femme.

« Bon en tout cas, avec tout ça, fini les poux de Riddle ! » s'exclama-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

« Oui, je l'espère aussi. » bougonna-t-il.

Le restant de la matinée passa comme un éclair, alors qu'ils parlaient de l'habillement _wraith_ , de leurs techniques de couture et des étoffes utilisées.

Rosanna était allée chercher quelques-unes des nippes abandonnées dans la salle des artefacts, et le _wraith_ lui avait alors montré les différents tissus, leur nom dans sa langue, ainsi que leurs propriétés.

Ainsi, ils portaient en guise de sous-vêtement des pièces d'un tissu très léger et résistant, produit par une sorte de ver à soie. Les pantalons étaient faits d'un solide et souple tissage d'origine végétale qui leur permettait de chasser à travers les ronces sans craindre de rester accroché, tout en pouvant s'asseoir dans un cockpit de _Dart_ sans inconfort. Enfin, leurs manteaux étaient taillés dans un cuir solide et imperméable qui les protégeait aussi bien de la chaleur et du soleil, que du froid et de la pluie la plus drue.

Markus se mit à lui décrire en détail, à moitié perdu dans ses pensées, la chasse au Tuzi, l'énorme lézard venimeux qui leur fournissait le cuir des manteaux. Il lui conta la planète désertique, brûlante où vivait l'animal, les longues heures de traques sous les trois soleils écrasants, puis le combat acharné contre l'animal, qu'il fallait étrangler à mains nues pour ne pas abîmer le cuir tout en évitant ses crocs emplis de venin. Venin si virulent, qu'une morsure coûterait des jours de souffrance à un _wraith_ en pleine santé -et la mort aux plus faibles.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que, tout à son histoire, il s'était animé et parlait d'une voix pleine d'enthousiasme, souriant d'un air carnassier au souvenir de ses chasses.

Pendant tout ce temps, Rosanna croquait ce qu'il lui racontait. Lorsqu'il eut fini, elle lui montra les images. Le _wraith_ détailla, tête penchée comme un enfant, les images, puis la jeune femme, avant de revenir aux dessins.

« Comment faites-vous ça ? » demanda-t-il

« Faire quoi ? »

« Lire dans mon esprit, je n'ai pas senti votre intrusion. » siffla-t-il, à nouveau méfiant.

« Je n'ai pas lu dans votre esprit, j'ai écouté votre histoire, pas qu'avec mon cerveau, mais aussi mon cœur, et j'ai dessiné ce que j'ai vu. Il faut croire que vous êtes bon conteur, si mes illustrations sont si justes. » expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

« Voir ce que j'ai vu, sans lire dans mes pensées... Non, impossible ! » grogna le _wraith_ , profondément perturbé.

« C'est mon métier. J'ai appris à voir au travers des paroles, mais aussi des sons, des odeurs et parfois même des émotions, et à retranscrire tout ça en images. C'est simplement ça l'art, finalement. »

« Ce n'est pas logique, il n'y a rien de rationnel là-dedans. » dit-il, semblant vouloir se raccrocher à ses certitudes.

« Ce n'est ni logique, ni rationnel. L'art c'est comme l'amitié, la bravoure ou la tristesse, c'est irrationnel, mais c'est ce qui différencie la vie de la survie. »

Les yeux jaunes du _wraith_ la fixèrent, étrécis.

« Donc ce que vous dites, c'est que nous, les _wraiths_ , qui ne nous embarrassons d'aucune de ces faiblesses, ne vivons pas, mais ne faisons que survivre ? »

Sentant le piège, Rosanna opta pour la diplomatie.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas une _wraith_ , mais je sais que sans le soleil sur ma peau, ou le rire d'un être cher, ou mes dessins, je ne fais que traverser mon existence, je ne la vis pas. »

« Quelle différence entre traverser la vie et vivre ? »

Rosanna eut pitié de lui, non parce qu'il était prisonnier d'une cage, mais car elle entrevoyait des siècles d'une vie morne et grise.

« Markus, quel âge avez-vous ? »

Ce dernier la regarda d'un air méchant, mais elle ne fléchit pas, et continua à le fixer paisiblement.

Au bout d'un moment, agacé, il lâcha :

« Je ne sais pas exactement, environ huit-cents ans. Quelle importance ? »

« Moi, j'en ai vingt-sept, et je sais que j'en ai passé au moins le tiers à vivre pleinement. Et vous ? »

Markus était énervé, et il s'était remis à arpenter sa prison comme un fauve en cage.

Rosanna s'en rendit compte et décida de se retirer pour lui laisser le temps de se calmer.

« Au revoir, Markus. »

« Mmmh » lui grogna-t-il tout à ses réflexions.

Il était à peine midi, aussi après son repas, Rosanna alla-t-elle mettre au propre ses notes et croquis du matin, avant de les entrer dans la base de données informatiques de la base.

Une fois son travail fini, elle décida de sortir sur les digues. Le temps était encore couvert, mais le soleil déchirait les nuages en immenses lambeaux gris, et la mer s'était apaisée.

Le vent marin lui fouettait le visage, mettant à mal sa coiffure, charriant des odeurs d'algue et les cris de grands oiseaux marins. Arrivée tout au bord de la digue, elle ferma les yeux et écartant les bras, pris le temps de savourer la morsure vivifiante du vent sur elle. Le soleil lui réchauffait le visage, et elle se sentit en parfait accord avec l'univers. Tout était à sa place, et quoiqu'il arrive, l'univers continuerait de tourner. Cette chaude et rassurante certitude au creux du ventre, elle rentra.

Voilà ce qu'elle appelait se sentir vivant. Markus pouvait-il comprendre ? Elle n'en était pas certaine, mais cela ne faisait certainement pas partie des informations qu'on attendait qu'elle obtienne. Elle allait s'en tenir à discuter culture avec lui, cela semblait plus sûr et plus productif. Et elle éviterait aussi de trop lui montrer son travail à l'avenir.

 _Il bouillonnait, son esprit en feu. La faim dévorante et cette humaine si délicatement parfumée qui passait des heures assise à quelques pas de lui, quelle torture ! Il se rendit compte que les coups de ses anciens bourreaux étaient en un sens moins douloureux, car il pouvait les haïr tout son saoul. Sa haine le blindait contre la douleur et la faim. Mais avec l'humaine, c'était autre chose. Elle était... gentille. Elle le traitait dignement, et n'insultait ni sa nature, ni son intelligence. Elle avait même fait des efforts pour qu'il soit mieux installé. Il n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose pour un ennemi, surtout un condamné à mort, mais il appréciait ne plus avoir à s'asseoir à même le sol. Et elle semblait tellement délicieuse, il avait humé son odeur avec attention. Une humaine en pleine santé, parfaitement nourrie et pleine d'énergie. Qu'il aurait aimé sentir cette vie s'écouler sous ses doigts, le nourrir et le fortifier ! Il ne pouvait pas la haïr du fond de son âme, pourtant cette discussion l'avait rendu furieux. Elle avait parlé avec une telle simplicité et un ton si calme de concepts si obscurs, comme cet « art », cette magie sans fondement qui lui permettait d'accomplir des prouesses que bien des_ wraiths _ne parviendraient jamais à faire en matière de lecture d'esprit._

 _Il ne comprenait pas, et cela le rendait furieux. Il n'avait jamais été un érudit, ni un scientifique, mais comme tous les siens, le désir de savoir l'appelait._

 _Combien de temps avait-il vraiment vécu, lui avait-elle demandé..._

 _Il avait un peu menti, il connaissait son âge exact. Sept-cent cinquante-quatre ans et quelques mois. Combien de temps avait-il vraiment vécu ? Chaque instant, bien sûr ! Mais une petite voix au fond de lui, lui souffla le contraire._

 _Quelle plaie, cette femelle, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle lui colle de tels questionnements en tête ! Ne pouvait-elle pas se contenter de parler de sujets sans importance, et laisser son esprit déjà mis à mal par la faim tranquille !_


	10. Chapitre 9

Durant les jours suivants, Rosanna trouva une sorte de routine. Le matin, avant d'aller déjeuner, elle apportait de l'eau à Markus, pour qu'il puisse faire sa toilette. Après son repas, elle revenait et restait avec lui à discuter de la culture _wraith_ jusqu'à midi. Elle revenait ensuite le soir, durant environ une heure, et ils revenaient sur un point ou un autre de leur discussion du matin.

Elle appris énormément de choses, sans que le _wraith_ ait à en parler. Elle remarqua ainsi que chaque matin, ce dernier se coiffait et arrangeait son bouc avec un soin maniaque, après s'être sobrement lavé. Il faisait son lit d'une manière étrange, qui n'aurait rien eu à envier au carré militaire, et il mettait un point d'honneur à l'attendre debout, les mains dans le dos, un air désinvolte sur le visage.

Cela malheureusement ne dura que quelques jours. Le _wraith_ devenait de plus en plus irritable et grincheux. Un jour il envoya même voler la table, qui se fracassa dans des gerbes d'étincelles contre les barreaux.

Rosanna remarqua aussi qu'il mettait de moins en moins de soin dans son hygiène personnelle, et qu'il grognait et feulait de plus en plus comme un prédateur affamé quand elle arrivait.

La faim poursuivait ses ravages, et il eut le teint de plus en plus grisâtre, les traits hâves, tandis que ses plaies suppuraient de plus en plus, tâchant sa combinaison et empestant l'air.

Même Rosanna dut reconnaître que le sortir de sa cage dans son état, était de la folie.

Elle espaça ses visites, car son apparition semblait plus faire souffrir le _wraith_ , qui n'était plus très cohérent d'ailleurs, qu'autre chose.

Afin de garder un œil sur lui, elle demanda à avoir les images de surveillance de la cellule sur sa tablette.

C'est le cœur brisé face à tant de souffrance qu'elle l'observait mourir à petit feu.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle hésitait à aller demander à Sheppard d'abréger son tourment. Elle ne pouvait en aucun cas lui offrir une vie innocente pour se sustenter, mais elle ne pouvait supporter de voir un être ravagé par tant de souffrance.

Celui que le colonel avait surnommé Markus n'était plus qu'un esprit malade et mourant luttant de toutes ses forces. Il avait depuis longtemps réduit son mobilier à l'état de brindilles, et il hurlait à s'en exploser les poumons toute la journée.

Il s'était gravement brûlé contre les barreaux d'énergie en tentant d'attraper les deux hommes qui était venus le voir la veille. Les plaies ne guérissaient pas, et ne guériraient pas, vu son état.

Délirant et désespéré, il tenta l'impossible.

Rosanna contemplait tristement le petit écran qui lui montrait en direct, les souffrances de son protégé. Elle détestait regarder, mais s'y sentait obligée. Soudain, elle éclata en pleurs, réprimant des cris de désespoir. Sur l'écran, Markus tentait en vain d'aspirer sa propre vie afin de calmer la faim qui le tuait.

Révulsée par ce qu'elle voyait, la jeune femme se roula en boule, secouée de gros sanglots. Ses sanglots s'apaisèrent, puis se transformèrent en petits hoquets nerveux alors qu'elle se relevait pour partir en courant dans les couloirs.

Elle fonça droit au quartiers de Sheppard, mais en pleine journée, il n'y était bien sûr pas.

Elle ignorait en revanche ou se trouvaient les quartiers du _satédien,_ elle repartit donc à fond de train jusqu'au bureau de Weir.

Elle y déboula comme un chien dans un jeu de quille, interrompant brutalement un débriefing.

Pliée en deux par un immense point de côté, le souffle court, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour pouvoir répondre aux questions de Weir, qui s'inquiétait d'un tel débarquement.

« J'ai trouvé... comment... sauver Markus. Il faut... tout de suite... trouver... un autre _wraith_. »

« Pardon ? » coupa Weir.

« Un autre _wraith_... vivant... pour le nourrir... »

Un des marines présent intervint :

« Pourquoi prendre le risque de se faire tuer en traquant un _wraith_ , pour en sauver un autre ? »

« Il parle... j'ai appris beaucoup avec lui... si on le sauve... on pourra en apprendre plus... beaucoup plus. »

Weir heureusement, comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle interrompit immédiatement le débriefing et fit venir en urgence l'équipe du colonel Sheppard.

« Mademoiselle Gady a trouvé un moyen de sauver notre invité. » commença-t-elle

Ronon allait protester, mais Weir le coupa :

« Je sais que vous adorez chasser et faire souffrir les _wraiths_ , aussi vous allez être satisfait, Ronon.

Colonel, vous et votre équipe allez chasser un _wraith_. Ramenez-le vivant et en le meilleur état possible. Et c'est TRES urgent ! Docteur MacKay, pouvez vous trouver une planète avec un _wraith_ isolé dessus ? »

MacKay avait déjà plongé le nez dans sa tablette, il put sortir les coordonnées de ladite planète en moins d'une minute.

« Très bien, partez de suite avec un _Jumper_. Je compte sur vous. » dit elle, les congédiant d'un ton sans réplique

« Mademoiselle Gady, j'ai un debriefing à terminer, d'ici là, je compte sur vous pour pouvoir m'expliquer comment vous compter faire exactement. »

A peine trois heures plus tard, le _Jumper_ était de retour avec à son bord un _wraith_ assommé et solidement ligoté pour plus de sécurité.

Rosanna passa au nouveau prisonnier le gantelet d'acier, avant de faire signe à Ronon qui le traîna avec entrain vers la cellule souterraine.

Devant la porte, un contingent de Marines attendait, ainsi que le Dr Beckett, un fusil hypodermique sous le bras.

Weir était également présente, afin de surveiller les opérations.

La porte fut ouverte, Markus se précipita contre les barreaux de sa cage en grognant. Beckett passa le fusil à Sheppard, qui mit le _wraith_ en joue et tira. Moins de deux minute après, il gisait drogué dans sa cellule. Les marines se déployèrent, la cage fut ouverte, le second _wraith_ toujours solidement ligoté jeté dedans, et la cage refermée.

MacKay, Beckett ainsi que Teyla s'excusèrent et sortirent, ils ne voulaient pas assister à ça.

Rosanna mourrait d'envie de les rejoindre, mais une fois encore son sens de l'honneur l'en empêcha.

Au bout d'une dizaines de minute le second alien se réveilla. Il tenta en vain de se défaire de ses entraves. Tandis qu'il se débattait en grognant, le sédatif cessa d'agir sur Markus. Ce dernier se redressa, jeta un regard fou aux proies hors de sa portée de l'autre côté de la barrière, puis se jeta sur celle qu'il pouvait atteindre.

L'autre _wraith_ parvint à se libérer de ses entraves. Les deux aliens roulèrent au sol dans une lutte mortelle. Le nouvel arrivant était en pleine forme et bien plus fort que son congénère, mais le gantelet l'empêchait du tuer son adversaire, ce qui n'était aucunement le cas de Markus, qui dans un râle triomphant plaqua sa main sur le torse de l'autre.

Sa vie aspiré, le prédateur devenu proie se figea et sa peau, devenue aussi transparente que du parchemin, commença à saillir sur ses os.

Rosanna sentit son estomac se rebeller. Un premier spasme la convulsa, puis un deuxième alors que le _wraith_ hurlait son plaisir de sentir cette vie quitter le corps de sa proie et l'emplir. Elle vomit son déjeuner presque sur ses chaussures.

Lorsque la momie qui fut un _wraith_ fut vidée de sa dernière parcelle d'énergie, l'autre s'effondra au sol, inanimé.

Le Dr Beckett reparut, le silence l'ayant renseigné sur l'avancement du « repas ».

« Vu son état de faiblesse, il va dormir quelques heures. J'aimerais l'examiner, il faudrait l'attacher et lui mettre le gantelet. »

Les marines se redéployèrent, le _wraith_ évanoui fut solidement menotté, sa main sécurisée, puis il fut emmené à l'infirmerie, où Ronon tint personnellement à le sangler sur le lit d'hôpital.

Soulagée de quitter la pièce ravagée et le cadavre desséché, Rosanna accompagna l'expédition dans les étages. Tout le monde avait un teint blême, et le silence pesait lourdement sur eux.

Le Dr Beckett fit des prélèvements de sang et de tissus sur son patient, pris ses constantes vitales, et le passa dans une sorte de grand scanner Ancien. Il put cependant rapidement rassurer Rosanna, la vie du _Wraith_ n'était plus en danger, ses plaies dans le dos commençaient déjà à cicatriser, et il devrait reprendre connaissance bientôt. Il la prévint cependant qu'il lui était impossible de prédire son état mental après une telle torture. Il se pouvait qu'il ne s'en remette jamais.

Rosanna sentit un immense poids s'enlever de ses épaules. Le _wraith_ l'intriguait, et en un sens elle avait fini par s'y attacher.


	11. Chapitre 10

_L'obscurité, la douleur, puis la lumière d'abord insignifiante, qui maintenant l'éblouissait douloureusement. Soudain, s'ajouta le son, éclatant, trop clair, et trop violent. Des cliquetis métalliques, des hurlements atroces, des voix incompréhensibles, des bruits organiques, des bips mécaniques._

 _Pourquoi fallait-t-il que tout cela l'agresse. Il voulait retourner au néant, c'était moins dur, plus facile. Mais la lumière s'intensifia encore. Soudain des formes apparurent. Sa vision était floue, ses oreilles bourdonnantes. Il voulut se relever mais il était solidement entravé. Il se débattit de toute ses forces._

 _Une voix pris le dessus sur les autres sons, qui répétait inlassablement la même chose. « Markus, tout va bien, vous êtes en sécurité. »_

 _Les sons n'avaient aucun sens, mais la voix était rassurante, et elle lui rappelait quelque chose. Il attrapa ce fil de pensée et le suivit jusqu'à en retrouver l'origine au fond de sa mémoire._

Rosanna veillait le grand humanoïde vert depuis quelques heures lorsqu'il avait brutalement tenté de se redresser en hurlant et écumant. Elle avait du maintenir le lit de son mieux pour que ce dernier ne bascule pas. Elle avait tenté de le calmer, d'une voix qu'on utiliserait pour apprivoiser un cheval apeuré.

 _« Markus, tout va bien, vous êtes en sécurité. »_ Elle l'avait répété encore et encore, presque avec désespoir.

Après un dernier soubresaut, ses yeux s'étaient révulsés et il était retombé inanimé sur le lit.

Le Dr Beckett l'avait rassurée, il était sorti de l'espèce de coma où il se trouvait, et dormait maintenant profondément.

Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps, et l'infirmerie plongée dans une semi-obscurité était calme, lorsque Markus se réveilla. Il attendit que sa vue s'adapte, étudiant son environnement à l'ouïe. Tout était paisible, hormis le bruit de quelques machines médicales, et une lente respiration à côté de lui.

Il était entravé serré, il arrivait à peine à bouger, aussi n'essaya-t-il pas de se débattre -tout son corps était raide de violentes courbatures.

En tournant la tête, il aperçut la jeune femme, avachie sur une chaise, qui dormait.

Que faisait-elle là en pleine nuit ?

« Rosanna, réveillez vous !» l'appela-t-il d'abord doucement, puis devant son absence de réaction, il haussa la voix.

Elle s'éveilla d'un coup. Son regard balaya la pièce à la recherche de l'origine de l'appel. Lorsqu'elle vit Markus, les yeux ouverts et l'air d'attendre qu'elle le remarque, elle sourit, soulagée.

Il était visiblement calme et il l'avait appelée, il ne devait donc plus être si mal en point mentalement.

« Vous êtes enfin réveillé. Quel soulagement ! » avoua-t-elle sans complexe.

« Que faites-vous ici en plein milieu de la nuit ? Je croyais que les humains avaient besoin de plusieurs heures de sommeil par jour. » dit-il en guise de salutation, essayant de se redresser un peu.

« Je n'aurais jamais pu dormir, je m'inquiétais trop pour vous, ce que vous avez vécu, personne ne devrait jamais le vivre. »

 _Maintenant que la faim ne le tenaillait plus et qu'il était redevenu lucide, deux choses le frappèrent. Elle le considérait comme une personne, et pas un monstre, et ensuite, elle s'inquiétait pour lui._

 _Elle était sincère, pourtant, il avait bien senti la peur qui émanait d'elle depuis qu'il l'avait réveillée._

 _Il n'aimait pas cela. Bizarrement, il aurait préféré qu'elle continue à ne voir en lui qu'un étrange alien vert. Il en était venu à apprécier cette absence de crainte de la part de cette humaine-ci._

 _«_ Vous avez peur de moi, pourtant. »

« Je... non... bon, c'est vrai, un peu. J'ai vu ce que vous étiez devenu. C'était terrifiant. » murmura-t-elle observant inconsciemment la main enfermée dans le gantelet d'acier.

« J'aurais préféré que vous ne voyiez pas ça, que personne ne le voie. » grogna-t-il.

Quoi de plus humiliant que d'être vu dans les tréfonds de la folie ?

« Que s'est il passé, mes souvenirs sont très confus sur... la fin. » demanda-t-il, pas certain cependant de vouloir savoir.

« Sheppard et son équipe ont capturé un _wraith_ , et vous vous en êtes nourri, » murmura-t-elle si bas qu'il dut lire sur ses lèvres la fin de sa phrase.

 _Il vit le frisson d'horreur qui lui parcourut le dos. Elle savait pourtant qu'il était un_ wraith _, qu'il se nourrissait ainsi. Si elle n'était pas contente, qu'elle aille voir ailleurs !_

Rosanna ne pût réprimer un frisson à ce souvenir. Markus se rembrunit, il l'avait vu.

Cela l'attrista. Il avait bien plus souffert de toute cette histoire que quiconque, ne pouvait-elle pas mettre un peu sa petite émotivité de côté ?

« Je vais aller chercher le Dr Beckett, il a demandé à être prévenu de votre réveil. S'il donne son accord, on pourra vous sortir de ce lit » dit elle, joignant le geste à la parole.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Le Dr Beckett l'avait déclaré en parfaite santé, toutes ses blessures régénérées, et son esprit en pas trop mauvais état apparent. Il ne voyait donc aucune raison de le garder plus longtemps.

L'aube se levait alors que la garnison de marines accompagnée de Sheppard -qui avait tenu à coordonner tout ça- s'apprêtait à escorter le prisonnier jusqu'à sa cellule.

Les sangles de Markus lui furent retirées, et il put s'étirer un peu, de son mieux, avec ses menottes.

Le petit convoi se mit ensuite en route dans les couloirs.

Alors qu'ils passaient devant les salles de douche qu'ils avaient utilisées quelques semaines plus tôt, Rosanna les désigna du menton au _wraith_ , l'air interrogateur.

Le _wraith_ hésita, baissa le nez, se renifla, puis acquiesça. Il voulait juste effacer le plus vite possible toute trace de cet événement.

Avec une autorité insoupçonnable, la jeune femme fit s'arrêter le convoi, malgré les protestations de Sheppard et Ronon. Elle envoya ensuite un marine chercher, au pas de course, des vêtements propres, un nécessaire de toilette, et un linge.

Lorsqu'il fut revenu, comme précédemment, Sheppard et Ronon les escortèrent dans la pièce, le reste des troupes en gardant l'entrée.

Rosanna se tourna vers les deux soldats.

« Merci Colonel, Ronon, on va se débrouiller. »

« Je ne vous laisserais pas seule avec... lui ! » protesta le colonel

« Il a raison, il risque de vous tuer dès qu'on aura le dos tourné. » renchérit Ronon

« Je suis certaine que non, Markus n'est pas idiot. S'il me fait le moindre mal, vous le tuerez ou pire... » siffla-t-elle.

Le _wraith_ haussa un sourcil.

Elle se tenait inflexible, les bras croisés, face aux deux hommes.

Sheppard finit par capituler.

« Très bien, nous serons juste à côté » dit il, jetant un regard lourd de sous-entendu au _wraith._ « Venez, Ronon. »

Lorsque la porte se fut refermée, elle se retourna, l'air très satisfait. Elle fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit les clés des menottes. Markus lui tendit les bras et elle le détacha.

Il la dominait de toute sa hauteur. Si près qu'il n'aurait eu qu'à tendre le bras.

« Je pourrais vous tuer, vous le savez ? » susurra-t-il.

« Je le sais, mais je vous crois plus intelligent que ça. » dit elle, le regardant droit dans les yeux malgré sa peur patente.

« Je pourrais prendre la clé de ce gantelet, et ensuite aspirer jusqu'à la dernière parcelle de votre vie... » murmura-t-il en se rapprochant davantage.

« La clé est sur Sheppard, et le temps que vous brisiez le gantelet, ils vous auront neutralisé. » répondit-elle, toujours inflexible malgré sa peur. « Maintenant, vous voulez vous laver, ou discuter de comment vous pourriez me tuer ? »

Il grogna, s'éloignant. Pourquoi ne fuyait-elle pas, si elle avait si peur de lui ?

« Je vais me tourner, dépêchez vous de vous laver. » dit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole.

Rosanna était parfaitement consciente qu'elle venait de détacher le pire prédateur de l'humanité, qu'elle lui tournait le dos, et qu'elle était seule avec lui.

Elle avait beau faire la fière, elle était morte de trouille. Respirant à fond, elle se dit que c'était comme le saut en parachute, il ne fallait pas trop réfléchir et sauter.

 _L'eau délicieusement chaude coulait sur lui, le lavant de sa crasse mais aussi de son humiliation._

 _Il n'avait pas eu autant d'intimité depuis sa capture. Même si l'humaine était là, à moins de trois pas de lui, elle lui tournait le dos, détaillant la faïence avec beaucoup trop d'intérêt. Aucun regard inquisiteur, aucune caméra. Il fit rouler ses épaules encore endolories, puis attrapant le savon il entreprit de vigoureusement se laver. Tandis qu'il rinçait la mousse rendue grisâtre par la saleté mélangée à sa sueur, il réfléchissait._

 _Elle avait peur de lui, d'une peur primale, instinctive, pourtant voilà qu'elle lui offrait, dans un geste de confiance dépassant l'entendement, un semblant de liberté. Elle savait qu'en faisant ça, elle se mettait en danger, mais elle avait choisi, librement, de lui faire confiance. Cela dépassait sa compréhension, ce n'était ni logique, ni cohérent._

 _Puis soudain il se figea, l'eau lui dégoulinant sur le visage. Il venait de se rappeler une de leurs conversations quelques semaines plus tôt. Vivre plutôt que survivre._

 _Elle avait choisi de vivre, de lui offrir son « amitié » plutôt que de choisir la solution la plus sûre, la survie !_

 _Par-là même, elle lui avait offert un moment de vie, au milieu de ces semaines où il n'avait fait que survivre à grand-peine. Fermant les yeux, il savoura de tout son être l'eau chaude, la liberté de mouvement et ce précieux cadeau qu'était -il s'en rendait maintenant compte- la confiance de l'humaine._

N'entendant plus d'autre bruit que l'eau qui coulait régulièrement depuis quelques secondes, Rosanna se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait. Markus se tenait droit, puissant et majestueux sous le jet d'eau. Les yeux fermés, elle le vit inspirer lentement, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Rassurée, elle se retourna, le laissant à sa toute relative intimité.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, c'est un Markus propre et solidement attaché qui ressortit des douches, accompagné de la jeune femme portant les affaires de toilette.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la cellule, celle-ci avait été nettoyée et un nouveau lit de camp installé. En revanche la table et la chaise n'avaient pas été remplacées.

Markus se dirigea de lui-même vers la porte de la cellule, et s'apprêtait à y entrer, lorsque la jeune femme l'interrompit. Elle détacha elle-même les menottes, puis se tournant vers le colonel Sheppard, elle lui demanda la clef.

Celui-ci se montra intraitable, et le _wraith_ lassé, entra de lui même dans la cellule, avant de demander à ce que l'on en referme la porte, qu'il puisse enlever ce gantelet gênant.

La porte refermée, le soldat lui passa la clef, et il put enfin libérer sa main.

Tout étant sécurisé, les troupes partirent.

« J'espère que vous vous sentez mieux maintenant. » dit l'artiste, l'air un peu navrée de le voir de retour dans sa cage.

« Oui, je préférerais être libre, mais je vais mieux. » grommela l'alien

« Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, j'ai aussi bien besoin de sommeil. Bonne journée Markus. » bâilla-t-elle.

« Mmmh » grommela-t-il

Alors qu'elle allait quitter la pièce, le _wraith_ l'interpella.

« Merci pour tout, Rosanna. »

Elle se retourna, les yeux brillant de larmes, un sourire un peu tremblant sur les lèvres.

S'il savait combien cette simple phrase lui faisait plaisir ! Ne trouvant rien à répondre, elle quitta les tréfonds de la cité, pour un sommeil enfin paisible depuis bien des jours.

* * *

 **Me voilà arrivée à la fin de ce que j'appellerais l'introduction. Les personnages sont installés, le décor posé, le spectacle peut commencer!**

 **J'espère que cette longue histoire vous portera aussi loin de moi dans la galaxie de pégase, et vous fera ressentir autant d'émotions que ses personnages.**

 **Merci à tous de m'offrir de votre temps, de votre cœur et de votre âme en lisant ce récit!**


	12. Chapitre 11

Ils avaient passé une sorte d'accord tacite. Ne pas parler de ce qui s'était passé.

Ils reprirent leur discussions quotidienne, bien que Markus y aie introduit un changement important. Il exigea qu'en échange des informations qu'il donnait sur les _wraiths,_ Rosanna lui parla en retour des coutumes humaines se rapportant au sujet. Leur échanges commençait souvent par opposition des deux peuples dans leurs différences, pour finir par convenir qu'ils se ressemblaient bien plus qu'il n'y paraissaient de premier abord.

L'alien essaya de lui expliquer le liens viscérale qui lie un _wraith_ à sa ruche et à sa reine, et pourquoi aucun _wraith_ normalement constitué n'hésiterais un instant à courir au devant de la mort si sa reine l'exige, aussi égoïste, cruelle et incapable soit elle.

De son côté, la terrienne tenta de lui expliquer l'amitié, et son corollaire l'amour, relations librement choisies qui pousse les humains à dépasser leur limites, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Ils finirent pas tomber d'accord que les deux se ressemblaient, car les deux comportements avaient permis à leurs races respectives de survivre, et étaient à la base des relations entre individus.

Le docteur Weir accueillit avec un enthousiasme mitigé le nouvel accord, craignant que le _wraith_ , si il s'enfuyait, ne communique les informations à ses pairs. Néanmoins, lorsque Markus accepta de détailler le plan d'un _dart_ , avec ses points forts et ses points faibles, les pièces les plus simple à remplacer et les plus complexes, en échange du fonctionnement global d'une voiture, véhicule terrestre qui semblait le fasciner, ses craintes diminuèrent grandement.

Au bout d'une semaine à peine, alors que tout allais encore bien, à la surprise générale, c'est Ronon qui vient s'enquérir de quand il faudrait à nouveau chasser un autre _wraith_ pour sustenter Markus.

Ce fut la première fois que les deux guerriers eurent une discussion civilisée.

Markus expliqua alors que les terriens l'avait capturé alors qu'il était déjà affaibli. Au minimum il lui fallait manger toutes les deux ou trois semaines, au-delà de quatre, il risquait de sérieuses complications, jusqu'à la mort, qu'il avait frôlé de peu.

Ronon partit donc, tout sourire, pour réclamer l'organisation d'une chasse dans les jours à venir auprès de la directrice de la cité.

« Il me hait, pourquoi s'offre-t-il de m'amener de quoi survivre ? » avait il demandé après le départ du _satédien_.

« Il a été, ce que vous appelez un coureur, avant que le Colonel Sheppard ne lui offre de rejoindre la cité, et son monde natal _Sateda_ , à été ravagé par les _wraiths_. Je crois que cela lui fait plaisir de les chasser comme lui a été traqué, puis de les voir mourir de la même manière que ceux qu'il a aimé. En gros, vous lui servez d'instrument de sa vengeance. » expliqua-t-elle avec simplicité, sans réaliser la puissances des accusations derrière ses mots.

« Et vous, que pensez vous des _wraiths_ qui ont ravagé _Sateda_ ? »

Rosanna réfléchis un moment avant de répondre.

« Je ne sais pas trop, je n'y étais pas. Je comprend que vous tuiez pour vous nourrir, vous êtes des prédateurs, mais génocider un peuple entier, juste par quoi ? Par colère, par cruauté, par jalousie ?

Je ne comprend pas. Condamner un homme qui a tout perdu, à ne jamais se reconstruire, à toujours fuir, et perdre encore et encore tout ce qu'il a perdu, juste pour se divertir, ça non plus, je ne comprend pas. » finit elle par répondre, un air désolé sur le visage.

« Dit comme cela, ça semble si cruel et gratuit. » feula le _wraith_ , songeur.

Markus s'abîma un moment dans sa réflexion. Rosanna attendit patiemment, il finirait pas arriver au bout de son développent, et la discussion continuerait.

« Rosanna, vous m'avez fait confiance, il y a quelques jours, pourquoi ? »

« J'ai choisis de le faire,car je suis persuadée que rien ne peut être pur méchanceté. Aucun n'être dans l'univers ne peut être que mauvais. Notre origine nous pousse bien sur plus d'un côté ou de l'autre, mais rien n'est figé, rien n'est prédestiné. On peut toujours choisir, à tout moment, de ce que nous ferons. On choisit qui on est. Personne ne peut le faire à notre place. »

Markus rit d'un rire glacé comme le cosmos, froid et cruel, sans joie.

« Humain, humain rêveur, que vous pouvez être naïf. On ne choisit pas sa naissance, ni sa vie. Elle vient, à nous de la prendre et de s'y faire sa place à coup de griffe. »

Le _wraith_ s'approcha au plus près des barreaux, dans cette posture arrogante du maître venu prendre son dû.

« Vous ne m'avez jamais demandé ce que je faisais avant. Je vais vous le dire, Rosanna. J'étais un traqueur, j'ai voué mon existence à parcourir la galaxie en solitaire, loin de ma ruche, afin de repérer les planètes prête pour une récolte, celle qui se rebellaient, ou à chasser des coureurs, pour la gloire de ma reine. J'étais sur _Sateda_ , traquant les survivants après l'attaque orbitale, j'étais sur mille autre monde, chassant et tuant pour ma reine. Je n'ai jamais remis sa parole en question, j'ai toujours fait avec zèle ce qu'elle m'as demandé. Comment me trouvez vous maintenant Rosanna ? »

Rosanna rit à son tour, d'un petit rire grêle et triste.

« J'ai de la peine pour vous. Je n'ai jamais demandé, je n'en avais pas besoin, je vous ai écouté, j'ai vu ce qui se cachait derrières vos gestes. J'ai vu le grand chasseur, le guerrier, j'ai vu le tueur.

Mais j'ai aussi vu une âme triste, et seule.

Depuis votre arrivée, vous n'avez jamais essayé de vous échapper, pas même quand vous auriez pu. Vous n'avez aucun espoir de secours. Les vôtres ne vous cherchent pas, vous ne comptez pas. Juste un insecte de plus dans la grand ruche. Que ce soit _Sateda_ ou une autre planète, je n'ai qu'a regarder vos mains pour voir les morts, je n'ai qu'à regarder vos yeux pour les entendre hurler.

Votre reine ne vous a jamais dit merci pour ces siècles de sacrifices, elle ne vous a jamais dit que ce que vous faisiez comptais, était important. Quelqu'un vous-a-t-il déjà dit « tout vas bien, je suis là ? ». »

Rosanna se releva doucement, refermant le carnet ouvert sur ces genoux.

« Vous savez Markus, avant de vous rencontrer, je pensais être une personne banale, sans rien de spécial. Je pensais n'être ni une déshéritée de la vie, ni une privilégiée. Et je vous ai rencontré, fier, inébranlable, intact malgré la violence, la faim, la solitude. Je me suis dite : Voilà un être maître du vaisseau de son existence, envers et contre tout. Puis j'ai vu derrière le voile. J'ai vu la souffrance tellement présente qu'elle devient la norme, une vie qui n'en est pas une. Vous ne vivez pas, Markus, ni hier, ni aujourd'hui. »

Elle s'approcha de la porte, la main sur le commutateur, elle se retourna.

« Je choisis, j'en ai eu le courage et vous ? Au revoir Markus. »

Les yeux jaune, brûlant d'une haine meurtrière la transpercèrent alors qu'elle quittait la pièce.

Les hurlement de colère la poursuivirent loin dans les couloirs.


	13. Chapitre 12

Rosanna passa les jours suivants à mettre les centaines de pages de croquis et informations apprises au propre. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle alla rendre l'épais dossier au docteur Weir, tout en demandant sa mutation.

Weir n'en demanda pas les raisons, Rosanna ne demanda pas ce qui adviendrait du _wraith_.

Dès le lendemain, elle fut envoyée en compagnie d'une équipe pour répertorier un site archéologique Ancien.

La zone de fouille se trouvait à des milliers de kilomètres de la porte et n'était accessible qu'en _Jumper_. Un véritable petit campement avait donc été dressé sur la plaine jouxtant les ruines.

La jeune femme apprit à décoder la langue Ancienne, en quelques jours seulement. Il lui semblait plus réapprendre une langue oubliée de son enfance, qu'apprendre un tout nouveau langage.

Elle passa ensuite le mois suivant à décrypter les inscriptions sur les murs de ce qui avait été un temple-laboratoire.

Bientôt même les archéologues, qui étudiaient depuis quelques années déjà cette race disparue, venaient lui demander conseil sur une traduction ou un symbole qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Des ruines, ils ramenèrent des milliers de photos, des centaines de pages de notes, presque autant de traductions, et une dizaine d'artefacts technologiques qui furent confiés au Dr Zelenka, afin qu'il en perce les mystères.

Rosanna, de retour, aida le Dr McKay à décrypter un programme Ancien, qui permettait d'optimiser l'agriculture sur une planète en fonction de centaines de paramètres dont la gravité, la composition exacte de l'atmosphère et la pluviométrie.

Elle participa ensuite à une grande expédition diplomatique menée par le Dr Weir en personne, afin d'aider deux peuples mortellement ennemis, les _Frygiens_ et les _Namuras_ , à trouver un accord de paix. Les deux peuples, en s'entre-tuant, avaient déjà réussi à créer un cratère de près de trois-cents kilomètres au milieu du continent principal de leur planète, et des pluies rendues acides par la pollution des bombes ravageaient leur monde.

Si Atlantis s'en mêlait, c'était pour la simple raison que la guerre fratricide empêchait les gigantesques mines de Naqahdah à ciel ouvert de la planète de fonctionner. Hors, les terriens avaient terriblement besoin du minerai rare et étaient près à le racheter très cher.

Il fut absolument impossible de faire se rencontrer les délégations des deux nations sur la planète, chacune arguant que l'autre devait leur préparer un piège mortel. Weir passa donc une dizaine de jours à faire le pigeon voyageur entre les deux pays, sans que le début d'un accord soit trouvé.

Rosanna l'accompagnait partout, documentant tout.

Les _Frygiens_ tinrent absolument à leur faire visiter le bunker où ils avaient caché toutes les œuvres d'art majeures de leur peuple. Ils appuyèrent lourdement sur le fait qu'ils étaient un peuple riche de culture et de raffinement. Et ils ne mentaient pas, leurs œuvres étaient magnifiques, et n'auraient rien eu à envier à certaines pièces du Louvre.

Tout aussi lourdement, ils insistèrent sur la sauvagerie des _Namuras_ , leur brutalité, et leur culture glorifiant la barbarie et l'illettrisme.

Les _Namuras_ eux les emmenèrent dans la grande forêt céleste, leur joyau national. Cette immense forêt, mise à mal par les pluies acides, était principalement composée d'arbres gigantesques aux troncs minéraux aussi transparents que du cristal, et aux subtils tons de vert et de bleu.

Ils leur montrèrent combien leurs cités arboricoles étaient en accord avec la nature, avec laquelle ils vivaient en symbiose, sans la pervertir. Ils tinrent aussi à leur montrer combien les _Frygiens_ , avec toutes leurs machines et leurs technologies, détruisaient l'écosystème de ce monde si précieux et unique, et qu'eux, de leur mieux, tentaient coûte que coûte de le protéger.

La jeune femme trouvait que les deux avaient à la fois leurs raisons et leurs torts, et cette guerre sans fin lui rappelait l'Israël et la Palestine sur sa petite planète natale. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre tout cet acharnement qui causait plus de dégâts qu'il ne protégeait ce qui était cher à ces deux peuples.

Après avoir vu tout cela et reçu mille lettres qui n'aboutissaient à rien, Weir décida de renter sur la cité, et d'y organiser une rencontre en terrain neutre, afin que les deux partis puissent discuter dans la détente.

Afin de préparer Atlantis à recevoir au mieux ce sommet de la paix inattendu, la digue Nord dans son entier fut préparée pour accueillir la délégation de _Fryg_ , tandis que la digue Sud fut décorée aux couleurs de _Namur_. Toutes les recherches délicates, les artefacts précieux, les données sensibles furent mis sous clé. Toutes les missions non vitales furent annulées. Et l'intégralité des marines de la base reçurent pour mission de jouer les services d'ordre durant les trois jours que devaient durer la rencontre.

Plusieurs grands buffets furent prévus, ainsi que de quoi désaltérer toute une armée de diplomates assoiffés. Des projections de films terriens, choisis avec soin afin d'éviter de choquer des sensibilités, furent mises sur pied pour distraire les visiteurs entre deux rencontres officielles.

Le docteur Weir passa les jours précédents la rencontre à sillonner la base en vérifiant le moindre détail, du menu des banquets au pliage des serviettes dans les salles de bain des invités. La grande diplomate de L'ONU, qui avait aidé à ratifier le traité de l'Antarctique, rayonnait, guidant la cité comme un chef d'orchestre guide ses musiciens.

Il était prévu que les _Namuras_ arrivent en premier, suivi une heure après des _Frygiens._ Ainsi chacun pourrait rejoindre ses quartiers sans croiser les autres avant le début officiel des pourparlers.

Weir avait négocié que chaque parti envoyât trois ambassadeurs, accompagnés de leurs assistants, d'une poignée d'experts, et de quelques gardes du corps -auxquels chacune des délégations tenait absolument.

Les _Namuras_ se présentèrent à l'heure, et après les salutations protocolaires, partirent s'installer dans l'aile de la cité qui leur avait été réservée. Mais lorsque la porte s'activa une seconde fois, et qu'ils reçurent le code _frygien,_ les choses se corsèrent. Les _Frygiens_ avaient envoyé un seul ambassadeur, un général, accompagné de près de cinquante de ses soldats.

Immédiatement la maîtresse des lieux intervint, et après bien deux heures de négociations musclées dans son bureau, le Général Kletross accepta de renvoyer quinze de ses hommes sur leur monde d'origine.

La délégation _frygienne_ était toujours en surnombre mais au moins avaient-ils consenti à un petit effort.

Weir dut s'en contenter.

C'est donc avec près de trois heures de retard que les négociations commencèrent.

Afin de limiter au maximum les effets de foules, Weir avait organisé pour commencer un huis-clos entre elle et les quatre diplomates. Ils sortirent de la salle de conférence six heures plus tard, l'air épuisé, et sans aucun accord.

Le lendemain, une conférence avec délégation étendue fut organisée. Tout ce que la cité comptait de diplomates fut convoqué dans la grande salle de conférences afin de soutenir Weir dans son effort de conciliation.

Les marines s'occupèrent de la sécurité des dignitaires. Les gardes des deux factions, ainsi que tout le reste du personnel de la cité, furent priés de rester dans leurs quartiers.

Les négociations devant commencer juste après le petit-déjeuner et se poursuivre jusque tard dans la nuit, Rosanna avait pris dans sa chambre de quoi pique-niquer pour le reste de la journée.

Les heures s'écoulaient lentement, et elle gribouillait distraitement de petits dessins en regardant les aiguilles tourner à une vitesse si lente que c'en était ridicule.

Lorsqu'elle contempla sa page noircie de silhouettes félines et puissantes aux longs cheveux, elle finit par se dire que c'était un jour « sans ». Elle attrapa donc un roman que Giacometti lui avait prêté et commença à le lire. L'histoire d'un jeune homme qui se découvrait magicien et suivait son maître dans un monde fantastique n'était pas très passionnante, toute cousue de fil blanc qu'elle était, mais au moins ça lui occupait l'esprit.

Alors qu'elle en arrivait au passage où le jeune homme devait choisir entre sauver son maître et retourner dans son monde natal, une violente explosion ébranla les murs de la cité.

Paniquée, elle ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui se passait.

Une seconde explosion, plus proche, la jeta à bas de son fauteuil.

Devant sa fenêtre une épaisse fumée noire montait d'une tour éventrée en contre-bas.

Tandis qu'elle se relevait, l'alarme de la cité lui déchira les tympans.

Titubante, elle sortit dans le couloir, où déjà d'autres chercheurs se trouvaient, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Alors qu'ils essayaient de s'organiser un minimum, afin de décider de la marche à suivre, des soldats cagoulés vêtus de l'uniforme _frygien_ les mirent en joue depuis le bout du couloir.

Un homme essaya de fuir : une balle entre les omoplates le coupa dans son élan.

Plus personne n'osa bouger. Les soldats leur ordonnèrent d'avancer dans le calme et les emmenèrent dans le réfectoire.

Sur place, d'autre groupes d'otages attendaient déjà, assis par terre, mains sur la tête. Parmi eux, trois gardes _Namuras_ mourants, quelques marines désarmés et un peu amochés, et une bonne partie des civils d'Atlantis.

Rosanna s'assit, terrifiée, avec les autres.

Elle vit un peu plus loin, le Dr Beckett qui essayait, avec un torchon, d'arrêter l'hémorragie d'un garde. L'homme était déjà gris, et elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Leurs gardiens bloquaient toutes les issues de la salles et, armés jusqu'aux dents, menaçaient d'abattre tout ceux qui remueraient un peu trop.

Après un temps qui lui parut infiniment long, l'intercom de la cité s'alluma. Une voix masculine s'adressa alors à tous : « Habitants d'Atlantis, vous avez fait acte de traîtrise envers _Fryg_ en accueillant ces bâtards de _Namuras_. Mais Notre Sérénissime Leader n'est pas un homme injuste, il peut vous pardonner votre félonie. Ambassadrice Weir, remettez-nous votre fauteuil _lanthien,_ ainsi que toutes les armes qu'il contrôle, et tout sera pardonné. Et afin de vous motiver à accueillir favorablement la généreuse proposition de Sa Grandeur, un de vos hommes sera abattu toutes les dix minutes, jusqu'à ce que vous accédiez à notre demande. Aux guerriers Atlantes : si vous tentez quoi que ce soit contre mes hommes, je ferais abattre dix otages pour chacun de mes hommes qui ne répondra pas. Il vous reste 8 minutes, Ambassadrice Weir. »


	14. Chapitre 13

« Une minute, Ambassadrice » tonna le haut-parleur.

Deux soldats se détachèrent du groupe qui gardait l'entrée du réfectoire et commencèrent à avancer entre les otages. Ils attrapèrent une femme, dans la fleur de l'âge, par le col tandis qu'elle les suppliait en pleurant.

Rosanna la reconnut : c'était l'infirmière qui l'avait aidée à rechercher un traitement contre les poux de Riddle.

Les _Frygiens_ la poussèrent contre un mur, face à une des caméras de surveillance.

« 10 secondes, Weir. 8, 7, 6, 5,.. »

Rosanna ferma les yeux et se boucha les oreilles.

Une détonation la fit sursauter. Retenant des sanglots compulsifs, elle n'osa pas rouvrir les yeux.

Beaucoup trop tôt, le haut-parleur cracha à nouveau son sinistre décompte.

Les terroristes choisirent un des astronomes, et l'emmenèrent contre le mur.

Alors que la voix décomptait les secondes, l'homme hurla à plein poumons : « On ne cède jamais aux terroristes ! Ne cédez pas ! Jamais, Doc... » Une déflagration assourdissante engloutit la fin de sa phrase.

Rosanna, maintenant recroquevillée sur elle-même, sanglotait de toute son âme.

Lorsque la terrible voix annonça l'arrivée de la fin d'une nouvelle période, Rosanna sentit les deux soldats passer tout près d'elle. Elle retient sa respiration et pria qu'ils ne la voie pas.

Des cris de terreurs retentirent derrière elle, ce qui la fit malgré elle soupirer de soulagement : elle survivrait encore à ce tour.

Vingt minutes de plus passèrent, deux vie de plus furent effacées à tout jamais.

Près d'une heure que ce massacre durait et toujours aucun signe de Weir, ni de personne d'ailleurs.

Rosanna perdit tout espoir, comme bon nombre des otages. Elle ne pleurait même plus, restant prostrée dans son coin.

Lorsqu'un des soldats s'approcha d'elle et la poussa de la pointe de son arme, elle ne réagit pas. Si elle ne bougeait pas, peut être choisirait-t-il quelqu'un d'autre.

L'homme la saisit par les cheveux et commença à la traîner. Elle se débattit avec l'énergie du désespoir. La main qui l'emprisonnait la lâcha. A tâtons, les yeux toujours clos de terreur, elle se mit à ramper frénétiquement. Derrière elle, une détonation, puis deux. Elle continua. Quelque chose de chaud et glissant lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Elle n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux. Si elle voyait tout ça, elle en était sûre, jamais elle ne pourrait plus les fermer sans tout revivre.

Elle continua de ramper. Des hurlements, d'autres déflagrations. Un choc la projeta violemment sous une table. Le bruit d'un corps-à-corps brutal juste à côté d'elle. Elle se recroquevilla sous son maigre abri, priant tous les dieux de l'épargner.

Soudain, le bruit d'une porte qui explose, des ordres criés, des tirs automatiques, d'autres hurlements. Puis le calme retomba, surnaturel. Seul les gémissements des blessés se firent entendre.

Après un temps infini, Rosanna osa enfin entrouvrir les yeux.

Deux yeux grands ouverts, déjà voilés par la mort, la fixait. A moins d'un pas d'elle, un des preneurs d'otage gisait, poignardé au cœur.

Son corps se révolta, mais elle était si crispée qu'elle n'arrivait pas à vomir. Elle ne fit que s'étrangler avec sa bile en tremblant comme une feuille.

Elle voulait juste partir loin de tout ça, loin de ce cadavre, loin de la mort.

Instinctivement, elle s'extirpa de sous la table.

Puis elle découvrit une scène de cauchemar.

Les tables renversées, la vaisselle brisée, les murs criblés de balles, plus de trente corps sans vie, gisant dans des positions grotesques. Tous leurs tortionnaires, des gardes _Namuras_ , et deux marines. Au milieu des cadavres, au moins autant de blessés.

Du sang partout, sur le sol, sur les meubles fracassés, sur les gens, partout.

Pourquoi ses mains étaient-elles si rouges ? Pourquoi tout était-il aussi rouge ?

La tête lui tourne, c'était un cauchemar, elle va se réveiller.

Le monde devint très blanc, rouge, puis noir.


	15. Chapitre 14

Qui était l'imbécile qui avait laissé la lumière allumée ? Et pouvait-t-on faire taire ce bip exaspérant ?

Elle se sentait si cotonneuse, si légère, pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que ses paupières pesaient une tonne ? Le monde était abstrait, comme une toile impressionniste, de grandes taches de couleurs chatoyantes. Tout était trop clair, trop brillant. Mais c'était beau, c'était si beau. Tout était parfait.

Soudain sa vision se tinta de rouge tandis que la douleur explosait en elle. Elle gémit, pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un hurlait si fort alors que c'était elle qui souffrait tant ?

Elle sentit une piqûre sur son bras, et le monde redevint soudain terriblement net. Elle réalisa que c'était elle qui hurlait.

La douleur reflua doucement. Le Dr Beckett, penché sur elle, lui parlait, mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Il répéta plus lentement.

« Mme Gady, bon retour parmi nous. Vous avez un éclatement de la rate par lésion traumatique grave. »

Elle le regarda, perdue, ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens.

« On vous a tiré dessus, Rosanna. » reformula-t-il. « On a pu arrêter l'hémorragie et suturer la plaie, vous allez vous en remettre complètement. C'est fini maintenant. Reposez vous. » conclut-il, compatissant.

Elle eut l'impression d'essayer de lever un bloc de béton, mais elle parvint à lever le bras, et à attraper sa manche. Sa langue était pâteuse et malhabile.

« Docteur, que s'est-il... passé ? J'aurais dû... mourir, on aurait tous dû... » parvint-elle à cracher.

« Vous avez raison, on aurait tous dû y passer, le Docteur Weir n'aurait jamais accepté cet odieux chantage. Heureusement, votre ami nous a tous sauvé : il est venu à bout à lui tout seule de presque tous les soldats. »

« Quel ami ? » bafouilla-t-elle

Beckett fit un geste de la main en direction d'un point sur sa gauche. Elle tourna péniblement la tête dans cette direction. Et faillit s'étrangler de surprise.

« Markus ?! Pourquoi ?! »

Le _wraith_ , mains libres, était assis sur une chaise juste à côté d'elle. Sa combinaison de prisonnier était percée de dizaine de trous bordés de vert sombre, déchirée en d'autres endroits, et couverte de tâches brun-rougeâtre.

« J'ai choisi. Et tu avais tort. »

« ... ? »

Elle essaya de parler, mais seul un vague gémissement passa ses lèvres.

« Tu m'avais dit que personne ne m'avait jamais dit « _Tout vas bien, je suis là_ », que j'étais seul. Tu avais tort. »

Rosanna comprit que quelque chose se passait, quelque chose de très important, mais son cerveau refusait de fonctionner, refusait de marcher. Son regard dériva en direction de la fenêtre. Le soleil inondait la pièce, l'engloutissant dans sa clarté.

« Tout va bien, je suis là. »

 _Il avait choisi. Il regarda la frêle silhouette qui luttait de toutes ses forces pour vivre. Son cœur s'était enfin stabilisé, et même si elle avait à nouveau perdu conscience, il savait qu'elle ne risquait plus rien._

 _Durant de longues semaines, il était resté absolument seul dans sa cellule, seul le Satédien était venu par deux fois lui amener de quoi se nourrir. Il avait tout d'abord cru que la femme reviendrait au bout de quelques jours, avec son petit sourire et ses carnets de dessins. Mais elle n'était plus venue, pas même une fois. Il l'avait d'abord haïe et avait hurlé sa colère à s'en briser la voix. Puis il avait désespéré. Pourquoi continuer à vivre dans cette cage, s'il n'avait même plus ce maigre rayon de soleil ? Alors qu'il se laissait mourir, il avait repensé à toutes leurs discussions, dont il n'avait pas oublié un mot. Et il avait choisi. L'âme insignifiante d'une simple humaine lui avait donné une immense leçon de vie, à lui, qui était plusieurs fois centenaire. Il avait choisi qui il voulait être, ce qu'il voulait être._

 _Lorsque les explosions avaient coupés le courant de sa cellule, il s'était précipité vers la porte des étoiles, prêt à saisir cette occasion unique pour fuir. Il avait même activé le grand anneau mais, alors qu'il allait traverser, il avait une nouvelle fois choisi. Il avait délaissé la logique et la survie, et avait choisi la vie, et la plus grande chasse de son existence._

 _Son massacre avait commencé par les hommes encagoulés qui avaient tenté de l'intercepter, puis il avait continué sa progression en direction des centaines de vies humaines qu'il sentait palpiter au cœur de la grande flèche de la cité. Gorgé d'énergie, de vie, et d'une joie sauvage, il était devenu une tornade , semant la mort sur son passage._

 _Soudain, le Satédien et quelques gardes s'étaient dressés sur son passage. Il s'apprêtait à les tuer, lorsque l'ancien coureur avait ordonné aux soldats de s'écarter et lui avait lancé une de ses propres lames. Il avait alors continué sa danse de mort, les hommes sur ses talons. Une fois atteint le cœur de la cité, il ne s'était arrêté que lorsque tous ses ennemis eurent rendu l'âme._

 _Après le massacre, personne n'avait osé protester lorsqu'il avait escorté la jeune femme dans un état critique jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Personne ne l'avait chassé, alors que le chirurgien de la base tentait d'arrêter son hémorragie, en vain._

 _Il avait vu la vie s'échapper de son corps à gros bouillons carmins, et une fois encore, il avait choisi. Il avait repoussé le chirurgien comme on jette une poupée de chiffon, et il avait plaqué sa main sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Il avait partagé sa vie, sa force avec elle. Il lui avait fait confiance._

 _Le docteur Beckett avait empêché le chirurgien d'aller chercher les gardes, et lui avait fait promettre le silence. Il n'avait rien dit non plus._

 _Personne ne l'avait chassé durant les deux jours que durèrent sa veille._


	16. Chapitre 15

Rosanna dut rester à l'infirmerie près de trois semaines. Elle avait fait partie des blessés les plus graves, ceux dont les vies avaient failli s'éteindre.

Alors que les lits autour d'elle se vidaient petit à petit, elle restait là, incapable de se redresser ou de bouger beaucoup plus que la tête. Chaque geste, chaque respiration, chaque déglutition allumait, malgré la morphine, un feu brûlant dans son corps.

Elle dormit beaucoup, et chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait, quelqu'un était là pour lui tenir compagnie.

Le professeur Mattison lui avait apporté dans une jolie coupe Ancienne quelques fruits extraterrestres. Il lui avait ensuite souhaité bon rétablissement, qu'il attendait avec impatience car il avait besoin de ses talents d'artiste pour faire ami-ami avec une race alien dépourvue de bouche, qui communiquaient entre eux on ne savait trop comment, et avait essayé d'entrer en contact avec les terriens via des dessins sur des tablettes d'argile fraîche. Le professeur s'était montré médiocre à ce petit jeu, et il désespérait.

Giacometti lui avait aussi rendu visite très régulièrement. Elle avait eu le bras cassé, et un grand coup à la tête lui avait laissé une bosse de la taille d'un oeuf. Elle avait expliqué face à l'insistance de son amie alitée qu'elle était avec Weir et les autres diplomates lors de la prise d'otage. Les faux diplomates _Frygiens_ avaient tenté de prendre le contrôle de leurs armes pour ensuite tous les prendre en otage. Ils avaient échoué, et presque tous les _Namuras_ présents, ainsi que les diplomates terriens, avaient pu se retrancher dans le sommet de la tour principale. Quatre Marines avaient perdu la vie dans cet affrontement.

Les _Frygiens_ s'étaient alors retranchés à leur tour dans une des salles de contrôle auxiliaires, d'où ils avaient lancé leur immonde compte à rebours.

De petites unités de Marines étaient dispersées un peu partout dans la cité, mais Weir leur avaient ordonné de ne pas agir. Ce n'est que lorsque le _Wraith_ avait commencé son massacre, suivi par un Ronon au moins aussi déchaîné et par l'unité qui s'était mise sous ses ordres, que Weir avait ordonné un assaut global. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour arrêter ce qui restait de la force _frygienne_ , qui moisissait actuellement dans les cellules de la cité.

Deux jours après le drame, alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore repris conscience, une grande cérémonie avait été organisée. Les dix-huit victimes terriennes de ce jour terrible reçurent les derniers hommages dans cette galaxie, puis leur dépouilles furent renvoyées sur Terre pour leurs obsèques.

Le même jour, Weir avait ratifié un traité de collaboration avec les _Namuras_ , lequel stipulait qu'en échange d'un accès prioritaire aux réserves de Naqhadah des _Namuras_ , Atlantis leur offrait un soutien militaire, médical et technologique. Les _Namuras_ étaient alors rentrés, ramenant chez eux leurs défunts, un traité d'alliance inespéré, et une grande caisse de médicaments pour soigner leurs blessés.

De tout cela Rosanna ne vit rien, pas plus qu'elle ne vit les grands chantiers mis sur pied pour réparer la cité mise à mal par les bombes et les tirs.

Markus vint chaque jour lui tenir compagnie, d'abord présence silencieuse à ses côtés, puis dès qu'elle eut repris assez de force pour pouvoir discuter, il reprit avec plaisir leurs échanges culturels.

Lorsqu'elle lui demanda comment cela se faisait qu'il ne soit enfermé nulle part, l'alien lui expliqua que personne n'avait osé le remettre en cage dans les jours suivant le drame. Et lorsque Weir avait eut un peu de temps, elle l'avait convoqué. Elle ne pouvait lui rendre sa liberté, mais son acte de bravoure les ayant tous sauvés, elle ne pouvait donc plus le traiter comme un simple prisonnier. On lui avait attribué une chambre personnelle, avec tout le confort requis, il pouvait se promener librement dans toutes les zones d'accès non restreint de la cité, et enfin on lui avait rendu ses vêtements.

Elle ne lui avait imposé que trois conditions, qu'il avait accepté sans broncher. Un garde devait l'escorter dans tout ses déplacements, il devait porter un gantelet plus léger, en cuir renforcé d'acier à chaque fois qu'il quittait ses quartiers, et enfin, il devait prévenir au moins une semaine à l'avance lorsqu'il désirait se nourrir.

Rosanna reconnut de bon cœur qu'il était éblouissant et d'une grâce impressionnante dans son long manteau noir qui lui allait à la perfection. Il avait aussi trouvé, elle ne savait trop où, de quoi se faire une coiffure qui n'aurait rien eu à envier à celle d'un guerrier viking.

Deux petites perles de métal tenaient son long bouc bien en place, tandis que deux autres perles ornait les deux longues tresses qui encadraient son visage. Le reste de ses cheveux était retenus en arrière par une sorte de demi-catogan.

Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé s'il avait une coiffure aussi complexe pour chasser le Tuzi, il lui avait avoué qu'il profitait de ne pas avoir grand-chose de trop physique à faire pour s'offrir quelques excentricités capillaires.

Un jour alors qu'elle faisait quelques exercices de rééducation en compagnie de Beckett, elle vit Ronon arriver, l'arcade fendue et un gros pansement de fortune sur le bras. Le médecin s'était précipité pour le soigner. Alors qu'il déballait la plaie sur son bras pour la nettoyer, Beckett se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une morsure profonde.

Ronon lui avait alors expliqué qu'il s'entraînait au combat en compagnie du _wraith_. Il avait réussit à le plaquer au sol, et avait essayé de lui passer un bras sous la gorge pour l'étrangler. Le _wraith_ l'avait alors violemment mordu, avant de lui mettre un immense coup de tête en pleine arcade. Puis il s'était retourné et l'avait plaqué au sol, la lame d'entraînement en bois plaquée sur sa jugulaire.

Rosanna ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

« Vous vous êtes entraîné avec Markus ? »

« Il m'a défié il y a quelque temps déjà, nous nous sommes battus sans que l'un ne prenne vraiment le dessus sur l'autre. Il y a avait des marines qui ont assisté au combat, et Teyla lui a demandé s'il voulais bien montrer à tous comment les techniques de combat _wraiths_ peuvent être contrées. J'aurais jamais cru qu'un de ces bâtards accepterait ! » conclut il, d'un ton où transparaissait ce qui aurait presque pu être du respect.

A peine Beckett eut-il fini de lui faire son pansement, que le Satédien était reparti pour réclamer sa revanche.


	17. Chapitre 16

Après trois semaines d'alitement forcé, Beckett consentit à libérer Rosanna, à condition qu'elle ne reprenne pas du service actif, et qu'elle fasse consciencieusement ses exercices de rééducation quotidiens.

L'été était venu sur la cité, et c'est avec un plaisir infini qu'elle s'installa sur un banc sur une des terrasses ensoleillées de la cité. Elle s'y serait volontiers endormie, mais un insecte têtu ne cessait de lui tourner autour. Elle finit donc par rentrer loin de l'importun volant. Alors qu'elle se demandait comment profiter de cette si belle lumière sans attirer toutes les bestioles de la cité, elle repensa aux vitraux qu'elle n'avait toujours pas peint. Elle partit donc tout doucement en direction de ses quartiers, faisant de nombreuses pauses pour se ménager. Sa chambre était exactement comme elle l'avait laissée, quelqu'un avait juste eu la délicatesse de jeter le sandwich qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle après l'attentat. Elle prit ses aquarelles, ses pinceaux et une grande feuille de papier, ainsi qu'un petit chevalet portable pour plus de confort. Puis au même rythme, elle descendit dans les tréfonds de la cité. Le couloir du vitrail était parfaitement silencieux. Elle n'avait croisé personne depuis un bon moment. Elle installa son chevalet, se positionna pour avoir la plus jolie vue sur l'éblouissant spectacle, prit une grande inspiration, et se laissa absorber par la peinture.

Rosanna cessa d'exister, plus de pensée construite, plus de réflexions. Elle laissait son corps la guider, sa main bougeait, sans contrainte, effleurant la feuille, y fixant l'éphémère. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle revint brutalement dans le monde réel. Elle poussa un grand soupir et se tortilla un peu. Son dos était tout raide d'être resté si longtemps immobile, sa cicatrice la tirait douloureusement et ses doigts, qui avaient perdu l'habitude d'être serré sur un pinceau si longtemps, protestaient.

Elle gémit sa fatigue, mais aussi son contentement d'avoir réussi.

Elle observa son œuvre. Même si le vitrail changeant ne ressemblait pas exactement à cela, elle avait réussi à rendre exactement l'atmosphère magique qui s'en dégageait.

Il fallait maintenant attendre que la peinture soit bien sèche sous peine de tout gâcher.

Elle allait se retourner pour faire quelques pas, et poussa un petit cri de surprise.

Juste derrière elle, Markus l'observait de son regard si mystérieux.

« Vous m'avez fait peur. Vous êtes là depuis quand ? » demanda-t-elle, une main sur son cœur qui battait la chamade.

« Je dirais presque le début, vous aviez à peine mis un peu de jaune dans le coin quand je suis arrivé. Je n'ai pas voulu vous déranger, mais vous étiez tellement concentrée que vous n'avez même pas entendu quand le sergent Garcia a éternué. » dit-il en toisant le garde qui se tenait quelques mètres plus loin.

« Vous m'avez espionnée pendant tout ce temps ?! » s'offusqua-t-elle, un peu gênée.

« Oui, je pensais qu'en vous observant faire, je comprendrais peut-être comment vous faites pour capturer une réalité aussi évanescente que cette lumière. »

« Et vous avez compris ? »

« Non. Vous êtes un mystère pour moi, petite humaine. »

Le _wraith_ lui avait donné ce surnom à plusieurs reprises, mais depuis la catastrophe, il n'y avait plus trace de sarcasme ou de dédain dans sa voix lorsqu'il le prononçait.

«Ce sera bientôt sec, prenez-le, si il vous plaît. » dit-elle en désignant le tableau qui séchait.

Markus la fixa un long moment, la tête penchée, comme s'il tentait de percer son âme.

« Vous y avez passé beaucoup de temps, pourquoi me le donner ? » finit-il par demander.

« Parce que ça me fait plaisir. Et puis, on dirait qu'elle vous fascine... Vous pourrez l'étudier.»

Le _wraith_ s'approcha de la grande pièce de papier, et la prit avec autant de délicatesse que s'il s'était agi du cristal le plus fin.

« Les couleurs ne vont pas changer ? »

«Elle va un peu décolorer avec les années, et le soleil direct pourrait la faire pâlir assez rapidement, mais sinon tant que vous ne la mouillez pas, ça ne bougera pas. »

« Combien de temps avant que ça ne pâlisse ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mal entretenue une aquarelle peut disparaître en une dizaine d'années, bien entretenue, elle peut en durer des centaines. C'est un des types de peinture les plus fragiles. »

Markus quitta des yeux l'œuvre et la regarda des faits concrets qu'il pouvait comprendre, voilà qui lui plaisait.

« Parlez-moi des types de peintures. » exigea-t-il.

Le sergent Garcia bâilla bruyamment derrière, et le _wraith_ le fusilla du regard une fois encore.

«Il y a les peintures d'origine très ancienne, faites de pigments naturels, et qui peuvent durer des milliers d'années, et il y a aussi les peintures synthétiques, que nous n'avons inventé qu'il y a cinquante ou soixante ans, et nous n'avons donc que peu de recul sur leur durée de vie. » dit elle tout en commençant à ranger son matériel. « Après, il y a les peintures à base d'eau- comme celle-ci-, d'huile ou de solvant. Que vous dire d'autre ? »

Elle suçota ses pinceaux pour les remettre en forme tout en réfléchissant. Le _wraith_ la regarda avec une drôle de mimique dégoûtée.

«Manger votre matériel fait-il partie des rituels artistiques humains ? »

« Hein ?! Ce n'est pas un rituel, c'est juste le moyen le plus simple de s'assurer que les poils restent bien droits. Mais bon, c'est vrai que c'est une manie qu'ont tout les artistes que je connais. » dit-elle en riant.

Tandis qu'elle rangeait soigneusement ses pinceaux dans leur trousse, le _wraith_ exigea qu'elle lui explique à quoi servait précisément chacun.

Lorsque tout fut rangé, se tournant vers le _wraith_ et son gardien : « Puisque vous êtes là, un de vous deux peut-il m'aider à porter mon chevalet ? Ça m'aiderait beaucoup. »

Markus se tourna nonchalamment vers le sergent et le regarda fixement, un petit sourire carnassier flottant sur les lèvres. Le sergent tenta de faire celui qui n'avait rien vu, mais au bout de dix secondes, n'y tenant plus, il vint chercher le support.

« Merci beaucoup, sergent. » dirent-ils en écho l'un de l'autre.

Le _wraith_ regarda Rosanna avec surprise, tandis qu'elle éclatait d'un rire joyeux.

Il eut beau lui demander ce qui la faisait rire, elle se contentait de pouffer tout en avançant doucement dans les couloirs.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant les quartiers de Rosanna, elle prit le chevalet des mains du sergent, tout en le remerciant une fois encore. Elle le posa dans un coin et proposa à Markus d'entrer.

Ce dernier entra comme un chat sur un territoire inconnu. Il s'était instinctivement ramassé, et scrutait partout d'un air méfiant.

« Sergent, je pense que vous pouvez disposer. »

« Madame, je suis censé le suivre partout où il va. » répliqua le sergent.

« Pas chez moi, non. Et puis dois-je vous rappeler que c'est à ma responsabilité qu'il a été confié en premier ? S'il se passe quelque chose, j'en serais responsable, vous avez ma parole Sergent. »

Le marine sembla hésiter un peu, mais la perspective de faire autre chose que de suivre l'alien hargneux dans ses errances le fit se décider. Il la salua donc et s'éloigna.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Markus s'était planté devant son bureau et détaillait des esquisses qu'elle avait laissé traîner un mois auparavant.

« Elles vous plaisent ? » demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

« Celle-ci, » dit il en montrant une aquarelle de la forêt céleste de Namura. « Elle est tellement belle. »

Rosanna lui parla alors de la forêt aux troncs de pierre, des petites maisons légères perchées dans le feuillage centenaire, et du chant des oiseaux _Jaaspe_ , qui nichaient dans les plus grands arbres de la sylve. Tout en parlant, elle lui montra les croquis qu'elle avait réalisé sur place.

Le _wraith_ observait, écoutant soigneusement ce qu'elle disait.

« Vous avez un don, que bien des _wraiths_ vous envieraient. » murmura-t-il avec douceur.

« Quel don ? Je doute que la plupart des vôtres s'intéressent au dessin. »

« C'est vrai, mais regardez, vous voyez au-delà des choses, au-delà des gens. » dit-il en désignant d'un geste large ses esquisses éparpillées.

Elle le regardait sceptique. Elle sentit un petit tiraillement dans son esprit.

« Non vous n'êtes pas télépathe, contrairement à moi, c'est vrai. » poursuivit-il, se faisant écho de sa pensée.

« Vous avez lu dans mon esprit ! Ça ne se fait pas ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Je vous promets, Rosanna, c'était la dernière fois. Je voulais juste appuyer mon propos. Je peux lire, si je le désire, vos pensées superficielles. Mais vous, vous voyez derrière le voile, comme vous l'avez dit si justement. Vous avez vu en moi, au delà de ça. (Il se désigna lui-même.) Vous rendez-vous compte du pouvoir que cela vous donne sur autrui ? »

«Quel pouvoir ? » demanda-t-elle sceptique.

« Celui de renverser des vies, de changer le cours des guerres, de créer des futurs impossibles. »

« Markus, vous rêvez. »

« Non, tout ça vous l'avez déjà fait. Sans même vous en apercevoir. Rendez-vous compte, en quelques mois, sans même le savoir, vous avez changé plus de choses qu'une reine ne le pourrait jamais en mille ans ! Naïve petite humaine ! Précieuse petite humaine ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Un peu assommée par tout ce qu'impliquait les propos du _wraith_ , le jeune femme s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

Markus s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Je pourrais vous montrer si vous voulez. » dit-il doucement en lui tendant ses deux mains , paume vers le haut.

Rosanna regarda la fine ligne rosée du Schiithar au creux de sa paume gauche. Étrangement ça ne l'effrayait plus autant. Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes, paume contre paume.


	18. Chapitre 17

Le monde bascula. Elle était dans un lieu sombre, percé seulement de faibles lueurs. Elle les voyait, pourtant, elle n'avait pas d'yeux pour voir.

Elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Markus. Ce n'était pas lui, il n'y avait rien et pourtant il était là.

« Calmez-vous, tout va bien, c'est moi. Vous êtes pur esprit, c'est pour ça que vous voyez sans voir, votre esprit traduit les informations qu'il reçoit en quelque chose qu'il connaît. »

« C'est...perturbant. »

« Ça l'est autant pour moi quand je vois vos œuvres. Vous m'avez montré votre monde, laissez moi vous montrer le mien. »

L'esprit qui était Markus l'enveloppa, et à nouveau elle bascula.

 _Elle était née dans une grande ruche froide. Dès qu'elle avait su tenir sur ses jambes on l'avait envoyée ramper dans les gaines gluantes pour retirer les parasites de la ruche. Après de longues heures à ramper dans les boyaux étroits, on lui donnait un maigre bol d'un gruau grisâtre avant de l'enfermer avec les autres jeunes dans la pouponnière. Elle avait appris à se défendre en frappant plus fort que les autres, et lorsqu'ils la pourchassaient à plusieurs, à courir plus vite pour leur échapper._

 _Après quelques décennies de ce traitement, alors qu'elle devenait plus forte et plus résistante, on l'avait promue au rang de guerrier. Elle avait été confié à un_ wraith _plus âgé, qui en guise de première leçon avait entrepris de lui casser presque tous les os du corps avant de la laisser là, dans la douleur._

 _Le guerrier lui avait appris à résister à la douleur, à l'ignorer même. Il lui avait appris avec violence à se battre, et à tuer sans réfléchir. Il était mauvais, cruel et brutal, et lorsqu'elle avait été assez forte, elle l'avait tué. Elle ne l'avait pas dévoré, elle lui avait brisé la nuque, avant de jeter son corps par la baie d'appontage. Elle n'avais jamais gradé dans la ruche. Trop solitaire pour commander, trop impétueuse pour obéir. Lorsqu'elle avait eu à peu près cent ans, on l'avait envoyé servir de chien de chasse pour sa reine et ses favoris. Depuis elle avait suivi la trace des coureurs, sur parfois des mois, pour permettre à ses maîtres de les achever et d'en tirer tout le prestige._

 _Elle était douée. On l'avait aussi lancée à la poursuite de renégats, ou d'humains qui oubliaient leur place. Elle partait pendant des mois, parfois des années, mais revenait toujours, offrir la tête de ses victimes à sa reine. Et toujours, elle la renvoyait -sans même un regard- à une autre chasse._

 _Un jour, elle avait reçu une mission de prestige. Traquer les humains d'Atlantis. Elle devait les retrouver, puis revenir à la ruche et donner leur position, afin que toute la flotte puisse les attaquer._

 _Elle les avait trouvé sans trop de mal, mais ils l'avait sentie, et capturée._

 _Durant des jours, deux d'entre eux étaient venu lui hurler dessus. Elle les avait ignoré, ils ne lui faisaient pas peur. Sa faiblesse grandissante l'inquiétait davantage, il fallait qu'elle ait la force de s'enfuir le jour où l'opportunité viendrait._

 _Puis une humaine, qui ne ressemblait à aucun des autres Atlantes, s'était perdue devant sa cage. Elle avait essayé de la terroriser, juste par méchanceté, mais la femelle était restée, morte de peur, mais immobile et la regardant droit dans les yeux. Jamais elle n'avait vu ça !_

 _Le lendemain, l'humaine était venue et lui avait parlé, comme personne ne s'était jamais adressé à elle. Et elle était revenue, jour après jour. Au début, la femelle n'était qu'une distraction bienvenue. Puis elle avait commencé à s'en méfier. Elle semblait lire dans son esprit. Elle était toujours douce, ne hurlait jamais contrairement aux autres, mais elle voyait en elle. Elle avait réalisé qu'elle était la plus dangereuse de tous. Tout cela n'avait aucune importance,elle allait bientôt mourir._

 _Mais l'humaine, toujours insaisissable, l'avait sauvée._

 _La femelle lui avait dit des choses sur elle, qu'elle aurait préféré ignorer, puis elle était partie._

 _La rage l'avait consumé, puis le désespoir face à ces vérités inévitables._

 _Mais la petite graine que l'humaine avait plantée dans son âme avait grandi. Et elle avait décidé, pour une fois de ne pas obéir à son instinct, mais de choisir de suivre cette chose nouvelle et inconnue._

 _Lorsque les explosions l'avaient libérée, elle avait fui, pensant ramener toutes ses informations à sa reine, ainsi que les coordonnées de la cité. Mais alors qu'elle allait traverser le vortex, elle avait repensé à la petite humaine si éphémère, et si brillante, et à sa reine, monolithique et froide. L'humaine lui avait offert bien plus en quelques semaines que sa reine en des centaines d'années._

 _Elle avait tourné le dos à la porte, et cette chose inconnue en elle avait grandi._

 _Elle excellait à la chasse, elle excellait dans le meurtre, et une fois encore, elle n'avait pas usurpé son titre._

 _Elle n'attendait rien en retour, l'humaine était encore en vie, ça lui suffisait. On allait la remettre en cage, mais peut être reverrait-elle une fois encore la petite flamme si brillante, si mystérieuse._

 _Personne ne l'avais remise en cage, personne ne lui avait fait de mal._

 _On ne l'avait pas empêché d'aider l'humaine, ni de veiller sur elle._

 _La reine de la cité humaine l'avait même convoquée pour la remercier, et lui avait offert plus de liberté qu'elle n'en avait jamais eue. Plus personne n'osait la dénigrer, ou lui faire du mal. Ses anciens ennemis avaient même vu la grande combattante en elle, et s'était placé d'eux-mêmes sous sa houlette pour apprendre ! Sa nouvelle ruche était humaine, les règles y étaient différente, mais au moins cette chose inconnue en elle, ici, pouvait grandir, et elle pouvait l'observer tranquillement._

Elle redevint Rosanna. Markus avait séparé leurs deux esprits.

Pendant quelques instants, elle ne sut plus qui elle était, ni où elle se trouvait. Elle reprit conscience de son unicité, puis de son corps. Elle était de retour.

Tout cela n'avait duré qu'un instant, pourtant elle avait vécu des centaines d'années de souffrances.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, incontrôlables.

« C'est horrible, c'est tellement horrible... comment peut-on faire ça à un enfant... comment ? » se mit-elle à sangloter. « J'aurais tellement voulu avoir tort, j'aurais voulu que tout ce que je t'ai dit ce soir là ait été faux. Pardon... Pardon... » sanglota-t-elle de plus belle.

 _Markus était complètement pris au dépourvu, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'elle réagisse ainsi. Il voulait lui montrer comment leur rencontre lui avait ouvert des portes, et voilà qu'il lui avait brisé le cœur._

 _Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas comprendre toutes ces notions si délicates, que les humains maîtrisaient si facilement ?_

 _Au moins, Rosanna avait-elle arrêté de le vouvoyer. Depuis qu'elle lui avait expliqué que les humains vouvoyaient les inconnus ou leurs supérieurs hiérarchiques, mais tutoyaient ceux qui leur étaient proche, cette distance entre eux l'agaçait. Ils s'étaient tutoyé, brièvement, alors qu'elle gisait sur son lit d'hôpital, mais à son réveil, elle ne semblait pas s'en souvenir. Il ne voulait pas risquer qu'elle parte encore pour un si petit détail, aussi avait-il fait comme si de rien n'était._

« Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, c'est mon passé, il sera toujours là, je voulais te montrer tout ce que tu as amené à mon monde. » dit-il, espérant la distraire. « Je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce que je ressens, ni de ce que je vis, je sais juste que c'est bien plus... agréable ici. »

Rosanna rit, tout en séchant d'un revers de la main ses larmes.

« Cette chose que tu ne comprend pas et qui grandit en toi, ça s'appelle le bonheur. C'est une drôle de petite plante qu'il faut nourrir d'instants de joie, de beauté et d'amour. Et alors, elle grandit, et devient de plus en plus forte, et toujours plus solide. Oublie-la, noie-la sous la tristesse, le déni et la violence, et elle faiblira, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une toute petite graine qui attend des jours meilleurs pour ressortir. » dit-elle avec un sourire mouillé.

« Tu vois, tu as ce don. J'ai passé des jours à l'étudier sous toutes les coutures pour comprendre ce que c'était, et en quelques mots, tu me l'as expliqué. »

« C'est dur de connaître ce qu'on n'a jamais connu. Mais je te rassure, elle a toujours été là, je te l'ai juste montrée. C'est toi qui a choisi de la faire grandir. »

Le _wraith_ médita un moment sur ces paroles. La jeune femme en profita pour trouver un mouchoir et s'essuyer le nez.

« Et si on allait manger ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

« Rosanna, je suis un _wraith_... » dit-il, un peu triste de cette différence qui les séparait.

« Et alors ? Tu m'as dit que tu aimais bien manger, juste pour le plaisir. »

« Je n'ai jamais dis ça ! »

« D'accord, pas exactement, mais tu as dit que certains _wraiths_ aimaient manger, car c'était agréable. Tu n'as pas dit que d'autre _wraiths_ aimaient manger, car cela LEUR était agréable. » dit-elle tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Une fois encore... »

« ...j'ai un don, je sais. » le coupa-t-elle souriante.

Il feula pour le principe puis se leva, vaincu.


	19. Chapitre 18

Il était encore tôt lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le grand mess qui avait été entièrement rénové. Rosanna eut un instant d'hésitation, c'était la première fois qu'elle y revenait depuis le drame.

Le _wraith_ attendit un instant, puis voyant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas bougé, il s'avança un peu et attendit qu'elle le rejoigne.

« Alors qu'est ce que tu as déjà goûté ? » lui demanda-t-elle en désignant les grand bacs remplis de nourriture.

« Heu...quelques fruits, et une fois, un poisson que j'avais attrapé. »

Rosanna éclata de rire en imaginant le _wraith_ dégoulinant, à genoux dans une rivière, se battant contre un gros saumon récalcitrant. Il la regarda de travers en grondant, vexé.

« Il va falloir prendre un peu de tout alors. » déclara-t-elle en s'approchant pour remplir une assiette.

Une fois leurs deux plateaux remplis, la jeune femme suggéra qu'ils aillent manger dehors pour profiter du beau temps. Et aussi pour éviter les regards en coin et les murmures qu'elle avait entendu dans le mess, mais cela elle ne le dit pas.

Ils s'installèrent donc sur un balcon pour manger. Rosanna se fit un devoir d'expliquer de quoi étaient composés chacun des plats qu'il mangeait, et elle lui dessina aussi certains des légumes terrestres pour qu'il puisse s'en faire une meilleure idée.

Pour Markus, ce fut une expérience inédite. Le goût des poires au sirop lui plut beaucoup, mais il détesta la texture des _yu-takis_ , sorte de banane athosienne. Il aimait bien le poisson qui se délitait sur la langue, ainsi que les épinards à la crème.

En revanche, Rosanna eut toutes les peines du monde à le convaincre que les cubes de gelée bleue étaient comestibles, et que Sheppard adorait en engloutir.

Enfin, Markus se gela à moitié la langue avec de la glace, après quoi il qualifia la friandise d'arme anti-personnel. Il passa les cinq minutes suivantes à observer d'un air sceptique et bougon la terrienne qui dégustait sa propre glace en regardant le soleil descendre à l'horizon.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit, ils passèrent un moment à discuter de tout et de rien, et le _wraith_ lui expliqua, une orange en guise de soleil, comment les corps célestes pouvaient déformer l'espace et le temps et comment les vaisseaux se servaient de cette particularité pour voyager plus efficacement.

Rosanna, que sa journée avait épuisé, proposa de rentrer. Markus n'ayant pas le droit de se trouver seul en-dehors de ses quartiers, elle le raccompagna, puis après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, elle partit rejoindre sa chambre.

En entrant, elle remarqua, que le _wraith_ avait oublié l'aquarelle qu'elle lui avait offerte. Elle la glissa dans son carton à dessin, afin de ne pas l'abîmer, puis se pelotonna dans son lit et s'endormit.

Elle se releva en criant, de la sueur lui coulant dans le dos. Comme chaque nuit depuis la prise d'otage, elle avait fait des cauchemars. Dans ses rêves, des hommes cagoulés, aux membres démesurément longs la pourchassaient. Ils voulaient la tuer, elle le savait. Quoiqu'elle fasse, ils étaient toujours sur ses traces. Peu importait qu'elle fuie, qu'elle se cache, ou qu'elle les implorent, ils la rattrapait toujours. Ils se jetaient sur elle, puis chacun l'attrapait par un membre, et ils tiraient dessus en riant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit démembrée. Elle se réveillait alors en sursaut, tremblante de terreur.

La jeune femme respira à fond, puis se leva pour aller se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Elle se sentit mieux, mais les spectres de ses cauchemars n'étaient pas encore partis. Elle attrapa donc son carnet de croquis et se mit à dessiner comme à chaque fois, une chose belle et simple, quelque chose qui saurait chasser les ombres de son esprit.

Ce soir-là, elle dessina une petite plante, tout juste germée, dont la petite feuille unique rayonnait d'une belle lumière chaude.

Les ombres éloignées, elle se recoucha.

Le lendemain, alors qu'elle se rendait au réfectoire pour déjeuner, le premier Lieutenant Giacometti l'intercepta dans les couloirs.

« Rosanna, attends. Il faut que je te parle. »

Inquiété par l'air sérieux de la soldate, Rosanna la suivit dans une pièce inoccupée.

Lorsque la porte se fut refermée dans un chuintement, Giacometti se tourna vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique avec le _wraith_ ? » demanda-t-elle, l'air inquiète.

« Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là, Milena ? » répliqua-t-elle inquiète.

Elle dévisageait son amie d'un air méfiant, attendant que cette dernière développe.

« Écoute, ça jase dans les couloirs, certains ont mal vu qu'on le garde en vie dans une cellule et que ce soit toi, une civile, une artiste -tout juste arrivée qui plus est- qui en soit responsable. Mais maintenant, beaucoup voient sa présence d'un très mauvais œil. »

« Pourtant, Markus nous a tous sauvé des Frygiens ! » s'emporta-elle.

Milena remarqua que son amie s'était ramassée, comme prête à bondir, et la dévisageait toujours avec une fixité gênante.

« Oh, on a tous été très contents qu'il le fasse, mais ensuite tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il retourne dans sa cellule. »

« Il nous sauve la vie, et on devrait continuer à le traiter moins bien qu'une bête ?! »

« Calme-toi, c'est pas moi qui le dis, je trouve très bien ce que le Docteur Weir a fait. Et puis, ce n'est même pas de ça que je voulais te parler. »

« De quoi alors ? » demanda-t-elle hargneuse.

« De hier... Déjà qu'avant tu passais tout ton temps avec lui... »

« C'est MA mission, je dois l'étudier et le faire parler, normal que je passe du temps avec lui ! »  
« D'accord, mais quand tu étais à l'infirmerie, il est resté à côté de toi presque jour et nuit. La moitié du personnel médical n'osait pas t'approcher ! Et puis là, tu sors, et tu fais quoi ? Tu vas t'offrir un petit dîner en tête à tête avec lui, et tu le ramènes dans ta chambre ! Rosanna on est en guerre contre les _wraiths_ , se sont nos ennemis ! »

« Ils ne sont pas tous nos ennemis ! » explosa-t-elle.

Milena parut choquée par ses paroles.

« Ne me dis pas que toi et lui, vous... »

« Que quoi, qu'on a couché ensemble ?! Non, il ne s'est rien passé, et même si c'était le cas, en quoi se serait tes oignons, ou ceux du reste de la cité, vas-y, explique-moi ? » lui hurla-t-elle dessus.

« Rosanna, tu es mon amie, je voulais juste te prévenir. S'il te plaît, avant que les choses ne tournent mal, prends tes distances. » dit la guerrière d'une toute petite voix avant de quitter la pièce sous le regard plein de colère de Rosanna.

Lorsqu'elle fut seule. Rosanna se mit à faire les cents pas pour essayer d'évacuer sa colère. Elle se rendit compte que ses jointures étaient blanches tant elle avait serré les poings. Elle s'efforça de se calmer en respirant profondément.

Ces rumeurs la blessaient plus qu'elle n'aurait su le dire. Elles transformaient une belle histoire en quelque chose de sale, de bestial.

Elle avait vu par les yeux du _wraith_ , elle avait senti toute sa souffrance, et aussi le bonheur qu'il commençait tout juste à découvrir, pourquoi fallait-il que la mesquinerie humaine détruise tout ? Markus avait voulu qu'elle voie par ses yeux pour qu'elle comprenne combien elle était importante à ses yeux, combien il avait été dur pour lui de renier tous ses instincts, son passé, et tout ce que près de huit siècles de vie lui avaient appris, pour rester ici, au milieux des Atlantes. Tout ça pour avoir le droit à un tout petit peu de bonheur. Mais elle avait vu beaucoup plus et surtout elle avait compris beaucoup plus. Il avait voulu le lui cacher, mais une fois encore elle avait vu au-delà du voile.

Ne voyaient-ils pas qu'il était peut-être celui qui ferait tout basculer, celui par lequel cette guerre millénaire, que des générations entières s'étaient transmises en héritage, trouverait son dénouement ? Elle n'avait jamais vraiment rencontré d'autre _wraiths_ , mais elle les avaient vu, dans la mémoire de son ami, et elle savait qu'il était différent. Il fallait que toute la cité le comprenne, sinon Milena aurait raison, ça finirait mal.

 _Il était en train de méditer devant la grande baie vitrée de sa chambre lorsque quelque chose s'agita en lui. Il suivit calmement le fil d'idée. Il vit son humaine poursuivie par des monstres cagoulés. Il eut envie de l'aider, mais il lui avait promis, il n'entrerait pas. Il resta là, en bordure du rêve, à l'observer._

 _Le Satédien était venu le chercher dès l'aube pour l'entraînement. Il prenait ça un peu trop à cœur à son goût, mais au moins l'homme était-il un guerrier de valeur, et grâce à leurs combats quotidiens, il ne perdait pas la main._

 _Ils se battaient depuis près d'une heure déjà lorsqu'il se figea, aux aguets. L'homme n'arrêta pas son coup, et le bâton vit percuter violemment sa joue, faisant éclater la commissure de ses lèvres._

 _Il n'y prêta aucune attention : elle avait peur, elle était acculée. Il tenta de la localiser dans la cité, mais alors qu'il essayait de superposer sa position mentale à la géographie de la cité, il sentit sa colère éclater, de la colère et du dégoût, puis plus rien. Il planta là l'ancien coureur, et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Quelque chose clochait. Ce lien n'était pas normal, il n'aurait pas dû exister._

 _Ce genre de lien n'apparaissait que rarement même chez les_ wraiths _, entre des frères de couvée généralement, ou entre une reine et ses alphas les plus proches : et encore, c'était rarissime._

 _Ce ne s'était jamais produit auparavant, il avait donc fait une erreur en lui montrant son passé._

 _Les_ wraiths _faisaient parfois ça pour soumettre leurs adorateurs, ou communiquer de manière complète entre eux, cela ne créait pas de tels liens._

 _Il reprit le fil de sa mémoire et explora ses souvenirs de la veille dans les moindres détails. Il faillit passer à côté, tant c'était discret. Alors qu'il se concentrait pour ne pas tout lui montrer, elle avait entrevu quelque-chose tout au fond de lui. Quelque chose qui avait fait résonance en elle. Le lien était bien là, ténu mais tangible. Son instinct lui disait de le couper sans attendre, mais cet autre chose, qui poussait là tranquillement, s'y refusait. Il choisit._


	20. Chapitre 19

Rosanna se résolut à suivre les conseils du premier lieutenant Giacometti le temps de trouver une solution. Elle n'eut toutefois pas le cœur d'avouer à Markus ce qui se passait vraiment. Il commençait à se sentir bien sur la cité, pas question que des mal-pensants viennent détruire ce fragile équilibre.

Elle retourna donc voir Mattison, qui fut enchanté d'apprendre qu'elle se sentait prête à repartir en mission. L'opiniâtre professeur finit par convaincre le Dr Beckett de la déclarer apte au service partiel, la mission ne représentant aucun danger apparent.

Elle prépara donc avec soin ses affaires pour son départ le lendemain, et prit un moment pour aller expliquer à Markus, qu'elle avait été affectée à une autre mission, et qu'elle devrait s'absenter quelques jours, le temps d'apprendre à communiquer avec ces étranges aliens sans bouche.

Le lendemain, une fois les missions prioritaires du jour partie, Mattison et sa petite équipe d'anthropologues se préparèrent à traverser. Leur destination n'était pas une planète à proprement parler, mais une gigantesque lune en orbite autour d'une géante gazeuse.

En traversant la porte, Rosanna découvrit un paysage magnifique, des collines d'herbes turquoises ondulant doucement sous un ciel d'un rose délicat. En se retournant, elle découvrit la géante gazeuse, qui les écrasait de sa présence loin au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Le professeur les emmena vers un petit bosquet d'arbres bleutés. Le contournant, une route de terre grise serpentait dans les collines, rejoignant une ville aux murs roses.

Alors qu'ils étaient encore à mi-chemin de la cité, une cloche au son cristallin se mit à sonner.

« Ils nous ont vu. » s'enthousiasma le professeur. « S'il vous plaît, ne vous étonnez pas de leur apparence, ils sont pour le moins surprenants. » préféra-t-il prévenir.

Alors qu'ils approchaient de la ville, un petit groupe vint à leur rencontre. Rosanna découvrit de grandes créatures insectoïdes de près de trois mètres de haut qui -un peu à la manière des mantes- se déplaçaient sur leur quatre pattes arrière tandis que leurs pattes avant avaient muté. Dans leur cas, l'appendice griffu qui termine la patte de chaque insecte s'était divisé en trois « doigts » opposés de la longueur d'un avant bras humain. A la base des doigts, une sorte de zone plus plate faisait office de paume. Ils portaient des robes fendues à l'arrière laissant leurs longs abdomens ainsi que deux gigantesques paires d'ailes translucides et effilées à l'air libre. Enfin leur tête dépourvue de bouche, arborait deux paires d'yeux d'un noir d'encre, ainsi que deux paires d'antennes, une assez courte, et une seconde de près de deux mètres de long qu'elles tenaient derrière elles.

La première créature écarta largement les bras et fit une sorte de courbette, imitée des autres. Les terriens firent pareils. Leurs hôtes leur firent alors signe de les suivre et les emmenèrent dans un grand bâtiment frais. Sur une estrade, deux grands bacs rempli de glaise humide attendaient.

Celui qui semblait le chef des aliens s'approcha du bac et dessina un des leurs stylisés avant de se désigner du « doigt ». Rosanna attrapant le stylet, dessina dans l'autre bac un homme stylisé avant de se désigner à son tour.

« Pourquoi vous dessinez des bonhommes en bâtons ? Demandez-leur des choses utiles ! » s'impatienta le bouillonnant professeur.

« Nous accordons nos violons, histoire d'être sûrs de se comprendre. »

Le professeur bougonna, mais n'osa plus intervenir.

A grand renfort de dessin et de geste, Rosanna finit par arriver à communiquer avec les aliens. Elle apprit ainsi qu'ils connaissait l'usage de la porte, et recevaient parfois de la visite, mais ne l'utilisaient pas eux-mêmes. Ils vivaient plusieurs siècles, et semblèrent désolés d'apprendre la breveté de la vie humaine.

Elle ne parvint pas à apprendre comment ils se nourrissaient, mais elle apprit qu'ils communiquaient entre eux par phéromones et aussi par une forme de télépathie. Ils avaient une reproduction ovipare unique, et les petits étaient choyés par toute la communauté.

Les femelle ne se reproduisaient qu'environ tous les cents ou deux-cents ans. Avant cela la communauté construisait un gigantesque nid vivant, où les œufs allaient se développer pendant plusieurs années. Les petits passaient par un stage larvaire, avant d'évoluer au bout de quelques saisons en des versions miniatures des adultes.

Ils cultivaient toutes sortes de végétaux, et élevaient des sortes de grands ruminants octopodes qui évoquèrent à Rosanna le croisement entre un mille-pattes et un yak. Les aliens troquaient l'intégralité de leurs productions contre autre chose, mais Rosanna ne comprit pas quoi.

Les aliens leur firent visiter leur ville, les champs alentour, un élevage des gros animaux, et rencontrer certains des leurs. Une mère vint leur présenter ses enfants, dont un était encore une grosse larve blanchâtre d'environ septante centimètres de long.

Les enfants se montrèrent très curieux des humains, insistant pour toucher leurs mains, leurs cheveux, ou tester la flexibilité de leur peau. Lorsque Berg, un des trois soldats qui les accompagnaient chantonna, les petits extraterrestres furent littéralement fascinés, et il passa l'heure suivante à chanter tout son répertoire musical de sa voix de baryton.

Les aliens se montrèrent très prévenants envers leur hôtes, s'assurant qu'ils ne manquent de rien.

Alors que la lune entrait dans l'ombre de sa planète, et que la journée touchait à sa fin, Rosanna se retrouva assise sur un muret à contempler ce monde étrange et si paisible.

Leurs hôtes avaient organisé une sorte de concert-spectacle en leur honneur. Un organiste jouait d'un grand orgue fait de longs tubes de pierre qui émettaient un son doux mais puissant.

Regrettant de ne pouvoir dessiner la musique, elle fit un croquis de la cité sous le ciel nocturne, du grand orgue tout illuminé de bleu, de l'éternelle planète qui les dominait tous et de leurs si étranges compagnons.

Le lendemain, après une nouvelle séance de discussion dessinée, Rosanna apprit qu'il y avaient de vieilles ruines à quelques heures de la ville. Aussitôt Mattison informé, il voulut y aller.

Rosanna parvint à demander leur route. Elle pensait qu'ils allaient dessiner une carte pour eux, mais c'est un guide indigène et cinq des étranges animaux harnachés de selles double qui les attendaient.

Elle en fut reconnaissante, car rester trop longtemps debout la faisait vite souffrir.

Le guide les emmena non loin d'une chaîne de montagnes escarpées, au pied duquel des murs effondrés et rongés par le temps étaient les seuls vestiges de l'antique civilisation qui avait vécu là.

Tandis que Mattison et ses collègues exploraient les ruines, Rosanna resta en compagnie du guide qui, prévenant, avait apporté une caisse de glaise.

Ce dernier lui expliqua que les habitants de la cité étaient humains, et qu'ils entretenaient des liens très forts avec son peuple. Mais, des siècles auparavant, les _wraiths_ étaient venus, et avaient décimés les humains, les tuant tous et détruisant leur ville.

Rosanna tenta de lui demander comment son propre peuple avait survécu, mais l'alien échoua à le lui expliquer. Elle ne crut que comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas du goût des vampires spatiaux.

Alors que le soir tombait, accompagnée de Berg et de ses deux collègues, elle monta le camp tandis que les scientifiques continuaient leurs relevés et observations.

Leur guide semblait confiant, il n'y avait aucune créature dangereuse dans les parages. Par sécurité des tours de gardes furent tout de même établis, en pure perte toutefois.

Mattison décréta qu'ils passeraient encore une nuit de plus sur le site, avant de rentrer à la ville rose, à temps pour leur rapport à Weir.

Il était enthousiaste, les anciens habitants avaient laissé énormément de fresques et de sculptures témoignant de leur vie sur la planète, mais aussi de leur coopération avec les insectoïdes.

Rosanna le suivit dans les ruines, tandis qu'il lui montrait une fresque représentant des hommes jouant à un jeu de balle, ou une femme portant un grand panier de fruits. Il l'emmena vers ce qu'il pensait être le lieu le plus intéressant -un groupes de ruines au cœur de l'ancien site- qu'il pensait être un grand temple.

Sur les pans de murs écroulés, il lui montra des lignes entières d'une écriture inconnue, mais aussi des fresques représentant des humains et des insectoïdes travaillant ensemble ou priant une divinité dont la représentation avait disparu, rongée par le lichen.

Le professeur s'extasiait de la proximité des deux peuples. Il soupçonnait même que des mariages inter-espèces aient eu lieu. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda ce qui lui faisait penser ça, il l'emmena devant un autre fragment de pierre sur laquelle on voyait une femme, debout, les bras légèrement écartés. Face à elle,un alien appuyait sa tête contre celle de la femme, les « paumes » doucement posées contre les siennes. Derrière chacun des deux, une petite foule de leurs espèces respectives semblait attendre. Des dizaines de paniers remplis de nourriture et plusieurs des ongulés étaient représentés, comblant tout l'espace restant.

Rosanna dut admettre que cela ressemblait à un rituel, mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'il se soit agi d'un mariage, elle penchait plutôt pour une sorte de communion.

« Expliquez-moi ce qui vous fait penser à ça ? » exigea l'anthropologue.

« Je... je ne sais pas, une intuition. » répondit l'artiste en piquant un fard.

Elle ne pouvait pas avouer que la position des deux partenaires sur la fresque lui rappelait furieusement ce qui s'était passé quelques jours plus tôt avec Markus.

« Ils sont en quelque sorte télépathes, peut-être qu'ils communiquaient avec les humains comme ça ? » tenta-t-elle, sous le regard toujours insistant du scientifique.

« Donc, vous pensez que les humains pourraient communiquer par télépathie ?! Nous ne sommes pas conçus pour ça enfin, Mme Gady, soyez raisonnable ! »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûre. » répliqua-t-elle, absolument certaine du contraire.

Pour couper court à cette discussion dangereuse, elle copia la fresque, malgré les protestations de Mattison qui l'avait déjà prise en photo sous toutes les coutures.

Lorsqu'ils revirent au campement pour la nuit, Rosanna montra à la lumière du feu sa copie à leur guide, tout en se désignant elle-même. L'alien parut incertain, mais voyant sa détermination, il se redressa. Elle se tint devant lui dans la même posture que la femme de la fresque. Mattison protesta, tandis que Berg, lui criait de faire attention, prêt à intervenir.

 _Qu'il est grand !_ pensa-t-elle tandis qu'il se penchait au-dessus d'elle. Les longs doigts touchèrent ses mains, et soudain, elle bascula.

Elle ne fut que modérément surprise, car si le lieu était d'une douce lumière verte et or, la sensation de n'être qu'un pur esprit était la même.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Rosanna, vous me comprenez ? »

« Bonjour, je vous comprend Rosanna. Je m'appelle Viii'kan. Nous sommes toujours heureux d'accueillir des humains parmi nous. »

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas tout de suite communiqué ainsi avec nous ? Ce serait bien plus simple ? »

« Nous pourrions vous tuer par accident si nous tentions de communiquer de force. Il faut que vous acceptiez que l'on entre pour que cela ne déchire pas votre esprit. »

« C'est gentil de votre part. Quel est le nom de votre race ? »

« Nous sommes les Irän, et la ville où je vis s'appelle Deb'torul. »

« Nous nous sommes des Terriens, de la race humaine. »

« Sen'shi notre interprète m'as dit que vous étiez venu explorer, mais aussi faire du commerce, est-ce exact ? »

« Oui, nous avons toujours besoin de nourriture. J'ai cru comprendre que vous troquiez toute celle que vous produisiez, mais contre quoi ? »

« Nous la troquons contre toutes sortes de choses. Des tissus, des matériaux précieux, des alliances... »

« Nous avons des médicaments, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils soient efficaces sur vous. Sinon, un coup de main militaire ou scientifique, ça devrait être dans nos cordes. »

« Nos seuls ennemis sont bien loin désormais, et ils ne se risqueront pas ici, il n'y a plus d'humains sur ce monde depuis longtemps malheureusement. »

« Vous parlez des _wraiths_ ? »

« Vous les appelez donc ainsi ? Oui, il s'agit bien d'eux. Nous avons bien des points communs avec eux, dont la longévité, et le pouvoir de guérison, mais plus grandes encore sont nos différences. Ils venaient ici, il y a bien longtemps. Nous avons essayé de défendre nos frères humains, mais nous avons échoué. » expliqua Viii'kan, une infinie tristesse dans le coeur.

« Je suis navrée. Pourquoi exterminer les humains de cette lune ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ils pensaient nous nuire... » commença-t-il.

Elle sentit qu'il se tendait, à l'affût de quelque chose.

« Rosanna, quelque chose ne va pas, il faut que nous arrêtions immédiatement de discuter. Merci d'être venue. » s'excusa l'alien.

Elle revint. Ses genoux se dérobèrent sous elle. La tête lui tournait, et une violente migraine lui fendit le crâne. Berg se précipita pour la soutenir.

« Mme Gady, ça va ? Il vous a a peine effleuré pendant une seconde, et vous vous êtes effondrée, que s'est-il passé ? »

Rosanna les rassura et leur résuma sa conversation mentale. Mattison, incrédule, tenta de convaincre Viii'kan d'essayer sur lui, mais ce dernier refusa poliment, jugeant sans doute l'expérience trop délicate.

Ils n'en apprirent pas d'avantage ce soir là, mais au moins avaient-ils de potentiels nouveaux alliés et plein de bonnes nouvelles à rapporter sur Atlantis.


	21. Chapitre 20

Déjà vingt chapitre que je vous conte l'histoire de nos deux étranges amis. Pour fêter ça, j'ai deux surprises pour vous:

Un chapitre entier consacré à Markus, et un long qui plus es, il le mérite après tout!

Ensuite, **je vous propose un petit concours**. Envoyez moi par Message privé une petite présentation d'un de vos personnage que vous voudriez voir apparaître dans "au-delà des étoiles", Il peut être de n'importe quelle races, être déjà apparu dans une autre fanfic, ou être totalement inédit.

Il faut absolument que ce soit un personnage original.

Le gagnant verra son personnage apparaître dans les chapitres suivants.

 **Fin du concours le mercredi 22.06.16.**

* * *

 _Après l'étrange incident télépathique, Rosanna n'était repassée que pour lui expliquer qu'elle devait repartir en mission. Il sentit qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose mais ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, il avait déjà bien assez de soucis de son côté. Il était même content qu'elle s'en aille un moment, il aurait le temps de mettre tout ça au clair._

 _Après qu'elle fut partie, il s'installa sur ce qui était devenu son poste de méditation._

 _Il avait appris très jeune à méditer, pour se reposer, mais aussi pour communiquer avec l'esprit commun de la ruche._

 _Ici, il n'y avait pas d'esprit de la ruche, juste ses propres pensées, ce qu'il appréciait. Lui qui avait toujours aimé les grands espaces goûtait de méditer devant l'immense baie vitrée baignée de soleil._

 _Il laissa son esprit s'apaiser, puis il étendit ses perceptions. Il sentit l'Athosienne, qui faisait partie de ces humains sensibles, mais il se garda bien de toucher son esprit. Il sentit quelques autres humains sensibles très loin sur le continent, mais ils ne l'intéressaient pas. Depuis qu'il avait choisi de rester sur Atlantis, il sondait régulièrement le cosmos à la recherche des siens. Il savait qu'il détecterait leur arrivée des heures ou même des jours avant les capteurs de la cité._

 _En aucun cas il ne voulait que toute cette expérience intime tombe à l'eau à cause de ses semblables._

 _Rassuré, il se recentra sur lui-même._

 _A force de combat, il respectait -en un sens- le Satédien, qui lui aurait donné bien du fil à retorde s'il l'avait rencontré du temps où ce dernier était encore un coureur._

 _Le major Sheppard ne lui inspirait toujours que haine et dégoût, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il était un bon leader et un fin stratège._

 _Il appréciait le docteur Beckett, qui le premier après Rosanna, lui avait laissé le bénéfice du doute._

 _Enfin son instinct de_ wraith _le poussait à considérer le docteur Weir comme la reine de cette cité, et donc sa supérieure absolue._

 _Elle ne ressemblait en rien à son ancienne reine, qui ne voyaient en ses drones et ses alphas que des moyens d'atteindre ses objectifs personnels. Weir se servait de ses hommes pour le bien de tous, faisant passer la collectivité au dessus de l'individu. Elle n'en restait pas moins proche de chacun des habitants d'Atlantis, veillant à la sécurité et au bien-être de chacun. Il l'avait vue s'inquiéter lorsque l'équipe du Lieutenant Juarez n'avait pas pris contact avec la base, et il avait d'abord trouvé ça stupide. Il ne s'agissait après tout que de cinq soldats en tous points identiques à la centaine d'autres que comptait la base. Il avait pensé qu'elle était folle lorsqu'elle avait envoyé une seconde équipe, et un de leur si précieux petits vaisseaux, à leur recherche._

 _Et ils étaient revenus. Deux des membres de la première équipe était morts aux mains des_ wraiths _, mais aucun n'avait rien dit sur la cité, malgré les tortures. Il s'était demandé pourquoi ils n'avaient pas parlé pour abréger leurs souffrances. Il n'avait pas compris tout suite, mais quelques jours plus tard, il entendit un des rescapés raconter à une infirmière qui lui refaisait son bandage, qu'ils avaient tenus car ils savaient qu'Atlantis ne les abandonnerait jamais, et que quelqu'un viendrait forcément pour les sauver, ou au moins les venger. Ils ne pouvaient abandonner ceux qui ne les abandonnaient pas. Et il avait compris. N'avait-il pas vécu la même chose, lorsque son humaine avait été en danger ? Il n'avait pu l'abandonner, car elle avait été là pour lui quand il en avait eu besoin._

 _Ce jour-là, il s'était promis d'aller faire allégeance à cette nouvelle ruche et à sa nouvelle reine._

 _La plupart des humains au mieux l'indifféraient, au pire l'agaçaient profondément : mais certains, il le savait maintenant, valaient vraiment la peine d'être connus. Il voulait avoir le temps de le faire tranquillement et il voulait le faire par lui-même._

 _Un_ wraith _ne prête pas allégeance à une reine par l'intermédiaire d'un autre !_

 _Alors que Rosanna préparait son départ, il entreprit de localiser les dépôts où avaient été stockés les vêtements_ wraiths _. Il souhaitait être à son avantage en l'honneur de sa nouvelle souveraine._

 _Il trouva les deux locaux tant convoités, mais malheureusement ces derniers ne faisaient pas partie des zones auxquelles il pouvait accéder._

 _Fort heureusement pour lui, l'exaspérant et balourd sergent Garcia était responsable de sa surveillance ce jour-là. Il n'eut donc aucune peine à le manipuler mentalement pour que ce dernier lui ouvre les portes._

 _Dans la première salle, il trouva un plastron intact simplement taché du sang de son ancien propriétaire. Il trouva également une ceinture, dont la boucle ouvragée avait dû être offerte à son porteur précédent en récompense de quelque grand fait d'armes._

 _Dans la seconde, il se dégota un manteau d'officier parfaitement à sa taille, et qui avait bien meilleure mine que le sien, usé par des décennies de chasses en forêt par tout les temps, ainsi qu'un brassard ornemental, qui compléterait agréablement sa tenue._

 _Il ne trouva aucun pantalon à sa taille qui ne fût en piteux état, les humains semblant adorer y percer des dizaines de trous avec leurs armes. Ce qu'il trouva en revanche, dans une sacoche oubliée sous le monticule de nippes, ô trésor ! un petit ordinateur de poche_ wraith _, et une dague de métal noir._

 _Il cacha sa trouvaille sous son long manteau et, le reste de son butin en main, remonta mettre en bon ordre ses nouvelles affaires._

 _En quelques semaines, il avait eu le temps d'observer les rythmes de la cité. Il savait ainsi que sa meilleure chance d'obtenir un entretien avec le docteur Weir, serait de l'intercepter en début de soirée, alors qu'elle quitterait son bureau pour faire un rapide crochet par ses quartiers avant d'aller manger._

 _Il attendit l'heure propice en observant la course du soleil dans le ciel. Les longues heures passées dans la cellule souterraine, lui avaient appris à savourer quelque chose d'aussi simple que la courbe de l'astre lumineux._

 _Lorsque l'heure fut bientôt arrivée, il quitta sa chambre, remarquant au passage que son garde avait changé, pour s'enfoncer dans le cœur palpitant de la cité._

 _Il se posta dans le couloir non loin de la chambre de la directrice, et attendit. Son garde semblait gêné qu'il tienne à faire le planton dans le hall, aussi pour s'occuper, s'amusa-t-il à jeter des regards mauvais et des sourires carnassiers au malheureux qui se mit à suer abondamment, faisant mine de n'avoir pas remarqué le manège du_ wraith _._

 _« Markus ? Que faites vous là ? » l'interrompit la voix ferme du Docteur Weir. « Thompson, tout va bien ? »_

 _« Ahh, Madame, je voulais vous voir !» s'exclama le_ wraith _de son ton le plus avenant.  
Weir eut un frisson dans le dos en entendant l'alien lui parler si doucement, la fixant droit dans les yeux, un grand sourire sur les lèvres révélant ses dents aiguës._

 _« Eh bien, que puis je faire pour vous Markus ? » demanda cette dernière._

 _« Je désirerais vous parler en privé, demain, Madame. » lui répondit le géant en penchant la tête de côté, comme un tigre qui dévisage sa proie._

 _« Vous pouvez me parler ici, Markus, allez y. » dit-elle fermement._

 _« Non, Madame, je regrette, il me faut un peu plus de votre temps. Il est l'heure pour vous d'aller manger, je ne voudrais pas vous indisposer. Je viendrais demain, quand cela vous conviendra. » répondit-il, de ce ton doucereux qui lui filait des frissons dans le dos._

 _« Soit, venez demain à mon bureau à neuf heures précises. » capitula-t-elle_

 _« Merci, bonne soirée Madame. » la salua-t-il en inclinant la tête._

 _Il s'éloigna, laissant Weir devant sa porte, toute à ses questions sur cet étrange échange._

 _Le lendemain, dès l'aube, il avait commencé à se préparer._

 _Il prit un instant pour se contempler tel qu'il était, et ne serait plus jamais._

 _Il observa le tatouage, qui depuis ses cent ans, le marquait comme appartenant à la reine qu'il reniait._

 _Le fin entrelacs de lignes noires qui ornaient son oeil gauche, descendant du milieu de son front à sa joue, ressortait sur sa peau pâle. Il se demanda s'il aurait un nouveau tatouage après celui-ci._

 _Avec le couteau qu'il avait récupéré, il arracha soigneusement le tatouage qui l'identifiait comme un traqueur de la ruche de Silla._

 _La douleur fut cuisante et il dut mordre dans un chiffon pour ne pas hurler, alors qu'il décollait la peau de sa chair. Pantelant, il regarda la peau vierge de toute ligne repousser sur son visage mutilé._

 _Il se sentit vide et nu. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, plus jamais._

 _Dans un pot, il brûla le bout de peau, tout en prononçant les paroles rituelles du renoncement._

 _Puis, très soigneusement, il se lava, coiffa ses cheveux, et sa barbe, et s'habilla des vêtements qu'il avait préparés._

 _Il était presque l'heure lorsqu'il fut fin prêt. Il se contempla un instant dans le miroir de sa petite salle de bain. Il avait fière allure ainsi, bien loin du traqueur solitaire et poussiéreux d'autrefois, et plus loin encore du prisonnier miteux qu'il avait été._

 _Il se sentait revivre._

 _Satisfait, il sortit, faisant tourbillonner les pans de son manteau. Son garde dut courir sur ses traces pour ne pas le perdre au détour d'un couloir._

 _Il traversa les corridors comme s'il en était le seigneur et protecteur, laissant le soin aux autres de s'écarter de son chemin. Personne n'eut la bêtise de se mettre sur la route du prédateur, et à neuf heures précises, il arrivait devant la porte vitrée du bureau de Weir._

 _Weir loupa un battement de cœur lorsqu'elle vit le_ wraith _, impressionnant, monolithique et puissant s'approcher à grand pas de la porte de son bureau. Il était déjà impressionnant lorsqu'il était prisonnier, en bas, dans sa cage, mais là, il était à la fois fascinant et terrifiant._

 _Les deux marines qui gardaient le bureau se raidirent._

 _« Laissez-le passer. » ordonna-t-elle._

 _Arrivé à la porte, Markus s'arrêta un instant, et lorsqu'elle lui eut fait signe, il se retourna, clouant sur place d'un regard son malheureux garde, qui resta planté devant l'entrée de la pièce._

 _Il entra, refermant derrière lui._

 _Elle avait remarqué que le_ wraith _avait changé d'apparence, mais il dégageait aussi une toute autre aura. Que lui voulait-il donc ?_

 _« Bonjour Markus, à quel sujet vouliez-vous me voir ? »_

 _« Je suis venu vous prêter allégeance, à vous et à la cité d'Atlantis, Madame » répondit ce dernier, droit comme un I._

 _« Vous quoi ? » s'étouffa cette dernière, pas sûre d'avoir bien compris._

 _« Je suis venu vous prêter allégeance, à vous et à la cité d'Atlantis, Madame » répéta très calmement l'alien._

 _« Bon, qu'entendez-vous par-là, Markus ? » demanda cette la directrice en se pinçant l'arête du nez._

 _« J'ai choisi de rompre le serment qui me liait à mon ancienne reine et à la ruche de Silla, afin de vous prêter serment. Je suis venu faire acte d'allégeance et d'obéissance, à vous, en tant que ma nouvelle reine et maîtresse incontestée. » expliqua-t-il, l'air toujours aussi sérieux._

 _Weir se massa les tempes. Elle devait être en plein rêve, c'était tout simplement surréaliste._

 _« Ça consiste en quoi, exactement? » demanda-t-elle en désespoir de cause._

 _« Dorénavant je n'obéirais qu'a vos ordres, et n'agirais que dans les intérêts qui sont les vôtres. Quelle que soit la mission que vous me confierez, je m'y consacrerais jusqu'à sa réussite, ou ma mort, Madame. »_

 _« Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ? »_

 _« En me capturant, vous m'avez offert la plus grande chance de ma vie. Je me suis rendu compte qu'ici, à vos côtés, je vous serais bien plus utile que je ne le serais jamais auprès des miens » expliqua-t-il. « Je n'ai jamais rien désiré d'autre que de me sentir utile. » ajouta-t-il dans un murmure._

 _Cet aveu de la part du redoutable guerrier alien, toucha profondément Weir. Elle sut instinctivement qu'il ne mentait pas._

 _« Si j'accepte, que se passera-t-il ensuite ? » demanda-t-elle_

 _« Je vous offrirais mon sang, et par-là même ma vie. Et si vous le voulez, vous pourrez m'apposer la marque de votre choix. »_

 _« La marque ? »_

 _« Chaque reine fait marquer ses_ wraiths _, afin que chacun puisse savoir à quelle ruche il appartient, quel est son rang, et s'il a accompli des actes de bravoure. »_

 _« Je ne vous marquerais pas, Markus, vous n'êtes pas un taureau ! »_

 _« Acceptez-vous, Madame ? »_

 _« Je suppose que oui » répondit-elle, incertaine de ce à quoi elle venait de s'engager._

 _Le_ wraith _s'approcha d'un pas. Les gardes derrière la porte firent mine d'entrer, mais Weir, d'un geste de la main, les en empêcha._

 _Markus posa un genou à terre, et retira doucement le gantelet qui couvrait sa main droite._

 _Weir se crispa sur sa chaise mais ne bougea pas._

 _Il sortit le couteau, et s'inclinant profondément, s'entailla la chair de la paume jusqu'à l'os._

 _Le sang coula en abondance, vert, tâchant le sol._

 _Il prononça les paroles d'allégeance tandis que l'entaille cicatrisait._

 _Lorsque il n'y eut plus trace de la blessure, il se releva, tendit le couteau à sa nouvelle reine, lame vers lui et la tête penchée en signe de soumission, et lui demanda :_

 _« Quels sont vos ordres, ma reine ? »_

 _Secouée, Weir ne répondit pas immédiatement, puis voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas:_

 _« Markus, pour commencer, ne m'appelez plus jamais -ma reine- C'est Madame ou Docteur Weir, est-ce compris ? »_

 _« Oui, Madame. »_

 _Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse._

 _« Ensuite, je veux que ce qui vient de se passer dans ce bureau reste secret. J'irais parler aux gardes, mais vous n'en parlez à personne. »_

 _« Rosanna posera des questions, Madame. »_

 _« Vous pouvez en parler à Rosanna, cette femme a une intuition extraordinaire en ce qui vous concerne de toute manière. Assurez-vous simplement qu'elle ne vende pas la mèche. »_

 _« A vos ordres, Madame. »_

 _Voyant qu'il semblait toujours attendre, Weir le congédia._

 _Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, elle l'interrompit._

 _« Merci Markus, ce que vous avez fait me touche beaucoup. »_

 _Le_ wraith _la salua de la tête avec respect avant de quitter la pièce, et elle appela les gardes dans son bureau._

 _Markus attendit docilement son gardien sur la passerelle._

 _Depuis son poste d'observation, il vit son humaine traverser la porte vers une lointaine planète. Il espérait que tout se passerait bien pour elle._

 _Lorsque le garde fut sortit, Markus repartit en direction de ses quartiers. Il se sentait vidé. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il avait craint que le docteur Weir refuse son allégeance._

 _Une fois la porte de sa chambre refermée, il s'effondra sur son lit, et s'endormit. Il dormit plus profondément qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis des mois. Il était chez lui._

 _L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'il se réveilla. Son esprit était toujours un peu vide, mais son corps réclamait du mouvement. Il se rendit donc dans le hall d'entraînement de la cité._

 _Ronon n'y était pas à cette heure, mais il trouva quelques marines qui acceptèrent de le combattre. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas à la hauteur, aussi finit-il par leur proposer de se mettre à quatre contre lui._

 _Cette fois, ce fut un peu plus dur pour lui de remporter le combat, mais il y parvint tout de même._

 _Se sentant bon sire, il offrit même à ses adversaires un débriefing durant lequel il leur expliqua ce qu'ils auraient pu améliorer. Les humains, épuisés, le laissèrent seul et encore plein d'énergie. Il s'entraîna un moment de son côté. Avisant les râteliers remplis d'armes d'exercice, il vit un grand arc. Il en connaissait le fonctionnement pour avoir déjà vu des humains s'en servir, parfois contre lui, mais il n'en avait jamais manié._

 _Il attrapa l'arme, et en testa la résistance. Il ne lui fallut guère d'effort pour le bander. Il encocha une flèche, et visa la cible en paille à l'autre bout de la salle. La flèche partit et se planta violemment dans le mur, à un bon mètre au-dessus de la cible._

 _Il en encocha une autre et visa plus bas. Elle se planta avec un bruit sec au sol, entre les pieds de la cible. Les humains le maniaient si facilement, alors pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ?_

 _Il vida son carquois. Sur la quinzaine de flèches, seules trois s'étaient plantées dans la bordure de la cible._

 _« Vous vous crispez trop sur la corde, et il ne faut pas viser directement la cible, mais un peu au-dessus, pour faire faire une légère cloche à la flèche » lui conseilla doucement Teyla, qui l'observait depuis un moment._

 _Elle prit un autre arc, et s'approchant, décocha négligemment une flèche en plein centre de la cible._

 _« Allez chercher vos flèches, je vais vous montrer. » lui proposa-t-elle._

 _Il grogna, abominablement agacé, mais obtempéra._

 _Elle lui fit ensuite bander son arc plusieurs fois à vide, corrigeant subtilement sa position à chaque fois._

 _Lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite, elle le laissa encocher une flèche. La flèche se planta en sifflant dans la bordure de la cible._

 _« Bien, il y a du progrès. Allez-y, continuez. »_

 _Il encocha une seconde flèche, puis encore une autre. La cible fut bientôt bardée de flèches, seules quelques-unes s'étant égarées en dehors._

 _« Vous avez l'essentiel, reste à vous entraîner, car j'aurais le temps de vous transpercer dix fois avant que vous n'ayez décoché votre première flèche. »_

 _En guise de réponse, il lui feula dessus._

 _« Commencez par améliorer votre visée. Ensuite vous pourrez accélérer, et apprendre à vous déplacer. » conclut-elle, sans se laisser impressionner._

 _Elle le laissa devant sa cible pour aller s'entraîner un peu plus loin._

 _Il vida encore deux fois son carquois, avant de décider que cela suffisait._

 _Le lendemain, un marine vint le prévenir que le docteur Weir voulait lui parler._

 _Il se rendit donc sans délai dans le bureau, où cette dernière lui donna sa première mission officielle._

 _« Je veux que vous alliez aider le Docteur Barras. Il a commencé, il y a plusieurs mois, durant le séjour de votre congénère Todd, à constituer un dictionnaire_ wraith _. »_

 _« Bien, Madame. »_

 _Le Dr Barras était un petit homme rouquin, qui manqua de s'évanouir en voyant le grand alien entrer dans son bureau._

 _Il fut absolument incapable de se concentrer, tout tremblant qu'il était, et ne put répondre plus de deux mots à Markus tant il bégayait. Ce dernier, exaspéré, finit par lui hurler dessus de lui donner son fichu dictionnaire : il le corrigerait au calme, avant de le lui rendre._

 _L'homme obtempéra, terrorisé. Alors que Markus quittait le laboratoire, il entendit le petit personnage éclater en grands sanglots nerveux derrière lui. Ce qu'il pouvait haïr ces humains mous et faiblards..._

 _De retour dans ses quartiers, il se rendit compte que, dans sa colère, il avait négligé un détail._

 _Il ne savait pas lire la langue humaine._

 _Se sentant trop las, et bien trop énervé pour pouvoir supporter à nouveau les jérémiades du Dr Barras, il s'allongea en se demandant si Rosanna accepterait de lui apprendre à lire leur écriture._

 _Elle accepterait sans doute, elle avait toujours l'air ravie lorsqu'il lui demandait de lui parler de sa culture._

 _Il était allongé depuis peu temps, perdu dans ses pensées, lorsqu'il le sentit. Sans y prêter attention, tout à ses rêveries, il s'était approché du lien ténu qui le reliait à l'humaine. Et il avait senti une autre présence. L'autre avait emmené Rosanna dans son esprit. Cette dernière ne ressentait absolument aucune crainte, mais l'autre s'était hérissé en touchant l'esprit du_ wraith _. Il l'avait violemment repoussé. Markus, instinctivement s'était défendu, mais l'autre avait rompu le contact avant. Il sentit l'esprit de Rosanna vaciller. Il l'avait blessée par accident, alors même qu'il lui avait promis de ne plus s'introduire dans sa tête !_


	22. Chapitre 21

Le docteur Weir fut absolument ravie des nouvelles que l'équipe du docteur Mattison ramenait de la lune Irän. Une potentielle alliance avec une race qui semblait avoir une grande amitié pour les humains, et était prête à partager ses ressources généreusement, ne pouvait que plaire à la diplomate qu'elle était.

L'expérience télépathique que la jeune femme avait vécu, poussa Weir à convoquer la neurobiologiste de la cité, qui immédiatement voulut faire passer des scanners à Rosanna. Weir l'en empêcha, mais proposa en revanche qu'elle fasse partie de la prochaine équipe qui partirait sur la lune afin de voir si les Iräns accepteraient qu'elle étudie leurs pouvoirs.

Il fut donc décidé qu'une nouvelle équipe partirait la semaine suivante, composée de Mattison -qui voulait absolument obtenir l'autorisation de continuer l'étude des ruines humaines-, d'un groupe de scientifiques chargés d'étudier la biologie et les capacités Irän dans la mesure de ce que les aliens autoriseraient, et de Rosanna en tant qu'interprète.

Weir fit passer un appel au volontariat parmi les marines pour escorter les scientifiques. Berg se porta d'office volontaire ainsi que ses deux autres camarades, trop heureux de retourner sur le paisible astre. Un soldat du nom de Dampa Kang vint aussi se porter volontaire. Il était d'origine tibétaine, et avait dû fuir son pays natal bien des années auparavant. Il expliqua qu'il avait été élevé dans un monastère bouddhiste où il avait -en tant que novice- apprit à ouvrir son esprit au monde, afin d'entendre les murmures du Bouddha. Il pensait que cela l'aiderait peut-être à entrer en contact télépathique avec les Iräns. Il fut accepté de bon cœur pas l'équipe, la plupart des scientifiques craignant instinctivement une intrusion dans leurs esprits.

Après le débriefing, Rosanna partit à la recherche du _wraith_. Elle voulait discuter avec lui de ce qu'elle avait vécu sur la planète et lui demander quelques conseils en matière de contact télépathique.

Elle ne le trouva pas dans ses quartiers, et à force de recherche, finit par le découvrir dans le hall d'entraînement où -très concentré- il s'entraînait au tir à l'arc.

Elle l'observa manier l'objet avec une facilité déconcertante. D'un geste souple et fluide, il décochait flèche après flèche. Pour avoir déjà vu des marines manier le même arc, elle savait qu'il était très dur, et fut émerveillée de sa force. En revanche, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence, il n'excellait pas en précision, et bien que la majorité de ses flèches soient dans la cible, bien peu en atteignait le centre.

Son carquois vide, il partit récupérer ses flèches. Alors qu'il retournait à sa place, il sursauta en voyant la jeune femme.

« Rosanna, tu es là depuis longtemps ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

« Depuis la deuxième flèche. » répondit-t-elle.

Le _wraith_ piqua un fard, ce qui dans son cas consistait en un verdissement sensible de son visage.

«Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tu étais là ? »

« Je voulais t'observer... pour comprendre » répondit-elle, malicieuse.

L'alien grogna. C'était un juste retour des choses.

« Comment s'est passée cette mission ? » demanda-t-il en allant ranger son arme.

« C'était extraordinaire ! Les Iräns -c'est le nom de ces aliens- sont si étranges, et tellement gentils. Ce sont de grands insectoïdes, même toi tu aurais l'air minuscule à côté. Et ils sont télépathes. J'ai communiqué avec l'un d'eux... »

« Quand ? » le coupa sèchement le _wraith_ suspicieux.

« Heu... hier soir, d'ailleurs je voulais te demander conseil, il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre. » répondit cette dernière.

Markus détestait par avance la discussion qui allait venir. Il voulait à tout prix éviter qu'il y ait trop de témoins, aussi emmena-t-il la jeune femme dans ses quartiers.

Il n'avait strictement rien changé à la chambre qu'on lui avait donné, à part poser un des coussins du lit par terre devant la fenêtre.

Il s'y installa et fit signe à Rosanna de s'asseoir sur le lit.

« ...Comme je te le disais tout à l'heure, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange. Viii'kan, notre guide, a accepté d'avoir une conversation télépathique avec moi. Ça ressemblait beaucoup à ce que tu m'as montré, sauf que nous sommes restés dans l'endroit où il n'y a rien. Tout était très lumineux. On s'est présentés et on a commencé à discuter. Mais il a senti quelque chose et a coupé court. Quand je suis revenue, j'ai failli m'évanouir, j'ai eu l'impression qu'on me fendait la tête en deux. Ça n'a pas du tout fait ça avec toi. Tu as une idée de ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle, candide.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle racontait, Markus se tassait sur son coussin, alors que la culpabilité et la colère l'emplissaient.

« C'est de ma faute. Déteste-moi autant que tu veux ! » finit il par cracher, en se relevant d'un bond.

Il se mit à arpenter la pièce avec hargne, évitant le regard rempli de crainte et d'incompréhension de la jeune femme. Elle avait à nouveau devant elle la bête traquée et agressive qu'elle avait rencontré des mois auparavant.

« Markus, tu n'y es pour rien, tu n'étais même pas là ! Calme-toi, s'il te plaît.» implora-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il lui grogna dessus avant de siffler: « C'est moi qui t'ai blessée, j'étais dans ton esprit. »

« Comment ? comment pouvais-tu être dans mon esprit, alors que j'étais à des milliers d'années -lumière d'ici ? Et comment pourrait tu me blesser mentalement ?» demanda-t-elle perdue.

Le _wraith_ respira profondément. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Elle lui parlait toujours doucement, mais il sentait qu'elle était terrifiée. Il revint s'asseoir sur son coussin.

« Pardonne-moi Rosanna, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, ni te nuire. C'est contre moi que je suis furieux. Les humains sont... si fragiles. » s'excusa-t-il. « On peut en esprit se défendre ou attaquer comme on pourrait le faire physiquement. Si maintenant j'essayais de t'attraper et que tu te mettais à te débattre de toutes tes forces, il y aurait de bonnes chances que je te blesse, potentiellement gravement. Tu comprends ? » poursuivit-t-il

« Oui, Viii'kan, m'a aussi expliqué quelque chose comme ça. »

« Maintenant, si je te frappe, à moins que tu ne te défendes, ou ne bloques mon attaque, je te blesserais. »

« Et donc, tu penses que Viii'kan m'as attaquée ? Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça, il est si gentil ?» questionna-t-elle, perdue.

« Non, ce n'était pas lui, mais moi qui t'ai attaqué. Rosanna, ton esprit est aussi ouvert que le ciel au petit matin. Tu n'as absolument aucune protection, aucune défense. Cela fait partie de ton charme en un sens, mais c'est très dangereux pour toi. »

« Mais, mais...pourquoi m'avoir attaqué alors ? » demanda-t-elle abasourdie.

« Il a senti ma présence et à tenté de m'attaquer, je n'ai fait que riposter par réflexe, mais il était déjà parti, et c'est toi qui as pris le coup. J'en suis désolé. » dit-il d'un ton misérable.

Rosanna vint s'asseoir par terre, en face de lui.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, c'était un accident, tu l'as dit toi-même » le consola-t-elle doucement.

« Pourquoi me pardonnes-tu ? Tu devrais me détester pour le mal que je t'ai fait . »

« Les _wraiths_ sont peut-être affreusement rancuniers, et beaucoup d'humains aussi, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Les accidents, ça arrive. Je vais bien, alors arrête de t'en vouloir. Explique moi plutôt comment tu pouvais être dans ma tête alors qu'on était si loin. »

Le _wraith_ obtempéra, et lui parla du lien qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas très bien.

Rosanna insista pour qu'il le lui montre, tendant ses paumes.

Voyant qu'il hésitait, elle lui prit elle-même les mains.

« Tu l'as dis toi-même, je suis incapable de me défendre, tu ne risques donc pas de me blesser par accident. » murmura-t-elle.

Ils basculèrent.

« Pourquoi tout est si sombre ici, alors qu'avec Viii'kan tout était si blanc ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est le reflet de la psyché de chacun. »

« C'est vrai que ça te ressemble » concéda-t-elle en observant les lueurs boréales qui perçaient parfois l'obscurité.

Markus lui expliqua où trouver le lien dans son esprit. Rosanna eut beaucoup de peine à le percevoir, tant il était ténu. Pour Markus, cela ressemblait à un fin fil de conscience dorée, dans un coin de son esprit, mais même après qu'il le lui eut montré dans son propre esprit, elle ne le trouvait pas.

Puis elle eut une idée. Après tout, depuis le début de ses expériences télépathiques, elle trouvait que cela ressemblait en quelque sorte au processus créatif qui la faisait s'absorber dans ses œuvres.

Elle se plongea dans son propre esprit, étendant ses perceptions à tous les coins de sa psyché.

Elle évoqua en elle Markus, et tout ce qu'il représentait. Elle se remémora son odeur de prédateur, qu'elle avait fini par apprendre à apprécier, son visage qu'elle pouvait dessiner de mémoire à force de l'avoir observé, ses mimiques et cette si grande tristesse qu'elle avait senti en lui, dès le début.

Alors qu'elle s'absorbait dans son travail de ré-assemblage, elle sentit soudain quelque chose, une flèche de conscience qui était un fragment de Markus, et qui partait loin en-dehors d'elle. Elle s'y accrocha, la suivant d'une pensée. Elle avait trouvé le lien. Elle s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces, et par instinct envoya une propre bribe de ses pensées de l'autre côté.

Markus sentit le lien se tendre, et se raffermir. Elle l'avait trouvé, et s'était même débrouillée pour le renforcer.

 _Surprenante humaine ! Voilà qu'elle démontrait des talents de tisseuse d'âme._

Rosanna testa la solidité du fin pont entre leurs deux esprits.

« Markus ? » appela-t-elle.

« Je suis là » lui répondit ce dernier.

Il sentit la joie de la jeune femme éclater, débordant sur son esprit, y faisant éclater des gerbes de lumière.

« Ramène-moi s'il te plaît. » lui demanda-t-elle.

Ils revinrent. Rosanna était extatique. Elle avait vécu quelque chose de si extraordinaire ! En se concentrant un peu, elle pouvait maintenant sentir le lien entre eux.

«Il va vraiment falloir que je t'apprenne à développer un minimum de barrière mentale » grogna le _wraith_. « Tu dois être capable de fermer certaines parties de ton esprit. Cela pourrait devenir très dangereux pour nous deux sinon. »

« Mais les Iräns sont très gentils ? Ils ne veulent aucun mal aux humains. »

« Rosanna, la plupart des télépathes de cette galaxie ne sont pas gentils. Ils voudront te briser ! Et même s'ils ne te veulent aucun mal, ils s'en prendraient à moi, et tu risques d'être encore blessée, si tu n'apprends pas à te protéger ! » s'impatienta le _wraith_.

« Je comprends, c'est vrai que je suis pas très douée pour me battre, ni physiquement, ni mentalement » reconnut-elle

« Je t'entraînerais aussi au combat alors. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre de toute manière. » conclut il.

Rosanna se leva et s'approcha de la grande fenêtre. Sur la table tout à côté, elle vit le petit pot rempli de cendre.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » demanda-t-il en retour.

« J'ai vu que ton tatouage a disparu, et ta chambre empeste la chair calcinée. En plus tu as ces nouveaux vêtements. Je me doutais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. J'en ai eu la confirmation tout à l'heure. Tu dissimulais soigneusement des pensées qui pourtant t'obsèdent complètement. » lui expliqua-t-elle en contemplant tristement le récipient.

Markus lui raconta tout. Elle l'écouta jusqu'au bout sans rien dire.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, elle revint s'asseoir devant lui, tout près.

Son visage n'était plus qu'a quelques centimètres du sien.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de t'infliger ça, nous t'aurions accepté comme tu étais. » murmura-t-elle en effleurant sa joue du doigt, dans le geste le plus tendre que quiconque ait jamais eu à son encontre.

Il sentit qu'elle tentait d'imaginer la douleur qu'il avait ressenti.

« Vous m'auriez accepté, mais j'ai choisi, j'avais besoin d'aller jusqu'au bout. »

« Je comprends. » souffla-t-elle.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes absorbés chacun dans leurs pensées.

« Les tatouages sont si importants à tes yeux ? » finit-elle par demander.

« Ils le sont pour tous les _wraiths_. Un peu comme les galons le sont pour vos militaires. Ils indiquent clairement à tous notre statut. Ainsi on sait toujours à qui l'on s'adresse, et où il se situe dans la hiérarchie par rapport à nous. D'autres tatouages, racontent des histoires, des exploits et des faits d'armes. » expliqua-t-il

«Beaucoup de cultures humaines ont des traditions semblables, les yakuzas, les maoris... J'ai des photos de quelques-uns de ces tatouages sur mon ordinateur, tu veux que je te montre ? » demanda-t-elle.

Tout les deux furent soulagés de pouvoir revenir à une discussion plus légère, et Markus accepta de bon cœur.

Ils passèrent donc les heures suivantes à discuter tatouage et Markus aida Rosanna à créer une sorte de pierre de Rosette, permettant de décrypter les principales informations d'un tatouage facial _wraith_.


	23. Chapitre 22

Le lendemain, un marine vint tirer Rosanna du lit très tôt. Il lui expliqua, l'air fâché, que le _wraith_ exigeait qu'elle aille au hall d'entraînement en tenue de sport, le plus vite possible.

Elle s'y rendit donc en survêtement, pas encore très bien réveillée.

Dans la grande pièce, Markus était en plein combat contre Ronon.

Les armes s'entrechoquaient dans un bruit assourdissant tandis que les deux adversaires luttaient de toutes leurs forces.

Les deux guerriers étaient impressionnants, et elle se dit qu'elle espérait ne jamais en affronter aucun des deux en une vraie confrontation.

Markus l'apercevant, interrompit le combat.

« Bonjour, Rosanna. Ronon a accepté de m'aider à t'entraîner. »

Le Satédien la salua à son tour. Puis il l'invita à prendre elle aussi un bâton et à venir montrer ce qu'elle valait au combat. Le résultat fut sans équivoque : pas grand-chose. En moins de cinq secondes, elle se retrouva au sol, désarmée.

« Markus m'a dit que vous aviez reçu une formation de base au combat, il a dû mal comprendre. » grogna Ronon.

« Non, j'ai été trois mois dans un centre au Canada, on a appris à tirer au pistolet, et à se défendre un peu à mains nues. » répondit-elle, un peu vexée.

« Bon, et bien debout, on va reprendre tout depuis le début. »

Une heure plus tard, Rosanna était en nage, couverte de bleus, et elle se demandait comment elle allait faire pour bouger le lendemain avec toutes les courbatures qu'elle aurait.

Lorsqu'enfin les deux combattants la laissèrent partir, c'est avec un soulagement infini qu'elle rejoignit sa douche.

Alors qu'elle ressortait de sa chambre pour aller enfin déjeuner, Markus l'attendait à la porte, même pas fatigué de ses efforts.

« Hier, j'ai oublié de te demander si tu pouvais m'aider. Weir m'a donné comme mission d'aider ce couard de Dr Barras à rédiger un dictionnaire _wraith_. Mais je ne sais pas lire votre écriture. Pourrais-tu me l'enseigner ?» lui demanda-t-il en la suivant dans les couloirs de la cité.

« Je n'ai rien de prévu jusqu'à mon retour sur Irän la semaine prochaine, alors c'est d'accord. » dit-elle en se demandant comment elle pourrait bien faire taire les rumeurs sur sa relation avec le _wraith_ , s'ils se voyaient de l'aube au coucher du soleil.

Rosanna lui donna néanmoins rendez-vous, devant le bureau du docteur Barras après le petit déjeuner.

Il ne voulait pas revoir le petit homme peureux, mais elle se montra inflexible : ils allaient travailler avec lui, ou elle ne lui apprendrait rien.

Barras se montra aussi peu enthousiaste que Markus à l'idée de travailler en collaboration. La jeune femme ne se laissa pas démonter. Elle avait bien l'intention d'en profiter pour en apprendre plus sur la langue _wraith_ et leur écriture.

Il fallut presque un litre de camomille au professeur pour qu'il arrive à suffisamment retrouver son calme pour redevenir intelligible.

Rosanna lança le travail en leur demandant de lui expliquer le fonctionnement de l'alphabet w _raith._ Elle expliqua ensuite l'alphabet humain à Markus. Puis ils commencèrent le fastidieux travail de traduction. Pour chaque mot traduit, Markus en observait la traduction et répétait plusieurs fois le mot afin de bien associer les lettres et les sons.

A midi, le dictionnaire comptait une cinquantaine de mots supplémentaires et le Dr Barras avait un peu oublié sa crainte.

Les deux humains laissèrent Markus à ses décryptages pour aller manger, et lorsqu'ils revinrent, ils retrouvèrent le _wraith_ en train de s'entraîner à écrire sur le tableau blanc du docteur.

Son écriture était affreusement tordue, mais il semblait avoir déjà mémorisé toutes les lettres de l'alphabet. Ils passèrent encore quelques heures à traduire d'autre mots, puis le docteur les congédia, vidé par les émotions de la journée.

Rosanna avait aussi la tête qui bourdonnait, et elle décida d'aller prendre l'air tandis que Markus allait s'entraîner à tirer à l'arc en compagnie de Teyla.

Le soleil dardait ses rayons sur la cité, rendant l'air écrasant sur les digues. L'anse de la digue Est avait été reconvertie en zone de baignade, aussi décida-t-elle d'aller faire trempette pour se rafraîchir.

Après avoir récupéré son maillot, elle alla rejoindre les quatre marines qui se disputaient une balle dans une partie de water-polo improvisée dans l'eau fraîche. L'eau était assez peu salée, ce qui permit à Rosanna de plonger sans trop de problème. Elle avait toujours adoré faire de l'apnée, et depuis qu'elle était enfant, chaque été elle descendait au fond du lac Léman (et non pas « lac de Genève », sacrebleu !) chatouiller les perchettes. Quittant la partie peu profonde de la rade, elle s'enfonça sans effort à plus de quinze mètres sous le niveau de l'eau.

La cité semblait émettre une sorte de champ répulsif qui empêchait les algues et autres coquillages de se fixer dessus. Elle effraya cependant tout un banc de petits poissons gris, tandis qu'une sorte de murène jaune à l'aspect peu engageant la regardait d'un air mauvais depuis sa cachette sous un repli des murs immergés.

Après dix ou douze apnées, durant lesquelles elle s'était amusée à descendre faire signe à des scientifiques qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté d'un vitrail, se sentant fatiguée, elle décida de rentrer.

Elle s'était séchée, et lisait depuis un moment lorsque Markus vint la voir pour sa leçon de télépathie.

Il passa les dernières heures du jour à tenter d'expliquer à l'humaine comment dresser une barrière mentale. Son univers intérieur était si vaste et si chatoyant, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le limiter, et encore moins à l'enfermer derrière un mur.

Markus mit fin à la leçon lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'artiste avait les yeux brillants de fatigue, et qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer.

Après le départ de son ami, épuisée, Rosanna alla se coucher directement, malgré l'heure précoce.

Cette nuit-là, le cauchemar qui l'avait laissée en paix durant quelques jours revint. Elle se retrouva seule, terrorisée, tentant de fuir les monstres cagoulés qui lui voulaient tant de mal.

Elle se réveilla tremblante, avec un goût de bile dans la bouche.

Le lien brillait doucement dans son cœur. Elle s'en approcha, pour se rassurer, comme un papillon attiré par la lumière.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Markus en pensée.

« C'était juste un cauchemar, tout va bien maintenant, merci » répondit-elle, rassérénée par ce simple contact mental.

A l'aube, le même garde, toujours aussi grincheux, vint la sortir de son sommeil pour son entraînement du matin. Elle avait mal partout et n'avait plus aucune énergie. Elle se traîna tout de même dans le hall où l'attendaient les deux guerriers. Ce fut encore plus intensif que la veille, mais au moins cette fois-ci, Rosanna ne s'envoya-t-elle pas toute seule au tapis en se prenant les pieds sur son arme.

C'est pantelante qu'elle alla rejoindre, en compagnie du _wraith_ , un Docteur Barras déjà au travail.

Si la matinée se passa sans encombre, Rossanna s'endormit les bras croisés sur la table d'acier en plein milieu de l'après-midi.

 _La pauvre s'était endormie d'épuisement. Il avait encore oublié combien la plupart des humains étaient fragiles. Elle n'avait rien dit, mais elle était encore en convalescence, et voilà qu'il la poussait dans ses retranchements tant physiques que mentaux._

 _Il se promit de la ménager un peu dans les jours suivants. Le scientifique était agaçant et pitoyable, mais il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle soit à côté de lui pour faire ce que sa reine lui avait demandé._

 _Lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, il lui dirait qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'elle pour l'après-midi._

 _Satisfait, il allait se remettre au travail lorsqu'il avisa Barras qui était sur le point de réveiller Rosanna._

 _« Ne. La. Touchez. Pas ! » dit-il d'une voix menaçante._

 _L'homme lui jeta un regard haineux, mais s'éloigna. Tant mieux, qu'il le déteste autant qu'il voulait : tant qu'il lui obéissait, cela l'indifférait._

Les jours suivants, Markus veilla à ne pas surmener Rosanna, tout en continuant à l'entraîner fermement à se défendre sur tout les fronts.


	24. Chapitre 23

La veille de son retour sur Irän, Rosanna dut se rendre à l'évidence. Les cours intensifs de Markus semblaient porter leurs fruits. Ses courbatures étaient un peu moins violentes qu'auparavant, et elle commençait à voir venir les coups, bien qu'esquiver les redoutables assauts des deux guerriers fut encore loin de sa portée.

L'alien avait mis au point pour elle un petit exercice télépathique avec un jeu de cartes. Elle devait mémoriser une lame, et ensuite empêcher Markus de lire dans son esprit de laquelle il s'agissait. Après des heures d'entraînement, elle arrivait à lui dissimuler l'information environ une fois sur trois, dans des conditions calmes.

Ce dernier avait été contraint de s'adapter à son élève. Il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, son psychisme différait tellement de celui d'un _wraith_ qu'il serait absolument vain de la former à une défense agressive, comme lui-même y avait été formé des siècles auparavant.

A force d'expérimentation, il avait enfin trouvé un moyen. Rosanna était d'une nature généreuse et foisonnante. Son univers intérieur était tellement complexe, brillant et bigarré qu'il avait fini plus d'une fois leurs séances avec un sérieux mal de tête, ses neurones saturés par tant d'informations.

Plutôt que d'essayer de la faire se retrancher derrière des barrières mentales, il l'encouragea à projeter cette marée colorée sur l'assaillant. Elle se révéla également assez douée pour dissimuler derrière une barrière d'images ce qu'elle voulait lui cacher.

Elle serait amenée dès le lendemain à communiquer télépathiquement avec les Iräns, il voulait donc être sur qu'elle serait capable de dissimuler leur liens. Il lui avait conseillé d'y penser le moins possible, afin qu'il sombre profondément dans son esprit. Lui-même s'en tiendrait loin, afin de ne pas risquer de se trahir. Toutefois, il voulait s'assurer une dernière fois qu'elle serait capable de le dissimuler derrière un pan de pensée, tout en ayant un comportement normal.

Ils avaient donc basculé.

Markus était en train de la questionner sur la cuisine terrienne, tout en surveillant son esprit. Il était à l'affût du moindre début d'apparition du lien. Rosanna semblait détendue, et n'avait aucun problème à lui parler de la recette de la pizza, alors que sa psyché tournoyait doucement autour d'eux.

Soudain, Markus perçut quelque chose de chatoyant, entre deux pans de pensée. Il se précipita dessus.

Instinctivement l'esprit de Rosanna réagit avant même qu'elle ait compris qu'il se passait quelque chose. Un flot brûlant et tranchant de pensée déferla sur Markus. La vague, composée de tout ce qui pouvait évoquer à la jeune femme la force et la puissance, chassèrent le _wraith_ pris au dépourvu de son esprit.

Ils revinrent. L'alien n'en revenait pas, elle avait pris le contrôle de leur entretien télépathique et avait réussi à y mettre fin. Il n'était pas sur ses gardes à ce moment-là, et avait bien fait attention de ne pas s'accrocher pour ne pas la blesser, mais elle l'avait tout de même repoussé avec force.

« Je te félicite, tu vois... » commença-t-il, mais il laissa sa phrase en suspens en voyant la mine pâle et atterrée de la jeune femme face à lui.

« Rosanna, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il inquiet de lui avoir fait du mal sans le vouloir.

« Tu saignes... Tu saignes beaucoup... » répondit cette dernière d'une voix blanche.

Le _wraith_ porta la main à son visage. Il la retira tachée de sang verdâtre.

Il se releva, et partit à la salle de bain constater l'étendue des dégâts. Il n'avait pas mal à part la migraine -tout à fait normale- que l'attaque de la jeune femme avait provoqué.

Il comprit immédiatement la réaction de la jeune femme. Il saignait abondamment du nez, mais également des yeux et des oreilles. Il avait gravement sous-estimé la puissance de son attaque, ainsi que son état de dénutrition, puisqu'il avait négligé de se nourrir cette dernière semaine. Il estima rapidement que l'attaque psychique avait dû lui causer une rupture d'anévrisme, que son corps essayait tant bien que mal d'endiguer malgré ses capacités régénératrices diminuées.

Rosanna s'était approchée, se faisant toute petite, l'air pitoyable.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

« Il faut que je mange, ça ira mieux après. Je t'ai sous-estimée, mon étonnante petite humaine » dit-il gaiement pour la rassurer.

« Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée, Markus, je ne voulais pas. » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Les accidents ça arrive, tu me l'as appris toi même. » répondit-il, philosophe, tout en tenant une serviette sur son nez pour tenter d'endiguer le flot.

« A l'avenir, pense que c'est ce qui pourrait t'arriver si tu ne te protège pas comme il faut. Les _wraiths_ évitent de tuer ainsi les humains, ils préfèrent les manger, mais nous avons tous -sauf les drones- les capacités de provoquer une rupture d'anévrisme à un humain par simple contact télépathique. » la morigéna-t-il.

Le saignement s'était à peu près stabilisé. Il se lava de son mieux sans relancer l'hémorragie, puis sortit, suivi de l'artiste qui devait presque courir pour suivre ses longues enjambées.

Il déboula dans le bureau de Weir, qui parut sur le point de s'offusquer, mais qui se radoucit immédiatement lorsqu'elle remarqua le sang.

« Markus, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise.

« Ce serait trop long à vous expliquer, Madame. Je suis en train de faire une rupture d'anévrisme. Il faut que je mange tout de suite, sinon je risque de devenir dangereux pour vous tous » expliqua-t-il.

« Faites venir le docteur Beckett ! » ordonna-t-elle aussitôt aux deux gardes qui venaient de se précipiter pour arrêter le _wraith_.

« Inutile, je connais une adresse. Il y a un avant-poste _wraith_ sur cette planète. Je serais vite de retour. »

« Markus, je ne peux pas vous laisser partir seul, surtout pas sur une planète contrôlée par les vôtres, ce serait trop dangereux. »

« Ce le sera encore plus pour ceux que vous enverrez m'escorter, Madame. » répliqua-t-il, conscient qu'elle doutait encore de sa fidélité. Même si cela le peinait, il comprenait, après tout il était un représentant de leur pire ennemi dans cette galaxie.

« C'est hors de question. Allez chercher Sheppard et son équipe » ordonna-t-elle aux gardes qui n'avaient pas bougé depuis leur arrivée.

Makus s'était remis à saigner abondamment, ce qui inquiétait grandement Weir et paniquait Rosanna, qui ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu lui faire autant de mal. Dire qu'il s'en voulait tant pour un simple petit mal de tête, et voilà qu'elle lui avait provoqué une rupture d'anévrisme sans même savoir comment.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui parurent des heures, durant lesquels Markus, pris de violents vertiges, dût s'asseoir, Sheppard arriva suivi de son équipe.

Ce fut un spectacle étrange qu'il découvrit, avec un _wraith_ effondré sur une chaise, tentant d'endiguer un violent flot de sang qui lui coulait du nez et tachait par intermittence le sol à côté de deux femmes blanches comme des linges.

« Allez vous équiper et prendre un _jumper_ , vous partez tout de suite avec Markus à ces coordonnées. » dit elle en leur tendant un papier sanglant sur lequel Markus avait tracé la séquence de la planète.

« Docteur Weir, enfin que se passe-t-il ? » demanda McKay qui arrivait enfin, essoufflé.

« Je vous expliquerais en route, il ne faut pas perdre de temps. » intervint Rosanna en se relevant.

Sheppard allait ajouter quelque chose. « Et je viens avec vous. » déclara-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Weir acquiesça en réponse à la question silencieuse du colonel.

Moins de quinze minute plus tard, ils étaient équipés et le _jumper_ attendait le feu vert devant la Porte des étoiles.

 _Quel imbécile il avait été. Il avait bien senti la faim qui le rongeait, mais il s'était dit que s'occuper des capacités de défense de son humaine était bien plus important. Il avait repoussé jour après jour l'échéance. Il aurait tenu encore plus d'une semaine, si ce stupide accident n'était pas arrivé. Son corps essayait de colmater l'artère quelque part dans son cerveau, tout en compensant le sang qu'il perdait sans arrêt depuis bientôt une demi-heure._

 _Dès qu'ils étaient montés dans le_ jumper _, il leur avait donné les indications d'où trouver l'avant-poste et s'était mis en semi-hibernation._

 _Il sentait la rage de la faim qui menaçait de le submerger, et il ne doutait pas un instant qu'il serait capable de tuer au moins la moitié des humains à ses côtés avant que les autres ne le neutralise._


	25. Chapitre 24

Ils survolaient une planète morte et sombre à l'atmosphère ténue.

L'avant-poste que leur avait indiqué le _wraith_ semblait être la seule construction de la planète mis à part la porte.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient furtivement vers la structure à-demi enterrée, Rosanna s'inquiétait pour son ami. Il était mal en point, et par le lien qui les unissait, elle sentait sa souffrance.

Elle sentait la puissance de la pulsion qui le rongeait, et le désespoir avec lequel il luttait contre.

Elle savait qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal, mais en cet instant, elle devinait que s'il perdait le contrôle ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, elle serait la première à mourir.

Le vol ne dura pas longtemps, et ils se posèrent à une centaine de mètres de l'entrée du bunker organique.

Sheppard se préparait à sortir, mais Rosanna l'en dissuda.

« On risque d'être pris entre deux feux. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux laisser Markus y aller seul. Si dans un quart d'heure il n'est pas de retour, on ira le chercher » proposa-t-elle.

Teyla, qui n'avait cessé de fixer le _wraith_ d'un air effrayé depuis qu'ils étaient partis, appuya vigoureusement sa proposition. Elle ne voulait pas se trouver entre un alien affamé et de potentielles proies, aliens elles aussi.

Sheppard glissa dans la poche du _wraith_ en stase une balise, puis ouvrit la porte du vaisseau.

Markus ne bougea pas, et Rosanna comprit qu'il faudrait que quelqu'un le sorte de son hypnose.

Respirant à fond, elle s'approcha, du côté opposé à la sortie, et lui toucha le bras.

Le _wraith_ ouvrit les yeux, et un instant plus tard, plaquait violemment sa main droite sur le torse de l'humaine, à qui la douleur coupa le souffle. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le _wraith_ s'élança dans l'obscurité extérieure.

Rosanna tremblait comme une feuille, et le colonel s'empressa de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

« Je vais bien, le choc m'a coupé le souffle, mais je n'ai rien » dit-elle en constatant les dégâts.

Son uniforme avait été déchiré par les griffes de l'alien, et un peu de sang perlait de sa peau entaillée. Elle ne devait la vie sauve qu'au gantelet, que Markus portait toujours lorsqu'il l'avait agressée.

« Il a bien failli vous tuer, comment pouvez-vous avoir envie de passer du temps avec ce monstre ? » demanda Sheppard en lui tendant sa gourde.

« Ce n'est pas sa faute, il n'est plus lui-même. Et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'être né _wraith_ » murmura-t-elle.

« N'empêche que je doute qu'il reviendra, il a trouvé un moyen de filer, il ne va certainement pas se faire prier. » grogna le militaire.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr » répliqua le Satédien à la surprise générale.

« Ronon, tout va bien ? Vous défendez un _wraith_ maintenant?! » s'étrangla le Dr Mckay.

« Ronon a raison » appuya Teyla. « J'ai passé du temps avec Markus, il n'est pas comme les autres, pas même comme Todd. Il a une... droiture en lui, que je n'ai jamais senti chez aucun autre des siens. »

Soudain, des hurlements et des bruits de tirs se firent entendre.

Les bruits semblèrent s'éloigner, puis le silence retomba.

« Vous croyez que c'est fini ? » demanda McKay, qui s'était crispé sur ses accoudoirs.

« On va aller voir » déclara Sheppard. « Ronon avec moi, Teyla derrière. Rodney et Mme Gady au milieu. » ordonna-t-il en sortant du _jumper_.

Ils progressèrent lentement, dans une atmosphère si rare qu'ils peinaient à respirer.

La porte du bunker était grande ouverte, tandis que des impacts encore fumants constellaient le couloir qui s'enfonçait sous terre.

Deux drones momifiés gisaient tels des pantins désarticulés en travers du passage.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans le boyaux à l'odeur âcre et humide propre aux constructions _wraiths_.

Rosanna découvrait par ses propres sens l'ambiance si glauque de ces édifices vivants qu'elle avait vus dans les souvenirs de son amis.

La proie en elle lui hurlait de sortir de cette tanière mortelle, et de fuir au loin. Mais son cœur la poussait à descendre, retrouver son ami dont elle n'arrivait plus à sentir la présence de l'autre côté du lien, rendu plus ténu encore par sa peur.

Après une longue descente, ils arrièrent à la première pièce, une sorte de salle de garde dont les portes défoncées livraient le triste spectacle d'un carnage. Plus loin une salle des serveurs émettait toutes sortes de sons discordants alors qu'un _wraith_ alpha répandait ses boyaux sur le tableau de commande défoncé.

Au cœur du bunker, ils trouvèrent encore plusieurs salles, dont une remplie d'une dizaine de cocons d'où, à la plus grande horreur de Rosanna, des voix faibles les suppliaient de les sauver.

Il ne restait plus qu'une salle à visiter, tout au fond, et ils avaient déjà croisé deux alphas et une demi-douzaine de gardes massacrés. Sur l'ensemble, seuls trois avaient été vidés de leur force vitale, tous les autres avaient été tués à coups d'arme blanche.

« Markus, tu es là ? » appela Rosanna, inquiète.

Un grognement, des paroles inintelligibles en _wraith_ , puis un bruit de lutte lui répondirent dans la pièce suivante.

Sheppard et Ronon ouvrirent la marche, et se plaquant de chaque côté de la porte, vérifièrent qu'il n'y avait aucun danger.

Puis ils entrèrent, braquant leurs armes au centre de la pièce.

Le spectacle que Rosanna découvrit lui coupa le souffle.

Markus tenait plaqué contre un pilier un autre _wraith_ , à qui il avait arraché un bras. Ce dernier se débattait, suffoquant sous la poigne implacable du traqueur.

Il émanait une telle haine de Markus, que l'air en semblait épaissi.

« Markus, lâchez-le ! » ordonna Sheppard, prêt à tirer sur l'autre à la seconde où il le lâcherait. Ronon tenait Markus en joue, son pistolet en mode étourdissant.

Le _wraith_ ne bougea pas, et se contenta de grogner de plaisir tout en broyant davantage la trachée de son adversaire.

« Markus, lâchez-le ! » hurla encore Sheppard.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, Rosanna s'approcha prudemment. Elle tenta d'effleurer l'esprit du _wraith_ , mais ce dernier n'était qu'une tempête de rage et de haine. Elle lui toucha alors le bras, bien trop consciente qu'il s'agissait de son bras droit, et qu'il ne portait plus le gantelet.

« Markus, lâche-le s'il te plaît. » supplia-t-elle.

Un long instant s'écoula, puis Markus relâcha son étreinte. L'autre alien s'effondra au sol cherchant son souffle d'une respiration sifflante.

«Alors tu as trahi ta reine, pour ça... pour devenir le laquais de ce stupide bout de viande ?!» crachota ce dernier entre deux râles.

Le traqueur lui décrocha un violent coup de pieds dans les côtes. Il y eut un craquement sinistre, et l'autre cracha de la salive mélangée à du sang.

« Tue-moi... ou es-tu devenu tellement soumis à cette sous-race que tu ne peux rien faire sans leur autorisation ? » railla encore l'autre.

Markus s'agenouilla et le souleva par le col, puis il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

Les yeux de l'autre s'agrandirent de surprise et de crainte.

«Colonel, faites-en ce que vous voulez. » dit-il ensuite en se détournant. « Rosanna, Teyla, Docteur, il y a des prisonniers là-bas, je vais vous aider à les libérer » poursuivit-il d'un ton très calme en quittant la pièce.

Ils lui emboîtèrent le pas, trop choqués pour discuter. Quelques secondes plus tard, une salve de P90 ébranla le bunker.

Alors que McKay sortait son couteau en perspective du dur travail de dégagement des malheureux encoconnés, Markus l'arrêta.

« Ce sera inutile Docteur, je vais vous ouvrir les cocons, vous n'aurez qu'a en sortir les humains et à vous occupez d'eux. »

Il n'eut qu'à effleurer du bout des doigts une zone un peu plus pâle des cocons pour que ceux-ci s'ouvrent, libérant leur contenu.

Les pauvres hères étaient encore à moitié assommés par le venin que les cocons leur instillaient, et certains étaient très affaiblis par de longues semaines d'emprisonnement dans les réserves _wraiths_.

Sur les neuf prisonniers que contenait le garde-manger, deux ne survécurent que le temps de les remercier de les avoir sauvés, tant ils étaient amoindris.

Sheppard et Ronon vinrent rapidement leur prêter main-forte pour les porter dans le _jumper_ tandis que Markus, après avoir repoussé le cadavre, tentait de remettre en état la console de la salle des serveurs.

Sheppard et Teyla repartirent avec le vaisseau afin de ramener les rescapés, tandis que les autres restaient face à l'insistance de McKay pour étudier autant que possible les lieux et les informations qu'ils pourraient contenir.

Le _wraith_ n'avait pas réussi à remettre la console en état, mais de son propre aveu, il n'était pas un scientifique, et tout cela n'avait jamais été de son ressort.

McKay prit donc les choses en main, réquisitionnant Rosanna et Markus comme assistants.

Après une demi-heure de tâtonnement et d'essais sur la machine récalcitrante, le physicien réussit finalement à y brancher sa tablette. Il put enfin couper les alarmes criardes, et c'est avec soulagement qu'ils entendirent le silence retomber sur l'avant-poste.

Alors qu'il observait les lignes de codes défiler sur son écran, les yeux du docteur s'agrandirent.

« C'est incroyable... je ne comprends pas tout, mais... Markus, vous savez à quoi sert cet avant-poste ? » demanda-t-il, excité.

« C'est un relais transmetteur » répondit ce dernier.

« Un relais... mais bien sûr... Les communications _wraiths_ n'ont pas une si longue portée. »

« Vous avez trouvé quelque-chose ? » demanda Ronon en passant la tête par la porte.

« Oooh oui, Ronon, j'ai accès à toutes les communications en direct entre les ruches et leurs vaisseaux de ce coin de la galaxie... et si je... voilà... j'ai aussi récupéré toutes les communications de ces derniers jours » déclara-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

«Vous voulez dire qu'on pourra suivre en direct les déplacements des troupes _wraiths_ ? » demanda Rosanna.

« Non, il va falloir partir, la destruction de la console à déclenché un signal d'alerte. Une escouade scientifique doit déjà être en route pour venir réparer. Nous devrons quitter les lieux dès que le _jumper_ sera de retour » annonça Markus.

« Il dit vrai, le signal se diffuse depuis plus d'une demi-heure. On devrait sortir. » acquiesça McKay en pâlissant.

« Alors allons-y, si des troupes arrivent, ce bunker va se transformer en piège mortel » ordonna le Satédien en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Je vous rejoins, je veux juste encore faire une petite chose. » intervint le _wraith_. « Rosanna, tu m'aides ? »demanda -t-il.

Il sortit alors que McKay finissait d'enregistrer le maximum de données.

« Il va me falloir de nouveaux vêtements, aide-moi à en trouver à ma taille, s'il te plaît » demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme constata qu'effectivement le massacre, ne s'était pas déroulé sans heurt pour lui, et que les vêtements qu'il avait récupérés dans les placards de la cité étaient en loques.

En fouillant les cadavres des alphas, ils purent glaner une tenue complète pour Markus, bien que l'espèce de haut noir en lamé brillant qu'il avait récupéré ne semblait vraiment pas lui plaire. Il le fourra tout de même dans le sac que lui tendait Rosanna avec un soupir de dépit.

Alors que le scientifique et le Satédien les appelaient depuis l'entrée du bunker, leur annonçant le retour du _jumper_ , Markus s'excusa un instant, et laissant Rosanna remonter seule, disparut dans la pièce où gisait le cadavre manchot de celui qui l'avait tant énervé.

Elle n'était pas arrivée à la moitié du couloir de sortie que le _wraith_ la rattrapait à grandes enjambées, lui prenant des mains le sac avec les vêtements. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante, l'atmosphère trop rare de la planète rendant le moindre effort exténuant.

Alors que le _jumper_ décollait pour rejoindre la porte, trois _Darts_ les dépassèrent en sifflant avant de survoler le bunker en y rematérialisant leurs passagers.


	26. Chapitre 25

De retour sur Atlantis, ils n'avaient pas encore garé le _jumper_ que Weir leur faisait savoir par radio qu'elle voulait voir le _wraith_ dans son bureau immédiatement.

Sheppard regarda l'alien -qui semblait être remonté dans son estime- avec une pointe de pitié. Il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Rosanna voulut accompagner Markus, mais le colonel l'en empêcha. Elle alla donc à l'infirmerie voir comment se portaient les rescapés.

Le Dr Beckett la rassura sur le sort de six d'entre eux : leurs jours n'étaient plus en danger. Il ne pouvait en revanche pas se prononcer sur les séquelles mentales que leur laisserait un tel traumatisme.

Lorsqu'elle lui demanda pour le septième, il l'emmena vers un lit caché par un rideau. Couchée sous les draps blancs, une femme respirait faiblement. De rares cheveux blancs s'égaraient sur l'oreiller, et sa peau trop grande flottait sur ses os.

« Elle doit à peine avoir seize ans, mais elle a déjà été ponctionnée... J'ignore pourquoi le _wraith_ qui lui a fait ça n'a pas terminé, mais ça lui a « sauvé » la vie. » dit-il tristement.

Rosanna sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle ravala ses sanglots.

« Ne peut-on rien faire pour elle ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Nous ? Rien à part soulager ses souffrances. Un _wraith_ en revanche... » murmura-t-il.

« Comment un _wraith_ pourrait-il l'aider ? » demanda-t-elle perplexe.

Beckett la dévisagea. « Vous ne savez pas ? » finit il par demander.

« Non, je ne sais pas ! » s'agaça-t-elle. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait un _wraith_ pour ami qu'elle savait tout d'eux, loin de là !

« Ils peuvent prendre la vie, mais ils peuvent aussi la donner. Vous n'êtes vraiment au courant de rien ? » insista le médecin.

« Pourquoi devrais-je être au courant, enfin ? »

« Markus vous a sauvé la vie comme ça... » lâcha-t-il.

« Pardon?! »

« Après l'attaque frygienne, nous essayions d'arrêter l'hémorragie qui vous tuait, mais on était en train de vous perdre. Il vous a sauvé en vous offrant de sa force vitale. Vous n'auriez jamais survécu sinon. » avoua le médecin.

L'information rebondissait dans sa tête, incongrue. Des choses se mirent en place dans sa pensée, des pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent.

« Excusez-moi docteur » dit-elle d'un ton distrait en quittant la pièce.

 _Sans aucun enthousiasme, il s'était dirigé vers le bureau. S'il avait mis ainsi en danger les autres membres de la communauté sur une ruche, il n'aurait eu que peu de chances de survivre, mais Weir n'était pas une reine_ Wraith _, aussi ne savait-il pas trop à quoi s'attendre._

 _La femme l'attendait, le fusillant du regard, debout derrière son bureau. D'un ton calme mais glacial, elle le sermonna._

 _« J'ai accepté votre présence dans cette cité sous trois conditions. En quelques jours à peine, vous en avez bafoué une et ce faisant, vous avez mis tout le monde en grand danger ! Je ne peux pas tolérer de tels comportements sur cette base ! »_

 _Markus, soumis, attendait que tombe la sentence. Dans le meilleur des cas, elle l'enfermerait à nouveau dans la cellule au sous-sol et il pourrait encore parfois voir Rosanna._

 _« Cependant » poursuivit elle d'un ton plus doux, « le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard m'a raconté votre exploit de tout à l'heure. Et grâce à vous, aujourd'hui sept personnes ont la vie sauve. »_

 _Markus releva la tête, perdu. Elle était en train de le féliciter ?_

 _« Sheppard m'a aussi dit que vous avez tué neuf_ wraiths _, armé seulement d'une dague. Cela confirme ce que je pensais de vous après l'attaque frygienne. Vous serez bien plus utile sur le terrain qu'ici à traduire des textes pour le Dr Barras. »_

 _Il avait échoué, et elle était en train de lui offrir une promotion ? Il avait encore tant à apprendre des humains !_

 _« A vos ordres, Madame. Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissant de votre clémence. » dit-il en s'inclinant._

 _Weir ne put retenir un petit rire. Ce langage ampoulé était si étrange dans la bouche du grand prédateur déguenillé qui se tenait devant elle !_

 _« Ça va, Markus, vous pouvez disposer » le congédia-t-elle._

Si seulement tous les militaires de cette base pouvaient être aussi dociles _, pensa-t-elle en songeant à un certain colonel._


	27. Chapitre 26

Markus était soulagé. Il se mit en quête de l'artiste pour récupérer les vêtements qu'ils avaient trouvés, ainsi que pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle de cette inopinée promotion.

Il tenta de la localiser par le lien. Il accéléra, passant d'un pas rapide à un petit trot.

Rosanna bouillonnait de colère et d'incompréhension et elle était dans sa chambre, alors qu'elle n'y était jamais entrée sans son invitation expresse.

Il sema rapidement son garde, qui n'arrivait pas à suivre ses grandes foulées.

Lorsqu'il arriva, Rosanna lui tournait le dos, fixant un point lointain par la fenêtre, les bras croisés, les articulations de ses mains blanches de trop serrer ses bras.

Elle resta ainsi, silencieuse et immobile, de longues minutes.

«Tu comptais me le dire un jour ? » finit-elle par murmurer d'une voix rendue tremblante de rage contenue.

« Te dire quoi ? » demanda-t-il sans comprendre

« Vas-y, devine » grinça-t-elle.

Il n'osa pas tenter de lire ses pensées. Elle était si furieuse qu'il semblait émaner des ondes haineuses de tout son être.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu m'as sauvé la vie ?! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que j'avais du... du... truc _wraith_ dans mon sang, maintenant ? J'avais le droit de savoir ! » explosa-t-elle en se retournant.

Markus resta silencieux. Que répondre, de toute manière ?

« Réponds ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je suis quoi pour toi, un jouet ? Une expérience ? Réponds-moi ! » lui cria-t-elle en saisissant les pans de son manteau et en le secouant.

Il ne l'avait jamais vue dans cet état.

« Je t'ai fait confiance ! Et tu me caches des trucs pareils ? Je devrais être morte ! Et je ne le suis pas, parce qu'un vampire de l'espace a décidé de me donner de sa vie ! Je devrais être morte ! » hurla-t-elle en s'effondrant au sol. Elle resta là, prostrée, à sangloter.

Markus sentit sa rage refluer, remplacée par un immense vide obscur.

Il resta là, immobile et démuni, ne sachant que faire.

Rosanna s'essuya le nez et releva un peu la tête.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? » renifla-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

 _Comment pouvait-il lui répondre ? Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, secoué par la déferlante d'émotions sous laquelle l'humaine venait de le noyer._

 _Comment lui expliquer alors que lui-même ne comprenait pas ?_

 _Il voulait juste que toute cette colère, toute cette tristesse disparaisse. Il avait toujours vécu avec, il les connaissaient, elles étaient de vieilles compagnes. Et parce qu'il les connaissaient si bien, il voulait justement en protéger sa si précieuse humaine. Il percevait leurs œuvres destructrices dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Il sentait les étendues chatoyantes et colorées qui s'éteignaient une à une, remplacée par une obscurité glacée. Il avait allumé ce brasier destructeur, mais il ne savait pas comment l'arrêter. Il savait comment détruire, abîmer, tuer, oh oui, il le savait. Mais protéger, et guérir ? Il avait essayé, et même comme ça, il n'arrivait qu'à détruire._

Le _wraith_ tomba a genoux devant elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle resta là, immobile, perdue dans l'étreinte chaude de l'alien. Il la serrait de toutes ses forces, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne s'envole.

Instinctivement, son corps se tendit, tentant de résister aux bras du prédateur, puis quelque chose céda en elle. Elle s'abandonna, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Markus sentit quelque chose de chaud couler sur son visage. Il réalisa qu'il pleurait aussi.

 _Tiens, c'est donc ça de pleurer ?_ se dit il, surpris de cette nouvelle émotion qu'il découvrait.

Ils restèrent longtemps comme ça, puis les sanglots de la jeune femme s'espacèrent.

« Tu me serres trop fort » dit-elle d'une petite voix étouffée.

« Je suis désolé » s'excusa-t-il en la lâchant, un peu paniqué.

Elle releva la tête, chiffonnée, mais un petit sourire sur le visage.

« Les _wraiths_ peuvent pleurer ? » demanda-t-elle un peu incrédule.

« On dirait bien que oui » lui répondit-il en souriant.

L'orage était passé.

« Je suis désolée, j'ai pété un plomb. Ce que tu as fait pour moi était tellement généreux et... gentil. Je te dois la vie. Merci, merci beaucoup, Markus. » s'excusa-t-elle, piteuse.

« Je crois que l'on peut dire qu'on est quitte. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, et je t'ai sauvé la vie... » dit-il souriant.

« Je veux bien qu'on continue à se sauver la vie... » souffla la jeune femme.

Elle se redressa un peu, pour s'asseoir plus confortablement.

« Je crois qu'une douche ne serait pas du vol. » lui dit-elle en désignant ses vêtements couverts de sang et d'autres choses auxquelles elle ne voulait pas penser.

« Mes nouveaux vêtements ne sont pas dans un meilleur état... » grogna le _wraith_ en pensant aux habits sanguinolents qui l'attendaient dans le sac.

« Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose à te mettre. Vas te laver » lui proposa-t-elle en se relevant.

Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage, puis sortit, jetant un coup d'oeil assassin au garde qui s'était précipitamment reculé lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte.

Elle fit un crochet éclair par sa propre chambre pour vite se laver et mettre des vêtements propres, puis elle descendit prendre un uniforme masculins atlante dans la buanderie.

Elle choisit, en plus du pantalon gris, une veste assortie ornée des deux grands triangles noirs réservés aux militaires, ainsi qu'un t-shirt noir. Alors qu'elle allait ressortir, elle avisa les piles de sous-vêtements de l'armée, sagement pliés dans une caisse. Elle en attrapa un, en se disant que s'il était comme la plupart des hommes, il y avait de bonnes chances pour qu'il n'en ait pas changé depuis son arrivée, des semaines auparavant.

De retour dans la chambre du _wraith_ , elle posa les vêtements sur une chaise près de la porte de la salle de bain, et s'assit sur le lit. Elle était épuisée. La journée avait été beaucoup trop chargée émotionnellement. Sa crise de nerfs l'avait laissée vidée. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière sur le matelas, et contempla un moment le plafond en repensant à son entraînement télépathique du matin. Il lui semblait que ça s'était produit des années plus tôt.

 _Il avait définitivement pris goût aux douches chaudes. Il aimait la sensation de l'eau brûlante coulant sur ses omoplates._

 _Il contempla l'eau teintée de vert qui coulait entre ses orteils._

 _Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis des années. Il était rassasié, et la petite voix haineuse qui le torturait depuis si longtemps s'était tue. Il s'était enfin vengé de Rof'kan, et avant que celui-ci ne meure, il avait eu le plaisir de voir la défaite dans ses yeux._

 _Ils s'étaient détestés dès leur plus tendre enfance. Ils étaient nés de la même couvée et très vite, ils avaient développé une haine mortelle l'un envers l'autre. Rof'kan était aussi vicieux et veule que lui était sauvage et indépendant. Alors qu'il n'arrivait à ne lier de liens avec aucun autre jeune dans la pouponnière, Rof'kan s'était vite intégré dans une bande de plus âgés, à force de flatterie et de ronds-de-jambes. Pendant des années, lui et sa bande avaient pris un malin plaisir à le persécuter._

 _Lorsqu'ils avaient été donnés à leurs futurs maîtres, Rof'kan, avait eu le privilège de devenir l'apprenti du commandant en second de la ruche, alors que lui était confié au_ wraith _le plus cruel qu'ils aient pu trouver. La reine ne s'était jamais cachée de ce qu'elle appréciait grandement les flatteries éhontées que tous ses alphas favoris lui servaient à longueur de journée._

 _Rof'kan s'y exerçait il donc avec délectation depuis l'enfance, alors que lui s'était forgé une solide réputation d'élément perturbateur._

 _Rien n'était officiel, mais il savait très bien que c'était ce vermisseau qui avait suggéré au second de le proposer comme nouveau traqueur à la reine._

 _Et tandis qu'il jouait pendant des siècles au chien de chasse, Rof'kan avait gradé dans la hiérarchie, jusqu'à devenir chef des communications. A chaque fois qu'il rentrait ramener une proie à sa reine, cette petite raclure s'arrangeait pour être là, à le contempler en se moquant silencieusement de lui._

 _Rof'kan avait même poussé la cruauté jusqu'à envoyer une dizaine de drones le coincer dans un couloir, pour venir lui apprendre, tout sourire, que la reine lui avait offert l'honneur suprême, devenir un de ses reproducteurs, alors que lui, hiérarchiquement ne valait guère mieux que les adorateurs humains._

 _Markus n'en avait pas cru ses yeux lorsqu'il était tombé sur lui, au fond du bunker._

 _L'occasion était trop belle. Rof'kan avait une langue acérée, mais il avait toujours compté sur les autres pour ce qui était de la force physique._

 _Il n'avait eu aucun mal à le neutraliser. Et il avait failli le tuer. Mais Rosanna l'en avait empêché, et il était mort de la main d'un humain, la mort la plus humiliante que puisse avoir un_ wraith _. Markus savait que c'était cruel et gratuit, mais il n'avait pas résisté à l'envie d'infliger un dernier outrage à son ancien ennemi. Il l'avait fait en douce, car il savait que ni Rosanna, ni aucun des humains ne comprendraient._

 _Il avait arraché la langue du_ wraith _, ainsi que ses parties génitales, et les lui avaient enfoncé profondément dans la gorge._

 _C'était petit, et il n'en était pas fier, mais il se sentait en paix, et vengé. Sa reine ne l'avait pas puni, mais au contraire récompensé pour ses actes, et son humaine ne lui en voulait plus, malgré toute la colère qu'elle avait accumulé contre lui. Il était heureux._

 _Lorsqu'il se fut séché, le_ wraith _trouva les vêtements propres sur la chaise. Il les enfila, espérant qu'ils ne ressembleraient pas trop à la combinaison de prisonnier qu'il avait dû porter._

 _La jeune femme avait pris exactement la bonne taille, et même s'ils ne lui allaient pas aussi bien que ses propres vêtements, il dut convenir qu'il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Il dut même admettre que la toile souple et le tissu élastique du t-shirt étaient plus confortables que ses vêtements de toile épaisse et de cuir._

 _Après avoir coiffé ses cheveux en un simple catogan bas, il sortit._

 _Alors qu'il allait lui demander ce qu'elle pensait de sa tenue, Markus s'aperçut que le jeune femme s'était endormie sur son lit._

 _Elle s'était roulée en boule, comme un petit animal, et ne prenait guère de place dans le grand lit._

 _Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait craint qu'elle le rejette, alors qu'elle avait tant confiance en lui qu'elle s'était endormie là, sans défense et sans crainte, quelques heures seulement après l'avoir vu commettre un véritable massacre._

 _Il la couvrit de son mieux avec la couverture, puis il s'installa sur le coussin face au ciel étoilé et à la cité obscure. Il avait tant de choses sur lesquelles méditer._


	28. Chapitre 27

Attention, pour les mordus de la cohérence de l'univers, à partir de là, "Au delà des étoiles" devient un univers parallèle à la série stargate Atlantis. En effet nos deux amis, et les Iräns, vont apporter tant de choses à l'univers, qu'ils ne peuvent plus s'intégrer dans la cohérence de la série officielle. Prenez le comme une autre réalité, un peu à la manière de celle où Todd et Ronon meurent ensemble pour détruire la base de michael(ep20, s4).

Bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début!

* * *

Rosanna fut réveillée par le soleil sur son visage. Elle enfonça la tête sous les couvertures. Elle n'avait pas envie de se lever. Les cauchemars l'avaient laissée en paix, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était fait tirer dessus, elle avait dormi une nuit entière d'un sommeil réparateur.

Quelque chose l'empêcha de se rendormir. Elle devait faire quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Soudain la mémoire lui revint. La mission sur Irän ! Elle se releva d'un bond et se rua à son bureau pour attraper son sac avec tout son matériel de dessins. Le bureau était vide, aucun crayon, aucun croquis qui traînait dessus. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, mais dans celle de Markus. Tout en pestant contre sa distraction, et contre l'alien qui s'était bien gardé de la réveiller, elle partit en courant à ses quartiers. Le temps d'attraper sa besace, et elle repartait tout aussi vite vers le centre de commandement.

Elle arriva hors d'haleine sur la plate-forme, sous le regard inquiet des techniciens assis à leurs consoles.

« Mme Gady, venez à mon bureau je vous prie. » l'appela le docteur Weir depuis la passerelle.

« Je suis désolée de mon retard, Madame, je ne me suis pas réveillée » s'excusa-t-elle en guise de salutations.

« Je suis au courant. C'est moi qui ai ordonné à Markus de vous laisser dormir. Après ce que vous avez vécu hier, alors que vous êtes encore convalescente, je me suis dite que le professeur Mattison pourrait très bien se passer de vos services pour cette fois. »

« Mais... mais, comment feront-ils pour communiquer avec les Iräns ? »

« Ils viennent de me contacter par la Porte. Le soldat Kang a réussi à établir un contact télépathique. Deux Iräns ont déjà accepté de venir ici sur Atlantis pour que nous puissions les étudier de plus près. Vous voyez, vous nous serez utile ici, il nous faudra un interprète pour communiquer avec eux » dit Weir d'un ton doux.

Sur ces paroles, Rosanna fut congédiée jusqu'à l'arrivée des Iräns, prévue dans l'après-midi. C'est un peu dépitée que la jeune femme alla déjeuner.

Tout en mâchonnant distraitement sa tartine, elle se demandait si tout se passerait bien avec les Iräns. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'ils ne leurs viendrait pas à l'idée d'essayer de farfouiller dans son esprit, car elle était presque certaine que ce qui avait faillit tuer Markus pourrait encore se reproduire. Et tuer par accident le représentant d'une autre race, ce n'était jamais bon les relations diplomatiques. Perdues dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué le premier lieutenant Giacometti qui venait de s'installer en face d'elle avec une tasse de café fumante.

« Salut, ça va ? » demanda cette dernière.

Rosanna la regarda d'un air dubitatif : elles ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole depuis leur précédente dispute, des jours plus tôt.

« Salut. »

« Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit sur le _wraith_ , je l'avais mal jugé visiblement » dit-elle en fixant le liquide bouillant.

« Pourquoi tu le dis à moi ? Si tu veux t'excuser, vas le faire auprès de Markus » lâcha l'artiste grognonne.

« Il me fout une peur bleue. Et puis, c'est toi que j'ai blessée en te disant toutes ces horreurs, qui te touchaient aussi d'ailleurs. Donc je voulais surtout te demander pardon à TOI » avoua-t-elle.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? » finit par lâcher l'artiste.

« Hier, quand le _jumper_ est revenu avec ces sept pauvres gens, j'ai réalisé que si tu n'avais pas passé tant de temps avec le _wraith_ , ils seraient tous morts. Ils te doivent tous la vie, tout comme nous tous. Le _wraith_ , pardon Markus ( _se corrigea-t-elle sous le regard lourd de Rosanna_ ) ne serait jamais resté pour nous sauver des frygiens si tu n'avais pas opéré je ne sais quelle magie sur lui. »

« Tu parles comme Markus. » dit-elle en souriant. Sa colère s'était évaporée d'un coup. « Je ne suis pas magicienne, j'ai juste appris à le connaître et à voir un peu le monde par ses yeux. En échange, je lui ai montré mon point de vue. Je n'ai rien fait de plus. C'est lui qui a choisi cette voie, malgré le peu de soutien ou de reconnaissance qu'on lui témoigne. » dit elle d'un ton doux.

Milena se sentit honteuse, elle était la seule à ne pas considérer l'artiste que comme une simple collègue mais comme une amie sur la cité, et elle n'avait même pas essayé de comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir toute seule entourée de gens qui ne parlait pas sa langue natale (1), loin de son pays et de sa planète, à passer des heures en tête-à-tête avec un dangereux alien aussi déraciné qu'elle.

« Je crois que je devrais lui donner une chance et apprendre un peu à le connaître. » concéda la soldate.

« Tu devrais. » répondit l'artiste avec un large sourire. « Il s'entraîne avec Ronon tout les matins, mais souvent il s'entraîne aussi avec des marines. Tu devrais venir une fois. Et puis depuis qu'il s'est mis en tête que je devais apprendre à me battre, je n'affronte que Ronon ou lui et leurs super-réflexes. Je n'ai jamais aucune chance de tenir plus deux secondes, je serais heureuse de voir ce que je vaux face à un humain normal. » dit-elle en grimaçant

« Je viendrais. » lui promis Milena en se levant pour aller prendre son service.

Rosanna fut surprise de se sentir si rassérénée par sa réconciliation.

Son déjeuner fini, elle se dirigea vers le bureau du Dr Barras, doutant d'y trouver Markus mais sûre de pouvoir aller y réviser un peu son vocabulaire _wraith_ durant les quelques heures qu'il lui restait avant l'arrivée de leurs hôtes Iräns.

Elle eut toutefois la surprise d'un trouver un Markus grincheux qui se débattait avec l'éditeur de texte de Barras tout en maugréant dans sa langue natale.

« Bonjour Markus, le Dr Barras n'est pas là ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le _wraith_ la salua d'un grognement, et d'un geste vague désigna un point quelque part derrière lui.

En suivant la direction qu'il lui avait désignée, elle distingua la touffe rousse du professeur derrière une table encombrée de livres et d'objets disparates.

« Bonjour docteur, tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de la table.

« Bonjour, Mme Gady. Je suis ravi que vous soyez là, ce dangereux m... » commença-t-il, mais il n'osa finir sa phrase tant le regard qu'elle lui jeta était glacial. « Ce... _wraith_ a exigé que je le laisse tranquille, depuis il s'est emparé de mon ordinateur, et je ne peux plus m'en approcher !» reformula-t-il en geignant.

Ignorant le peureux scientifique, elle vint s'asseoir sur un tabouret à côté de Markus, et observa son travail.

Il était visiblement en train d'écrire un genre d'algorithme qui permettrait de traduire instantanément le _wraith_. Le système fonctionnait par couches, traduisant d'abord la grammaire, puis la conjugaison, ensuite les mots, pour finalement retranscrire tout cela en alphabet latin.

Le _wraith_ fit un essai, et agacé, repoussa l'ordinateur en grognant avant de se lever pour faire les cent pas.

Rosanna examina l'écran.

« Je doute que tu aies vraiment écrit - _La viande galope sur la convection de la vie_ -, c'était quoi la phrase de base ? » demanda-t-elle en se retenant de rire.

« J'ai écrit - _La planète a des ressources humaines suffisantes_ -, ce maudit programme ne fonctionne pas ! » s'exaspéra-t-il.

« Bon je suppose que _viande_ et _humain_ doivent être synonymes en _wraith_ , mais pour le reste, j'avoue que c'est n'importe quoi. » dit-elle en réfléchissant.

Elle commençait tout juste à s'habituer aux sonorités sifflantes de la langue _wraith_ , alors de là à en comprendre les subtilités grammaticales...

« Hey, humain trouillard, sortez de là, et venez faire votre travail, je croyais que les langues étaient votre spécialité ! » gronda Markus en sortant, par le col, le docteur de sa cachette.

Bégayant, le professeur vint s'asseoir derrière son écran et étudia un moment le programme.

« Je pense que les bases sont correctes, mais l'idiome _wraith_ diverge drastiquement de l'anglais ou des autres langues terriennes. La syntaxe des phrases est encore plus alambiquée que celle utilisée par les Anciens. Un mot mis à côté d'un autre en change drastiquement le sens. Il faut que le programme prenne en compte toutes ces combinaisons. De plus l'alphabet _wraith_ , tout comme l'Ancien dont il est dérivé, est un syllabaire polyphonique contenant une trentaine de signes : il faut donc créer un algorithme qui retranscrira ces signes -parfois imprononçables pour nous autres- en les phonèmes les plus proches. » conclut Barras.

Rosanna n'en revenait pas. Il avait raison, l'écriture _wraith_ était un simple dérivé de l'Ancien. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas l'avoir remarqué, alors qu'elle avait passé tant de temps à décrypter la langue morte des bâtisseurs des Portes ?

Partant de là, elle demanda à Markus de parler lentement en sa langue natale. Si leur parler s'était développé à partir de l'Ancien, qui sur Terre avait donné le latin, elle devrait en retrouver des traces.

Derrière les chuintements et les murmures étranges que réclamait cette langue, faite pour être parlée avec une paire de cordes vocales supplémentaire, Rosanna crut comprendre quelques mots.

« Là, au début de ta phrase, tu as dit humain. - _Carnhumashhh_ -, quelque chose comme ça ? »

« C'est juste. Comment as-tu compris ? »

« Je suis partie du postulat que pour vous, _humain_ et _viande_ sont synonymes. En latin _viande_ se dit _Carna_ et _humain_ , _hominum_. _Viande humaine_ devient _carnis humanae_ , _Carnut Humanaes_ en Ancien. Donc, _Carnhumashhh_ en _wraith_. » expliqua-t-elle.

Le linguiste sembla s'éclairer de l'intérieur, oubliant sa crainte viscérale de Markus.

« Vous avez raison ! Les _wraiths_ ont amalgamé énormément de termes Anciens qui étaient similaires pour eux, puis la langue s'est abâtardie jusqu'à devenir un idiome unique. Tenez, voici le terme désignant une Reine en _wraith_ , Corrigez-moi si je me trompe, mais ça se prononce _Reg'hystra Daamss_... _Reg'hystra_ qui je pense est un amalgame de _regina_ , _reine_ , et _magistra_ , _maîtresse_ , et enfin _dominus_ , _souverain_. Trois mots différents pour finalement la même fonction. C'est extraordinaire ! Nous allons pouvoir traduire le _wraith_ , tant écrit que oral. Vous vous rendez compte de l'importance de cette découverte ? On va pouvoir en décrypter la sémantique, pas juste une suite de mots pour en extrapoler le sens ! Il faut que je prévienne le docteur Weir ! » s'exclama le petit homme en cherchant frénétiquement sa radio dans son fouillis.

Markus soupira, lassé de toute cette agitation.

« Rosanna, je vais m'entraîner. Rejoins-moi quand tu en aura finit avec _lui_. » dit-il, en appuyant avec un dédain particulier sur le dernier mot.

Rosanna passa la demi-heure suivante en compagnie de Barras, à expliquer à une Weir un peu perdue par l'agitation du docteur, leur découverte.

La diplomate dut reconnaître que cela ouvrait des champs d'application jusqu'alors impensables.

Elle demanda donc au docteur de quoi il aurait besoin pour achever son programme. L'homme expliqua qu'il nécessiterait un informaticien pour lui écrire le programme, et sans doute l'aide d'un ou deux autres linguistes pour venir à bout de la langue.

Il n'avait en revanche plus besoin de l'aide du w _raith_ , qui lui avait déjà donné toutes les clés du décryptage.

Weir accepta donc que la collaboration forcée entre les deux cesse. Elle insista toutefois, au plus grand déplaisir de Barras, pour que ce dernier donne pleine et entière reconnaissance à Markus de l'apport vital qu'il avait amené à ce projet.

* * *

Pour rappel, on parle anglais sur atlantis puisque c'est la langue « commune » à toutes les nationalité de la mission. Rosanna en revanche est de langue maternelle française (romande précisément) et parle aussi un peu l'allemand, en plus de l'anglais qu'elle utilise au quotidien sur la cité.


	29. Chapitre 28

Rosanna n'eut que le temps de passer annoncer au _wraith_ qu'elle devrait se passer d'entraînement ce jour-là, avant de filer faire un brin de toilette afin d'être présentable pour leurs invités.

«De toute manière, j'ai interdiction de quitter mes quartiers tant que les Iräns seront sur Atlantis. Le Docteur Weir veut éviter de les effrayer. » dit-il l'air sombre en rangeant l'arc sur son support.

Rosanna se sentit désolée pour lui et se promit intérieurement de passer le plus de temps possible en sa compagnie afin que le séjour des insectoïdes ne se transforme pas en punition pour son ami.

Rosanna se contemplait dans le miroir de sa salle de bain. Elle se dit qu'elle ne ressemblait vraiment plus du tout à l'artiste un peu bohème qu'elle était moins de six mois auparavant.

Elle avait toujours eu le teint pâle, mais les nombreuses heures passées en mission sur de lointaines planètes lui avait donné un léger hâle. L'entraînement physique l'avait musclée et elle se tenait bien plus droit qu'elle ne le faisait avant. Enfin, l'uniforme gris et rouge achevait de lui donner un air sérieux, tranchant avec ses traits doux et délicats.

Et voilà qu'elle s'apprêtait à servir de traductrice à une race de télépathes géants ! Si quelqu'un lui avait dit cela l'année précédente, elle lui aurait conseillé d'écrire des romans.

Riant intérieurement à cette idée, elle quitta ses quartiers pour aller rejoindre la petite délégation composée du Dr Weir et du Dr Beckett qui attendait devant la Porte des étoiles.

A peine dix minutes plus tard, le soldat Berg traversait le vortex en compagnie de deux Iräns.

Rosanna reconnut leur guide -Viii'kan- qui la salua d'une gracieuse courbette.

Weir s'avança et les salua poliment avant de les inviter à rejoindre une salle de conférence.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés, Rosanna s'approcha de Viii'kan, les bras écartés, l'invitant au dialogue. L'alien toucha doucement ses paumes, et ils basculèrent.

La jeune femme avait pris soin de dissimuler derrière des pans de pensée tout ce qu'elle ne voulait pas partager, mais heureusement, elle se retrouva dans l'esprit lumineux et paisible de Viii'kan.

« Je suis heureux de vous revoir en si bonne santé, Rosanna » la salua-t-il.

« Je suis heureusement surprise de voir que vous êtes venu. »

« Nous avons déjà établi un contact, j'ai pensé que cela faciliterait les choses. Et je voulais avoir de vos nouvelles après l'incident de la dernière fois. Puis-je vous présenter Mian'shii, ma soeur de couvée ? » lui dit-il, tandis qu'une troisième présence se matérialisait.

L'esprit de Mian'shii évoqua à Rosanna une grande forêt d'arbres en fleurs, paisiblement bercés par une douce brise.

« Mon frère m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, je tenais absolument à vous rencontrer » la salua-t-elle avec douceur.

« Je suis également enchantée de vous rencontrer. Et au nom de tout Atlantis, je tenais à vous remercier d'avoir accepté de venir ici pour nous permettre d'en apprendre plus sur vous » répondit la jeune femme.

« Nous n'avons que peu de technologie, car nous n'y trouvons guère d'utilité, mais nous aimons apprendre, et visiter une cité Lanthienne est un privilège trop rare ces derniers siècles. Je vous rassure donc, nous y trouvons aussi notre compte. » répondit Viii'kan.

Rosanna présenta ensuite le Dr Beckett et Weir aux deux Iräns, et leur expliqua les différents examens que Beckett souhaitait leur faire passer.

Les prises de sang, ainsi que toutes les examens non invasifs ne les dérangeaient pas : ils désiraient simplement que leurs soient expliqués les résultats. Mais pour le reste, ils émirent quelques réserves.

Beckett les emmena donc à l'infirmerie pour commencer les examens. Les prises de sang s'avérèrent difficiles, leurs corps étant recouvert d'une épaisse chitine. Après avoir en vain tenté de passer entre deux plaques avec une aiguille, le docteur dû se résoudre à piquer dans une des veines émeraude qui parcouraient leurs fines ailes translucides.

Leurs sang, très fluide, était d'un vert laiteux, et coagula très vite au contact de l'air.

En les examinant au stéthoscope, Beckett découvrit qu'ils n'avaient pas un, mais quatre cœurs répartis dans leur thorax, ce que le scanner confirma ensuite.

L'étape du scanner prit un temps fou, car les aliens étaient beaucoup trop grands pour tenir en entier dans l'appareil Ancien. Il fallut donc ruser et les scanner en plusieurs fois.

Les images montrèrent que leur anatomie tenait un peu de la créature vertébrée, avec une sorte de colonne chitineuse, d'où partaient des côtes qui soutenaient les organes internes massifs comme les cœurs. Ils tenaient en revanche bien plus de l'insecte, notamment par l'absence de poumons. Un fin réseau de canaux reliés à de petites fentes tout le long de leur corps, leur permettait de respirer en filtrant l'air ambiant. Autre grosse différence, leur « cerveau » consistait en plusieurs amas de ganglions nerveux tout le long de leurs corps, le plus grand et complexe se trouvant tout de même dans la tête. Enfin, si extérieurement la différence entre mâle et femelle ne se traduisait que par une taille un peu plus imposante de ces dernières, au scanner, les différents organes reproducteurs internes apparurent clairement.

Rosanna ne cessait de se connecter avec Viii'kan ou Mian'shii pour leur communiquer au fur et à mesure les données recueillies. Assez vite, le Dr Beckett prit le parti de sortir des scans humains afin de leur permettre de comparer, ce qu'ils semblèrent grandement apprécier.

Les poumons semblèrent les fasciner, tout comme le système digestif humain.

Beckett quand à lui se heurta à une énigme, face à un réseau d'un type de nerfs inconnus qui semblaient courir des pattes avant des Iräns jusqu'à un centre nerveux dans leur thorax, puis de là, rayonnait dans tout leur corps. L'étrange système nerveux était relié à un amas cellulaire énorme dans l'abdomen des aliens.

« A quoi vous sert ce système ? » demanda Rosanna après s'être connectée.

« Il remplace ce que vous appelez système digestif. » expliqua Mian'shii.

« Mais le Dr Beckett dit qu'il s'agit de sortes de nerfs. Comment pouvez-vous vous nourrir avec des nerfs ? » demanda l'humaine.

« Les nerfs sont les tissus corporels les plus aptes à transporter l'énergie vitale de chaque corps... » lui répondit l'alien.

Rosanna réfléchit un moment à l'implication de leurs propos, et soudain elle remit le doigt sur quelque chose.

« Viii'kan, vous m'avez dit que vous aviez beaucoup en commun avec les _wraiths..._ Je suppose que le mode d'alimentation en fait partie. »

« C'est exact. Je suis surpris que cela ne vous inspire pas crainte ou dégoût » répondit ce dernier.

« Ce serait une longue histoire, mais je ne pense pas que je doive vous craindre dans l'immédiat. Si vous aviez voulu nous faire du mal, vous l'auriez déjà fait » répondit la jeune femme tout en tirant un pan de pensée devant l'image du _wraith_ qui avait failli lui venir à l'esprit.

« Vous êtes sage, jeune humaine. »

« Merci mais je me pose une question. Comment vous nourrissez-vous, si vous ne chassez pas les humains ? »

« Nous troquons le fruits de nos cultures contre un peu d'énergie. Autrefois, nous vivions en symbiose avec les humains peuplant les ruines que votre ami, Mattison, examine. Nous leur offrions protection et assistance, et en échange, ils nous offraient leur si précieuse énergie. »

« C'est pour ça que les _wraiths_ les ont exterminés ? Ils pensaient vous affamer ? »

« Tout à fait. Une grande famine a suivi pour les nôtres, mais nous avons trouvé d'autres communautés au-delà de la Porte, prêtes à faire du troc avec nous, et nous avons survécu. »

« Mais comment trouvez-vous assez à manger, sans exterminer des communautés entières ? » demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

« Vous nous comparez trop aux _wraiths._ Nous avons de lointains ancêtres en commun, c'est vrai, mais ils sont une sorte de race hybride et dégénérée entre leur propres ancêtres -qui nous ressemblaient davantage- et leur victimes humaines. La voracité de ces ancêtres les a poussé à dévorer la vie de pléthore d'humains, et ce faisant, ils ont petit à petit absorbé l'essence de leurs proies, jusqu'à devenir les abominations que vous appelez _wraiths_. Toute forme de vie aspire à la survie. Chez les races pseudo-humaines, cela se traduit par un fort transfert de votre patrimoine génétique chez le prédateur. »

« Donc, si vous ne dégénérez pas car vous ne tuez pas vos proies, vous prenez quoi ? Deux-trois ans à chaque ponction ? »

« Nous ne prenons aucune année de vie à nos « donneurs » -nous préférons ce terme. Vous autres, avez une faculté extraordinaire, celle de produire bien plus d'énergie que votre corps n'en a besoin pour vivre. C'est cela qui vous permet d'être si créatifs, si inventifs, et si conquérants. C'est aussi cela qui a permis à vos lointains ancêtres Lanthiens de créer les Portes et toutes ces inventions auxquelles nous ne pourrions même jamais songer. C'est de cette énergie rayonnante que nous nous nourrissons. »

« Vous vous nourrissez en somme de ce que nous appelons l'aura ? Je compare encore, mais alors pourquoi les _wraiths_ doivent-ils plaquer leurs mains sur leurs victimes pour absorber leur énergie ? »

« Nous devons aussi toucher nos donneurs avec des organes spéciaux qui se trouvent dans nos mains, mais notre système est bien plus efficace que celui des _wraiths._ Nous avons donc besoin de moins d'énergie qu'eux pour nous nourrir. »

« Accepteriez-vous de nous montrer ces organes ? » demanda la jeune femme tout en essayant d'imaginer un moyen de résumer la conversation à Beckett et Weir sans les paniquer.

Lorsqu'elle revint, elle exposa ce qu'elle avait appris aux deux docteurs pantois.

Puis Mian'shii tendit sa main, et des interstices entre les plaques qui composaient sa « paume » saillirent de minuscules tentacules jaunâtres.

Les fins organes évoquèrent de petites anémones à Rosanna.

Beckett était sur le point de s'étouffer d'excitation face à la perspective d'étudier un tel phénomène.

Il s'empressa de prendre des dizaines de clichés, de faire des prélèvements par frottis, et d'observer sous le scanner cet organe inconnu.

« Mme Gady, pourriez-vous leur demander s'ils accepteraient de me parler ? J'ai tellement de questions à leur poser. Ils détiennent peut-être la clé pour l'élaboration du rétrovirus _wraith_. » demanda-t-il, fébrile.

Rosanna retransmit la question. Mian'shii accepta à condition que le médecin se calme et essaie d'ouvrir son esprit.

Il fallut près d'une heure de méditation au docteur Beckett, guidé par Rosanna et Mian'shii, pour arriver à lâcher suffisamment prise pour que le processus soit sans danger pour lui.

Le docteur se figea un instant, les mains posées sur celles de la grande alien, puis il revint et se tourna enthousiaste vers Rosanna. « C'est... incroyable ! Je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer, mais j'étais dans son esprit. Vous vous rendez compte, Rosanna ? Vous pouvez pas imaginer ce que c'est ! » s'extasia-t-il. « Enfin si, vous vous imaginez très bien en fait. » bougonna-t-il alors qu'elle le regardait en pouffant.

« Je crois que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, docteur » dit elle en se relevant.

Puis se tournant vers Viii'kan, elle établit un dernier contact.

« Je vais vous laisser en compagnie du Dr Beckett, il a mille questions à vous poser. N'hésitez pas à lui dire s'il devient trop curieux, ou que vous en avez assez. Si vous avez besoin de moi, il pourra me contacter. Bonne soirée » les salua-t-elle.

C'est avec soulagement qu'elle s'éclipsa. Les Iräns étaient un peuple délicat et amical, mais les heures passées à dissimuler son lien avec Markus l'avaient épuisée. Elle partit le rejoindre pour lui raconter tout ce qu'elle avait appris.


	30. Chapitre 29

Elle trouva Markus en semi-stase devant la fenêtre. Plutôt que de le déranger, au risque qu'il n'ait un mauvais réflexe, la jeune femme s'installa en face de lui et commença à le dessiner. Parallèlement, elle lui signala sa présence en touchant légèrement de son esprit le lien brillant au fond de sa conscience.

L'ambiance paisible de la pièce et le geste familier de sa main sur le papier l'apaisèrent. Les angles et les creux qui formaient la silhouette du _wraith_ lui étaient familiers à force de les avoir esquissés, et pourtant à chaque fois, elle redécouvrait un détail, dans la cascade d'une mèche de cheveux, ou la courbe d'un muscle. Au fil des mois et des croquis, l'attitude du _wraith_ avait aussi changé. D'une créature ramassée et féroce, toujours prête à se battre, il était devenu un être puissant et fier dont la longue silhouette féline inspirait le respect. En cet instant, il dégageait une aura de profonde paix que Rosanna tenta avec application de retranscrire sur le papier.

Elle n'avait pas fini d'ajouter le dernier trait à son esquisse que Markus l'interpella doucement dans son esprit: « C'est vraiment ainsi que tu me vois ? »

« Bien sûr, tu es juste devant moi, je n'avais qu'à observer. »

Le _wraith_ ouvrit ses yeux d'or et la fixa intensément.

« Rosanna, tu as dessiné bien plus que juste mon corps » lui dit-il en un murmure.

Elle regarda son dessin, un peu perdue, puis comprit.

« Évidemment, c'est pour ça qu'un dessin ne ressemblera jamais à une photo du même sujet. L'artiste met toujours un peu de lui, de sa perception dans l'image. Donc oui, c'est comme ça que je te vois. »

Le _wraith_ sourit, feulant doucement.

« Merci de m'avoir laissé t'observer. Tu es fascinante lorsque tu dessines. Ton esprit brille de mille feux, rayonnant loin autour de toi, jusque dans tes œuvres, aussi modestes soient-elles » murmura-t-il comme un aveu.

Ces paroles rappelèrent à Rosanna une des raisons de sa visite.

« Markus, je peux te demander deux choses ? Ça va te paraître bizarre voire dangereux, mais j'aimerais que tu me fasses confiance. » demanda-t-elle de son ton le plus gentil.

Le _wraith_ rendu méfiant par ses propos attendit la suite.

« J'aimerais observer tes _Schiithars_ , tu veux bien me les laisser examiner ? »

Markus ne vit aucune raison de le lui refuser, aussi tendit-il ses deux mains. Rosanna lui prit délicatement une main, puis une autre, effleurant les deux fines fentes dentelées qui traversaient la paume. Elle examina aussi les longues griffes acérées qui lui avaient laissé des marques douloureuses dans la poitrine.

« Tu pourrais les... euhh... activer ? » demanda-t-elle, peu sûre de la bonne manière de le dire.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que ça va t'apporter ? C'est un peu malsain pour un humain de s'intéresser à ça. » se braqua-t-il.

« Non, c'est pas malsain ! Je veux apprendre à te connaître, et ça, ça fait partie de toi ! » s'agaça-t-elle. « En plus, j'aimerais vérifier quelque chose. »

« Très bien, mais alors ne me touche pas, je ne veux te faire aucun mal. » grogna-t-il.

Elle retira prestement ses mains.

Dans sa main droite, de minuscules crochets pointus sortirent du pourtour de la fente nourricière, tandis que de fins filaments jaunâtres se répandaient en corolle au creux de sa paume.

Dans sa main gauche, les mêmes tentacules s'agitaient, mais aucun crochet n'était visible.

« Pourquoi n'y a-t-il des crochets que d'un côté ? »

Markus sembla se concentrer un instant, et les crocs acérés jaillirent de sa paume gauche.

« C'est juste une habitude, on apprend dès tout petit à ne se nourrir que de la main droite. »

Il ajouta quelque chose en _wraith_ , puis traduisit : « C'est un proverbe qui signifie, la droite pour tuer, la gauche pour sauver. »

« Donc tu peux contrôler les crochets ? Je suppose que ce sont eux qui injectent l'enzyme, non ? »

« C'est exact. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de les contrôler, je n'utilise jamais ceux de gauche, et systématiquement ceux de droite. Mais pourquoi me poses-tu toutes ces questions ? »

« Et pour ce qui est de prendre et de donner l'énergie, ça fonctionne de la même manière des deux côtés ? »

« Oui, on apprend à ne pas mélanger les deux pour éviter les accidents. Mais tu vas me dire ce que tu manigances ? » s'agaça-t-il.

« D'accord. Markus, tu as confiance en moi ? »

« Ça dépend... » maugréa-t-il méfiant

« J'ai peut-être découvert un moyen pour que tu puisses t'alimenter sans faire de mal à personne. Il faut juste que tu acceptes de tester ma théorie. »

Le _wraith_ la transperça d'un regard mauvais.

« Si tu es suicidaire, ne compte pas sur moi... » grommela-t-il.

Rosanna dut se rendre à l'évidence, il faudrait qu'elle lui raconte tout pour avoir une chance de tester sa théorie.

Elle lui apprit donc tout ce qu'elle avait appris des Iräns, et de leur ressemblances avec les _wraiths_.

Markus se rembrunissait de plus en plus. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, il explosa.

« Rosanna, ils te l'ont dit eux-mêmes, nous sommes une race dégénérée ! Comment peux-tu croire qu'un _wraith_ puisse se nourrir d'un humain sans lui voler des années de vie ! Si s'était possible, ça se saurait ! Nous sommes faits pour tuer, peu importe comment vivent ces gros insectes ! » cracha-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

« Et les _wraiths_ ne connaissent pas le bonheur, l'amour et l'amitié, pas plus qu'ils ne pleurent. Alors je te le demande Markus, tu es quoi ? » lui répondit-elle d'une voix tout aussi froide.

Markus sentit un immense frisson glacé le parcourir. Il oubliait parfois combien elle pouvait être incisive et d'une honnêteté glaçante lorsqu'elle le voulait.

« Je suis un _wraith_ qui a renié tout ce qu'il connaissait, et a prêté allégeance à une reine humaine afin de rester auprès d'une étrange et lumineuse petite humaine. Je ne sais pas ce que je suis. » avoua-t-il vaincu.

« Tu es toi, unique et extraordinaire. » dit-elle avec tendresse.

Le _wraith_ la fixa de son mystérieux regard pendant quelques instants.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? » demanda-t-il tout en priant pour que ce ne soit pas la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

« Tout à l'heure tu m'as dit que quand je dessinais, je rayonnais d'énergie. Alors je vais dessiner, et tu vas essayer de voir si tu peux capter cette énergie avec tes _schiithars_ sans me ponctionner. Tu penses y arriver ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une voie excitée en attrapant son carnet.

 _Elle était complètement folle, et il l'était au moins autant d'accepter. Il soupira : il n'aurait qu'à faire semblant, lui dire que rien ne se passait, et ils en resteraient là. Il était hors de question qu'il mette en danger cette précieuse et délicate existence pour une idée si abracadabrante._

 _Il tendit les mains, touchant ses épaules comme elle le lui avait demandé tandis qu'elle s'absorbait dans le dessin._

 _Il la sentit plonger dans son monde intérieur de l'autre côté du lien. Tout allait bien._

 _« Markus, ne m'insultes pas en faisant semblant. Je te demande juste d'essayer de sentir, pas de prendre. » le sermonna-t-elle mentalement._

 _Il n'avait pas fait assez attention, et elle avait senti ses intentions. Une fois encore, il l'avait sous-estimée, et cette fois c'était sa vie qui était en danger._

Il sentit soudain la présence de Rosanna dans son esprit.

« Fais-moi confiance, tout ira bien » lui communiqua-t-elle en même temps qu'une vague de pensées apaisantes.

Elle lui transmit l'extraordinaire confiance qu'elle avait en lui, ainsi que sa certitude que quoi qu'il arrive, il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Les émotions de la jeune femme explosèrent dans son esprit en une grande aurore boréale multicolore, éclairant de leur intense lumière tout son être.

 _Depuis le début, elle n'avait cessé de le surprendre, repoussant toujours plus loin ce qu'il pensait être la limite de confiance qu'un humain puisse accorder à un_ wraith _, et toujours, elle avait eu raison, Pourquoi aurait-ce été différent cette fois ? Il se résolut à essayer vraiment._

 _Markus se concentra pour de bon, tandis que la jeune femme se replongeait dans une magnifique aquarelle d'un ciel nocturne enrichi de deux immenses lunes turquoise._

 _Il ne sentit tout d'abord rien, puis alors que son esprit se calmait et qu'il constatait qu'elle semblait n'avoir absolument rien à craindre de la situation actuelle, il se détendit. Il sentit alors le fourmillement familier de l'énergie vitale au creux de ses paumes. C'était léger et presque imperceptible en comparaison de ce qu'était le torrent bouillonnant d'une vie quittant brutalement le corps d'une proie, mais il ne pouvait nier que c'était là._

« Essaies » lui murmura l'esprit de Rosanna, profondément plongée dans son art.

 _Il prit une profonde respiration et tenta de simplement ouvrir ses_ Schiithars _, sans chercher à ponctionner. Des siècles d'habitude le poussaient à absorber aussi vite que possible autant que possible, aussi dût-il faire appel à toute sa volonté pour n'être qu'un récepteur passif._

Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, puis la conscience de Rosanna l'effleura.

« Je la sens. Je sens ton énergie ! » s'émerveilla-t-elle.

Il perdit sa concentration et préféra arrêter l'expérience avant de faire un geste malheureux. Il maintint toutefois le contact télépathique avec la jeune femme toujours dans son espèce de transe.

« Ça ne marche pas. Je sens aussi ton énergie, tu avais raison, elle est bien là tout autour de toi, mais je ne peux pas la prendre sans te drainer de ta force vitale. »

« Sur Terre, nous avons de nombreuses traditions qui parlent de contrôler son énergie vitale, pour soigner, devenir plus fort, ou apaiser. On a une tradition qui s'appelle le _reiki_ , qui consiste à canaliser son énergie dans les mains pour soigner autrui en la lui donnant. J'ai une amie qui m'y avait initiée. Peut-être qu'il faut que je te transmette l'énergie activement. » réfléchit-elle tout haut.

« Je n'en sais rien, ça me paraît fou. » répondit-il, dubitatif.

« Refais ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure avec tes mains, on verra bien. » lui répondit-elle farouchement.

 _Il se concentra à nouveau afin de pouvoir recevoir l'énergie sans la drainer._

 _A sa grande surprise, il sentit soudain l'énergie de la jeune femme pulser dans ses paumes par vagues successives._

 _Chaque fois qu'il se nourrissait, il percevait des fragments de l'âme de sa proie. Il percevait la peur, la tristesse, la souffrance de ses victimes, et transformait toute cette énergie du désespoir en force vitale pour lui._

 _Cette fois, ne fit pas exception. Il sentit l'âme de Rosanna transparaître sous l'énergie d'une pureté extraordinaire qu'elle lui transmettait. Sa force vitale était chargée d'une farouche volonté de donner, et de partager avec générosité. Il sentit qu'elle lui transmettait son énergie, tant par la pensée que par le corps, se servant de leurs lien télépathique autant que du contact de ses paumes sur la peau nue de ses épaules._

 _Chaque fibre de son corps en réclamait plus malgré son repas récent. Il voulait faire sienne cette lumière si pure. Pourtant dans un effort extraordinaire, il rompit le contact. La tête lui tournait. A moitié ivre de l'énergie d'une autre, il se sentait invincible._

Rosanna s'effondra en avant, évanouie.

Markus, paniqué, l'allongea au sol, prêt à lui rendre chaque année qu'il lui avait volé.

La jeune femme semblait aller bien, mis à part son inconscience. Elle n'avait pas pris une ride, et son esprit était paisible comme un lac profond lorsqu'il la sonda.

Il était toujours en train de se demander que faire lorsqu'elle reprit conscience.

« Markus, que s'est il passé ? Où sommes nous? » demanda-t-elle en tentant de rassembler ses souvenirs.

« Tout va bien, nous sommes dans mes quartiers. Tu voulais voir si tu pouvais me donner de l'énergie sans que j'aie à te ponctionner, tu te souviens ? » répondit-il, fou de joie qu'elle aille bien.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai... Je crois que j'ai un peu présumé de mes forces... Mais on sait que ça marche... » murmura-t-elle en souriant, luttant difficilement contre le sommeil qui l'appelait. « Bonne nuit, Markus. » murmura-t-elle, déjà endormie.

« Bonne nuit, Rosanna. » lui répondit-il en la portant dans son lit pour la deuxième nuit consécutive.

 _Il ne faudrait pas que cela devienne une habitude, lui aussi avait besoin de dormir de temps à autre. Mais pas cette nuit. Il était déjà rassasié de son massacre orgiaque de la veille, et Rosanna lui avait offert un généreux surplus d'une énergie galvanisante. Il avait l'impression que le monde tournait plus lentement tant il était énergique._

 _Ses pensées tourbillonnaient si vite dans sa tête qu'il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Sa si précieuse humaine venait de lui ouvrir une voie aux profondeurs insoupçonnées. Il aurait voulu pouvoir y songer calmement, mais il avait l'impression qu'une armée de fourmis couraient dans ses membres et grignotaient son cerveau. Il fallait qu'il sorte pour se défouler._

 _Il n'eut aucun mal à modifier la mémoire du garde de faction devant sa porte pour que ce dernier oublie qu'il était sorti. Sa reine lui avait interdit de quitter ses quartiers jusqu'à nouvel ordre, afin de se faire discret, mais il débordait tant d'énergie que s'il ne sortait pas faire quelque chose, il allait se mettre à hurler télépathiquement, et ce ne serait pas plus discret. Il se glissa donc silencieusement dans les couloirs de la cité, évitant de croiser qui que se soit, jusqu'à rejoindre des quartiers entiers vides de toute présence humaine, où il pourrait laisser libre court à son trop-plein d'énergie._


	31. Chapitre 30

_Alors qu'il passait devant l'infirmerie, paisible à cette heure tardive, Markus fut piqué par une curiosité malsaine. Il se glissa, silencieux comme une ombre, dans la grande pièce obscure._

 _Seuls quelques veilleuses disséminées de loin en loin, et le bureau du docteur Beckett tout au fond, éclairaient les lieux._

 _Les yeux du_ wraith _s'adaptèrent immédiatement à la pénombre. Dans les lits aux draps blancs dormaient une demi douzaines de personnes, reliée à d'étranges machines émettant d'agaçant bips à intervalles réguliers._

 _Il sentit sur eux les relents de la peur viscérale qui s'accrochait sur tous ceux qui devenaient une proie des_ wraiths _, mais ils allaient bien, et ne l'intéressaient pas._

 _Toujours aussi silencieux, il se glissa derrière le rideau qui cachait celle qui l'avait attiré en ces lieux. La femme reposait, misérable sur ses draps. Il sentit l'effort quasi surhumain qu'elle mettait en chaque inspiration. Son corps luttait de toutes ses maigres forces pour la maintenir en vie._

 _Il s'approcha, fasciné par cette pulsion vitale. Il aurait été si simple pour elle d'abandonner, mais elle s'accrochait, seconde après seconde, en un combat perdu d'avance._

 _D'un geste délicat, il effleura du doigt la carotide saillante sur le cou de l'humaine. Elle était si fragile ! D'un simple geste, il pourrait éteindre cette frêle existence à tout jamais. Ce serait si facile ! Ce serait facile, mais inintéressant. Il avait suffisamment tué pour le savoir. Son humaine lui avait montré d'autres voies, d'autres chemins. Qu'aurait-elle fait à sa place ? La réponse lui parut évidente._

 _Doucement, il déchira le col de la blouse que portait la femme._

Elle se réveilla, découvrant le _wraith_ a ses côtés, la fixant de ses yeux de prédateur.

Elle essaya de se débattre de toutes ses faibles forces, mais l'alien repoussa d'un revers de main nonchalant ses vaines tentatives. Il feula, et elle se retrouva plaquée contre son matelas par la main inflexible sur sa poitrine. Un cri pitoyable s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis que la douleur insoutenable lui ravageait tout le corps, se propageant dans ses veines comme un incendie.

Il y eut des cris, un grand bruit, et soudain, la douleur disparut, remplacée par une sensation cotonneuse qui l'enveloppait.

Rosanna se réveilla brutalement. Malgré son épuisement, elle sentit Markus hurler de rage et de douleur dans son esprit.

« A toutes les unités du secteur 8, sécurisez l'infirmerie immédiatement » grésilla sa radio.

Chancelante, elle partit aussi vite que ses violents vertiges le lui permettaient en direction du poste médical.

Weir était en train de lire un rapport de mission lorsque on lui avait signalé une rixe entre trois aliens à l'infirmerie. Elle avait ordonné qu'on envoie des marines pour sécuriser les lieux, et elle était partie aussitôt pour essayer de calmer les choses.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, la scène qu'elle découvrit la figea sur place.

Tout un secteur de l'infirmerie avait été saccagé.

Une unité de marines tenait en joue les deux Iräns, qui eux-mêmes tentaient d'atteindre un Markus inconscient effondré contre un mur défoncé. Entre les deux, Rosanna et Beckett faisaient bouclier de leur corps pour les empêcher de le tuer.

« Ça suffit ! » hurla la directrice à pleins poumons.

Tout le monde se figea.

« Docteur Beckett, que se passe-t-il ? » exigea-t-elle.

« Madame, j'étais avec Mian'shii et Viii'kan, dans mon bureau. Nous consultions les résultat de leurs analyses sanguines lorsque nous avons entendu ma patiente hurler. Ils ont été plus rapides que moi, et le temps que j'arrive, ils étaient en train de s'en prendre au _wraith_ » dit-il en désignant le lit d'hôpital renversé entre ses rideaux déchirés à plus de cinq mètres de là.

Les deux Iräns avait cessé d'essayer de s'emparer du _wraith_ inconscient et observaient le docteur Weir, semblant attendre sa réaction.

« Docteur Beckett, allez voir votre patiente. » dit-elle au médecin, qui se précipita vers le lit de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Rosanna s'agenouilla au côté de Markus.

«Mme Gady, comment va-t-il ? » demanda Weir.

« Il est inconscient, et il a la cage thoracique défoncée, mais il est déjà en train de régénérer, je crois que ça ira. » dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

« Pourquoi a-t-il attaqué cette pauvre femme ? » marmonna Weir.

Le docteur Beckett reparut, très pâle.

« Vous devriez venir voir ça, Madame. » lui dit-il d'une voix atone.

Weir s'approcha du lit renversé. Inconsciente, une jeune femme aux long cheveux châtain reposait sur le sol, au milieu des draps chiffonnés

« Il ne lui a fait aucun mal. Bien au contraire.» murmura-t-elle abasourdie.

Les deux insectoïdes s'étaient approchés et observaient la scène, semblant en grande conversation télépathique.

« Elle va bien, le choc physiologique l'a mise K.O, mais elle devrait se réveiller d'ici quelques heures. » conclut le Dr Beckett après un rapide examen.

« Très bien, fin de l'alerte messieurs. Docteur, informez nos invités que j'aimerais leur expliquer tout cela dès que j'aurais tiré deux-trois choses au clair. Ensuite occupez-vous de vos patients. » dit-elle en désignant de la tête le groupe de survivants terrorisés qui se cachait derrière un chariot médical dans le coin opposé de celui où se trouvait le _wraith_.

Tandis que les marines aidaient le docteur à calmer les survivants, et que les Iräns se retiraient pour les laisser travailler, Weir se dirigea vers Markus, toujours évanoui.

« Mme Gady, je veux vous voir tous les deux dans mon bureau dès qu'il aura repris connaissance. » ordonna-t-elle d'un ton froid.

« Bien, Madame. » répondit la jeune femme inquiète.

 _La douleur vint le tirer du néant bienfaisant où il reposait. Il sentit à travers le voile rouge de la souffrance ses côtes revenir à leur place d'origine et se ressouder. Il gémit, s'étouffa, et toussa le sang qui lui emplissait les poumons. La douleur reflua doucement, ne restait qu'un élancement cuisant à chaque respiration. Il se redressa tant bien que mal contre le mur, aidé de Rosanna._

 _« Ne bouges pas, tu as eu la cage thoracique défoncée, je crois que ce n'est pas encore tout à fait guéri. » lui dit-elle d'un ton apaisant._

 _Il acquiesça._

 _Après quelques minutes, le sifflement strident qu'il émettait à chaque respiration cessa. Il cracha encore un peu de sang, puis se redressa prudemment. Il était à nouveau en forme._

 _Il avait eu de la chance : s'il n'avait pas été tant gorgé d'énergie, il ne s'en serait pas si bien sorti, surtout pas après avoir rendu une vie entière à une humaine._

« Le docteur Weir nous attend à son bureau. » lui dit Rosanna en se mordillant la lèvre d'un air soucieux.

Il lui emboîta le pas dans les couloirs.

« J'ai eu si peur pour toi quand j'ai senti qu'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Je suis venue aussi vite que possible. » expliqua-t-elle

« Tu es épuisée, tu n'aurais pas dû. »

En guise de réponse, elle lui jeta un regard lourd de sens.

 _Même mourant il se serait précipité à son secours si elle avait été à sa place. Il fut cependant surpris qu'elle soit prête à en faire autant pour lui._

« Weir va vouloir savoir ce qui s'est passé, on lui dit quoi ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils passaient devant le réfectoire.

« On ne lui parle pas du lien, ni de ton... expérience. Pour le reste, je lui dirais la vérité. » décida Markus après réflexion.

« Mais tu te rends compte de l'importance de cette découverte ? »

Markus s'arrêta et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Rosanna, c'est une découverte intéressante. Mais regarde-toi, tu tiens à peine debout, et moi, il me faudrait dix fois la dose d'énergie que tu m'as fournie pour me rassasier. C'est intéressant, mais pas viable comme moyen de subsistance. »

« Il faudrait plus de donneur... » insista-t-elle.

Markus sourit sombrement.

« Rosanna, il n'y a que toi pour permettre une chose pareille. Où veux-tu trouver dix personnes qui acceptent que je me nourrisse d'eux ? »

« Mais les Iräns y arrivent bien eux... » dit-elle avec espoir.

« Eux ne sont pas des _wraiths_... »

« Tu as sans doute raison. » convint-elle tristement en se remettant en route.

Le docteur Weir les attendaient en faisant les cent pas dans son bureau.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui vous a pris ? » demanda-t-elle en guise de salutations.

« Madame, pardonnez-moi, je vous ai désobéi. J'ai fait ce que vous appelleriez une indigestion. Il fallait que j'évacue ce surplus d'énergie avant de devenir fou. J'ai pensé qu'un peu d'exercice dans les zones inhabitées de la cité me ferait du bien. En m'y rendant je suis passé devant l'infirmerie et j'ai repensé à cette humaine. Je n'ai pas réfléchi avant d'agir et je m'en excuse. La suite, vous la connaissez. » dit-il d'un ton soumis que Rosanna ne lui avait jamais entendu.

Weir se massa les tempes.

« Vous êtes une véritable calamité, Markus. Depuis votre arrivée, vous ne cesser de provoquer des catastrophes qui mettent en péril les habitants de cette cité. Et à chaque fois, vous sauvez des vies.

Que vais-je faire de vous ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton fatigué.

Ni le _wraith_ -la tête toujours courbée en signe de soumission- ni la jeune femme épuisée ne répondirent.

« J'aimerais d'autant mieux que vous alliez faire montre de votre talent et de votre énergie débordante ailleurs que sur Atlantis. Dès demain, vous accompagnerez l'équipe du colonel Sheppard en mission. Ils doivent partir sur P4X-421, le docteur McKay y a repéré la carcasse d'un croiseur _wraith_ qui s'y est crashé durant la guerre des Anciens. Il espère y trouver des informations. Vous leur serez utile. »soupira-t-elle. « Vous, Mme Gady, vous continuerez de servir d'interprète à nos invités jusqu'à leur départ. » dit elle en se tournant vers l'artiste.

Elle demanda par radio que l'on fasse venir les deux Iräns, puis fit entrer le garde de faction devant sa porte.

« Enseigne Smith, raccompagnez Markus à ses quartiers et assurez-vous qu'il y reste jusqu'à son départ en mission demain. Demandez aussi au docteur Beckett qu'il lui pose un implant sous-cutané standard d'ici à demain matin. » lui ordonna-t-elle avant de congédier le _wraith_.

Rosanna avait une migraine terrible, et ses yeux papillonnaient, remplis de larmes d'épuisement. Elle dut tout de même assurer la traduction télépathique pour le Dr Weir jusqu'à bien après minuit.

Les deux Iräns se montrèrent très septique quand à la démarche de la diplomate d'intégrer un _wraith_ à son équipage. Ils durent néanmoins reconnaître que cela démontrait l'ouverture d'esprit et l'adaptabilité des terriens, et que cela présageait donc de vastes possibilités d'alliances futures.

Rosanna retransmit les avis de chacun sans prêter attention à la discussion, si bien qu'en quittant enfin le bureau, elle n'avait qu'une vague idée de ce qui s'y était dit.

C'est de manière tout aussi automatique qu'elle rejoignit ses quartiers et s'effondra dans son lit sans même se déshabiller.


	32. Chapitre 31

Dans les mois qui suivirent, Weir appliqua assidûment sa nouvelle politique d'occupation à l'égard du _wraith_. Markus put ainsi trouver sa place dans la cité.

Weir l'envoyait régulièrement en compagnie de l'équipe de Sheppard ou d'autres marines traquer ses semblables, s'infiltrer dans des vaisseaux-ruches, ou libérer une autre équipe qui s'était fait capturer. Il aida aussi à plusieurs reprises McKay et les autres scientifiques à apprivoiser une quelconque machine _wraith_. Il n'était pas un expert, mais le fait qu'il puisse utiliser la technologie de sa race sans aucune limitation facilitait grandement les opérations.

Son travail efficace et acharné, qu'il effectuait sans jamais demander de contrepartie, lui valurent l'estime de la plupart des soldats de la cité, et le respect de la communauté scientifique.

Markus ne s'était vraiment lié d'amitié qu'avec Rosanna. Il avait toutefois développée un fort lien de respect et d'admiration mutuelle avec les deux autres extraterrestres de la cité.

Ronon restait toujours le seul capable de vraiment l'affronter en combat rapproché. Teyla, elle, le surpassait avec élégance dans le domaine du tir à l'arc, et bien qu'il aie fait d'immenses progrès, devenant un habile archer, il ne pouvait prétendre lui faire concurrence.

Enfin la tension haineuse qui régnait entre lui et le colonel Sheppard avait fini par s'atténuer, pour se transformer en une simple défiance.

Il continua à entraîner Rosanna, avec persistance et patience. Lorsqu'il n'était pas là, Ronon se chargeait de la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, et si aucun d'eux n'était là, c'était Giacometti qui prenait un malin plaisir à la mettre au défi.

Au fil des mois, elle gagna en endurance, et en vitesse. Les combats qui au début ne duraient que quelques secondes pouvaient maintenant durer de longues minutes. Elle n'était toujours pas douée pour attaquer et blesser son adversaire, mais elle avait développée un véritable don pour l'esquive. Même le _wraith_ , aussi rapide fut il, peinait à la toucher.

Mentalement, Markus avait continué à lui faire travailler sa défense, malgré la crainte qu'elle avait de le blesser à nouveau. Il n'avait plus jamais fait l'erreur de la sous-estimer, et grand bien lui en avait pris. En effet, la jeune femme développa une technique de défense bien à elle, noyant le cerveau du _wraith_ sous une véritable déferlante de pensées, de sensations et d'émotions.

S'il n'avait pas été sur ses gardes et prêt à lever ses propres barrières internes tout en se retirant prestement de l'esprit de l'artiste, il en était conscient, il aurait eu des chances de finir fou à plusieurs reprises.

Elle devint aussi experte en l'art de cacher ses pensées, et au bout de quelques mois, elle était capable de dissimuler à Markus une carte qu'elle avait en tête, tout en affrontant Ronon au bâton.

Pendant que Markus trouvait ses marques dans ce qu'il appelait la ruche atlante, Rosanna aussi apprivoisa son nouveau quotidien si loin de son monde natal.

Les entraînements que lui faisaient subir Markus occupaient une grande partie de ses loisirs. Elle passait l'essentiel de son temps sur la cité, à traduire les écrits que les anciens avaient disséminés partout, et à documenter ses découvertes à grand renforts de croquis. De temps à autre, le docteur Weir l'envoyait sur une planète pour aider une équipe de chercheurs ou pour négocier, ses dessins se révélant une excellente passerelle pour ouvrir le dialogue avec certaines cultures.

Elle repartit aussi à plusieurs reprises sur la lune Irän, afin de finaliser les accords commerciaux avec les grands extraterrestres qui avaient trouvé sur la cité une vingtaine de personnes compatibles pour le contact télépathique et le don énergétique. Rosanna avait quand à elle catégoriquement refusé de faire partie des donneurs, malgré l'insistance du docteur Weir.

Les rumeurs sur Markus et elle s'étaient tues, mais la directrice de la cité semblait mettre un point d'honneur à ne jamais les envoyer ensemble en mission.

Il était aussi vrai que leurs capacités différaient grandement, et qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout la même utilité pour la cité.

Ce jour là, elle accompagnait Teyla et deux femmes marines -dont Giacometti- sur une planète appelée Luminae par les indigènes, pour tenter d'établir un contact commercial.

La planète abritait un grand monastère où vivaient en recluses des femmes originaires de plus de trente mondes différents. Elles ne toléraient aucun homme sur leurs terres, et Teyla avait donc composé une équipe exclusivement féminine pour aller les rencontrer.

Elle avait emmené Rosanna, car elle avait un peu pitié de la jeune femme qui n'avait pas quitté la cité depuis près d'un mois.

Le monastère se trouvait à une demi-journée de marche de la Porte, au milieu d'un bois verdoyant. Les grands bâtiments gris, à un étage, dégageaient une aura de paix. Dans les jardins et les vergers entourant le couvent, des femmes de tous âges s'activaient.

Elles furent conduites à Dame Ysope, une vieille femme à l'air bon et sage, vêtue de la robe grise qui était leur uniforme monacal.

Dame Ysope les invita à partage une tisane de fleurs de leurs herbiers, pendant qu'elles se présentaient et expliquaient la raison de leur venue. La matriarche apprécia la délicatesse de n'être pas venues accompagnées d'hommes, et à son tour leur parla de sa communauté.

Une Ancienne du nom d'Antianeira avait fondé cette communauté bien avant la guerre. Elle y avait toujours accueilli les femmes qui désiraient se retirer du monde qui les avait tant faites souffrir. Durant la guerre contre les _wraiths_ , leur fondatrice avait disparu en protégeant leur monde, mais son esprit était toujours resté parmi elles, empêchant les prédateurs de revenir. Dame Ysope, et celles qui l'avaient précédées, avaient toujours veillé sur le sanctuaire et perpétué la mémoire de leur fondatrice.

Leurs vie était simple, faite de dur labeur et de longues méditations sur la voie des Anciens, mais ici, elles ne craignaient ni les hommes et leur cruauté, ni les _wraiths_.

Dame Ysope se montra ouverte à l'idée d'une relation commerciale avec la cité, proposant des produits de leurs vergers en échange de quelques médicaments.

Elle proposa aussi d'offrir l'asile à toute femme ou tout enfant n'ayant pas encore atteint la puberté, qui pour une raison ou une autre ne pourrait rester sur la cité.

Bien qu'elle refusa catégoriquement qu'un homme pose le pied sur Luminae, Teyla accepta son offre, les alliés acceptant d'éventuellement leur offrir asile étant bien trop rares pour faire la fine bouche.

Ces longues palabres ennuyaient Rosanna, qui s'était mise à observer le grand réfectoire où elles se trouvaient, pour s'occuper.

La pièce était simple, de grandes tables de bois flanquées de bancs occupant tout son centre. Une série de gros buffets massifs couvraient le mur Est, tandis que de grandes fenêtres sur le mur Sud inondaient les lieux de lumière. Quelques cruches agrémentées de fleurs des champs décoraient certaines tables. En dehors de ces humbles objets, le seul ornement de la pièce était un poème gravé en Ancien sur le mur Nord.

« _Cras amétis qui numquamat amauitis, quique amauitis cras amétis_ (1)... » murmura-t-elle distraitement.

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? » demanda dame Ysope.

Rosanna relut l'inscription. « Cela veut dire _demain vivre d'amour, qui jamais n'a aimé_... » traduit-elle,

« ... _Et qui a aimé, demain vivre d'amour_. » compléta la matriarche d'une voix douce « Il s'agit des premiers vers d'un poème qu'Antianeira, dans sa sagesse, à rédigé pour nous transmettre les secrets de la magie des femmes. Vous connaissez la langue des Anciens ? »

« Oui, j'ai toujours vu leurs écrits dans mes rêves, et j'ai appris à le lire et à le parler sur Atlantis. »

« Alors il se pourrait bien que ce soit notre protectrice en personne qui vous envoie. Nous, les matriarches, avons toujours fait de notre mieux pour transmettre le savoir qu'elle nous a offertes. Mais nous ne sommes qu'humaines, et tant de choses se sont perdues au cours des siècles... Nous avons toujours précieusement gardé les tablettes et les parchemins sur lesquels se trouvent sa sainte parole, mais nous ne savons plus les lire. Accepteriez-vous d'enseigner la langue des ancêtres à quelques-unes de nos filles, afin que ce précieux savoir ne soit pas perdu ? »

Dame Ysope emmena Rosanna et Teyla dans le sanctuaire où étaient conservés les documents. Les tablettes d'argiles avaient bien résisté au temps, mais les parchemins étaient devenus si cassants qu'ils menaçaient de tomber en poussière au moindre contact. Tous étaient couverts d'une élégante écriture ancienne que Rosanna eut un peu de peine à déchiffrer, n'ayant jamais vu d'Ancien manuscrit.

« J'accepterais volontiers si le docteur Weir m'y autorise, mais j'aimerais revenir avec une ou deux expertes et des machines, qui permettront de numériser -copier, si vous préférez- vos parchemins afin que l'on puisse les consulter sans risquer de les détruire. Seriez-vous d'accord ?»

Dame Yspoe accepta, rassurée de pouvoir faire étudier les saints écrits sans que cela risque de les détruire à tout jamais.

De retour sur la cité pour demander au docteur Weir l'autorisation d'envoyer une équipe de chercheuses, et de laisser Rosanna plusieurs semaines sur place, Teyla dût faire face à un Professeur Mattison suppliant, qui suggéra même de se travestir pour pouvoir aller examiner lui-même les écrits.

Le docteur Weir refusa catégoriquement, et fit constituer une équipe de onze expertes en archéologie et linguistique pour aller aider Rosanna dans sa tâche. Le scanner et les autres appareils de numérisation étant assez encombrants, Weir fit affréter un _jumper_ à leur usage.

Le problème devint évident, lorsqu'en faisant l'inventaire du personnel féminin capable de piloter un des petits vaisseaux, il apparut que la seule femme qui avait appris à le faire, était décédée durant un raid _wraith_ quelques semaines auparavant.

Rosanna, dont les puissants gènes Anciens déclenchaient plus souvent qu'à son tour toutes sortes de machines lanthiennes, fut désignée pour être la nouvelle pilote.

C'est le major Sheppard qui se chargea de sa formation expresse. Il ne lui fallut qu'une dizaines d'heures de vol pour être capable d'utiliser le _jumper_ comme moyen de transport. Elle aurait été incapable de s'en servir en combat, mais de toute manière ce n'était pas ce que l'on attendait d'elle.

(1) En bon latin « _crás amét qui númquam amáuit. quique amáuit crás amét_ », premier vers d'un poème anonyme, _La veillée de Vénus_.


	33. Chapitre 32

Trois jours seulement après son retour de Luminae, Rosanna était prête à y repartir, pour une durée initiale de deux semaines, renouvelable jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Elle aurait aimé dire au revoir à Markus qui avait été envoyé traquer un terroriste Genii la veille de son retour, mais il n'était pas prévu que son équipe, en infiltration, prenne contact avant qu'elle ne fût repartie.

Ils n'avaient jamais été séparés plus de quelques jours consécutifs depuis l'attentat frygien, et elle n'aimait pas trop l'idée de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de son ami durant si longtemps.

Elle lui laissa donc un message dans ses quartiers lui expliquant sa nouvelle mission, et lui souhaitant de bien se porter dans l'intervalle, car elle ne savait pas quand elle reviendrait.

Dame Ysope et les autres nonnes accueillirent avec émerveillement le _jumper_ , qu'elles prirent pour un vaisseau divin. Les scientifiques envoyées furent mille fois remerciées de leur aide, et on leur offrit des paniers entiers de fruits, de fleurs et de petits gâteaux au miel en guise d'offrandes.

A chacune, il fut offert une cellule dans le corps même de l'abbaye, ainsi qu'un accès absolu à tout le site afin qu'elles puissent étudier et répertorier les nombreux textes Anciens disséminés dans les bâtiments.

Rosanna, nommée cheffe de l'expédition pour l'occasion -ce qui lui avait mis beaucoup de pression sur les épaules- décida que chacune d'entre elles devait prendre une des indigènes volontaires sous son aile afin qu'elles puissent apprendre autant à décoder leurs savoirs perdus qu'a les préserver.

Personnellement, elle choisit une jeune novice du nom de Soeur Ipomée comme « apprentie ».

La jeune femme était terriblement timide, timidité due à une vilaine balafre qui lui barrait le visage et qu'elle dissimulait derrière une mèche de cheveux bouclés. Mais si Rosanna l'avait choisie, c'était après l'avoir vue reproduire -avec un bout de charbon sur un mur blanc- le _jumper_ , de mémoire.

La jeune femme avait un véritable don pour le dessins et un sens de l'observation très fin. Elle l'avait donc prise avec elle pour cataloguer les innombrables proverbes et mystérieux diagrammes gravés un peu partout dans le monastère.

Ipomée parvenait, alors qu'elle n'en comprenait pas encore la moitié, à recopier fidèlement les phrases des Anciens. Elle les décryptait ensuite, sous la supervision de l'artiste et avec l'aide du dictionnaire d'Atlantis que cette dernière lui avait prêté.

Il fallut deux semaines à l'équipe d'archéologues pour numériser tous les parchemins antédiluviens laissés par la fondatrice du sanctuaire. Il en fallut trois de plus pour scanner toutes les tablettes, et tous les manuscrits.

En tout ce fut près de six-cents documents qui furent numérisés par l'équipe de femmes. Une partie des documents étaient des archives généralistes sur les Anciens, et pouvaient être comparés à des documents similaires des archives atlantes, d'autres étaient des recettes médicinales ou des guides agricoles. L'immense majorité des textes, cependant, constituaient le _Codex Feminae_ , la pierre angulaire de la vie de ces femmes, qui vouaient leur existence à son apprentissage.

Près des deux-tiers dudit codex étaient connus de toutes, transmis oralement depuis des générations. C'est le tiers restant qui constituait le savoir perdu par la communauté. Certains documents étaient si abîmés que le texte était manquant ou illisible, et elles durent parfois extrapoler certains passages en fonction des phrases présentes avant ou après.

Si l'immensité de documents n'avait de valeur qu'anthropologiquement pour les terriennes, un passage perdu du codex mit les douze femmes en émoi. Celui-ci racontait comment Antianeira avait béni le monastère afin qu'aucun _wraith_ , ni aucun homme ne vienne jamais leur nuire. Afin que jamais sa bénédiction ne s'efface, elle indiqua dans un mystérieux poème crypté à ses fidèles où trouver trois « pierres d'éternité ». Les nonnes étaient sensées remplacer la pierre d'éternité du monastère si cette dernière venait à s'éteindre, dans le but de maintenir la bénédiction à tout jamais.

Lorsque Dame Ysope fut interrogée, cette dernière accepta -non sans réticence toutefois- de leur montrer la Pierre du monastère.

Dans le saint-des-saints, une crypte sous le grand clocher de l'abbaye, la vieille femme leur montra une statue représentant leur protectrice. Antianeira avait des traits beaux et nobles, un port altier, et sur sa tête reposait un diadème complexe. Le mur derrière elle avait été peint de rayons d'or, si bien que la statue semblait irradier de lumière.

Lors de leur arrivée, les scientifiques avaient scanné les bâtiments à la recherche d'une source d'énergie, et elles n'avaient rien détecté. Rosanna comprit immédiatement pourquoi. Enchâssé dans une sorte de socle ornementé que la statue tenait dans ses mains jointes, il y avait un E2PZ. Le réacteur était de toute évidence à plat, tout opaque et couvert d'une fine couche de poussière qu'il était.

Dame Ysope leur expliqua qu'elles avaient toujours veillé sur la Pierre d'éternité, même lorsque cette dernière s'était éteinte quelques générations auparavant. Elles ignoraient qu'il en existait d'autres, et qu'elles étaient censées la remplacer.

Priant pour que leur protectrice ne leur retire pas sa bénédiction suite à leur oubli, la matriarche leur demanda une fois encore de les aider à localiser les pierres restantes.

Rosanna parvint à marchander leur aide contre la promesse que les Atlantes pourraient repartir avec un des deux autres générateurs. Dame Ysope se montra intraitable, jusqu'à ce que l'artiste lui explique que la cité d'Atlantis était aussi protégée par une puissante bénédiction dépendant des pierres d'éternité, et que malgré toutes leurs recherches, ils n'en avait pas trouvé d'assez brillante pour remplacer la leur, qui s'était éteinte après avoir sauvé des flots la cité engloutie.

La vieille femme y vit là un miracle des Anciens, et accepta de leur en confier un, tant que le monastère pouvait remplacer sa précieuse relique d'abord.

Alors que cela faisait presque deux mois que Rosanna vivait sur la petite planète, tout à son étude, ne revenant sur la cité que pour de courts séjours de quelques heures -le temps de faire des rapports au Docteur Weir- la perspective de trouver un précieux E2PZ lui fit oublier son mal du pays.

Il fallut près de deux semaines à toute l'équipe de chercheuses, terriennes et indigènes réunies, pour percer étape par étape le mystérieux poème.

Ce dernier les mena, après une chasse au trésor à travers les bois environnants, à une crypte secrète.

La petite grotte, dont l'entrée était dissimulée derrière un épais rideau végétal, contenait une statue d' Antianeira, à moitié rongée par le temps, entourée de gravures de constellations mystérieuses.

Les nonnes assurèrent que les constellations représentées n'apparaissaient pas dans le ciel de Luminae. Il fallut quelques jours de plus et toute la puissance de calcul des ordinateurs de la cité pour localiser la planète d'où l'on pouvait voir lesdites étoiles.

Sur place, les exploratrices trouvèrent, dans une jungle étouffante, un temple d'Antianeira en ruine.

Le temple recelait une machine Ancienne, selon les relevés énergétiques. Il s'avéra n'être qu'un simple hologramme de la « déesse », qui provoqua un vif émoi chez les religieuses qui les avaient accompagnées, et qui de sa voix douce et posée énonça un mystérieux proverbe à propos des Pierres d'éternités, avant de bénir ses protégées qui avaient fait le chemin spirituel et physique pour la retrouver. Le proverbe parlait de lunes éternelles, et de chars divins.

Alors que, de retour au monastère, Rosanna se creusait la tête sur ce nouveau mystère, ce fut Ipomée qui, sans le vouloir, trouva la solution.

Cette dernière, qui entretemps avait appris l'art de l'aquarelle, désirait sortir faire une peinture du ciel nocturne. Lorsque Rosanna lui demanda pourquoi ce soir là en particulier, la jeune femme lui répondit que -fait extrêmement rare- toutes les lunes seraient pleines en même temps. Elles étaient le symbole de la puissance d'Antianeira, et elle voulait faire ainsi acte de fois.

Rosanna se précipita dehors. Dans le ciel nocturne, les trois lunes de la planète brillaient de tous leurs feux.

Les E2PZ, étaient juste là, suspendus dans le ciel nocturne depuis si longtemps.

Elle envoya la jeune fille, un peu perdue par la réaction surexcitée de l'artiste, chercher la matriarche.

Lorsque cette dernière l'eut rejointe, et qu'elle lui eut expliqué sa supposition, elle lui demanda :

« N'avez-vous jamais entendu parler d'un « char divin », qui doit sans doute ressembler au nôtre, quelque part dans le monastère ? »

La vieille femme acquiesça, et l'emmena dans une crypte un peu en dehors du complexe. La grande pièce carrée, affleurant à la surface du sol, était fermée par une grande dalle sculptée qui après examen se révéla être une immense trappe.

« Il y a bien longtemps, il y en avait un ici. Lorsque les _wraiths_ ont tenté d'anéantir notre monde, Antianeira est partie à son bord pour les combattre, et n'est plus jamais revenue. Nous maintenons cet endroit en l'état depuis ce jour, mais nous ignorions à quoi pouvait ressembler ce char »expliqua la matriarche d'un ton doux.

Rosanna, n'y tenant plus malgré l'heure tardive, organisa la mission de récupération lunaire.

Dame Ysope fut inflexible : en tant que matriarche, elle devait être là pour un instant aussi sacré.

Rosanna choisit encore Giacometti et la soldate Johnson, une afro-américaine au caractère aussi fort que sa carrure ainsi que la diaphane anthropologue russe, Irina Podopov, pour l'accompagner.

Les cinq femmes embarquèrent donc sous les rayons d'argent des astres lunaires pour une mission en apparence simple.


	34. Chapitre 33

**_Résultat du concours du chapitre 20: Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé leurs personnages, le choix a été dur. C'est le personnage de_** _DarknessLight1944_ **qui apparaîtra dans les chapitres suivant. Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, afin de l'intégrer délicatement à l'histoire, mais je ne l'oublie pas ^^ Bravo.** _  
_

* * *

 _Il soupira en faisant craquer sa nuque. Sa dernière mission n'avait pas été de tout repos. Les Geb, un peuple simple qui faisait surtout commerce d'un petit tubercule juteux endémique de leur planète, avaient appelé Atlantis à leur secours._

 _Cela faisait quelques semaines que des cadavres éventrés et mutilés étaient retrouvés dans les bois aux alentours de la ville portuaire de Tian. Les habitants avaient essayé de pister ce qu'ils pensaient être un prédateur inconnu, sans succès. Ils avaient alors fait appel à une équipe de marines, qui dût elle aussi se rendre à l'évidence, malgré une stratégie qui aurait pu marcher et avait coûté la vie à un autre Geby, qui s'était porté volontaire pour fait l'appât : ils n'arrivaient à rien._

 _Un peu en désespoir de cause, ils avaient fait secrètement venir le traqueur afin qu'il piste le prédateur. Markus s'était vite rendu compte d'une chose, évidente pour lui, mais que les autres n'avaient pas vue. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une bête, mais d'un humanoïde, très compétent dans l'art d'effacer ses traces. Lorsque le tueur réussit l'exploit d'assassiner et mutiler un des marines qui l'accompagnait, alors que ce dernier se trouvait dans une pièce dont l'entrée était surveillée par deux de ses camarades, le_ wraith _eut la certitude que ce dernier avait un appareil lui permettant de se rendre invisible. Plutôt que de le traquer avec les détecteurs de signes vitaux, qui n'avaient rien indiqué lorsqu'il était passé à côté des deux hommes de garde, Markus ordonna que l'on scanne la région avec un_ jumper _, afin de repérer toute technologie dépassant le degré pré-industriel atteint par les Geb._

 _C'est ainsi qu'ils trouvèrent sa cachette, un vaste réservoir d'eau potable sous la ville, où l'humanoïde avait construit sa propre base._

 _Markus avait fait modifier par Zelenka tous les détecteurs de signes vitaux, afin que ceux-ci détectent la trace énergétique laissée par son appareil. Il en avait ensuite confié un à chacun des trois binômes de marines qui l'accompagnaient._

 _Il avait demandé aux militaires de garder les entrées du collecteur, puis il s'y était enfoncé._

 _Le_ wraith _comptait sur ses sens de prédateurs pour trouver l'homme et le neutraliser. Il sortit sa dague de son fourreau : la seule arme qu'il avait, n'ayant jamais ressenti le besoin d'avoir une arme à feu, qu'il laissait de bon cœur aux humains._

 _Il s'avançait prudemment, à demi ramassé dans le grand espace humide. Sur la margelle de deux mètres de large qui faisait le tour du réservoir, la proie s'était installé une sorte de laboratoire, avec toute sorte de matériel récupéré à gauche et à droite. Dans un coin, le_ wraith _trouva également un lit de camp crasseux, et quelques provisions dans une caisse en bois, mais de l'homme pas trace._

 _Il n'entendait aucun bruit à part les gouttes d'eau qui ruisselaient partout et son odorat ne percevait rien de plus que les relents de pourriture et de décomposition du taudis._

 _C'est son instinct qui le poussa à se jeter à terre juste à temps pour esquiver une hache de lancer qui disparut dans l'eau dans une gerbe d'écume. En un éclair, il repéra le seul endroit d'où pouvait provenir l'arme, une ouverture béante d'environ un mètre de diamètre dans le mur au dessus de lui._

 _Avec un grognement de rage, il avait bondi en avant. Alors qu'il ne voyait toujours rien, il avait percuté quelque chose qui avait hurlé avant de lui planter une autre hache dans le torse. Markus s'était contenté d'arracher l'arme et de la jeter au loin avant d'entrer en lutte contre son adversaire invisible._

 _L'homme était d'une force purement surhumaine, et il avait réussi à repousser le_ wraith _, qui était retombé hors du conduit, se recevant durement sur le dos._

 _Entendant les cris, les marines étaient venus lui prêter main forte, mais ne voyant pas leur ennemi, ils n'avaient osé tirer._

 _Alors que Markus allait se relever, l'autre lui bondit dessus et, le plaquant au sol, commença à lui frapper la tête de toutes ses forces contre le sol. Le premier coup fit danser des étoiles devant les yeux du_ wraith _, le second lui creva un tympan, et au troisième, il y eut un craquement sinistre. Instinctivement, il comprit que le quatrième risquait d'être le dernier. En une puissante ruade, il envoya son adversaire toujours invisible dans le réservoir tout proche._

 _De grandes éclaboussures indiquèrent l'emplacement du tueur invisible. Les marines ouvrirent le feu, et Markus, pantelant vit la grande flaque de sang teinter l'eau._

 _Un des marines qui avait accouru à son secours, s'aidant d'une gaffe trouvée un peu plus loin, ramena le corps dont le contour se dessinait en ridules sur l'eau._

 _Les soldats le tirèrent sur la berge, et il ne leur fallut qu'une minute pour trouver l'appareil d'invisibilité et le retirer du bras de l'homme._

 _Malgré une dizaine d'impacts sur tout son corps, l'homme était encore vivant. Il regarda de ses yeux fous le_ wraith, _tout en riant comme un dément._

 _Markus grogna, se redressa un peu, malgré les vertiges, et se traîna vers l'homme._

 _« Je n'apprécie pas du tout qu'on me fracture le crâne. » grogna-t-il hargneux tout en arrachant la veste de l'homme. « Et je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit te regrettera. » dit-il d'un ton sadique en enfonçant ses griffes dans le torse de l'homme agonisant._

 _Ce qu'il restait de force vitale au tueur étancha un peu la soif du_ wraith _._

 _Aucun des marines n'avait protesté. Cela faisait partie de l'accord tacite entre les militaires et l'alien. Il les aidaient, et mettait tout son talent à leur service. Eux en échange, le laissaient se nourrir des tueurs et autres monstres irrécupérables qu'ils trouvaient._

 _En fouillant le cadavre de l'homme ainsi que sa tanière, ils découvrirent qu'il s'agissait d'un de ces humains accros au venin wraith, et rendus fous par le poison. Ne trouvant pas d'alien pour assouvir son addiction, il avait tenté dans sa folie de fabriquer à partir d'organes humains un succédané à sa drogue._

 _Non, cette mission n'avait vraiment pas été de tout repos._

 _Il laissa ses vêtements souillés en tas sur le sol, et se glissa avec reconnaissance sous le jet d'eau brûlant. Comment avait-il pu se passer du confort d'une douche chaude pendant des siècles ? Les bassins d'eau froide qui servaient à la toilette sur les ruches ne lui manquaient décidément pas, pas plus que les rivières glaciales dans lesquelles il avait fait sa toilette plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait voulu._

 _Encore une chose dont il devait remercier Rosanna. Vous voulez rendre un_ wraith _de très mauvaise humeur ? Empêchez-le de se laver ! C'était elle qui lui avait rendu sa décence, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un prisonnier pouilleux. Il repensa à la première fois où ils avaient été dans la même pièce sans être séparés par des barreaux._

 _A l'époque la faim, la vermine et l'humiliation de se retrouver à moitié nu, enchaîné devant ses ennemis, l'avaient mis hors de lui. Elle l'avait aidé à se laver, alors même qu'il avait sincèrement hésité à la mordre en plein visage, juste pour ne plus voir ses yeux plein de compassion posés sur lui. Cette humaine qui s'était tenue devant lui le fixant droit dans les yeux, malgré sa peur, l'avait impressionné._

 _Lorsque Rosanna avait appliqué la teinture sur ses cheveux, le contact vif et ferme l'avait surpris. La précaution qu'elle mettait à rendre l'opération le moins désagréable possible pour lui l'avait profondément perturbé. Il s'était attendu à ce que son contact répugne l'humaine, ou qu'elle n'en profite pour lui faire mal, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas._

 _Il avait dès le départ été frappé par le regard observateur que l'artiste posait sur lui. Au départ, les scrutations de la jeune femme le perturbaient grandement, et la curiosité maladive qu'elle démontrait à son égard encore plus. Pourquoi le dévorait-elle ainsi des yeux à chaque fois ? Avec le temps, il s'était habitué à la manière étrange que la jeune femme avait de le détailler, il s'y était même attaché._

 _Leurs longues discussions tandis qu'elle le croquait, lui manquaient aussi cruellement._

 _En trois mois, il ne l'avait vue que deux fois, et encore juste le temps de la saluer dans les couloirs._

 _Lui qui avait passé des années seul, sans parler à personne, voilà qu'il regrettait des discussions futiles avec une humaine !_

 _Il sourit. Si on lui avait dit ce qu'il allait devenir en cherchant les Atlantes, il aurait tué sur le champ l'outrecuidant._

 _Rosanna lui manquait, mais il savait qu'elle allait bien. Leur lien ne leur permettait pas de communiquer sur de si longues distances, mais il en était sûr : elle était en bonne santé, et heureuse._

 _Il sortit de sous la douche et alla se chercher des vêtements propres. S'il avait farouchement conservé le long manteau sombre et les pantalons souples et solides de son peuple, il avait depuis quelques semaines définitivement adopté le T-shirt humain, qui était à la fois moins salissant et plus confortable que les hauts compliqués que les_ wraiths _affectionnaient tant._

 _Une fois habillé, il s'installa à son bureau, le livre que le colonel Sheppard lui avait prêté pour qu'il pratique sa lecture, à la main._


	35. Chapitre 34

Le trajet de la surface de Luminae jusqu'à la première lune ne prit qu'une dizaine de minutes, pendant lesquelles Dame Ysope ne cessa d'incanter une mélopée afin qu'ils ne tombent pas comme des pierres.

Le scanner du _jumper_ repéra une construction sur la face cachée de la lune, au fond d'un grand cratère. Il s'agissait d'une petite base Ancienne, faite pour être utilisée en milieu dépourvu d'atmosphère.

Rosanna apponta au sas de la station, puis lorsque les capteurs lui indiquèrent que l'atmosphère interne était respirable, elle passa le commandement à Giacometti pour l'exploration.

Lorsque Giacometti et Johnson eurent sécurisé le petit habitacle, elles entrèrent à leur tour.

Il s'agissait de toute évidence d'une petite station de recherche, qui avait dû être abandonnée au début de la guerre contre les _wraiths_. Rosanna accéda sans trop de problèmes à l'interface de la station, qui était en assez mauvais état. La plupart des programmes étaient corrompus, et une bonne partie des capteurs de la station avaient été détruits par des siècles de bombardements météoriques.

Elle parvint tout de même à localiser le bloc d'alimentation de la station, ainsi qu'à sauvegarder une partie des fichiers de mémoire.

Le générateur se trouvait dans une petite pièce capitonnée sous la base, et il lui fallu retirer presque tout son équipement pour pouvoir passer par la minuscule trappe.

Elle mit presque dix minutes pour trouver comment débrancher l'E2PZ, mais lorsque celui-ci jaillit de son socle avec un chuintement, elle ne put retenir un cri de joie.

Le lourd cristal brillait d'une lumière dorée, et lorsqu'elles furent de retour à bord du _jumper_ -craignant que la station privée de son énergie ne se dépressurise- elles purent vérifier qu'il était encore chargé à environ vingt pour cent. D'après la physicienne qui avait étudié rapidement la machine cachée dans la statue d'Antianeira, cela suffirait à réactiver l'appareil pour plusieurs siècles. En revanche, cela serait largement insuffisant pour alimenter Atlantis.

Rosanna proposa donc de retourner sur-le-champ au monastère pour réactiver la « bénédiction d'Antianeira » -comme elles avaient surnommée la machine- et de ne partir que le lendemain, à tête reposée et après avoir annoncé leur découverte à la cité, pour chercher les deux autres E2PZ.

Dams Ysope, qui avait emballé dans un drap de soie le générateur -tout en pleurant de joie face à la relique sacrée- ne put qu'acquiescer.

Lorsqu'elles furent de retour, la matriarche fit immédiatement organiser une grande cérémonie afin de mettre la nouvelle Pierre d'éternité en place sans délai.

L'équipage terrien assista donc, sous le regard des trois lunes blafardes, à la lente procession de femmes tout de blanc vêtues, psalmodiant de leurs voix douces des prières depuis longtemps oubliées.

L'ancienne pierre épuisée, fut retirée de son socle, bénie, puis placée dans un grand reliquaire d'or.

La nouvelle, fut purifiée, bénie à son tour, puis exposée à toute la communauté, après quoi elle fut mise dans son nouveau socle.

Alors que le générateur s'enfonçait, une note sourde comme une corne de brume résonna longuement. Puis, de fins rayons d'or qui étincelaient dans le dos de la statue, de minuscules fils de lumière se répandirent, illuminant chaque proverbe et chaque forme gravée dans les murs du monastère. La lueur rayonna pendant quelques instant, puis doucement s'éteignit alors que le son mourrait en écho sur les collines alentour.

Les nonnes firent de nombreuses offrandes et prières à leur protectrice puis lorsque chacune eut montré sa dévotion de la manière qui lui convenait, Dame Ysope sonna la cloche annonçant la fin de la cérémonie.

Rosanna envoya son équipe se coucher, se doutant que le lendemain serait une longue journée. Parmi les indigènes, bien peu furent celles qui trouvèrent le sommeil.

Le lendemain, alors que la cloche des matines réveillait le monastère, Rosanna ordonna le départ.

Elle voulait faire un rapide crochet par la Porte, afin d'envoyer de leurs nouvelles et de demander des combinaisons spatiales, car rien ne leur garantissait que les deux autres stations qu'elles espéraient trouver sur les lunes aient aussi bien survécu à des millénaires sans aucun entretien.

Weir se montra plus qu'enchantée par les nouvelles, et leur envoya trois scaphandres par la porte.

Rendez-vous fut pris douze heure plus tard, ou plus tôt si elles avaient récupéré les E2PZ.

Sur la seconde lune, la plus petite, le générateur se trouvait dans un énorme satellite Ancien écrasé, qui avait été placé sous un bouclier maintenant une atmosphère respirable autour.

En étudiant le satellite, elles découvrirent qu'il s'agissait d'un relais de communications qui avait été abattu sur la lune lorsqu'il était devenu obsolète, afin qu'il ne risque pas de retomber sur la planète, y causant de gros ravages par sa taille -plusieurs centaines de mètres.

Rosanna ordonna à toutes celles n'ayant pas revêtu de combinaison de s'enfermer dans le cockpit du _jumper_ puis, accompagnée de Giacometti et du Dr Podopov, elle partit extraire le générateur.

Le satellite ayant été mis hors-tension avant d'être abattu, L'E2PZ devait être encore chargé presque à bloc.

Il fallut près de quatre heures aux trois femmes pour démonter pièce après pièce le satellite afin de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son coeur. Lorsqu'elles parvinrent enfin dans l'ancienne salle du générateur, ce qu'elles découvrirent les découragea. Le satellite avait subi de très lourds dégâts en s'écrasant, et la salle était plus qu'à moitié effondrée. Lorsqu'elles eurent dégagé le cœur des décombres, elles découvrirent qu'il avait été endommagé par une poutrelle d'acier. Aucune des trois n'étant ingénieur, elle se contentèrent de le sortir de son socle défoncé et de l'emmener. Elles laisseraient le soin aux experts de la cité de déterminer s'ils pouvaient encore en faire quelque chose.

C'est épuisées qu'elles retournèrent à bord du _jumper_.

Le moral n'y était plus. Elles avaient scanné la troisième et dernière lune, et savaient déjà qu'un vaisseau s'était crashé sur la station de recherche jumelle de la première. Les chances de retrouver l'E2PZ intact étant très faibles, elles avaient opté pour cette lune dans l'espoir que le générateur y soit encore actif.

Rosanna rit intérieurement. On lui avait dit qu'elle n'irait pas dans l'espace, pas vraiment, et voilà qu'elle pilotait un vaisseau spatial pour aller explorer des lunes à la recherche de générateurs millénaires ! Il y avait publicité mensongère...

Après un pique-nique frugal à bord du _jumper_ , elles se mirent en route pour la troisième lune.

Un scan plus minutieux leur apprit deux choses. La bonne nouvelle était une signature énergétique correspondant à un E2PZ chargé, la mauvaise était que le vaisseau crashé était une frégate _wraith_.

Rosanna tenta de se rassurer : les _wraiths_ étaient solides mais ils ne pouvaient survivre dans le vide, et vu l'énorme balafre qui déchirait le flanc du vaisseau, il ne devait plus y avoir de quoi respirer là-dedans. Elle pria intérieurement pour avoir raison, car il leur faudrait entrer à l'intérieur de l'épave pour atteindre l'E2PZ.

Elle laissa le Dr Padopov en compagnie de Dame Ysope -qui avait à nouveau tenu à venir- dans le cockpit avec ordre de rendre le _jumper_ invisible et d'attendre la prise de contact six heures plus tard pour appeler des secours -si elles ne revenaient pas entre-temps.

Lorsque Rosanna et les deux marines eurent revêtu à nouveau leurs combinaisons, elles sortirent, dans le véritable vide spatial cette fois-ci.

La peur envahissait l'artiste, qui s'efforça de se calmer, étudiant le ciel extraordinaire au-dessus d'elle pour ne plus penser à ce qui se passerait en cas de problème avec son scaphandre.

Après une brève marche, le trio atteignit le flanc disloqué du vaisseau dans lequel elles s'engagèrent prudemment.

Malgré le détecteur qui leur indiquait en permanence l'emplacement du générateur, il leur fallut longtemps pour parvenir au fond de la cale, juste au-dessus de la petite station lunaire écrasée. Elles avaient dû rebrousser chemin un nombre incalculable de fois face à des couloirs effondrés ou des gouffres béants qui leur barraient la route.

Johnson entreprit de découper la coque qui les séparait du générateur avec le chalumeau de la NASA qui leur avait été fourni en même temps que les combinaisons. Lorsqu'enfin la plaque céda, révélant la station Ancienne en dessous, Rosanna eut un très mauvais pressentiment.

Le socle du générateur avait été branché à tout un réseau de câbles organiques _wraiths_ , qui sortait d'un autre trou un peu plus loin dans la carcasse de la frégate. Les filins pulsaient doucement d'une faible lumière, indiquant qu'ils alimentaient bien quelque chose.

« Merde, c'est quoi ça ? » grogna Giacometti dans sa radio.

« Un bricolage pour utiliser l'énergie du générateur, il y a eu au moins un survivant au crash » répondit l'artiste d'une faible voix.

« On fait quoi ? » demanda Johnson.

« Allez sécuriser l'autre trou, je vais voir si je peux le débrancher. Après on fiche le camp le plus vite possible. » dit-elle en s'écartant pour laisser passer les deux soldates.

« Tout va bien, les câbles s'enfoncent dans une autre coursive, mais RAS » annonça Johnson après être remontée par l'autre ouverture.

Rosanna s'y laissa glisser à son tour, et s'approcha de L'E2PZ.

Elle dut découper avec son couteau une sorte de tissu conjonctif qui avait poussé sur le générateur et le cadran de contrôle, mais fort heureusement, le système de base d'amarrage du générateur ne semblait pas avoir été altéré. Avec quelques difficultés à cause des gants de la combinaison, elle enclencha la séquence d'extraction de l'E2PZ.

Les quelques secondes que cela prit lui parurent des heures.

Enfin elle put sortir le lourd cristal de son socle.

« J'ai le générateur, on y va ! » dit-elle en rebroussant chemin.

Giacometti passa devant, tandis que Johnson fermait la marche.

Elles durent refaire le long et difficile chemin à l'envers, se trompant plusieurs fois de route.

Rosanna crut tout d'abord que son imagination et le stress lui jouaient des tours. Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'elle voyait quelque chose bouger du coin de l'œil.

« Je vois des trucs bizarres ! » annonça Giacometti.

« Moi aussi, mais quand je tourne la tête, ils disparaissent » avoua l'artiste.

« J'ai déjà vu ça sur P8C-311, c'est des illusions _wraiths_ ! » grogna Johnson d'une voix tendue.

« Il faut qu'on se tire d'ici en vitesse ! » paniqua l'artiste en cherchant frénétiquement quel chemin prendre.

Elle choisit un tunnel au hasard et elles s'y enfoncèrent en courant.

Quelques mètres plus loin, un éboulis les força à s'arrêter.

En se retournant , Rosanna poussa un cri.

Elles étaient prises au piège. Une grande silhouette revêtue d'un scaphandre noir à l'aspect organique -qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la race du propriétaire- les menaçaient d'une sorte de petit canon à l'air vicieux.

Johnson ouvrit le feu. Le _wraith_ recula d'un pas, tandis que la combinaison percée laissait échapper de l'air. Moins de trois secondes plus tard, les fuites se colmataient d'elles-mêmes tandis que l'alien s'avançait à nouveau vers elles.

« Tirez encore ! » hurla la jeune femme paniquée.

Le _wraith_ recula encore sous les impacts des tirs conjugués des deux Marines, et tira en réflexe : un projectile toucha Johnson, la transperçant de part en part.

Rosanna était en plein cauchemar. Elle regarda fixement le sang de la soldate jaillir à gros bouillon de la combinaison avant de tomber doucement au sol, tandis que la vie quittait ses yeux.

Soudain un puissant instinct de survie la poussa en avant. Elle laissa tomber le générateur et se jeta sur l'arme que Johnson avait lâchée, puis sans prendre la peine de se relever, elle vida ce qui restait du chargeur sur le _wraith_.

L'alien, criblés de balles, était en train de suffoquer, sa combinaison perdant de l'air de partout.

« Son arme ! » hurla Rosanna en se jetant sur le bras qui tenait le canon.

Giacometti, heureusement, suivit le mouvement. Il y eut une brève lutte, durant laquelle le _wraith_ tira à trois reprises sans parvenir à les toucher, puis soudain Rosanna partit en arrière, le canon dans les mains.

Le _wraith_ débarrassé d'une assaillante essaya de briser la visière de Giacometti. Son premier coup de poing fendit le verre.

« Tire ! » hurla Giacometti, terrifiée et impuissante sous la poigne implacable de l'alien.

Le hurlement électrisa la jeune femme qui appuya une fois, deux fois, trois fois sur la gâchette de l'arme.

Les impacts clouèrent le _wraith_ contre la paroi du vaisseau, et Giacometti, libérée, s'effondra au sol.

Lorsqu'elle se releva l'instant suivant, Rosanna, en état de choc appuyait toujours sur la gâchette de l'arme vide, fixant d'un air terrifié la carcasse du _wraith_ presque coupé en deux par les tirs du canon.

La guerrière lui enleva l'arme des mains, et se plaçant devant elle, la força à la regarder.

« Rosanna, calme-toi, c'est fini ! C'est fini ! » lui dit-elle d'un ton ferme mais apaisant.

La jeune femme se ressaisit un peu, et elle parvint à calmer sa respiration paniquée.

« Comment va Johnson? » demanda-t-elle.

« Elle est morte. Il faut qu'on sorte de là. Tiens, prends ça et suis-moi.» lui répondit Miléna en lui collant l'E2PZ dans les bras.

La guerrière ramassa ensuite le corps sans vie de sa camarade, ainsi que l'arme _wraith_ , et prit la direction des opérations. Rosanna la suivit dans un état second, pas après pas. Elle n'entendit même pas lorsque le Dr Popodov les contacta, paniquée, pour leur demander si tout allait bien, car elle avait entendu des hurlements sur la radio saturée de parasites.

Elle était toujours en état second lorsque l'archéologue la délesta du générateur et lui retira son casque. Giacometti, qui avait aussi retiré son casque fendu, lui colla une claque retentissante.

« Tu vas te reprendre, et nous ramener sur Luminae tout de suite ! » lui hurla-t-elle dessus.

Rosanna reprit ses esprits, assez pour réaliser que le _wraith_ n'était peut être pas le seul survivant du crash, et qu'il fallait qu'ils quittent vite la sinistre lune.

Elle s'assit face au tableau de bord et ramena le frêle vaisseau dans l'atmosphère rassurante de la planète, tandis que Dame Ysope entamait une mélopée mortuaire afin que l'âme du soldat Johnson repose en paix.


	36. Chapitre 35

Le docteur Weir était en train de s'accorder une de ses petites -et trop rares- pauses sur un des balcons de la cité, lorsqu'on l'avait rappelée en urgence.

Markus, totalement paniqué, hurlait sur les opérateurs de la salle de contrôle d'envoyer immédiatement une mission de secours sur Luminae, afin de sauver l'équipe du _jumper_ d'un grand danger. Le _wraith_ fut incapable de lui expliquer comment il le savait, mais il semblait si certain de ce qu'il disait que Weir ordonna une prise de contact anticipée avec l'expédition.

Une fois le vortex ouvert, il fallut plusieurs tentatives pour parvenir à établir le contact radio. La liaison était fluctuante, mais c'était bien _Jumper 2_ qui leur répondit.

« Ici Giacometti, à bord du _Jumper 2_ , on est contentes de vous entendre. Johnson est morte, nous avons rencontré un _wraith_. Gady est en état de choc, mais elle est en train de nous ramener à la surface. Fermez le vortex, on dépose dame Ysope et on rentre tout de suite avec les E2PZ, on récupérera le reste de l'équipe au monastère plus tard. Fin de transmission » annonça la voix déformée par les parasites.

« Bien reçu, _Jumper 2_ , on vous attend. » répondit Weir avant de faire un signe de tête à l'opérateur qui ferma le vortex.

Markus respira profondément. Rosanna était vivante, et en assez bon état pour piloter.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, le vaisseau rejoignait la baie d'amarrage où attendait une équipe médicale.

« Allez-y » dit Weir en voyant l'air torturé du _wraith_ à côté d'elle.

Markus se précipita dans le cockpit du petit vaisseau.

Deux infirmiers recouvraient d'un drap le soldat Johnson, tandis que Beckett auscultait Giacometti qui avait subi une légère décompression suite à la fente dans sa visière. La soldate saignait un peu du nez, et avait les yeux injectés de sang, mais elle repoussait néanmoins avec agacement la lampe que le médecin lui braquait dans la figure.

Le Dr Podopov, les mains sur la bouche, regardait la scène d'un air perdu, en murmurant « Je n'ai rien pu faire, je n'ai rien pu faire... » tandis qu'un infirmier tentait de la faire sortir du vaisseau.

Markus passa devant eux sans même les voir.

Dans le cockpit, une infirmière auscultait Rosanna, qui restait assise, apathique, réagissant à peine aux injonctions de la femme. Markus repoussa celle-ci sans ménagement malgré ses protestations.

Il s'agenouilla devant son humaine, pour être à hauteur de ses yeux et lui prenant les mains, il les serra fort. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, des larmes coulant sous ses joues.

« Il a tué Johnson... Il l'a tuée... J'ai rien pu faire... J'ai rien pu faire... » chevrota-t-elle, le fixant sans le voir.

Le _wraith_ se concentra sur leur lien et lui envoya une vague d'apaisement. Elle se reprit un peu.

« Je suis là, tout va bien. » lui murmura-t-il.

« J'ai tué, Markus. J'ai tué... » lui dit-elle, le fixant d'un air terrifié.

« Tu n'as pas tué Johnson, c'est le _wraith_ qui a fait ça. Tu ne l'as pas tuée. » dit-il d'un ton apaisant.

« Pas elle, le _wraith..._ Je l'ai tué... je l'ai tué avec sa propre arme... Je n'ai même pas réfléchi... » murmura-t-elle, à peine audible.

« Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, tu serais morte, et Giacometti et l'autre humaine aussi. Tu n'avais pas le choix. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. »

« C'était un _wraith_... comme toi... J'ai tué quelqu'un, Markus ! J'ai effacé une vie de la galaxie aujourd'hui » sanglota-t-elle

« Et tu en as sauvé trois autres, Rosanna. C'est tout ce qui importe » dit-il avec douceur.

Les tremblements de la jeune femme s'apaisèrent petit à petit, le calmant administré par Beckett aidant. Markus resta à côté d'elle tout le temps, et quand elle se sentit assez calme pour quitter le cockpit, il l'aida à retirer la combinaison spatiale qu'elle portait toujours.

Ils étaient seuls. Le corps de Johnson avait déjà été emporté, ainsi que les deux générateurs. Giacometti était partie à l'infirmerie sur ordre du Docteur Beckett, qui voulait s'assurer qu'elle n'avait aucune lésion cérébrale.

Rosanna obéissait machinalement aux ordres que lui donnait Markus, tout en reniflant sporadiquement, l'air perdue.

 _S'il en avait eu le pouvoir, il serait retourné dans le passé pour tuer lui-même le_ wraith _qui lui avait fait ça. Il n'avait pas revu sa si précieuse humaine depuis des semaines, et quand enfin il la retrouvait, elle était en pièces, brisée par un de ses semblables. Il aurait voulu, effacer de sa mémoire les événements, mais un tel traumatisme était impossible à oublier complètement._

 _Il sentit la rage de son impuissance bouillonner en lui. Elle était SON humaine, personne n'avait le droit de lui faire du mal !_

 _Rosanna dit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas écouté, perdu dans sa colère. Il recentra son attention sur elle._

 _« Prends-moi dans tes bras, s'il te plaît » murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix._

 _Il la serra contre lui, plus fort qu'il ne le pensait. Il ne voulait plus jamais risquer de la perdre comme ça, plus jamais !_

 _Il sentit tout le désespoir de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle pleurait à gros sanglots, le visage contre sa poitrine._

 _Il resta ainsi, la tenant près de lui, la tête posée sur la sienne jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs s'apaisent._

 _Alors seulement il la lâcha._

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il.

« Un peu mieux » lui répondit-elle avec un faible sourire en s'essuyant le nez sur sa manche.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, un peu perdue.

« Il faut que j'aille récupérer le reste de l'équipe sur Luminae » dit-elle.

« Pas ce soir, elles peuvent bien attendre jusqu'à demain. Vous êtes restées là-bas trois mois, elles se débrouilleront un jour de plus » déclara le _wraith_ , catégorique.

« Tu as sans doute raison. »

« Oui, j'ai raison ! Viens, tu as besoin de repos » affirma-t-il en la pilotant vers la sortie, heureux de récupérer son artiste bien-aimée.

Markus conduisit Rosanna au réfectoire où il la força à au moins avaler un bol de soupe, avant de la ramener à sa chambre.

« Vas te laver, pour une fois c'est toi qui a besoin d'une douche » lui ordonna-t-il en souriant.

Pendant que Rosanna se lavait, le _wraith_ partit récupérer deux tasses de thé, boisson humaine qu'il avait apprit à apprécier en sa compagnie. A son retour, la jeune femme avait déjà fini, et l'attendait, fixant le ciel nocturne d'un air absent à sa fenêtre.

C'était la première fois que Markus la voyait habillée autrement qu'avec son uniforme ou sa tenue d'entraînement aux couleurs de la cité.

Elle portait un pantalon de douce peluche couleur menthe, et un T-shirt délavé trois fois trop grand pour elle à l'effigie d'un groupe de rock.

« C'est quoi cette tenue ? » demanda-t-il perplexe en lui tendant sa tasse de thé.

« C'est mon pyjama » expliqua-t-elle un peu gênée.

« A quoi ça sert ? »

« C'est les vêtements qu'on met pour dormir la nuit. »

«Tu te changes pour dormir ? Il suffit de retirer ses chaussures et son manteau, non ? »l'interrogea-t-il

« Pour toi peut-être, moi j'aime bien mettre des habits confortables pour dormir. D'ailleurs, depuis quand tu portes des T-shirts, toi ? » répliqua-t-elle.

« Depuis que j'ai découvert que c'était plus pratique, et très confortable » glissa-t-il, content qu'elle l'aie remarqué.

« Ça te va bien... » dit-elle avant d'entamer une drôle de danse car elle s'était brûlée la langue avec le thé.

Une fois remise de la désagréable surprise, Rosanna posa la tasse sur sa table de chevet et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit.

« J'ai aussi remarqué que tu n'avais plus de garde pour te suivre partout comme ton ombre. Comment ça se fait ? » demanda-t-elle en lui faisant signe de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Markus s'installa, puis il entreprit de lui raconter ce qu'il avait vécu durant ses trois mois d'absence, et comment les marines avaient fini pas refuser de le surveiller, arguant qu'ils ne voyaient plus aucune raison de le traiter ainsi après le nombre de fois où il leur avait sauvé la mise.

La jeune femme l'écouta parler, heureuse de l'entendre raconter avec tant de verve ses combats et ses chasses. Il semblait plus épanoui que lorsqu'elle était partie. Elle remarqua aussi qu'il s'exprimait avec plus de nuances dans la voix, et avec un langage gestuel bien plus affirmé.

Il lui avait manqué, mais au moins avait-il trouvé seul sa place dans la grande cité, prouvant à tous sa valeur intrinsèque.

Ils discutèrent pendant des heures, rattrapant le temps perdu jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme s'endorme, appuyée contre l'épaule de son amis.

Markus se dégagea délicatement, et après l'avoir bordée de son mieux, il s'esquiva sur la pointe des pieds.

Sa reine ne lui avait rien dit, mais il avait appris à la connaître aussi, et il savait qu'elle comptait sur lui pour venir lui faire un rapport aussi précis que possible sur ce qu'il aurait appris de cette mission catastrophique.

Il était presque cinq heures du matin lorsqu'il toqua à la porte des quartiers de Weir.

Il attendit patiemment que cette dernière ait enfilé un peignoir et lui ait ouvert.

« Madame, je suis venu vous dire que malgré le choc qu'elle a vécu, je pense que Rosanna sera en état de terminer la mission sur Luminae demain. Je pense même que cela lui fera du bien, elle se sent responsables de toutes ces humaines.

« Il lui faudra du temps pour digérer ce qui est arrivé au soldat Johnson, ainsi que le fait qu'elle ait pris une vie pour en sauver d'autres. Mais elle est forte, et cette expérience lui sera bénéfique sur le long terme, selon moi.

« Je ne pense pas Madame, devoir vous faire un récit de ce qui s'est passé là bas, le soldat Giacometti s'en est déjà chargé, n'est ce pas ? » dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement en signe de respect.

Weir le regardait d'un air endormi, et elle étouffa avec peine un bâillement avant de répondre :

« Merci Markus, votre rapport me rassure sur son état. Mme Gady n'est pas une militaire et elle n'était certainement pas prête à vivre ça, d'ailleurs qui le serait ? J'enverrais demain, selon vos recommandations, Mme Gady rapatrier les scientifiques qui restent sur Luminae, cette mission a assez duré. »

Voyant que le _wraith_ allait dire quelque chose, elle le fit taire d'un geste de la main.

« Je n'ai pas terminé. J'enverrais le major Sheppard bombarder avec un _jumper_ cette maudite frégate, afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y ait plus rien de vivant à bord qui puisse menacer qui que ce soit. Quand à vous, Markus, vous resterez ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Mme Gady va avoir besoin d'une épaule amie sur laquelle se reposer, et elle n'en a pas beaucoup ici. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, je vais retourner profiter de l'heure de sommeil qu'il me reste. Bonne nuit, Markus. »

« Bonne nuit, Docteur Weir » dit-il en s'inclinant pour la saluer.

Lorsque Rosanna ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, elle découvrit Markus, méditant devant la fenêtre sur un coussin qu'il lui avait emprunté.


	37. Chapitre 36

Elle se sentait vide. Elle avait compris que passer la Porte des étoiles pouvait être dangereux, mais en un sens, elle n'avait jamais réalisé ce que cela impliquait.

Markus proposa de l'accompagner pour aller récupérer le reste de l'équipe, mais elle refusa, par respect pour les femmes qui les avaient si gentiment accueillies, mais aussi car elles ignoraient toujours en quoi consistait exactement la technologie Ancienne cachée dans les murs de l'abbaye.

Il fallut trois jours et une dizaine de voyages en _jumper_ pour rapatrier tous les équipements qu'elles avaient emmené sur place, ainsi que les presque deux tonnes de céréales, de fruits et légumes séchés et d'herbes médicinales que les indigènes leurs donnèrent.

La dernière à quitter la monastère fut le Dr Tuam, une physicienne qui n'avait pas dormi depuis la réactivation de la machine, tentant d'en comprendre le fonctionnement. Rosanna dut la traîner par le bras pour la forcer à quitter la crypte.

Pour toutes, les adieux furent déchirants, malgré la promesse de Dame Ysope qu'elles seraient toujours les bienvenue sur Luminae et que le sacrifice de Johnson ne serait pas vain.

Les jours suivant, les membres de l'expédition Luminae les passèrent à cataloguer, enregistrer et trier les masses démentes de données qu'elles avaient récupérées. Les documents numérisés furent ajoutés à la banque de données d'Atlantis, tandis que le Dr Tuam aidée du Dr Zelenka finit par découvrir le fonctionnement du mystérieux appareil.

En lui-même, celui-ci ne faisait que produire un très léger champ énergétique couvrant le monastère et toute la région, y compris la Porte. Le véritable mécanisme de défense se composait de milliards de _nanobots_ , dont le corps des douze femmes de l'expédition était saturé. Les microscopiques machines se révélèrent programmées pour s'activer passé un certain seuil de testostérone, et systématiquement détruire les cellules mâles. Ainsi les garçons, jusqu'à leur puberté étaient épargnés, ainsi que toutes les femmes, mais les hommes et les _wraiths_ -de sexe mâles dans l'immense majorité des cas- étaient condamnés dès la Porte des étoiles franchie.

Le Dr Tuam proposa de poursuivre l'étude de l'arme, afin d'éventuellement la modifier, pour qu'elle vise une hormone propre aux _wraiths_ , épargnant ainsi les humains.

Rosanna s'absorba de toutes ses forces dans son travail de classement, enchaînant les nuits blanches et oubliant de manger. Markus la laissa faire les premiers jours, se disant qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour digérer son traumatisme.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que cela faisait près de deux jours qu'elle n'avait rien absorbé d'autre que du café, refusant catégoriquement de quitter sa table de travail pour aller manger et délaissant les barres énergétiques qu'il lui avait amenées, il partit en quête de conseils.

Le Dr Beckett lui répondit qu'à part donner des calmants à Rosanna, ce qui pourrait s'avérer dangereux au vue de la quantité de café qu'elle ingurgitait, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose.

Markus savait que le premier lieutenant Giacometti ne le portait vraiment pas dans son cœur, et il n'avait jamais cherché à l'approcher personnellement en dehors des quelques entraînements de groupe auxquels ils avaient participé, et d'une mission commune. Mais elle était présente au moment du drame et la seule amie que Markus connût à Rosanna.

Il la trouva dans l'armurerie, en train de nettoyer son P90.

« Premier-Lieutenant Giacometti, auriez vous un moment à m'accorder ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, je n'ai aucune nouvelle mission, donc je n'ai rien à dire à un _wraith_ » grogna la femme, sans même relever le nez de son travail.

Son ton haineux exaspéra Markus qui, se forçant à rester calme, insista.

« C'est de Rosanna qu'il s'agit. Je ne sais pas quoi faire » insista-t-il.

Giacometti posa brutalement le canon de son arme sur la table et se leva, s'approchant tout près du _wraith_.

« Foutez-lui la paix ! Si elle n'avait pas un sale suceur de vie dans les pattes tout le temps, elle irait bien mieux ! » siffla la femme d'une voix mauvaise en plantant son doigt accusateur dans la poitrine du _wraith_. « Sale monstre ! Vous voulez nous rendre service ?! Tirez-vous une balle dans la tête, saloperie d'alien ! J'aimerais tous vous crever ! Tous ! » poursuivit elle de plus en plus hystérique.

 _Markus_ avait commencé à gronder face au déluge d'insultes, ses pupilles s'étrécissant.

« C'est ça, tuez-moi ! Comme ça tout le monde verra l'abomination que vous êtes. Si vous n'existiez pas, tous autant que vous êtes, Johnson serait encore en vie ! Elle a une petite sœur qui n'a que onze ans, qui l'attend chez leur grand-mère, mais ça, vous vous en foutez, hein, sale monstre ? La petite n'a plus de parents, et plus de grande sœur, mais ce n'est qu'un stupide bout de viande, pas vrai ?!» hurla la femme en lui enfonçant encore et encore son doigt dans le sternum.

Markus n'y tint plus. D'un geste vif, il attrapa la femme par le cou, et la héla sur bien trois mètres avant la plaquer sans ménagement contre le casier, derrière elle.

« Je n'ai _pas_ tué le soldat Johnson... Un membre de ma race l'a fait, et si j'en avais eu le pouvoir, je l'aurais égorgé moi-même avant qu'il ne vous fasse du mal. Ne m'insultez plus jamais, ou je pourrais décider d'écouter vos jérémiades pitoyables, et de me comporter de manière à vous donner raison. Est-ce clair ? » grogna-t-il d'un ton mauvais, à l'oreille de la femme qui, suffocante, tentait de faire lâcher le bras implacable qui la clouait au mur.

Elle finit par hocher pitoyablement la tête en guise d'acquiescement.

Il la lâcha et elle s'effondra au sol, massant son cou endolori.

« J'ai cru qu'en tant que guerrière, vous auriez mieux surmonté la mort de votre camarade que Rosanna, mais je me suis trompé. Faites votre deuil, votre colère ne ramènera pas le soldat Johnson » dit-il d'une voix froide en quittant la pièce.

 _Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel déluge de haine et de colère, mais sans le vouloir, la femme lui avait peut-être donné une piste._

 _Il partit donc vers celle qui pourrait, si tout allait bien, aider Rosanna à faire son deuil._

Depuis le retour de la mission Luminae, le docteur Weir repoussait le tournage de la vidéo de condoléances à la famille du soldat Johnson.

Le Dr Beckett avait préparé le corps pour le rapatriement sur terre afin qu'il soit rendu à ses proches. Il avait fallu au médecin près de trois heures pour extraire tout les éclats de la balle alien qui avait fauché la vie du soldat Johnson, et à peu près autant de temps pour rendre la dépouille présentable.

Weir détestait cet aspect de son travail. Mettre le point final à une existence, être la main qui refermait un livre à tout jamais. Il n'y avait aucun bon moyen de le faire.

Elle soupira, et effaça son précédent enregistrement. Après quelque réflexion, elle relança la caméra.

« Je suis le docteur Weir, responsable de la mission Atlantis. J'ai l'immense regret de vous annoncer le décès du soldat Maria Erica Johnson. Je sais qu'elle était une fille et une soeur pleine de joie et d'amour... »

Elle s'interrompit : cela n'allait pas. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment fréquenté la soldate, et ces paroles sonnaient creux.

Markus la sortit de ses sombres pensées en toquant à la porte vitrée de son bureau.

« Entrez, Markus. »

« Merci Madame. J'espère ne pas vous déranger. »

« J'essaie d'enregistrer la vidéo pour les proches du soldat Johnson, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver les bons mots. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

« Pour moi, rien, mais je pense que vous devriez confier ce message à Rosanna. Je sais qu'elle se sent responsable de ce qui est arrivé au soldat Johnson, c'est elle qui dirigeait cette mission, et elle était là lorsqu'elle est morte » expliqua-t-il

« C'est la chose la plus dure, et la plus pénible que je connaisse, annoncer la mort d'un être aimé à une famille » intervint la directrice.

« Elle pourra faire ce dernier geste pour le soldat Johnson. Je vous en prie Madame, permettez-lui de prendre soin d'elle jusqu'au bout. » supplia le _wraith_ , tête baissée.

« Je veux bien le lui proposer, mais je ne la forcerais pas à le faire. Ça vous convient ? »

« Parfaitement, Madame, je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissant. » dit-il avec gratitude en s'inclinant profondément.

« Tenez, apportez lui la caméra. » dit Weir en se relevant pour démonter l'appareil de son trépied.

«A vos ordres, Madame. » dit il, prenant la caméra avant de quitter le bureau.

 _Il retrouva son humaine comme il l'avait laissé, penchée sur son ordinateur, triant des documents._

 _Il espérait que cela l'aiderait à faire son deuil, et à cesser cette fuite en avant._

« Rosanna, le docteur Weir voudrait que tu t'occupes de la vidéo pour la famille du soldat Johnson » dit-il gentiment en posant la caméra devant elle.

La jeune femme quitta son écran des yeux pour la première fois de la journée.

« Pourquoi moi ? » demanda-t-elle en, regardant le caméscope d'un air perdu.

« C'est toi qui as supervisé son travail ces derniers mois, et tu étais là au moment de sa mort. Il paraît logique que ce soit toi qui te charge de ce message. » expliqua-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas sûre d'être à la hauteur... » murmura-t-elle.

« Tu as passé de longs jours avec elle, tu as vu qui elle était. Je te connais, tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de la _Voir_ , ma précieuse petite humaine ! » répliqua-t-il avec douceur.

« Je vais essayer » répondit-elle en ramassant la caméra d'un geste las. « Mais j'aimerais être seule, s'il te plaît. » ajouta-t-elle, alors que le _wraith_ lui emboîtait le pas.


	38. Chapitre 37

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Rosanna Gady. Mme Johnson, j'ai travaillé avec votre petite-fille, et je lui dois la vie. J'étais là dans ses derniers instants. Je ne peux pas vous révéler dans quelles conditions elle est... dans quelles conditions, elle nous a quittés. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'elle n'a pas souffert. Et son sacrifice a permis de sauver de nombreuses vies, sachez-le.

« Maria vous aimait de tout son cœur. Elle nous parlait presque chaque jour de vous et d'Allison. Je sais qu'Allison fêtera bientôt ses douze ans. Elle m'avait demandé de faire cette carte pour elle. Maria l'avait déjà remplie, alors s'il vous plaît, donnez-la à sa sœur.

« Maria espérait que lorsqu'elle rentrerait, elle pourrait vous convaincre de vous réconcilier avec son père. Elle rêvait de vous retrouver tous les deux autour d'un café, assis « Chez Jimmy »...

« Mme Johnson, s'il vous plaît, lorsque Allison sera assez grande, montrez-lui la suite de cette vidéo.

« Allison, ta sœur t'aimait plus que tout. Elle ne désirait qu'une seule chose, que tu réalises ton rêve et que tu puisses devenir médecin, pour sauver des vies. Elle a accepté de venir ici, si loin de toi, pour pouvoir mettre de l'argent de côté pour tes études. Cet argent est sur un compte auquel tu auras accès à ta majorité. Maria était quelqu'un de fier et de franc, au cœur sur la main. Elle n'a jamais hésité à aider autrui. Quoique tu fasses, je sais qu'elle serait fière de toi.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée... »


	39. Chapitre 38

La jeune femme soupira, et essuya une larme sur sa joue. Elle regarda la petite carte-mémoire au creux de sa main. Comment un si petit bout de plastique pourrait-il aider une jeune fille à faire le deuil de sa soeur adorée ? Elle la glissa dans la grande enveloppe de papier kraft, avec la poignée de portraits du soldat Johnson qu'elle avait réalisés au cours des mois, et une photo de Johnson en compagnie d'Azalée, la novice qu'elle avait prise sous son aile sur Luminae. Elle avait dû lourdement insister, et retoucher numériquement la photo pour effacer le blason atlante de l'uniforme de Johnson, avant que le docteur Weir l'autorise à l'ajouter aux documents qui allaient retourner sur Terre avec le grand cercueil de métal froid.

La cérémonie fut brève et triste. Tout les marines firent une haie d'honneur pour leur camarade tombée au combat, tandis que Weir remerciait le soldat Johnson pour son ultime sacrifice et invitait chacun à se rappeler d'elle dans un instant de bonheur.

 _C'était la première fois qu'il assistait à une cérémonie mortuaire. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi les humains prenaient tant soin de leurs morts._

 _Lorsqu'un_ wraith _mourrait, si son corps était retrouvé, il retournait à la ruche afin d'y être recyclé, devenant partie intégrante de la nouvelle génération à naître. Personne ne regrettait la mort d'un_ wraith _, ils n'avaient aucune importance, seule la ruche -et la reine qui en était la personnification- importait._

 _Le soldat Johnson était tout au bas de l'échelle hiérarchique militaire, presque l'équivalent d'un drone, et pourtant, tous étaient là, du soldat au colonel, pour lui rendre les derniers hommages._

 _Il sentait la tristesse et le sentiment de perte qui emplissait l'air. Rosanna lui avait dit qu'ils étaient presque huit milliards sur Terre. Pourquoi tant pleurer un seul individu ?_

L'artiste se tenait, très droite et noble derrière le docteur Weir, juste à côté de la Porte qui miroitait paisiblement, ouverte sur une autre galaxie.

Elle avait enregistré la vidéo la veille, et avait passé la nuit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots se transforment en tremblement, faute de larmes.

Markus avait voulu venir la consoler, mais elle lui avait fermé son esprit et avait refusé de lui ouvrir lorsqu'il était venu toquer à sa chambre.

Le _wraith_ n'avait pas été invité à la cérémonie d'adieu, mais il l'observait discrètement depuis un des couloirs d'accès de la salle.

Elle voyait à son expression qu'il ne comprenait pas exactement ce qui se passait. Il avait encore tant à apprendre sur les humains.

Elle l'avait ignoré, alors qu'il avait essayé de prendre soin d'elle avec patience durant les derniers jours. Elle se promit d'aller lui parler dès que le soldat Johnson aurait retrouvé son monde natal.

Elle ferma les yeux, et invoqua en elles les milliers de fragments d'images, de sensations, d'instants qui composaient Maria Erica Johnson dans son esprit. Elle se laissa emplir de cette image forte et vivante. Le soldat Johnson était ainsi mille éclats brillants de lumière, elle n'était pas la chose morte à quelques pas d'elle.

 _Rosanna lui avait bloqué l'accès à son esprit depuis quelques jours, il n'avait pas essayé de la forcer à s'ouvrir à lui, mais ce délicat contact permanent lui manquait. Il gardait à tout moment un oeil sur le lien, à l'affût de la moindre ouverture._

 _Soudain, il sentit la conscience de l'humaine s'ouvrir, se développant loin au delà d'elle._

 _Une vague chatoyante d'images et d'émotions brodaient le portrait du soldat Johnson. Projetée par une immense tristesse et une extraordinaire pulsion de vie, l'évocation semblait emplir tout l'espace mental alentour._

 _Il choisit._

 _Il ne comprenait pas exactement ce qui se passait devant lui, mais il savait que pour tous ceux présents, l'instant était important._

 _Se repliant en lui-même, effaçant le monde physique, il se concentra sur l'esprit de chacun. Lorsqu'il eut touché chaque conscience, il se laissa submerger par le tissage mental de son amie, le projetant sur les humains assemblés._

Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée alors que chacun voyait dans son esprit un portrait en milliers d'instantanés du soldat Johnson se dessiner. Cela ne dura qu'un battement de coeur, alors que le cercueil s'enfonçait doucement dans la surface liquide du vortex.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter puis, alors que la vision s'effaçait, reprendre brutalement son cours.

L'assemblée resta encore un instant recueillie devant la Porte, submergée par les émotions, puis chacun retourna à ses occupations, une image brillante de Maria gravée au fond de l'âme.

Markus attendit que Rosanna -qui s'attardait face au grand anneau- le rejoigne.

Lorsque l'Athosienne passa à côté de lui, elle lui jeta un regard pénétrant.

« Merci » lui dit-elle simplement avant de continuer son chemin.

Elle était partie à tout jamais. Rosanna qui n'avait jamais été très croyante, ne put s'empêcher de faire une brève prière pour Johnson. Puis elle s'en retourna, vidée. L'épuisement des derniers jours lui pesait soudain bien lourd.

Son étrange ami -une fois encore- l'avait surprise. Alors qu'elle tentait de faire revivre en son esprit la guerrière, il avait partagé sa vision avec tous. Il n'avait sans doute pas compris la puissance et l'importance de son geste. Comme chaque chose que faisait le _wraith_ , il semblait le faire gratuitement, pour le bien de tous, au-delà de son propre bénéfice.

Ce devait être ça, l'esprit de ruche. S'effacer au profit de la communauté. En un sens, il faisait preuve de bien plus d'abnégation qu'elle. Il se jetait dans toutes les batailles pour les protéger au mépris de sa propre existence, alors qu'elle s'était toujours recroquevillée dans un coin, protégeant sa petite existence tant bien que mal alors que d'autres mourraient autour d'elle.

Elle ne pouvait plus être une simple artiste un peu bohème, plus ici, dans Pégase. En venant sur la cité millénaire, elle était entrée dans un monde en guerre. Markus avait raison, il fallait qu'elle apprenne à se battre, elle ne pourrait pas toujours compter sur les autres.

C'est cette résolution au cœur qu'elle rejoignit son ami.


	40. Chapitre 39

Markus, soulagé, regardait Rosanna manger son premier vrai repas depuis son retour sur la cité.

Elle semblait avoir repris vie. Elle était toujours triste, et son air misérablement fatigué ne l'avait pas quitté, mais elle avait souri, d'un petit sourire timide, pour la première fois depuis des jours et avait accepté de manger le sandwich qu'il lui avait amené.

« J'ai de la chance d'avoir un ami comme toi... » finit-elle par murmurer, en fixant pensivement la dernière bouchée de son repas. « Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu es toujours là pour moi. Tu es mon ange gardien ! » dit-elle, avec un sourire de gratitude.

« Ange gardien ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est vrai, tu ne peux pas connaître, c'est une créature mythologique terrienne. Ils apparaissent avec quelques variations dans presque toutes les cultures de la Terre. Les anges sont de grands humanoïdes ailés, messagers des dieux, qui veillent sur les humains, les protégeant des créatures malfaisantes et du mauvais sort. La croyance populaire veut que chacun ait un ange gardien attitré. »

« Mais je n'ai pas d'ailes... » dit-t-il, perplexe.

« Non, mais tu es un grand humanoïde qui veille sur moi, et me protège. Tu es mon ange gardien attitré. » répondit-elle, amusée.

« Ange gardien... ça me plaît comme dénomination » approuva le _wraith_ après un instant de réflexion.

La jeune femme se leva et alla jeter l'emballage du sandwich, puis revenant vers le _wraith_ , toujours appuyé à la rambarde de la grande terrasse du réfectoire, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui planta un bisou sur la joue.

« Merci, Markus » souffla-t-elle en souriant.

 _Étrange et fascinante humaine, chaque fois qu'il pensait commencer à la comprendre, d'un mot, d'un geste, elle lui montrait combien il lui restait à apprendre._

 _Markus comprit confusément qu'il s'agissait d'un geste exprimant l'amitié, la reconnaissance et l'intimité entre deux personne. Autant de notion qu'il ne faisait que commencer à découvrir._

 _Le geste le plus doux qu'un_ wraith _puisse avoir à l'encontre d'un autre était celui du don de vie. Tout le reste n'était que rapports de domination, d'intimidation et de violence._

 _Durant des siècles, il avait considéré avec mépris les humains, et leurs habitudes de s'entraider, de protéger les plus faibles, quitte à mettre tout le groupe en danger. Pourquoi ralentir pour s'occuper de ceux qui n'arrivent pas à suivre ? Il ne comprenait pas. Puis son humaine était entrée dans sa vie, plus faible, plus fragile que lui, mais ô combien puissante et grandiose de cœur et d'âme._

 _Il avait découvert le plaisir du partage, de l'échange, et de la confiance grâce à elle. Veiller sur elle, comme elle l'avait fait pour lui, n'était qu'un juste retour des choses._

Le _wraith_ était resté planté là, l'air profondément perplexe, si bien que Rosanna ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il la regarda, l'air vexé.

« Je vais finir de classer ma pile de dossiers, puis je vais aller me coucher, je n'en peux plus. J'aimerais bien reprendre les entraînements demain, si tu es d'accord » dit-elle.

« Avec plaisir. Ronon est une brute puissante, mais pour travailler la rapidité, il n'est pas le partenaire idéal. » déclara Markus ravi.

Alors qu'ils allaient se séparer devant le grand laboratoire qui servait de centre de tri temporaire à la mission Luminae, Rosanna se retourna.

«Markus, quand est ton anniversaire ? » demanda-t-elle, la main sur le commutateur de la porte.

« Je n'en sais rien, je connais mon âge, mais pas le jour exact de ma naissance. Pour les _wraiths_ , la couvée importe, pas la date exacte. Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il

« Pour rien. Bonne soirée, Markus. » répondit-elle en entrant.

« Bonne nuit Rosanna »

Lorsque Markus arriva dans la salle d'entraînement, Ronon qui s'acharnait sur un innocent sac de sable l'accueillit avec un sourire carnassier, lui jetant un bâton.

Les deux adversaires se tournèrent un moment autour, tels deux fauves, puis Markus lança son attaque. Les deux guerriers s'affrontèrent avec bonne humeur et acharnement. Le _wraith_ mettait une telle férocité dans son combat, que le Satédien ne parvint qu'à grande peine à contenir les assauts furieux.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui vous a autant motivé, mais moi, ça me plaît bien. Vous êtes enfin un défi à ma hauteur » plastronna l'homme.

Markus ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, se contant de le charger en rugissant.

Après quelques minutes d'échanges brutaux, les deux combattants, hors d'haleine, cessèrent l'affrontement d'un commun accord.

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous met de si bonne humeur, Markus ? » haleta le Satédien en s'essuyant le front d'un revers de main.

« Rosanna va mieux... » intervint Teyla d'un air entendu.

L'Athosienne avait suivi la fin de leur combat, attendant son tour pour affronter un des deux guerriers. L'ancien coureur décida de relever le défi, qu'il perdit rapidement, la femme esquivant deux coups monstrueux, avant de lui en appliquer un bien placé à l'arrière de la nuque.

L'air profondément blessé dans son amour-propre, Ronon céda sa place à Markus, qui entra en lice après avoir salué sa nouvelle adversaire. Il donna bien plus de fil à retordre à Teyla, esquivant ses coups, et ignorant ses feintes. La femme agacée, rompit un instant le combat. Le _wraith_ sentit un léger grattement à la limite de sa conscience, et l'instant d'après, la guerrière le tenait en respect son bâton sous sa mâchoire.

« Vous n'êtes pas le seul à pouvoir lire dans les esprits, Markus. » lui dit-elle, triomphante, en baissant son arme.

« Voilà qui explique beaucoup de choses. Vous êtes un de ces humains dotés de pouvoirs _wraiths_. Pourquoi me le révéler maintenant ? » demanda-t-il, alors qu'il la surplombait de toute sa hauteur.

« Ce que vous avez fait cet après-midi était très généreux, j'ai été touchée par votre geste. » répondit-t-elle.

« Quel geste ? » intervint le Satédien, mécontent d'être laissé hors de la conversation.

« Vous n'avez pas eu une sorte de vision du soldat Johnson, cet après-midi, Ronon ? » demanda la combattante.

« Oui, je me suis demandé ce que c'était. » répondit-il en s'approchant.

« C'était Markus, il a utilisé le même type de manipulation que les siens utilisent normalement pour nous faire voir des fantômes. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Un _wraith_ est entré dans ma tête ? » grogna soudain l'ex-coureur, méfiant.

« Non, je ne suis pas entré dans votre esprit, j'ai juste projeté une idée sur la foule. » expliqua Markus d'un ton apaisant.

« Et bien, si vous ne voulez pas que je vous fasse la peau, ne recommencez plus jamais ça ! » grommela le Satédien, jetant rageusement son arme sur le râtelier avant de s'éloigner.

« Excusez-le, je vous en prie, ce que les _wraiths_ lui ont fait vivre, l'a profondément marqué » expliqua l'Athosienne d'un ton doux.

« Je le sais, je suis allé sur Satéda en tant que traqueur. J'ai participé à tout ça, j'ai vu le cauchemar que c'était » grogna Markus, pensif.

Teyla vint se planter devant lui, l'air soudain extrêmement sérieuse.

« Ne dites jamais ça à personne ici, jamais ! Si Ronon venait à l'apprendre, il vous tuerait. Vous avez compris ? » souffla-t-elle, impérieuse.

«Oui» répondit il sobrement, conscient de la gravité de ses paroles.

Il décida avoir assez eu de contact humain pour la journée. Il rejoignit donc sa chambre, où il passa la soirée à méditer paisiblement, laissant son esprit dériver dans le grand vide du cosmos.

Lorsque la lune vint l'éclairer de sa lumière glacée, il décida qu'il était temps d'aller dormir.

Il y avait renoncé quelques jours plus tôt, lorsqu'il s'était aperçu que Rosanna ne semblait plus vouloir quitter son bureau. Il avait médité, en demi-stase à ses côtés chaque nuit, mais n'avait pas eu le courage de la laisser seule. Il pouvait se priver de sommeil durant plusieurs semaines si nécessaire, se recueillant en état de semi-conscience de temps à autre, mais cela l'épuisait bien plus vite, et rapprochait d'autant plus le moment où il devrait repartir en chasse.

Après réflexion, il décida de tester le concept humain de pyjama, mais n'ayant pas vraiment d'autres vêtements, il opta pour la sobriété du caleçon/t-shirt avant de se glisser dans son lit.

Le contact frais des draps sur ses jambes le perturba un moment, mais il dut reconnaître le gain de confort certain de l'absence de ceinture.

Lorsqu'il se fut confortablement installé, il tendit son esprit au travers du lien, touchant celui de Rosanna. C'était devenu instinctif, et chaque soir, c'était la dernière chose qu'il faisait avant de s'endormir.

La jeune femme dormait profondément dans une tour voisine de la cité, roulée en boule dans son lit.


	41. Chapitre 40

Avec effroi, elle reconnut les sombres couloirs de la frégate écrasée. Elle était seule dans l'obscurité, la froide humidité des lieux imprégnant la toile de son uniforme.

Elle allait étouffer ! Durant un instant son cœur s'emballa, puis elle se rendit compte que rien ne l'empêchait de respirer.

Un infime grattement la fit se retourner. Une silhouette filiforme rampait dans la coursive derrière elle. Un rayon de lune qui pénétrait par la coque éventrée éclaira la tête cagoulée sans visage qui la fixait.

La respiration coupée par la terreur, elle partit en courant dans l'autre sens. Des ténèbres insondables devant elle, un râle glaçant lui parvint.

Dérapant à moitié, elle obliqua, se jetant dans l'ouverture d'une coursive effondrée.

Elle entendit ses poursuivant escalader maladroitement l'éboulis.

Un point de côté lui labourait le torse, mais elle continua à courir, propulsée par la terreur.

Elle déboucha soudain dans une grande salle d'où partaient trois couloirs.

En face d'elle, flottant dans son scaphandre, entourée d'un halo de sang, Johnson la fixait de ses yeux morts. Rosanna se figea, face à l'apparition fantomatique. Le cadavre de son amie leva un bras rigidifié par la mort, pointant le couloir sur sa gauche.

Tremblante de peur, Rosanna tourna les yeux dans cette direction.

Une immense silhouette féline s'approchait, la visière verdâtre luisant faiblement dans l'obscurité.

Un canon menaçant reposait dans les mains du _wraith_.

Toujours parfaitement silencieux, l'alien s'approchait dangereusement.

Rosanna tourna les talons, et esquivant les monstres cagoulés, s'enfonça dans le couloir de droite.

Le passage serpentait dans le ventre du vaisseau. Elle passa quelques tournants, puis dut s'arrêter brutalement face à un éboulis bloquant la route.

Elle fit volte-face, mais déjà la silhouette menaçante du scaphandre vivant du _wraith_ se découpait sur le mur.

Les râles immondes des monstres cagoulés qui suivaient la glacèrent encore davantage.

Elle chercha frénétiquement une échappatoire, mais n'en trouva aucune.

Le _wraith_ apparut, avançant calmement, tel un lion sachant sa proie condamnée.

Sa respiration était saccadée, son cœur battant furieusement à ses oreilles.

Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à deux mètres d'elle, elle se jeta en avant de toutes ses forces, tentant d'esquiver les mains griffues qui se tendaient vers elle.

D'un geste souple, le _wraith_ l'attrapa par les cheveux, la coupant douloureusement dans son élan.

Sans ménagement, il la souleva, la remettant debout, avant de la lâcher.

Il semblait attendre de voir sa réaction.

La terreur obscurcissait sa vue. Elle avait terriblement conscience de la présence écrasante du gigantesque alien et des monstres longilignes qui rodaient autour, attendant leur tour pour la démembrer.

Dans un essai désespéré, elle se jeta en avant.

La main de l'alien jaillit, lui broyant la gorge, les longues griffes entaillant sa chair. Elle tenta de se débattre, ruant dans le vide.

Le _wraith_ , savourant sa prise, approcha lentement de la poitrine de l'artiste son autre main, dont le scaphandre s'était rétracté.

Rosanna vit les bords du _Schiithar_ s'écarter, les crochets déployés luisant de venin.

Elle tenta de hurler, mais aucun son ne sortit de son pharynx écrasé.

Il y eut un grondement furieux, et quelque chose percuta violemment le _wraith_. Elle s'effondra au sol, et cherchant son souffle, recula vers le fond du couloir effondré.

Une grande silhouette noire se tenait entre elle et ses bourreaux.

L'apparition envoya deux monstres cagoulés bouler à quelques mètres en rugissant férocement.

La silhouette se retourna, et se penchant vers elle, lui saisit les épaules.

Elle se débattit, tentant de fuir.

« Rosanna, c'est moi, Markus. Calme-toi. C'est un rêve. Tu es en train de rêver. Reprends le contrôle. Calme-toi et efface tout ça. C'est juste un rêve » lui dit-il.

La respiration haletante, elle repensa au grand pré alpin et au petit chalet où elle avait passé tous ses étés, enfant.

Des trouées de ciel bleu commencèrent à déchirer la coque du vaisseau, tandis que les créatures s'effaçaient en hurlant. Le monde sembla fondre, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne restât plus qu'elle et son protecteur dans le champ fleuri.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-elle en se relevant.

« C'est ton rêve, à toi de me le dire. » lui répondit-t-il.

« C'est le chalet de mes parents, en Valais... Il ne s'agit vraiment que d'un rêve ? » demanda-t-elle en observant la montagne enneigée qui les dominait.

«Oui » acquiesça son ami.

« Alors rien de tout cela n'existe... et c'est mon rêve... Je veux une tasse de chocolat chaud ! » réfléchit-elle, sa crainte déjà oubliée.

Elle porta avec délice la tasse, remplie du délicieux liquide fumant parfumé à la cardamone, à ses lèvres.

« Il faut que tu y goûtes ! » dit-elle tandis qu'une tasse apparaissait dans les mains du _wraith_ , qui but sans un mot.

Elle observa le paysage alentour, s'imprégnant de l'atmosphère paisible du lieu.

« Derrière cette montagne, il y a un petit lac alimenté par un torrent, j'allais y nager l'été. J'aimerais bien y retourner. » dit-elle.

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots, qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le pré d'herbe grasse qui entourait comme un écrin une étendue d'eau d'un bleu profond. Le vent d'été soufflait doucement entre les pins, agitant l'herbe et ridant la surface paisible de l'eau. Quelques bouquetins escaladait un à-pic un peu au-dessus d'eux.

Un poisson sauta hors de l'eau, troublant la paix des lieux.

« C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle, désignant d'un grand geste le panorama.

« Magnifique. Je ne pensais pas la Terre si belle » dit-il en observant autour de lui.

« J'aimerais bien t'y emmener un jour, il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais te montrer. » déclara-t-elle en s'approchant du lac pour y tremper un orteil.

L'eau était délicieusement fraîche.

« Ce n'est qu'un rêve... » murmura-t-elle avant de retirer ses vêtements qu'elle abandonna en tas sur la rive.

« Que fais-tu ? » demanda le _wraith_ d'un ton surpris.

« Je vais me baigner... Tu l'as dit, il ne s'agit que d'un rêve, rien de tout cela n'existe alors autant en profiter » dit-elle avant de plonger dans l'onde bleue.

Le choc de l'eau glacée lui coupa le souffle, faisant danser de petits papillons de lumière devant ses yeux. Elle parcourut quelques mètres d'une brasse vigoureuse avant de remonter à la surface, presque au milieu du lac.

Elle savoura le contact ondoyant du soleil sur sa peau nue puis, repoussant ses cheveux dégoulinant de son visage, se tourna vers Markus qui la regardait bouche bée depuis la rive.

« Viens te baigner, elle est bonne. » l'encouragea-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas nager. » répondit ce dernier en détournant les yeux.

Elle éclata de rire.

« Même quand je rêve de toi, tu es ronchon ! Tant pis pour toi, reste donc sur ta prairie. » dit-elle en replongeant dans l'eau fraîche.

Elle resta longtemps sous l'eau, bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait pu dans la réalité, réalisant son vieux rêve d'avoir des branchies.

Lorsqu'elle remonta enfin à la surface, Markus avait disparu.


	42. Chapitre 41

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla un peu moins épuisée, et de bien meilleure humeur qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis son retour sur la cité.

Elle prit le temps de savourer le confort de ses draps avant de se lever.

Rosanna enfila sa tenue de sport, et partit à son entraînement matinal après avoir fait un crochet par le réfectoire pour y prendre une pomme.

Markus l'attendait, s'entraînant à l'arc. Il finit son carquois pendant qu'elle s'échauffait puis, prenant chacun un bâton, ils se firent face.

Elle parvint à esquiver la plupart de ses coups, et tenta à quelques reprises d'attaquer, sans succès.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle était haletante et couverte de sueur. Markus, n'était même pas un peu essoufflé malgré leurs nombreux échanges.

« Faut... vraiment... que je... travaille mon endurance... » haleta-t-elle, penchée en avant, les mains sur les genoux.

« Je pense en effet que ce ne serait pas superflu. » répondit-t-il calmement.

« Merci pour les encouragements. » grogna-t-elle en se redressant.

Elle lui fit signe qu'elle était prête pour un nouvel affrontement.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Markus l'aidait à se relever pour la troisième fois, et elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait cracher ses poumons. Ils continuèrent encore un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que Markus mette fin à l'exercice, après qu'elle ait manqué à deux reprises de se blesser avec son propre bâton.

« Tu es rapide, et tu esquives bien tant que tu es en forme, mais tu te fatigues trop vite. Il faut vraiment que tu travailles ton endurance. » conclut-t-il en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau qu'elle prit avec reconnaissance.

« L'été touche à sa fin, mais il fait encore bon... je devrais avoir le temps de nager quelques kilomètres avant qu'il ne fasse trop froid, histoire de travailler mon endurance sans me rajouter de courbatures » réfléchit-elle tout haut, alors que Markus la raccompagnait à ses quartiers. « Tu veux venir avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle

« Je ne sais pas nager. » répondit-il.

Elle se figea alors qu'elle réalisait quelque chose, puis très lentement, se tourna vers lui. Elle était cramoisie.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas empêchée ? Tu m'as dit que rien n'était réel ! » dit-elle tout bas.

« Je n'ai jamais dit cela, c'est toi qui l'as dit. » répondit-il sincèrement.

« Et tu n'as rien fait pour m'empêcher de me déshabiller ! Tu aurais dû me dire que TU étais réel ! » continua-t-elle presque en chuchotant.

« Je pensais que tu le savais, et ma présence n'a pas semblé te déranger sur le moment. » répondit Markus.

« Je pensais que tu n'étais qu'une émanation de mon rêve et puis tu ne t'es même pas retourné ! C'était indélicat ! » s'offusqua-t-elle, les joues brûlantes de honte.

« Aussi indélicat que de me regarder me doucher » répliqua-t-il dans un sourire.

Rosanna qui allait rétorquer, ferma lentement la bouche.

« Et c'était intéressant » poursuivit il.

« En quoi était-ce intéressant ? » grommela-t-elle, pas convaincue de vouloir connaître la réponse.

« Je n'avais jamais vu d'humain nu, ni de femelle d'ailleurs. Ton corps est très différent. C'était fascinant » expliqua-t-il.

La jeune femme qui avait continué à avancer, entre autre pour ne plus avoir à soutenir le regard paisible du _wraith_ , s'arrêta.

« Attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu n'as jamais vu de femme nue, même pas une _wraith_ ? » l'interrogea-t-elle.

« Non, je te l'ai dit, j'étais tout au bas de la hiérarchie de ma ruche. Jamais je n'aurais pu approcher la reine en tant que reproducteur » expliqua-t-il patiemment.

La jeune femme abattit sa main sur son front en un geste dramatique.

« Bon sang, je discute avec un puceau pluricentenaire. Comment est-ce Dieu possible ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

« La plupart des _wraiths_ ne se reproduisent jamais. Il y a quelques dizaines de reproducteurs par ruche au maximum » expliqua-t-il d'un ton docte.

« Je ne te parle pas de reproduction, mais de sexe, pour le plaisir, pas pour faire des bébés ! » grommela-t-elle, un peu consternée de la naïveté de son ami.

Markus réfléchit un instant.

« Certains reproducteurs prennent des esclaves humaines pour... se soulager. Je n'ai jamais compris quel plaisir ils pouvaient bien y trouver. Je n'ai jamais aimé torturer mes proies, alors les faire souffrir sans même s'en nourrir... » dit-il pensif.

Rosanna se massa le front.

« Ça Markus, c'est ce qu'on appelle du viol, et même si malheureusement bien trop d'hommes s'y adonnent aussi, c'est un acte cruel et mauvais. Moi je te parle d'un acte librement consenti entre deux personnes -ou plus- pour le plaisir charnel ou par amour » expliqua-t-elle

«Je comprends le concept, mais je ne connais pas ce genre de contact. » conclut-t-il après mûre réflexion.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu loupes » maugréa la jeune femme en se retournant. « Et à l'avenir, ne compte plus sur moi pour me déshabiller dans mes rêves ! » lui dit-elle alors qu'elle entrait dans sa chambre pour y récupérer ses affaires de baignade.

Elle en ressortit quelques instant plus tard, ayant enfilé son maillot de bain sous son uniforme.

« Et toi, tu vas venir prendre un cours de natation » asséna-t-elle à Markus.

« Je n'en vois pas l'utilité » grogna celui-ci.

« Tu me fais suer sang et eau depuis des mois à l'entraînement, c'est à mon tour. Et après cette nuit, tu me dois bien ça. » déclara-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Le _wraith_ soupira profondément.

« Nous ne sommes pas faits pour aller dans l'eau ! » objecta-t-il.

« Les humains non plus, ça ne nous a jamais empêché de nager. » répliqua-t-elle.

A nouveau, il soupira.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas de maillot de bain, je sais où trouver pile-poil ce qu'il te faut. » anticipa-t-elle.

Résigné, Markus la suivit dans les sous-sols, où elle récupéra un des fins sous-vêtements _wraiths_ qu'elle avait découverts des mois auparavant.

« Voilà, tu n'as qu'a enfiler ça. Et attaches tes cheveux, sinon, ils vont s'emmêler au-delà du récupérable. » dit-elle avant de lui donner rendez-vous un peu plus tard sur la digue Est.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur l'ouvrage baigné de soleil matinal, il ne vit nulle trace de la jeune femme, malgré son linge et son uniforme plié sur un banc, qui attestaient de sa présence. Il attendit près d'une minute avant de voir la frêle silhouette de l'artiste apparaître à la surface de l'eau, un peu plus loin. Elle plongea à nouveau, et glissant telle une ombre blanche sur le fond bleu de l'océan, s'approcha de la digue.

« Va falloir te déshabiller avant de te mouiller » déclara-t-elle en désignant d'un geste de la tête le banc.

Markus alla y déposer ses vêtements, avant de revenir vers le bord de l'eau en traînant les pieds.

La jeune femme, qui barbotait les coudes appuyé sur la première marche de l'escalier d'accès, l'observa un instant.

« Tu as raison, nous sommes très différents physiquement. »

Il grogna, verdissant subtilement, avant de descendre les marches.

« Prend le temps de te mouiller tranquillement » lui dit elle, se rejetant en arrière comme une loutre joueuse.

 _Il se sentait ridicule, debout dans l'eau froide, légèrement ballotté par les vagues. Rosanna de son côté, semblait dans son élément, jouant avec les vagues, s'enfonçant dans l'eau avec délice, paraissant s'y mouvoir sans aucune difficulté._

 _Il était admiratif devant son agilité, et la rapidité avec laquelle elle changeait de direction, plongeant, se retournant, et cabriolant dans l'océan._

 _« C'est ce que je ressens à chaque fois que je te vois te battre. » lui murmura-t-elle en pensée._

 _« Il est plus facile de se battre que de faire...ça ! » grommela-t-il._

D'une poussée, la jeune femme se propulsa sur la petite plate-forme immergée qui terminait l'escalier. L'eau lui arrivait au cou.

« Commence par descendre jusqu'ici. Tu ne risques rien : l'eau ne t'arrivera même pas aux épaules » dit-elle, tendant une main secourable à l'alien.

Dédaignant la main tendue avec un feulement, Markus descendit les marches, la main crispée sur le mur de la digue.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda-t-elle face à son air circonspect.

Il grogna, renfrogné.

« Bien, maintenant mets la tête sous l'eau, comme ça. » dit-elle, pliant les genoux jusqu'à être submergée.

L'idée d'avoir de l'eau autour et au-dessus de sa tête lui déplaisait grandement, mais il obtempéra, un bref instant, avant de se secouer comme un chien.

« Hey, pas besoin de me doucher, je suis déjà mouillée ! » protesta-t-elle en riant. « Retiens ta respiration, et assieds-toi au fond, cette fois. » poursuivit elle s'enfonçant sous l'eau pour s'asseoir en tailleur sur la petite plate-forme.

Markus ne bougea pas.

Voyant qu'il ne plongeait pas, Rosanna revint à la surface.

« A quoi ça pourrait bien me servir de savoir mettre la tête sous l'eau ? » grommela-t-il, grincheux.

« Attends, je vais te montrer » dit la jeune femme en se déplaçant pour se placer entre lui et la digue.

Il la regardait du coin de l'œil, dubitatif.

Prenant appui sur le mur, elle se propulsa de tout son poids contre lui, le faisant basculer dans l'eau profonde. Déséquilibré par la résistance de l'eau, Markus tomba, tentant vainement de se raccrocher aux marches.

Alors qu'il se débattait misérablement, Rosanna lui tendit une main secourable.

« _Calme-toi, n'essaie pas de respirer et attrape ma main._ » lui dit-elle calmement par le lien.

Une fois qu'il eut retrouvé pied, crachotant, il lui jeta un regard mauvais.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » siffla-t-il furieux.

« Pour te démontrer l'utilité de savoir nager. Vas-y, à ton tour, pousse-moi. » dit-elle, se positionnant dos à la mer.

Il la poussa, plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. La jeune femme fit un vol plané de près de deux mètres avant de percuter l'eau dans une grande gerbe d'écume.

Lorsque les remous s'apaisèrent, elle n'avait toujours pas reparu. Inquiet de lui avoir fait du mal, il l'appela. Comme elle ne répondait pas, il projeta son esprit par le lien. Il fut surpris de sentir l'amusement de Rosanna.

« Je suis là » dit sa voix dans le dos du _wraith_.

Markus se retourna, pour la découvrir debout sur la digue au-dessus de lui, tout sourire.

« Comment ? » demanda ce dernier, estomaqué.

« Il y a une échelle un peu plus loin, je suis remontée par là. » expliqua-t-elle en lui désignant l'échelle à plus de trente mètres de là.

« Mais je ne t'ai pas vue revenir à la surface ! » s'étonna-t-il.

« J'ai nagé en apnée jusque là... Tu vois, c'est utile de savoir nager et retenir sa respiration. Convaincu ? » assena-t-elle d'un ton joyeux, trop fière de pouvoir lui apprendre quelque chose.

« D'accord, je reconnais que savoir nager peut -dans certains cas très précis- être utile. » grommela-t-il.

« Alors, suite de la leçon. » dit-elle avant de plonger élégamment depuis le haut de la digue.

Il suivit ses indications sans plus d'objection, si bien qu'à la fin de la leçon, il était capable de suffisamment barboter pour ne plus risquer la noyade en eau profonde.

Il fut surpris de se sentir si épuisé après de simples exercices. Rosanna lui conseilla de bien s'habiller pour se réchauffer et de se reposer un peu, puis se renfonçant dans l'eau, elle entreprit de traverser quatre fois les quasi deux-cents mètres de largeur de la digue d'un crawl puissant.

 _Il la contempla, frêle petite silhouette perdue dans la masse écrasante d'eau. Elle nageait avec régularité, imperturbable, ne se laissant pas abattre par la houle contre laquelle elle devait lutter._

 _Il dut bien s'avouer vaincu. Il avait toujours pris garde à ne pas trop s'approcher des eaux profondes, mais s'il avait eu à se défendre ou à traverser une telle étendue d'eau, il aurait été perdu. Alors que la jeune femme revenait pour sa dernière traversée, une idée germa dans son esprit._

 _Il se déshabilla à nouveau._


	43. Chapitre 42

Lorsque, prenant appui sur l'escalier pour reprendre son souffle, elle découvrit Markus qui redescendait à l'eau, elle se demanda ce qui avait bien pu pousser l'alien, peu appréciateur de l'océan, à y retourner.

« J'ai eu une idée, et j'aimerais que tu m'aides à la tester. » dit-il tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur les marches pour se reposer un peu.

« Pour une fois que c'est toi qui veux tester quelque chose... je t'écoute. » répondit-elle.

« L'immense majorité des _wraiths_ ne savent pas nager. Tant que nous sommes sur la terre ferme, nous avons un immense avantage sur les humains. Un _wraith_ peut facilement tenir une demi-douzaine de combattants humains moyens en respect. » expliqua-t-il.

« Oui, ça je le sais, mais que suggères-tu ? » demanda la jeune femme, pensant deviner où il voulait en venir.

« Je pense qu'il ne serait pas trop dur de trouver un moyen de retourner notre puissance musculaire contre nous dans l'eau. Tout à l'heure, j'ai remarqué que plus je me débattais, plus je m'enfonçais... Il ne devrait pas être trop difficile à un humain « d'aider » un _wraith_ à se noyer, avec quelques clés ou techniques simples. » expliqua-t-il, repensant à la discussion qu'il avait eu un jour avec le soldat Hudson, à propos des maigres chances de défense et de protection des paysans de Pégase contre un _wraith_ , même seul.

« En somme, tu veux que j'essaie de trouver la meilleure méthode pour te noyer ? » résuma-t-elle, un sourcil levé.

« Exact. Si on pouvait trouver une technique simple, applicable par des non-combattants, comme la plupart des villages sont à proximité de plans d'eau, on pourrait permettre aux humains de se défendre contre des _wraiths_ isolés » conclut-t-il

« Je t'aide, mais interdiction de te plaindre si tu bois la tasse » dit elle en se relevant.

C'est un _wraith_ et une humaine aux cheveux dégoulinants, mais à l'air ravi, que le docteur Weir vit débarquer dans son bureau.

« Bonjour... Que vous est-il arrivé ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant les mèches blanches de Markus dégoutter sur le sol.

« Markus a eu une idée de génie, qui permettrait à des civil -sous certaines conditions- de neutraliser un _wraith_ isolé. » répondit la jeune femme, enthousiaste.

« Je ne l'ai eue que parce que Rosanna a essayé de me noyer pour me démontrer l'utilité de la natation. » expliqua le _wraith_ en jetant un étrange coup d'œil à l'artiste.

« Mme Gady a essayé de vous noyer et vous en avez tiré une technique de self-défense ?! » demanda Weir, perplexe.

« Exactement. Selon Markus, l'immense majorité des _wraiths_ ne savent pas nager. Il suffit donc de les pousser à l'eau pour qu'ils perdent tous leurs moyens. Leur force se retourne alors contre eux. On a testé, il ne faut pas beaucoup de puissance et presque aucune connaissance martiale pour les neutraliser. » expliqua la jeune femme, euphorique.

« Oui, mais il faut de l'eau, beaucoup d'eau. » objecta le Dr Weir.

« C'est exact, Madame, mais les humains construisent généralement leurs villages près de points d'eau importants, rivières, lacs ou océans. Il suffit alors d'attirer le _wraith_ près de l'eau pour que ça fonctionne. » expliqua Markus d'un ton calme.

« Et vous pensez que ça peut être efficace ? » demanda-t-elle à Markus.

« Certain. » affirma-t-il.

« On peut même vous en faire la démonstration ! » ajouta Rosanna.

« Soit, mais j'aimerais que le colonel Sheppard y assiste, afin qu'il me donne son avis. » capitula la directrice en se levant.

Lorsque Sheppard arriva, il était suivi de Ronon qui, ayant entendu l'appel radio, était curieux de découvrir une nouvelle manière de neutraliser un _wraith_. Le temps qu'ils rejoignent la digue Est, une petite foule de curieux s'était jointe à eux.

Markus ne fut pas enchanté d'avoir autant de public, mais il obtempéra sans broncher lorsque Rosanna, ayant expliqué la première phase de la méthode, lui demanda de se placer à environ deux mètres du bord de la digue.

Il s'arc-bouta, se préparant au choc. L'artiste le percuta violemment en pleine poitrine, l'envoyant quelques mètres plus bas dans l'eau.

Tandis qu'il remontait sur la plate-forme immergée en crachotant, elle expliqua à l'assemblée comment ensuite le maintenir dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que noyade s'ensuive.

Dégoulinant, il remonta les marches, pour la seconde partie de la démonstration.

Lorsque Rosanna le percuta pour la seconde fois, il la saisit à bras-le-corps, l'emportant dans sa chute. Ils percutèrent violemment l'eau en contrebas. D'un tour de reins, la jeune femme se propulsa vers le fond, l'entraînant avec elle. Il dût la lâcher rapidement, pour remonter tant bien que mal en quête d'air. Elle refit surface bien plus habilement quelques mètres plus loin, avant de revenir d'une brasse vive.

Ils remontèrent pour la troisième et dernière démonstration, où elle entreprit -après s'être dégagée de son étreinte- de lui faire une clé de bras suffocante, qui l'empêchait de sortir sa tête de l'eau.

Bien qu'elle n'ait pas fait durer les prises, et l'ait aidé à remonter sur la plate-forme pour la dernière démonstration, Markus avait avalé passablement d'eau salée et sa gorge le brûlait cruellement.

Weir parut impressionnée de la méthode, tout comme Sheppard, mais Ronon, ne semblait pas convaincu.  
« Comment savoir si votre méthode marche lorsque le _wraith_ résiste vraiment ? Parce que là, on ne peut pas dire que Markus ait beaucoup de répondant, surtout dans l'eau» demanda-t-il, sceptique et un brin moqueur.

Markus, qui avait commencé à se sécher, se retourna pour le fusiller du regard.

« Je vous propose de faire un essai. Vous n'avez qu'à jouer le _wraith_ , ainsi vous pourrez résister autant que vous voudrez, et il me faudrait un volontaire, si possible pas un militaire. » proposa la jeune femme, les mains sur les hanches, dégoulinante et l'air sûre d'elle.

Ronon se rembrunit. « Je ne nage pas très bien. » grommela-t-il bougon.

« C'est parfait, c'est en partant du postulat que le _wraith_ ne sait pas nager que nous avons crée ces techniques. » répondit-t-elle.

La frêle infirmière Davis se proposa comme volontaire. Cela ne la dérangeait pas de devoir ensuite filer se changer. Rosanna devina, au sourire vengeur de la jeune femme, que le Satédien avait dû sortir une de ses indélicatesses coutumières, et qu'elle y voyait l'occasion d'une revanche.

« Allez Ronon, vous avez l'occasion de tester l'efficacité de cette méthode. Vous n'avez quand même pas peur du mètre cinquante de l'infirmière Davis ? » le taquina Sheppard, moqueur.

L'ancien coureur, piqué au vif, déposa son manteau, sa ceinture et les sacoches accrochées dessus, et le contenu de ses poches sur le banc avant de se placer non loin du bord de la digue, l'air bravache.

L'infirmière Davis fit de même pendant que Rosanna lui expliquait comment faire. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, l'artiste donna le signal de départ.

La jeune femme chargea le guerrier, épaule en avant. Ronon s'était arc-bouté, anticipant le choc. Il eut le souffle brutalement coupé par l'impact, qui le fit suffisamment reculer pour qu'il tombe à l'eau dans une grande gerbe d'éclaboussures.

Les spectateurs applaudirent l'infirmière Davis, qui fit une petite courbette dans leur direction.

Rosanna, un peu inquiète, constata que le Satédien s'était un peu vanté en disant qu'il ne nageait pas très bien. Il parvenait tout juste à battre assez des bras et des jambes pour ne pas se noyer.

Elle plongea donc à son secours, et après lui avoir fait une vigoureuse clé de bras afin qu'il ne la noie pas en s'agrippant à elle, elle le ramena à la plate-forme d'accès. Tandis que le Satédien reprenait son souffle en grognant, la jeune femme remonta sur la digue où l'attendait Weir.

« Votre technique est intéressante, j'aimerais que vous formiez les marines afin qu'ils puissent l'enseigner aux indigènes, à qui elle pourrait servir » lui dit cette dernière, l'air satisfaite.

Se tournant vers le colonel qui tendait un linge à Ronon : « Colonel, je constate que certains de vos hommes ont des lacunes... importantes. Assurez-vous qu'il n'y a personne d'autre qui ne sache pas au moins nager suffisamment pour rejoindre le bord. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir nager, docteur Weir, il suffit que je ne m'approche pas de l'eau ! » objecta le grand guerrier.

«C'est ce que j'ai dit ce matin, avant que Rosanna ne me démontre par l'exemple le contraire. » intervint le _wraith_ , se fendant d'un sourire carnassier.

« Mme Gady, je constate que vous êtes pour le moins à l'aise dans l'eau, accepteriez-vous de servir de maître-nageur à ces deux-là ? »

« Avec plaisir, Docteur Weir, et s'il y en a d'autres qui on besoin de cours de natation, je m'en chargerais volontiers. » répondit-t-elle en récupérant à son tour son linge.

Rosanna passa les derniers jours de l'été à apprendre les rudiments de la natation à ses quatre élèves. En plus des deux guerriers, il s'était avéré qu'une technicienne informatique et un chimiste pratiquaient avec beaucoup de talent la « nage de la pierre ». Markus et Ronon entrèrent dans une compétition féroce, à celui qui maîtriserait cette nouvelle discipline le plus vite.

Au bout de trois jours, lassée de devoir les repêcher à tour de rôle car ils n'avaient pas pris le temps d'écouter sa consigne ou avaient surestimé leurs forces, elle les laissa faire.

Alors qu'elle expliquait à ses deux autres élèves l'exercice suivant, qui consistait à rejoindre l'échelle située un peu plus loin sur la digue, les deux mâles s'étaient lancé le défi de rejoindre non pas l'échelle, mais le bout de la rade, ouverte sur le large, à près de cent mètres de là.

Alors qu'elle donnait le départ, et que tous s'élançaient, elle suivit tranquillement depuis la digue le Dr Mauros, qui -de sa brasse hésitante- se traînait dans les vagues.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin atteint l'échelle, bien après que Mme Hubert -qui avait escaladé l'échelle toute essoufflée- eut rejoint Rosanna, les deux guerriers se battaient toujours à contre-courant de la houle qui entrait dans la rade.

« Vous ne pensez pas qu'il faudrait aller les chercher ? » demanda le chimiste en s'enroulant dans son linge

« Non, ils nagent assez bien pour ne plus risquer leur vie, ils vont juste boire la tasse jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir, et après ils reviendront ici. » dit-elle tranquillement en les observant s'acharner contre l'élément liquide. « Cela dit, observez-les bien, ils font tout ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour de la nage d'endurance en milieu naturel : des mouvements hyper-puissants, mais peu hydrodynamiques, ils sont parfaitement perpendiculaires aux vagues, et enfin, ils essaient absolument d'aller à toute vitesse. »

« Mais comment devrait-t-on faire, alors ? » demanda la technicienne

« Ne luttez pas avec le courant, allez avec lui. Coupez-le un peu comme vous couperiez une pente. Faites des lacets. Préférez une nage plus adaptée et moins gourmande en énergie. Il vaut mieux nager trente minutes de plus que s'évanouir d'épuisement avant d'avoir rejoint la côte. » expliqua-t-elle en observant les deux guerriers, à mi-chemin du bout de la rade, dont les mouvements étaient de moins en moins coordonnés.

Sur ces précieux conseils, elle donna congé à ses deux élèves, tandis qu'arrivait le groupe de marines du jour qu'elle devait former aux techniques de combat aquatiques en compagnie de Markus.

Lorsqu'elle jeta un œil aux deux extraterrestres toujours en train de batailler, elle eut un instant de crainte en voyant la tête du Satédien s'enfoncer sous une vague, mais il ressurgit, crachotant, avant de continuer de tenter de distancer le _wraith_ d'un crawl incertain.

« Bonjour messieurs, je vous propose comme échauffement un petit aller-retour jusqu'à la digue en face, je vais essayer de récupérer Markus entre-temps. » leur dit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'extrémité de la rade afin de rappeler les deux guerriers. « Hey, il y a une échelle ici, remontez tout de suite ! » leur hurla-t-elle arrivée à leur hauteur.

Elle avait ponctué son appel d'un brusque tiraillement sur le lien, qui poussa le _wraith_ à immédiatement obliquer vers la digue. Ronon continua encore quelques secondes, histoire de pouvoir se prétendre vainqueur, puis il suivit Markus, qui escaladait lentement l'échelle. Lorsque les deux eurent rejoint le sommet de la digue, hors d'haleine et tremblant d'épuisement, l'artiste leur passa un savon.

« Vous avez quel âge ?! Quatorze ans ? Vous vous rendez compte dans quel état vous vous êtes mis, juste pour prouver que vous valez mieux l'un que l'autre ? C'est lamentable, et dangereux ! Si un de vous deux avait eu un souci, je n'aurais pas eu assez de forces pour le ramener à bon port, et vous arrivez déjà à peine à rester à la surface, alors ramener l'autre on oublie ! Vous ferez des courses aquatiques quand vous saurez nager comme il faut ! Pas avant, c'est clair ? Votre petite rivalité, je n'en veux pas quand je vous apprends à nager. Elle prend déjà assez de place dans la salle d'entraînement ou durant vos expéditions communes ! » dit-elle au deux guerriers qui, bien qu'ils la dominaient tous les deux de plus d'une tête, n'en menaient pas large.

Elle les fixa un moment d'un œil mauvais, les mettant au défi de répondre, puis voyant qu'aucun des deux ne bougeait, elle conclut :

« Markus, tu as deux minutes pour récupérer, après on commence le cours avec les marines. Ronon, j'en ai fini avec vous pour aujourd'hui, bonne journée. »

Les deux guerriers ne tentèrent plus de prouver leur supériorité, et après trois semaines de cours quotidiens, ses quatre élèves étaient capables de traverser d'une digue à l'autre aller-retour.

Markus sachant nager, les techniques de neutralisation qu'ils avaient mises au point devinrent rapidement inefficaces sur lui : mais le premier groupe de marines formés, leur rapporta quelques jours plus tard un premier test de la méthode en situation.

Ils avaient présenté aux habitants d'un village fluvial la technique et, lorsque les _wraiths_ avaient attaqué la communauté une dizaine de jours plus tard, ils avaient réussi à se débarrasser ainsi de trois aliens en les poussant à l'eau, ce qui leur avait permis de courir se mettre à l'abri alors que les drones était occupés à repêcher leurs _alphas_.

Si Ronon et Markus avaient renoncé à leur compétition lorsque Rosanna était aux commandes, en guise de revanche, tous deux se chargèrent de la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements durant les entraînements au combat, là où ils régnaient en maîtres.

Le Satédien proposa même un jour qu'ils se mettent à deux contre elle, et bien qu'elle n'ait eu aucune chance à aucun instant, l'exercice lui permit de progresser à pas de géant. Son style restait principalement défensif, mais elle commençait à arriver à placer quelques attaques ciblées et percutantes, tout en esquivant et parant presque l'intégralité des coups à son encontre.

Les longues heures passées dans l'eau, et en salle d'entraînement, lui permirent d'augmenter son endurance mais surtout, elle put ainsi faire son deuil du soldat Johnson.


	44. Chapitre 43

Chaque soir, le même cauchemar venait la hanter. A chaque fois, Markus, n'y tenant plus, intervenait, l'aidant à modifier son rêve. Et à chaque nouvelle nuit, le cauchemar revenait.

Un jour, alors qu'elle déjeunait, épuisée par ses mauvaises nuits, elle demanda conseil à Teyla qui était venue, inquiète, s'enquérir de son état.

« Je ne dors pas très bien depuis mon retour sur la cité, chaque nuit je fais un cauchemar dans lequel je suis poursuivie par le _wraith_ de la frégate, et des terroristes frygiens. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. » lui confia-t-elle.

« Comment se termine le rêve ? » demanda _l'athosienne_.

« Ils me capturent et sont sur le point de me tuer quand le rêve change brusquement. » répondit l'artiste, se gardant bien de parler de Markus.

« Avez-vous essayé de changer le cours du cauchemar ? »

« J'ai essayé de leur échapper de toutes les manières possibles, en vain. » expliqua-t-elle d'un ton découragé.

« Justement, peut-être le rêve est-t-il récurrent car jamais vous ne l'amenez à sa conclusion ? » suggéra la femme.

«Je devrais me laisser tuer ? » demanda Rosanna, sceptique.

« Non, je pense que vous devriez vaincre les monstres qui vous hantent _toute seule. »_ souffla _l'athosienne_ en souriant.

« J'ai essayé, mais ils sont toujours plus fort que moi. » grommela la jeune femme.

« C'est votre rêve, vous pouvez y être ce que vous voulez, vous pouvez y faire apparaître ce que vous voulez. A vous de vous donner les armes nécessaire. » lui conseilla Teyla en se levant.

Cette nuit-là, dans son lit, la jeune femme tendit son esprit vers celui de son ami.

« S'il te plaît, cette nuit, quoiqu'il se passe dans mon rêve, n'intervient pas. » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Tu es sûre ? » demanda-t-il dubitatif.

« Oui, je veux l'affronter seule. Ce n'est qu'un rêve, je ne risque rien en réalité. » le rassura-t-elle.

« Soit, je n'interviendrais pas, mais appelle-moi si tu veux que je t'aide. » lui répondit il.

« Merci Markus. Dors bien. » lui souhaita-t-elle

« Combats bien, ma lumineuse petite humaine. » murmura-t-il en se retirant de son esprit.

Elle mit longtemps à s'endormir, préoccupée par le cauchemar qui, elle le savait, l'attendait de l'autre côté de ses paupières.

Il faisait sombre et froid. Son uniforme, rendu lourd par l'humidité, crissait contre sa peau dans le silence surnaturel.

Un faible bruit derrière elle, lui fit dresser les poils de sa nuque. Rosanna se figea. Elle ne savait que trop bien que ce qui avait produit le son était là pour elle.

Elle attendit, se forçant à respirer profondément. La chose sans visage approchait.

Tout son corps tendu à l'extrême, elle attendit encore, que le monstre soit tout près d'elle.

Alors que la créature encagoulée n'était plus qu'à un pas d'elle, d'un geste vif, elle la frappa en plein visage d'un coup de pied retourné avant de sauter en arrière, en garde.

Le monstre rugit de douleur, furieux de voir sa proie lui échapper au dernier instant.

Un mouvement du coin de l'œil attira l'attention de la jeune femme. Une seconde créature venait de débouler en courant de l'autre côté du couloir.

Elle l'esquiva d'un pas de côté, puis alors que les deux monstres l'attaquait conjointement, elle bondit en avant, tandis que les deux abominations s'écrasaient violemment l'un contre l'autre.

Rosanna se réceptionna d'une roulade, et se relevant dans le même mouvement, elle partit en courant dans le couloir vide.

Les créatures, étourdies, mirent un moment à se lancer à sa poursuite.

Un bruit les attira dans une coursive à moitié effondrée.

Le premier monstre cagoulé s'engagea en rampant à moitié dans l'étroit passage laissé par l'éboulis.

Rosanna embusquée sur les décombres, dégagea la poutrelle qui maintenait le fragile éboulis en place. Les gravats ensevelirent le monstre qui gargouilla dans une lente agonie tandis qu'elle sautait loin des blocs instables.

La seconde créature se jeta sur elle, toutes griffes dehors.

L'attaque la prit de cours et ils roulèrent tous deux au sol dans un nuage de poussière organique.

Le monstre, plus lourd qu'elle, l'écrasait de tout son poids. Elle suffoquait. Avec un râle de joie, l'abomination lui saisit un bras, commençant à tirer dessus de toutes ses forces. Elle gémit de douleur.

 _Il l'observait, depuis la bordure de son rêve. Alors que le monstre la maintenait au sol, tentant de la démembrer, il faillit intervenir. Rosanna s'était battue avec courage et efficacité, et il était fière d'elle, mais elle semblait avoir atteint ses limites._

 _Malgré sa promesse, il allait entrer dans le rêve, lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme se mettre à ruer comme un démon. Elle se contorsionna avec tant de force qu'elle réussit à renverser son adversaire._

 _D'un bond, elle se releva, et d'un grand coup de pied, elle mit la créature à terre. Puis ramassant un lourd débris, elle l'abattit sur le monstre rugissant. Il se retira à la lisière du cauchemar._

Rosanna regarda le corps de l'abomination se déliter en fragments de pensée. Ses bras lui faisaient mal, respirer lui faisait mal, mais elle savait qu'il restait encore deux de ces choses, et le _wraith_. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Un râle répugnant en provenance du corridor qu'elle venait de quitter le lui confirma.

Elle partit en courant silencieusement, contournant les deux dernières horreurs. Elle arriva dans une grande salle coupée en deux par un gouffre profond. Des débris de câbles et de passerelle formaient une sorte de pont entre les deux moitiés de la pièce.

Aussi vite que possible, elle traversa le fragile entrelacs, puis une fois de l'autre côté, elle entreprit de retirer quelques débris afin de le fragiliser encore plus.

Son travail fait, elle hurla à pleins poumons. Un raclement de griffes inhumain précéda les deux monstres encagoulés. Le premier, voyant sa proie sans défense de l'autre côté du gouffre, se jeta sur la passerelle qui s'effondra, l'emportant dans sa chute vertigineuse.

L'abomination restante, plus prudente, longea le gouffre à la recherche d'un passage et n'en trouvant pas, repartit en courant dans le dédale.

Rosanna soupira. Plus qu'un ! Elle dut forcer une porte tordue dans son cadre pour sortir de la pièce. Elle était dans une partie inconnue du vaisseau. Prudemment, elle se remit en route, tout ses sens en alerte. Des câbles organiques, pulsant d'une faible lumière, couraient sur le sol avant de s'enfoncer dans un trou du plancher. Elle se glissa dans l'ouverture.

La petite station lunaire était comme dans ses souvenirs, mais à la place du générateur, c'était un portail oblong à la surface aussi mouvante que le vortex de la Porte qu'elle trouva. Il en émanait une douce lumière changeante. Elle en effleura la surface, ses doigts la picotant agréablement.

Rosanna se sentit soudain calme, paisible et sereine. Ce portail, si tranquille, elle en était sûre devait mener à un endroit merveilleux.

Avec un râle d'outre-tombe, l'abomination se jeta sur elle. Ils roulèrent au sol, au pied du portail. Rosanna plaqua ses mains sur le non-visage du monstre, enfonçant ses pouces dans les orbites vides, remplie de haine envers cette chose qui avait brisé la paix de l'instant. Celle-ci se mit à hurler, se débattant furieusement, comme rongée d'un feu intérieur. Elle le lâcha, et la créature partit s'écraser en hurlant contre la paroi, avant de tomber en cendres rougeoyantes. Elle contempla ses mains qu'elle sentait fourmiller d'énergie. Elle la sentait aussi couler dans ses veines, pure et lumineuse.

Elle partit à la recherche de son ultime ennemi, galvanisée.

Guidée par son instinct, elle retrouva sans peine la salle aux trois couloirs, où l'attendait le cadavre du soldat Johnson. L'apparition la fixa de ses yeux morts tandis qu'elle s'approchait.

« Tu n'es pas Johnson. Repose en paix. » lui dit-elle avant d'effleurer délicatement la visière de la main en un geste d'adieu.

Le fantôme ferma les yeux, une profonde paix sur le visage, avant de disparaître dans une gerbe de lumière éblouissante.

Puis, Rosanna sentit la présence prédatrice derrière elle. Lentement, elle se retourna. Le _wraith_ , terrifiant dans son scaphandre, se tenait à trois pas d'elle.

Elle fit apparaître dans ses mains un long bâton noir, aux extrémités un peu évasées. Elle insuffla la pure énergie qui courait en elle dans les fines gravures du métal, qui se mirent à luire d'une lumière argentée. Le _wraith_ sembla la considérer un instant, puis jetant son canon, il dégaina deux longs couteaux cruels. La jeune femme se mit en garde, faisant le vide dans son esprit.

Le monstre attaqua, à une vitesse surhumaine. Avant même d'être consciente des attaques, Rosanna para. Elle recula, pas après pas sous les assauts furieux, jusqu'à se retrouver acculée contre le mur.

Avec un rugissement, elle repoussa de toutes ses forces son assaillant, avant de faire tournoyer son arme pour l'abaisser violemment sur lui.

Un des couteaux s'envola pour se planter dans le sol plus loin. Il fit l'erreur de suivre du regard son arme. Profitant de l'ouverture, Rosanna abattit son bâton sur le côté du casque, faisant voler en éclats la visière. Sous le casque, le visage qui la fixait était celui de la mort.

La peur raffermit son emprise sur elle, la mordant au cœur. Repoussant l'apparition monstrueuse, elle insuffla toute l'énergie qu'elle put dans son arme, qui se mit à luire d'un éclat aveuglant.

Armant un coup fauchant, elle l'abattit une nouvelle fois sur son ennemi. Comme rongée par un feu interne, la combinaison commença à tomber en morceaux. Le squelette qu'elle contenait hurla, alors qu'elle ne cessait de le frapper. De fines craquelures brûlantes parcouraient maintenant le monstre qui, dans un effort désespéré, se jeta sur elle, son dernier couteau en avant. Rosanna l'esquiva d'un vif pas de côté. Du cadavre brûlant, les fissures rougeoyantes se propagèrent à tout le vaisseau, l'annihilant.

Il ne resta bientôt plus que son propre esprit, baigné de la lumière pure du portail qui brillait devant elle. Elle le contempla, fascinée par son étendue qui l'appelait.

 _Il l'observait de loin, priant pour la première fois de sa longue existence. Il était trop jeune pour avoir connu la guerre contre les Anciens, mais les puissants combattants étaient restés gravés dans la mémoire atavique des siens. Il avait vu dans les souvenirs d'autres les puissants guerriers, presque invincibles, s'élever en d'éblouissantes boules d'énergie pure, lorsqu'au prix d'immenses sacrifices, ils arrivaient à en tuer un. Il avait vu les même guerriers, manipulant des armes de pure lumière, anéantir d'un geste des ruches entières._

 _Sa précieuse humaine lui avait dit qu'elle possédait des gênes Anciens, et cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé, car en ce sens elle ne différait guère des humains possédant des gènes_ wraiths _. Mais il se rendait compte, en la voyant combattre ainsi, qu'elle faisait bien plus qu'avoir un ou deux gènes récessifs. Elle était une hybride, rejeton improbable entre une race disparue depuis des millénaires et des humains. Comment pourrait-elle, si elle passait ce portail vers un héritage perdu, désirer ne serait-ce que fréquenter une créature appartenant à la race qui avait annihilé ses ancêtres et maintenait les siens dans la peur et l'esclavage ? Une race si dégénérée qu'elle était incapable d'inventer, de créer et d'aimer, se contentant de voler et détruire tout ce qu'elle découvrait ?_

 _C'était à elle de choisir._


	45. Chapitre 44

Rosanna se réveilla, trempée de sueur, dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Elle avait vaincu ses monstres intimes ! Elle se leva, et sortit se rafraîchir sur son balcon dans la fraîcheur de la nuit.

Elle tendit son esprit vers son ami qui, elle en était sûre, avait assisté à son combat onirique.

« Tu vois, je me suis débrouillée toute seule mais je suis trop agitée pour dormir maintenant, je peux venir discuter un moment avec toi ?» demanda-t-elle mentalement, fière d'elle.

« Viens » répondit-il avant de couper le contact avec elle.

Lorsqu'elle toqua à la porte de ses quartiers quelques minutes plus tard, Markus l'accueil d'un « Je suis content pour toi » un peu froid.

« Attends, tu es déçu parce que je me suis débrouillée sans toi ? C'est toi qui depuis des mois, m'exhorte à apprendre à me défendre !» lui demanda-t-elle -de trop bonne humeur pour se fâcher- en se glissant dans sa chambre.

Markus poussa un énigmatique feulement.

« Enfin, peu importe, j'ai suivi les conseils de Teyla, et même si j'ai un peu fini ça façon Dr Manhattan, ça a marché, je me sens libérée ! »

« J'en suis heureux» murmura-t-il.

« Et puis, pas besoin d'être jaloux, c'est toi qui m'as appris à me battre comme ça. Alors tu m'as plus que largement aidée. » dit-elle pour le consoler, en lui envoyant une vague de joie par le lien.

«Étrange petite humaine, pourquoi me donner crédit de ce que tu as accompli seule? Savoure donc ta victoire ! » gronda-t-il en se déridant.

« Tu as raison, je vais aller boire un verre d'eau de la victoire ! Tu en veux un ?» demanda-t-elle d'un ton joyeux en allant se servir dans la salle de bain.

Il acquiesça, et après avoir trinqué à l'eau, ils passèrent l'heure suivante à discuter des différentes traditions festives terriennes.

La nuit était déjà bien entamée, et l'artiste avait demandé l'autorisation au _wraith_ de rester dormir dans sa chambre pour les quelques heures qu'il restait, ce qu'il avait volontiers accepté, lui prêtant son lit de bon cœur, malgré les protestations de la jeune femme.

« Markus, je ne t'ai jamais demandé, mais comment t'appelles-tu en réalité ? » lui demanda-t-elle dans un murmure, déjà à moitié endormie.

« J'ai reçu le nom de Venn'kar, lorsque j'ai atteint l'âge de devenir traqueur : mais ce n'est plus le mien aujourd'hui. » lui répondit-il doucement depuis son immuable coussin.

« Tu as changé de nom ? » demanda Rosanna, pleinement réveillée par ce mystère.

« Les noms _wraiths_ signifient tous quelque chose, comme nos tatouages, alors ils peuvent changer, au gré de nos actes et de nos fonctions. » expliqua-t-il.

« Et donc comment t'appelles-tu maintenant ? » demanda la jeune femme à nouveau.

« Markus, je suppose... » dit-il après un instant de réflexion.

« Mais ce n'est pas un nom, juste un surnom que t'as donné Sheppard ! Il n'a pas vraiment de signification. » objecta-t-elle.

«Pourtant, tout les noms terriens ont une signification, me semble-t-il. Le soldat Berg m'a expliqué qu'il s'appelait ainsi car un de ses ancêtres devait vivre près d'une montagne. Il s'agit donc d'un genre de surnom. Alors je ne sais pas ce que signifie Markus, mais je pense que c'est mon nom actuellement. » conclut-il.

« Comment changez-vous de nom ? Il y a un rituel, ou des conditions ? » demanda Rosanna, fascinée.

« Nous en changeons chaque fois qu'il ne nous décrit plus : lors d'un changement de caste, pour une promotion ou une disgrâce, ou si l'on change de ruches. La nouvelle reine peut nous attribuer un nouveau nom, en même temps que le nouveau tatouage. » lui expliqua-t-il.

« C'est donc la reine qui choisit les noms ? »

« Pas systématiquement, mais toujours un supérieur hiérarchique, sauf pour les reines dont le premier nom leur est donné par leur génitrice, et qui peuvent en changer selon leur bon vouloir. » précisa-t-il

« Et que signifie Venn'kan ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ce que j'étais, _chasseur_ , _veneur_ , si tu préfères. » lui répondit-il

«Ça te va bien... Cela dit, nos nom/prénom/second prénom, doivent te paraître bien étranges. » répondit-elle pensive.

« Oui, je ne comprends pas d'ailleurs : pourquoi certains d'entre vous ont-ils tant de noms, comme le Docteur Oliveira Santos Dominguez Da Silva Gomez, alors que d'autres n'ont qu'une lettre en guise de prénom, comme le soldat J. Thompson. »

« Le docteur Gomez vient d'une culture où un enfant porte le nom de ses ancêtres, donc à chaque génération le nom s'allonge, et l'on supprime petit à petit les noms des ancêtres les plus lointains. Dans d'autres cultures, l'enfant à en guise de nom de famille le prénom du père avec « -son » pour fils ou « -dotir » pour une fille, à la fin : ainsi le fils de John devient Johnson, et si cet homme s'appelle Tom, son enfant s'appellera Thompson et non plus Johnson. Enfin, le J. signifie juste Junior, il porte donc le même prénom que son père qu'il prendra à la mort de ce dernier. » expliqua la jeune femme.

« Donc le père du soldat Johnson s'appelait John ? » demanda Markus.

« Non, mais lorsque on a fixé le nom de famille des siens, son ancêtres devait être le fils d'un John, en effet. » clarifia-t-elle.

« Et que signifie Rosanna Gady ? » demanda-t-il pensif.

« Rosanna, c'est un dérivé du nom latin de la rose, une très belle fleur épineuse. Gady, c'est une abâtardissement de Gadier. J'ai donc des ancêtres paysans. » expliqua-t-elle

« Une fleur des champs, belle et insaisissable. » pensa Markus tout haut.

Le _wraith_ l'avait dit avec tant de simplicité candide que la jeune femme ne parvint pas à s'en sentir gênée.

« Merci Markus. » souffla-t-elle

« Merci pour quoi ? » demanda-t-il, surpris.

« Pour le compliment. » répondit-t-elle amusée

« Quel compliment... Ohhh ! Je n'ai fait que penser tout haut » s'exclama-t-il

« Je sais, mais c'était un beau compliment. » lui répondit la jeune femme.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment jusqu'à ce que Rosanna s'assoupisse, bercée par la voix à double timbre de son ami.

Le cauchemar ne vint plus hanter Rosanna, qui récupéra tout son entrain après deux nuits d'un sommeil enfin réparateur.

D'étranges rêves de longues chasses dans des bois profonds, qui lui laissèrent un goût d'humus dans la gorge et le son du vent dans les oreilles, les remplacèrent agréablement.


	46. Chapitre 45

Rosanna termina le catalogage des documents de Luminae, puis elle reprit les traductions des inscriptions de la cité. Markus ne la quitta que deux fois, le temps d'aller se nourrir sur des planètes où il savait pouvoir trouver rapidement de quoi se sustenter.

Elle mit à profit la seconde excursion du _wraith_ pour aller parler en tête à tête au Docteur Weir, sachant que Markus serait trop loin pour lire dans son esprit durant leur conversation et qu'elle aurait ensuite tout le temps de lui dissimuler ses pensées.

Lorsque la directrice de la mission lui accorda une entrevue, Rosanna prit le temps de s'installer sur la chaise qu'elle lui désignait avant de commencer.

« Docteur Weir, je suis venue vous voir pour deux choses. La première est de vous demander de me réaffecter à des missions extérieures. J'ai pleinement récupéré physiquement, et j'ai fait mon deuil du soldat Johnson, je suis prête à retourner sur le terrain. »

« Qu'en pense le Docteur Beckett ? » demanda Weir.

« Tout mes examens sont bons, et je ne fais plus de cauchemars, il ne voit pas ce qui pourrait m'empêcher de retourner dessiner de vieilles pierres. » répondit-elle.

«Dans ce cas, je devrais avoir de quoi vous occuper Mme Gady, mais quel est donc le second sujet dont vous vouliez me parler ? »demanda doucement Weir.

« Je voulais vous parler de Markus. Dans six jours, cela fera exactement un an que je suis arrivée sur la cité, et donc dans neuf jours, cela fera un an que Markus collabore avec nous. J'ai discuté avec lui, il ne connaît pas sa date de naissance -qui n'a pas d'importance pour les wraiths- alors j'aurais voulu lui offrir quelque chose pour son « anniversaire d'arrivée ». » expliqua l'artiste.

« Et bien, c'est très gentil à vous, et je ne vous en empêcherais pas, alors pourquoi venir m'en parler ?»

« J'aimerais lui faire un cadeau utile, et j'ai remarqué que l'arc avec lequel il s'entraîne est un peu faible et petit pour lui. Ronon m'a parlé un jour d'un facteur d'arcs qui en fabrique de très puissants sur une planète appelée Judok. J'aimerais y aller, avec votre autorisation -sous couvert d'une quelconque mission- pour aller en acheter un. » dit-elle, l'air suppliant.

« Un arc ? C'est un drôle de cadeau. » remarqua Weir.

« Markus refuse d'utiliser les armes à feu des marines, et à part sa dague, il n'a aucune arme, pourtant il est un excellent archer. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Une telle arme doit coûter très cher, comment comptez-vous payer ? » continua Weir.

« Je vais essayer de la troquer, mais je ne sais pas encore contre quoi, c'est aussi pour cela que j'ai besoin de votre aval. » poursuivit Rosanna, les lèvres pincées.

« J'aimerais en discuter avec Ronon, j'espère qu'il pourra nous renseigner sur ce que risque de nous coûter un tel arc. » conclut Weir avant de faire appeler le Satédien.

Lorsque ce dernier arriva quelques minutes après, et que le docteur Weir lui eut résumé la situation, il prit un instant pour réfléchir.

« Orgast est un homme honnête et ouvert, mais un tel arc vaudrait des centaines de kilos de nourriture. Il faudrait le troquer contre des bijoux, ou quelque chose de valeur. » réfléchit tout haut le guerrier.

« Nous n'avons pas les moyens de donner de telles choses ! » objecta Weir.

« Il y a plusieurs entrepôts remplis de trésors dans cette cité, et vous vous débrouillez bien pour me payer ma solde en métaux précieux chaque mois. » répliqua l'homme.

« Ronon, ce n'est pas pareil ! Il s'agit de votre salaire. » répondit Weir d'un ton pédagogue.

A la surprise de Rosanna, le Satédien braqua son regard sévère sur le docteur Weir.

« Quel salaire touche Markus ? » siffla-t-il

« Pardon ? » demanda Weir, surprise de la question.

« Il est là depuis près d'un an, il a tué plus d'ennemis d'Atlantis que la moitié des marines de cette cité réunis et à ma connaissance, il doit toujours récupérer ses vêtements sur les autres _wraiths_ qu'il chasse pour _vous. »_ répliqua l'ex-coureur d'un ton dur.

« Comme tout le monde sur la cité, il a accès aux uniformes d'Atlantis... » bredouilla la diplomate, prise de cours.

« Donc, si je comprends votre raisonnement, Madame, Teyla et moi avons le droit à une solde en métaux précieux, afin de pouvoir nous acheter l'équipement et les biens qui nous conviennent en tant qu'extraterrestres employés par votre mission, mais Markus n'en a pas le droit ? »

Weir le fusilla du regard.

« Madame, je hais les _wraiths_ plus que quiconque ici, mais comment pouvez vous espérer prétendre les Terriens justes et équitables si, parce qu'il n'est pas humain, vous refusez de traiter comme l'un de vos hommes un soldat qui risque sa vie à chaque mission pour vous ? Je n'ai rejoint Atlantis qu' à cause du fait que vous m'avez garanti accueillir avec bienveillance tous ceux qui s'opposent aux _wraiths_. Me suis-je trompé ? » demanda-t-il, la regardant par en-dessous, son étrange sourire aux lèvres.

Rosanna bouche bée, les regardaient alternativement, attendant la conclusion de l'affrontement.

« Vous avez sans doute raison. Toutefois Markus n'est jamais venu me réclamer un salaire. » lâcha Weir, agacée.

« Madame, c'est normal, il n'y a même pas pensé, un _wraith_ n'est pas payé par sa ruche pour son travail, il est juste nourri et logé, et encore. » intervint Rosanna.

Le Satédien fixait toujours la diplomate qui capitula.

« Très bien, je vous fournirait la somme nécessaire pour payer cet arc, et je discuterais avec Markus de son salaire. Cela vous convient-il à tout les deux ? » dit elle en les congédiant.

Un fois sortis, Rosanna arrêta le guerrier par le bras.

« Je voulais vous remercier pour votre intervention. Je n'avais jamais pensé à son salaire, et pourtant c'est légitime. » dit-elle.

« Personne n'y aurait pensé. Mme Gady, quand je suis arrivé ici, c'étaient les Athosiens qui fournissaient à Teyla tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour s'équiper selon ses coutumes. Atlantis ne lui fournissait qu'un toit et de la nourriture en plus des uniformes de marines. C'est moi qui ai négocié pour elle... et elle m'en a voulu pendant un mois ! » expliqua-t-il en riant.

« Mais Markus est un _wraith_... » dit Rosanna d'une petite voix.

« Et un Pégasien, qui lutte au côté des Terriens. Si Weir n'apprend pas à mieux traiter ses plus proches alliés, c'est tout Atlantis qui finira par perdre en crédibilité. Ce n'est pas le _wraith_ que j'ai défendu, mais un principe. » ajouta le Satédien.

« Je ne vous pensais pas aussi diplomate. » souffla la jeune femme.

« Je laisse ça à Teyla en général, mais elle n'est pas là... » dit-il en s'éloignant avec un geste nonchalant de la main.

« Merci Ronon ! » s'exclama-t-elle une dernière fois.

Le lendemain, Rosanna reçut pour mission de se rendre en compagnie d'une petite équipe -composée entre autres de Teyla et Ronon- sur Judok, pour tenter d'y faire un peu de troc.

Judok était une planète carrefour inhabitée, exceptée quelques bâtiments autour de la Porte locale.

Le village de Judok, qui avait donné son nom à la planète, était une bourgade d'une quarantaine de maisons, dont huit auberges.

C'était le plein hiver lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, et c'est complètement congelée que Rosanna poussa la porte de l'échoppe d'Orgast, suivie du Satédien.

« Bien le bonjour, madame, monsieur, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » les accueillit Orgast.

L'homme, la cinquantaine bien entamée, avait un physique gras mais musclé, et des bras imposants.

Il arborait une moustache impressionnante et un air jovial.

« Bonjour, nous sommes venus vous acheter un arc. » expliqua Rosanna, en observant les grands paniers remplis de toutes sortes de flèches, les dizaines d'arcs accrochés aux murs, et les innombrables carquois pendus aux poutres.

« J'ai des arcs en buis qui vous conviendront parfaitement, madame. » déclara Orgast en désignant une série d'armes derrière lui.

« A vrai dire, ce n'est pas pour moi, mais pour un ami. Nous cherchons un arc long, qui conviendrait à un homme à peine plus grand que lui. » dit-elle en désignant Ronon, qui examinait une arbalète posée sur un présentoir.

« C'est un arc exceptionnel que vous me demandez là, madame. » répondit Orgast en se triturant la moustache. « Venez, on va voir si on trouve votre bonheur derrière. Sinon il va falloir que je vous le fabrique. C'est plusieurs mois de précommande, et paiement intégral avant fabrication. » expliqua l'homme en lui tenant le rideau qui cachait l'arrière-boutique.

Il les emmena jusqu'à un petit escalier raide qui, depuis l'atelier attenant, descendait en sous-sol.

« Mes pièces les plus rares sont en sous-sol, pour les protéger. » dit-il en allumant une lanterne à huile.

La petite cave exiguë était entièrement lambrissée. Et le moindre espace sur les murs était occupé par des arcs tous plus sublimes les uns que les autres.

Au centre de la pièce, une petite baliste trônait, avec ses immenses traits posés en fagots à ses pieds.

L'homme se dirigea vers un grand arc de bois clair, qu'il prit, et mesura au côté de Ronon.

« Votre ami est-il aussi fort que vous ? » lui demanda Orgast

«Comme moi! » répondit Ronon, puis avisant le regard sévère de l'artiste, il se corrigea : « Un peu plus, à vrai dire. »

« Votre ami doit être une force de la nature alors. » s'exclama le commerçant en reposant l'arc pour en prendre un autre, à la courbure très prononcée, qu'il tendit à Ronon.

« Bandez-le, que je voie comment il vous va. »

L'arc ne sembla pas convenir, car l'homme le lui reprit aussitôt avant de lui en confier un autre.

Rosanna observait les trésors de la boutique lorsqu'un paquet de flèches emballées dans un bout de drap attira son attention.

Les longues flèches, très fines, avaient une pointe en ivoire et des plumes bleu pâle et rouge en guise d'empennage, mais ce qui la frappa fut le bois bleu sombre et légèrement luminescent qui en composait la hampe.

« Monsieur Orgast, les flèches, là... savez-vous d'où elles viennent ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant le paquet.

« Hé, vous avez l'œil, Madame : ces flèches ont été taillées par les _Kriis_ , un peuple de nomades stellaires qui était connu pour leur immense connaissance des Portes et des mondes habitables. Ils étaient aussi des combattants exceptionnels, et on raconte que, de toute la galaxie, ils ont été les seuls à pouvoir défier les _wraiths_ au combat à mains nues. » lui répondit l'homme en déballant les flèches.

« Et où sont-ils maintenant ? » demanda Rosanna, en ignorant l'exclamation dédaigneuse de Ronon.

« Les _wraiths_ les ont tous exterminés, il y a quelques centaines d'années. Ces flèches sont une des rares reliques qu'il nous reste d'eux. Je n'ose imaginer à quoi ressemblait l'arc fait pour les tirer » répondit-il en caressant doucement la pointe d'une flèche. « Elles vous intéressent ? » demanda l'homme, redevenu commerçant.

« J'aimerais beaucoup les dessiner, avec votre accord, mais c'est pour l'arc que nous sommes venus. En revanche, il se peut que j'aie quelque chose qui puisse vous intéresser, mais nous en discuterons lorsque nous auront trouvé le cadeau pour mon ami. » répondit la jeune femme.

Orgast reprit donc les essais avec un Ronon toujours silencieux.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, l'artisan avait sélectionné deux armes, un immense arc presque blanc, et un autre à double courbure. Rosanna était incapable de les bander, dans les deux cas.

Ayant fini son esquisse des flèches, sa curiosité avait été piquée par un gros coffre bardé de fer posé dans un coin sous un panier de flèches et un sac de cordes de rechanges.

« Orgast, qu'y a t il dans ce coffre? » demanda-t-elle impunément.

« Oh, il s'agit de quelques vieilles reliques ayant trait à l'archerie, mais absolument inutilisables en tant que telles : des choses pour les collectionneurs en somme. Vous voulez voir ? » demanda-t-il, une lueur de passion dans les yeux.

Ronon, lassé de la séance de shopping, soupira, mais Rosanna acquiesça, fascinée. L'homme ouvrit le coffre et en sortit une série d'objets, chacun emballé dans un drap ou une boîte. Il leur montra un vieux plastron d'archer en cuir doré, craquelé par l'âge, Une paire de gants d'archerie fait pour des êtres à sept doigts, les vestiges fossilisés d'un arc préhistorique, quelques pointes de flèches tout aussi vieilles, un carquois d'or rehaussé de perles et d'émeraudes, et enfin tout au fond, trois arcs.

Le premier, assez petit, était taillé dans la corne d'une espèce de gazelle endémique des montagnes de la lune Triklans. Le second était un arc simple mais qui, selon la légende, aurait été manié durant la guerre contre les _wraiths_ , par un Ancien qui aurait abattu une reine avec. Exploit dont Rosanna doutait, l'arc n'ayant pas l'air d'avoir plus d'un siècle. Enfin, le dernier, était un gigantesque arc composite, que le commerçant avait démonté pour le ranger dans son coffre.

Il était composé d'un mystérieux matériau grisâtre, veiné d'une substance blanc jaunâtre plus souple. L'ensemble avait des courbes organiques étranges, et évoquèrent furieusement de l'os à Rosanna.

« Cet arc est un exemplaire unique. Il n'a pas été fabriqué, on l'a fait pousser ! Il est composé d'une matière organique vivante, qui a été contrôlée pour prendre cette forme. » souffla l'homme en le déballant.

« Comme un vaisseau _wraith_. » remarqua Ronon.

« Oui, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas un arc _wraith_ , il a été crée par une race très ancienne, qui est leur ennemi. » expliquait l'homme.

L'arc rappelait quelque chose à Rosanna, qui le fixait en tentant de se rappeler quoi. Puis, ce fut le déclic.

« C'est un arc _Iräns._ Un _Niggkt'aar,_ un arc tueur de _wraiths_. J'en ai vu sur les gravures de la cité en ruines que Mattison m'a montrée ! » s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

« Vous connaissez les _Iräns_ ? » demanda Orgast, impressionné.

« Nous les avons rencontrés, en effet. Mattison m'a dit que d'après Viii'kan, ces arcs sont vivants et se réparent tous seuls, en puisant dans l'énergie de leur archer. »

Le commerçant lâcha l'arc qu'il tenait, l'air soudain inquiet.

« Je peux ? » demanda la jeune femme en s'approchant de l'arme maintenant assemblée.

« Allez-y, vous avez l'air d'en savoir plus que moi sur cet arc. » grommela Orgast.

Rosanna ramassa délicatement l'objet et l'examina de près. Au niveau de la poignée, là ou l'archer tenait l'arc lorsque celui-ci était bandé, elle remarqua de minuscules trous. Markus lui avait un jour expliqué que les vaisseaux _wraiths_ étaient vivants, et que tout les _wraiths_ d'une ruche la nourrissaient en lui offrant de leur énergie, par l'intermédiaire de sortes d'interfaces ressemblant aux _Schiithars._

Une intuition lui souffla que les _Iräns_ , leurs lointains cousins, avaient peut-être fabriqué leurs arcs sur le même principe.

« C'est celui-ci que je vais prendre, quel en est le prix ? » demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers le commerçant

« Deux-cents pièces d'or Genii, soit soixante _forgs_ de Balfnor, ou l'équivalent en termes de troc. » annonça l'homme mécaniquement.

« Rosanna, vous n'allez pas prendre cette mocheté, vous venez de le dire, elle se nourrit peut-être d'énergie! » s'exclama Ronon.

« Justement, il est parfait pour Markus. » répondit-elle en emballant l'arc dans son tissu.

Le Satédien la regarda l'air dégoûté.

« Visiblement, la capacité à se nourrir de l'arc vous était inconnue, je vous propose donc l'équivalent de deux-cents pièces Genii, et vous me fournissez un carquois et des flèches adaptées avec ça, et une flèche _Krii_ » négocia-t-elle.

« Un bon carquois et des flèches adaptées à un tel arc valent au moins vingt pièces, et la flèche trente à elle seule ! Je ne peux pas vous faire l'ensemble à ce prix-là ! » répliqua Orgast, revenu en terrain connu.

« Bien, alors disons, deux-cents et je vous donne dix flèches comme celles-ci en échange. » dit-elle en sortant une flèche en carbone qu'elle avait pris dans la salle d'entraînement.

L'homme examina la flèche, en testant la résistance, détaillant le profil.

« Deux-cents vingt pièces, et ces dix flèches, pour le tout. » proposa Orgast.

« Vous êtes dur en affaire, mais je sais que vous aimez profondément les arcs, alors voici ma dernière proposition, L'arc, le carquois plein, la flèche, pour deux-cents pièces plus les flèches, et je vous laisserait en prime examiner -et même tester- un authentique arc _Krii_ que nous avons sur Atlantis. » lâcha l'artiste, dévoilant sa dernière carte.

« Vous avez un arc _Krii_ ? » demanda le marchand, incrédule.

« On en a un. Si vous acceptez, vous pourrez l'examiner dès cet après-midi, le temps pour moi de partir chercher ce que je vous dois, et de revenir. » dit-elle gentiment.

L'homme sembla hésiter : il savait qu'il n'allait pas gagner grand chose sur sa vente, mais la perspective de voir un arc si rare décida le collectionneur en lui.

« Marché conclu, mais je garde cet arc jusqu'à ce que vous m'ayez amené mon paiement. » dit il en lui tendant la main.

« Naturellement. Nous serons vite de retour. » répondit la jeune femme en la lui serrant pour conclure la transaction.

Pendant qu'ils négociaient l'arc, Teyla avait déniché tout une boîte de munitions pour le pistolet de Ronon et avait troqué une partie des herbes de Luminae contre de la viande. Elle était en train de négocier une drôle de machine Ancienne qui s'avéra être une sorte de dessiccateur, lorsque Rosanna vint lui annoncer qu'elle retournait sur la cité, le temps d'un aller-retour.

Le docteur Weir lui donna, sans trop faire d'histoire, l'équivalent en petits cristaux bleus des deux-cents pièces, et accorda sans problème à l'artiste qu'elle emporte douze et non pas dix flèches de carbone. Rosanna eut en revanche toutes les peines du monde à obtenir l'accord pour emmener l'arc _Krii_ hors des murs de la cité, malgré la promesse d'une flèche assortie au retour.

De retour sur Judok, avec son paiement, et les quelques produits que Teyla lui avait demandé de ramener pour finaliser ses propres transactions, Rosanna partit sans attendre rejoindre Ronon, qui négociait l'arbalète qu'il avait remarquée avec Orgast.

L'homme se montra satisfait des pierres, et il lui permit de choisir un carquois un peu plus ouvragé que celui qu'il comptait initialement leur remettre, en remerciement des deux flèches supplémentaires. Rosanna choisit un carquois de cuir noir, gravé d'un simple motif abstrait sur le bord.

Lorsqu'elle déballa l'arc _Krii_ , qu'elle avait soigneusement emballé dans un grand drap pour le protéger, Orgast changea de couleur, passant d'un ton rougeaud à un blanc laiteux, avant de redevenir très rouge.

« Vous n'avez pas menti... Vous possédiez vraiment un arc _Krii_ ! Êtes-vous conscients qu'il s'agit peut-être du dernier arc de ce genre à exister dans tout l'univers ? » dit-il, fébrile, en enfilant des gants pour examiner l'arme.

L'homme passa la demi-heure suivante à examiner l'arc sous toutes les coutures, tout en noircissant des pages de notes. Le silence de la boutique, que le Satédien avait quittée avec sa nouvelle acquisition, déclarant aller l'attendre à la taverne voisine, n'était plus ponctué que des exclamations occasionnelles de l'homme.

« Vous pouvez le tester si vous voulez. » finit pas proposer la jeune femme.

« Je... je peux ? » demanda Orgast, l'air aux anges.

« Testez-le avec les flèches _Krii._ C'est un arc, il est fait pour tirer après tout, pas pour rester dans un entrepôt. » dit-elle alors que le commerçant se ruait dans son sous-sol pour prendre les flèches.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, il l'emmenait dans le champ derrière sa maison, où une cible attendait, à bonne distance.

Le facteur d'arcs était un bon artisan, mais aussi un excellent archer. Toutes les flèches se plantèrent en plein cœur de la cible, si profondément que Rosanna dut s'arc-bouter contre la cible pour les en extraire. L'homme, son test fini, revint dans son atelier, où il tint absolument à offrir l'entretien de l'arc à la jeune femme.

« Madame, vous possédez là un arc d'exception. Promettez moi que si un jour, vous voulez vous en débarrasser, vous me l'amènerez. » demanda l'homme en remballant l'arc avec des gestes tendres.

« Je vous le promets, et si d'aventure j'avais besoin de faire entretenir ou réparer un de ces deux arcs, je viendrais vous voir. » promit-elle.

Le facteur d'arcs la remercia encore puis, lui tendant l'arc _Krii_ et ses achats, l'abreuva de conseils pour prendre soin de ces deux armes d'exceptions.


	47. Chapitre 46

La jeune femme avait caché l'arc _Iräns_ dans l'entrepôt Quatre en compagnie de son pendant _Krii_ , certaine que Markus ne risquerait pas de tomber dessus par erreur.

Deux jours après son retour de Judok, Markus était venu -l'air très perturbé- dans sa chambre où elle finalisait une aquarelle, pour lui demander conseil.

« Le Docteur Weir m'a demandé ce que je désirais comme salaire. » dit-il sans même la saluer.

« Et tu as une idée de ce que tu vas demander ? » demanda la jeune femme en posant son pinceau.

« Je ne sais même pas exactement en quoi ça consiste. » répondit le _wraith_ en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil devant la fenêtre.

« C'est un paiement en échange de ton travail. Généralement mensuel. Un salaire est souvent payé en argent, mais parfois aussi en nature. Par exemple, ici sur Atlantis, une partie du salaire consiste en notre logement, nourriture, vêtements, etc. » expliqua Rosanna.

« De l'argent ? Je n'en ai jamais vu sur Atlantis. » remarqua Markus.

« C'est normal, les deux seuls à recevoir leur salaire en liquide, ce sont Teyla et Ronon. Pour tous les autres, notre salaire nous est versé sur un compte en banque, sur Terre, et nous y aurons accès lorsque nous retournerons chez nous. » dit-elle.

A ces paroles Markus se rembrunit.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda la jeune femme, face à son ami soudain bien taciturne.

« J'oublie parfois que tu n'es ici qu'en mission, et qu'un jour tu repartiras vers les tiens, sur ta chère Terre. » lâcha-t-il en feulant.

« Oh ! Il n'y a pas grand-monde qui m'attende là-bas, et j'ai encore tant de choses à apprendre ici, dans Pégase ! » protesta la jeune femme d'un ton cajolant. « Et tu n'es pas venu me parler de mon départ, mais de ton salaire ! » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Je n'en ressens pas la nécessité, je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'argent. De toute manière, les _wraiths_ n'en utilisent pas, et impossible pour moi de faire du commerce avec des humains ! » grommela-t-il .

« Markus, tu trouveras toujours des gens qui seront d'accord de te servir de commis, et des marchands qui ne regardent pas la tête du client, juste le brillant de son argent, je te le promets. De toute manière, cet argent, tu n'es pas obligé de l'utiliser, tu peux le mettre de côté. Qui sait, un jour tu pourrais avoir besoin d'un pactole sous l'oreiller. » dit-elle

« Sous l'oreiller ? Pourquoi mettre l'argent à un endroit si étrange ? » s'étonna Markus.

« Désolée, c'est une expression, comme « bas de laine » pour dire que tu as de l'argent de côté que tu économises pour plus tard. » clarifia l'artiste.

« Je comprends. Je devrais demander combien, à ton avis ? » demanda le _wraith_.

«Je n'ai aucune idée de quelle peut bien être la solde d'un combattant... Vas demander ça à Ronon, c'est lui qui a négocié pour Teyla et lui. » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Sur les conseil du Satédien, Markus demanda à Weir l'équivalent de dix _forgs_ de Balfnor mensuels. Sur conseil de Rosanna, il demanda aussi à la directrice de les garder pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait besoin. Lorsque Rosanna demanda après coup à Ronon combien valait un _forgs_ , ce dernier lui expliqua qu'avec sept-cents de ces pièces de titane, il était possible de s'acheter une petite ferme très confortable. Elle comprit mieux sa réaction face au prix de l'arc.

Cinq jours plus tard, Rosanna avait préparé une petite fête en l'honneur du _wraith_.

Sachant qu'il n'appréciait vraiment que peu de gens sur la cité, elle s'était contentée d'inviter Ronon, le Dr Beckett et deux marines : le soldat Berg et l'enseigne Strauss, qui avait décidé de partager toutes ses barres énergétiques avec Markus -qui les adorait- depuis que ce dernier l'avait sauvé des griffes d'un autre _wraith_ lors d'une mission.

Le Satédien avait ramené une caisse d'alcool d'origine douteuse dont, Rosanna en était persuadée, la vente serait illégale sur Terre. Le docteur Beckett avait quand à lui, sortit sa petite réserve spéciale de bière Belhaven, tout droit importée d'Ecosse sur sa demande expresse. Le soldat Berg avait pris sa guitare, et un pot de miel athosien, en prévision d'une longue soirée de chansons paillardes, et l'enseigne Strauss avait trouvé le temps, alors qu'elle n'était revenue que trois heures auparavant d'une mission, de concocter un cake à base de barres énergétiques au chocolat. La petite bande s'était -avec entrain- mise d'accord pour donner un cours magistral en fête et beuverie au _wraith_.

Rosanna avait d'ailleurs réquisitionné à cet effet une grande salle de repos inutilisée dans une tour vide de la cité. Ils pourraient ainsi faire autant de bruit qu'ils le désireraient, sans déranger leur collègues.

Tandis que Beckett et Strauss se disputaient sur la musique à passer, Rosanna partit chercher Markus, qui venait tout juste de revenir d'une mission et sortait du débriefing avec son équipe du jour.

Le _wraith_ était d'excellente humeur, et il dégageait une telle aura de majesté prédatrice que la jeune femme devina sans peine que la chasse avait été bonne pour lui.

Alors qu'il venait vers elle, elle remarqua deux trous sanguinolents dans son T-shirt.

« Tu t'es encore fait tirer dessus. » grommela-t-elle soudain grincheuse.

L _'_ alien gronda d'assentiment.

« Un sale humain, qui comptait nous capturer pour nous revendre aux Genii ! Gros pistolet, mais rien dans le pantalon. Gros trous, mais c'est pas lui qui est encore là pour en témoigner! » siffla-t-il d'un ton cruel en passant un doigt griffu dans l'un des trous.

La jeune femme connaissait parfaitement la nature prédatrice de son ami et pourtant, lorsqu'il parlait avec tant de joie des assassinats qu'il commettait, cela la mettait toujours mal à l'aise.

« Tu ne te fatigues jamais de détruire tes fringues ? » demanda-t-elle, toujours renfrognée.

Sentant le malaise de la jeune femme, Markus s'arrêta, les bras croisés.

« Rosanna, je suis un _wraith_ et un traqueur, c'est ma raison d'être de chasser et de tuer pour me nourrir et pour ma ruche » lui dit-il d'un ton sévère.

« Je le sais bien, mais es-tu obligé de toujours de te faire tirer dessus, ou poignarder, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ? Un jour, il y aura une balle de trop que tu ne pourras pas régénérer ! Tu vas te faire tuer si tu continues ainsi ! » grinça-t-elle, amère.

« Je peux régénérer, ce qui n'est pas le cas des autres soldats : je les protège, je fais juste mon travail. » répondit-il, toujours dur.

« Markus, je t'en prie, trouve un moyen de les protéger sans te mettre autant en danger. Je n'ai pas envie que tu sois la prochaine personne dont je devrais faire le deuil. » lâcha-t-elle tristement.

« Tu te fais vraiment du souci pour moi ? » demanda le _wraith_ avec une pointe d'incrédulité en se radoucissant.

« A ton avis. » répondit la jeune femme agacée en lui ouvrant son esprit.

 _Il sentit l'inquiétude sincère qu'elle ressentait pour lui, à l'idée qu'il lui arrive malheur. C'était comme une boue sombre et collante qui parasitait l'esprit de l'humaine, engluant les pensées lumineuses qui d'ordinaire emplissaient son esprit._

 _Il se sentit honteux, et désolé. Durant des siècles, il n'avait jamais eu personne d'autre que lui sur qui veiller, ni personne qui se souciât de lui. Peu lui importait alors de mourir en mission. Ce n'était plus le cas, il n'était plus seul._

 _Les mots lui paraissaient bien faibles, aussi s'excusa-t-il d'une onde d'apaisement tendue vers l'esprit de l'humaine._

Rosanna lui sourit, puis se retournant déclara : « Viens, j'ai une surprise pour toi, on va faire un crochet par tes quartiers que tu mettes un truc qui n'ait ni trous, ni sang dessus. »

Dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient devant les portes de la salle d'où s'échappait une gigue irlandaise. Le _wraith_ la regarda d'un air surpris tandis qu'elle lui faisait signe d'entrer.

La scène qui s'offrit à eux, fit se retourner Markus, qui regarda Rosanna, un air profondément interrogateur sur le visage.

Ronon avait débouché une de ses bouteilles douteuses qui trônait déjà à moitié vide sur la table basse. Beckett tentait d'apprendre à une Strauss hilare à danser la gigue, tandis que Berg et Ronon les accompagnaient en tapant la mesure dans leurs mains.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda le _wraith_ perdu.

« On a organisé une petite fête en ton honneur, car ça fait un an terrien que tu es parmi nous. » lui expliqua-t-elle en le poussant dans la pièce.

Une fois que Rosanna eut expliqué, sous les commentaires douteux du Satédien, le concept de fête, Markus accepta avec plaisir de goûter à l'alcool piquant de ce dernier.

Rosanna, après avoir reniflé le verre de Beckett, préféra se rabattre sur la bière.

Le cake de Strauss eut un franc succès, bien que Ronon se soit chargé d'en engloutir la moitié à lui tout seul.

Lorsque le docteur Beckett demanda à Markus quelle était sa tolérance à l'alcool, et que celui-ci eut répondu d'un ton joyeux qu'il n'en savait rien, et que le seul moyen de le savoir serait l'expérience tout en se versant un nouveau verre, Rosanna supposa que son pouvoir de régénération ne devait pas être très performant face à la liqueur.

Après deux bouteilles d'eau-de-vie et quelques bières, que Rosanna et Beckett se partagèrent, ils décidèrent de faire découvrir aux deux aliens le raffinement suprême de la Terre : le karaoké.

Les deux femmes ne s'en tirèrent pas trop mal, écorchant à peine la chanson. Beckett et Berg massacrèrent une ballade écossaise... et Ronon et Markus furent élus pire chanteurs de la galaxie à l'unanimité. Rosanna insista tout de même pour leur offrir une revanche sous la forme d'un concours de _grunt_ (1) que Markus remporta haut la main, son set de cordes vocales supplémentaire aidant.

La soirée se poursuivit tard dans la nuit, avec notamment une démonstration de _hula_ hawaïen par Berg, et de rot alphabétique par Ronon.

Lorsque Rosanna se réveilla, l'aube pointait et elle s'était assoupie à moitié effondrée sur le canapé dans une position qui lui avait laissée la nuque toute raide. Elle constata qu'on avait empilé sur elle toutes sortes d'objets en une pile instable qui s'effondra bruyamment lorsqu'elle essaya de se relever.

L'artiste ne tenait pas vraiment l'alcool -qui la rendait câline et somnolente- aussi s'était-elle endormie alors que la fête battait encore son plein, alors qu'elle n'avait bu que quatre bières et un petit verre du tord-boyaux de Ronon, sur l'insistance d'une Strauss très joyeuse.

Le Satédien ronflait bruyamment, étalé de tout son long, torse nu sur le grand tapis devant la terrasse. Beckett et Strauss s'étaient endormis appuyés l'un sur l' Berg somnolait sur un fauteuil, un filet de bave aux lèvres, qu'il essuya en la saluant d'un geste vague lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui.

La jeune femme, ne voyant pas son ami, projeta son esprit vers lui. Il était dehors sur la vaste terrasse, appuyé à la rambarde, contemplant l'océan.

« Bonjour Markus. » dit elle en venant s'accouder à côté de lui.

« Bonjour Rosanna. » répondit-il en lui souriant.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment à contempler l'océan paisible, heureux de l'instant présent.

Le _wraith_ finit par rompre le silence.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir une armée de _Zugtors_ furieux dans le crâne, tout semble tourner autour de moi, et j'ai une sensation très désagréable dans le ventre, comme si quelque chose voulait en remonter, mais je me sens bien et heureux. » dit-il en contemplant l'horizon.

« Markus, tu es bourré et tu as envie de vomir. Vu ce que tu t'es enfilé hier, c'est normal : un humain serait mort avec la quantité de l'infamie de Ronon que tu as sifflé. » dit-elle en riant.

« Et ça passe en combien de temps ? » s'informa-t-il en soupirant.

« Pour toi je n'en sais rien, moi je devrais aller mieux d'ici midi, je suis celle qui a le moins bu. Ronon, je ne pense pas qu'il sera frais avant demain... » dit-elle en se retournant pour observer le guerrier toujours vautré par terre.

« Et il n'y a rien à faire pour que ça aille mieux ? » s'enquit Markus avec espoir.

« Si, beaucoup d'eau, du café et une aspirine. Si tu arrives à marcher droit, on va aller chercher tout ça, les autres vont aussi en avoir besoin. » dit-elle en se redressant.

Le _wraith_ la suivit d'un pas un peu fatigué, mais plus sûr que le sien.

Ils revinrent un peu plus tard, équipés d'un thermos de café bien noir, d'un tube d'aspirine et d'un sac rempli de bouteilles d'eau.

Le Dr Beckett, qui s'était réveillé entre temps, mais n'avait pas osé bouger à cause de l'enseigne Strauss, les salua de la main, l'air piteux et chiffonné. Rosanna lui rendit son salut en levant le thermos, geste que le médecin accueillit avec un sourire de gratitude.

Ils parvinrent à réveiller tout le monde, sauf Ronon, pour administration du traitement post-beuverie, et un renvoi ferme de chacun dans ses quartiers pour finir de décuver.

Une fois les autres partis, Markus hissa de son mieux le Satédien sur un canapé, tandis que Rosanna ramassait les nombreux cadavres de bouteilles qu'ils avaient laissés.

Lorsque la salle eut retrouvé son état d'origine, la jeune femme s'assit, une tasse de café bien méritée entre les mains. Markus vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle avec une bouteille d'eau.

« Je te remercie d'avoir organisé tout ça pour moi. J'ai énormément appris. » la remercia-t-il gentiment.

« Tu as appris ?! Le but s'était de s'amuser et de passer un bon moment ! » s'exclama-t-elle

« Justement, j'ai appris à « faire la fête », j'ai aussi appris plein de drôles de choses sur les Terriens, comme par exemple que tu semblais fascinée par les cheveux de tout le monde, après deux bouteilles de bière... ou encore cette danse de séduction étrange qu'a fait Berg... »

« Le _hula_ ? Prends pas pour exact l'espèce de tortillement ridicule de Berg, le vrai _hula_ hawaïen, c'est beaucoup plus joli, et c'est des femmes qui le font. Les hommes eux, dansent le _haka_ , une sorte de danse guerrière dont le but est d'effrayer les adversaires. » expliqua-t-elle en grimaçant à l'évocation de sa passion alcoolisée qui l'avait conduite à tripoter les cheveux de tout le monde.

«Et puis, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur l'alcool. L'effet en est intéressant, quoique peu agréable sur la fin. » remarqua-t-il avant de boire une grande goulée d'eau.

« Ta première cuite... à quasi huit-cents ans ! » ricana la jeune femme alors que le _wraith_ lui mettait un coup de coude en grondant gentiment.

« Et ma première fête d'anniversaire ! » ajouta-t-il joyeusement.

Rosanna se rappela alors qu'elle avait oublié de lui donner l'arc qu'elle avait caché dans un coin de la pièce.

« A cause de la cochonnerie de Ronon, j'ai oublié de te donner ton cadeau ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se levant pour aller le chercher.

Elle lui tendit l'arme, qu'elle avait enveloppé dans une couverture, en guise d'emballage.

« C'est pour moi ? » demanda Markus, ébahi.

« C'est le concept de cadeau. » grogna la jeune femme en le lui tendant encore.

« Mais c'est déjà un magnifique cadeau que tu m'as fait avec cette soirée ! » dit-il en la regardant.

«Ben, disons que c'en est un second, et il te sera plus utile qu'une gueule de bois, crois-moi. » dit-elle en le lui fourrant dans les mains.

Markus se débattit un peu avec les nœud de corde qui maintenaient la couverture, avant de les sectionner d'un coup de griffe. Il déballa alors précautionneusement l'arc, qu'il examina, émerveillé.

« C'est un arc _iräns_. Il parait qu'il est vivant et peut se régénérer tout seul. Tu devrais essayer de le nourrir, comme un vaisseau ruche. » expliqua la jeune femme.

Markus la fixa de son mystérieux regard, puis il prit l'arc par la poignée, comme si il allait tirer avec, et ferma les yeux.

Rosanna entendit un faible chuintement organique, puis soudain, avec une sorte de grincement, l'arc commença à changer d'apparence. Les parties jaunâtres devinrent d'une belle couleur chair, tandis que les parties osseuses fonçaient sensiblement tout en gagnant le brillant et le poli de la corne. La courbure de l'arc diminua, signe qu'il était plus tendu qu'auparavant.

Le _wraith_ ouvrit des yeux émerveillés, fasciné par le spectacle de l'arme vivante. Après quelques instants, il en lâcha le manche, et Rosanna vit de fins tentacules jaunes rentrer à l'intérieur du manche de l'arc.

« Tu avais raison, elle est vivante. Elle était en stase, affamée par des siècles d'abandon. » murmura le _wraith_.

« Elle ? » demanda la jeune femme

« Elle a été générée à partir d'un génome femelle, donc c'est _une_ arc. » expliqua-t-il.

« Et elle a un nom ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« Pourquoi aurait-elle un nom ? C'est juste un objet. » s'étonna Markus.

La jeune femme lui tendit le carquois en pouffant.

« Et si tu allais la tester ? » proposa-t-elle.

Ils sortirent sur la terrasse, et Markus visa la pointe d'une tour à près de trois-cents mètres de là.

La flèche partit en sifflant, ratant sa cible de peu avant de continuer quelques centaines de mètres de plus pour se perdre dans la cité.

« Raté, mais bon sang, tu tires loin ! » souffla la jeune femme.

« Merci Rosanna. » murmura le _wraith_ , lui posant un furtif baiser sur le front avant de rentrer.

La jeune femme le regarda disparaître dans l'ombre de la cité, les sourcils froncé d'étonnement.

Chaque jour, Markus l'émerveillait par ses capacités d'adaptation à un mode de vie si différent du sien.

(1) Sorte de chant guttural typique du mouvement musical « métal », très courant dans le _death metal_.


	48. Chapitre 47

Dans les jours qui suivirent Markus, avec l'autorisation du Dr Weir, installa une cible sur la digue nord et passa la plus grande partie de son temps libre à s'entraîner au tir de longue portée avec son nouvel arc. Teyla le rejoignait souvent, avec son propre arc, dont la portée et la puissance étaient bien moindres. L'archère était en revanche toujours plus précise que le _wraith_ à distance égale. Quelques jours plus tard, un marine vint rapporter la flèche que Markus avait tiré depuis la terrasse et qui avait été retrouvée à plus d'un demi-kilomètre de là.

Après que Markus eut réussi à abattre un _Dart_ en plein vol d'une seule flèche bien placée, sa réputation d'archer hors-norme lui valut le surnom de « Green Arrow ». Strauss et Berg insistèrent lourdement pour que cela devienne le nom de code officiel de Markus, à la place de « Green Hunter », motion que supporta avec entrain Ronon après présentation du personnage de comics. La directrice était sur le point d'accepter lorsque le docteur McKay, qui passait par là, fit remarquer qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'empêcher de rire en l'entendant dans sa radio. Un marine et quelques techniciens avaient acquiescé et elle avait renoncé, à la grande déception des deux amateurs du héros masqué.

Rosanna avait repris les missions extérieures de son côté, avec en guise d'échauffement, une petite semaine sur la lune Iräns pour aider le professeur Mattison, toujours à ses fouilles dans les ruines de la cité humaine.

L'anthropologue avait été ravi de l'avoir avec lui, car il avait mis au jour une nécropole, et après avoir scanné les crânes, avait obtenu une reconstruction faciale froide et inexpressive des défunts, qui ne lui convenait pas du tout. Il souhaitait donc demander à Rosanna de peindre les habitants de la cité, tels qu'ils avaient dû être de leur vivant, dans la ville intacte et foisonnante.

La jeune femme avait eu beaucoup de mal à extrapoler la ville d'après les vieilles pierres érodées, ou leurs parures d'après quelques miettes d'or bosselées.

Jin'shi, une scientifique _iräns_ qui aidait Mattison dans ses fouilles, avait fini par l'aider en lui faisant voir les souvenirs qu'elle avait hérité de sa grand-mère, qui avait grandi aux côtés des humains dans la cité.

 _Rosanna avait couru avec ses amis bipèdes dans les ruelles ombragées de Deb'maan, se chamaillant un ballon. Elle avait grimpé aux grands arbres fruitiers qui ombrageaient chaque place et chaque jardin, avant d'en être chassée par un jardinier mécontent aux ailes frémissantes de colère._

 _Elle avait écouté les chants des prêtresses du temple, appuyée sur un balcon, lors d'une cérémonie du printemps, en compagnie de sa meilleure amie, et plus intime donneuse, Humina._

 _Devenue jeune adulte, elle avait fait partie d'une grande caravane partie explorer les autres mondes, afin d'y lier des liens d'amitiés avec d'autres peuples._

 _Elle avait découvert avec effroi les communautés terrorisées par les wraiths, misérables, fuyant toujours. Elle avait vu les cadavres desséchés, et comme ses compagnons, avait tenté d'aider le plus d'humains possible._

 _Ils avaient aidé à repousser les démons à de nombreuses reprises, et après des années de voyages et d'aventures, elle était rentrée chez elle, en songeant avec joie à tout ce qu'elle aurait à partager avec Humina._

 _Lorsqu'ils avaient passé la Porte de leur monde natal, ils avaient été accueilli par un paysage ravagé et la tristesse de ceux qui les accueillirent. Les abominations vertes étaient venues deux ans plus tôt, et pendant des mois, avaient pilonné la petite lune, sans même quitter leur orbite. Dépourvus de technologie, les Iräns étaient impuissants. Lorsqu'il n'était plus resté un seul bâtiment debout, les wraiths avaient envahi la lune en masse, obscurcissant le ciel de nuées de Darts, et avaient traqué méthodiquement jusqu'au dernier humain, tuant tout les Iräns qui s'opposaient à eux._

 _Les humains avaient été exterminés de la surface du planétain, et il n'y avait pas un Iräns qui n'ait perdu au moins un membre de sa famille._

 _La rieuse cité de Deb'maan n'était plus, tout comme la douce Humina, qui s'était éteinte dans les premiers bombardements. Deb'maan, et de nombreuses autres cités dont les habitants étaient majoritairement humains, furent laissées à l'abandon, témoignages immuables d'une époque révolue et de la cruauté d'une race._

La vision brisa le cœur de l'artiste qui, tout en essuyant ses larmes, songea à la cruauté intrinsèque de la société _wraith_ , qui brisait des milliers de vie dans la galaxie, en commençant par ses propres enfants.

Dans un geste spontané, alors que Jin'shi était toujours connectée à elle, elle évoqua en elle les souvenirs que Markus lui avait montré, des mois auparavant. Elles revécurent les coups, la violence, la solitude et la souffrance de siècles de servitude dans une ruche.

Lorsque Rosanna mit fin au souvenir douloureux, Jin'shi pleura, en de longs sanglots mentaux, tandis que la jeune femme tentait de la calmer en s'excusant de le lui avoir montré.

« Rosanna, douce humaine, ne vous excusez pas, ce que vous avez partagé avec moi est précieux. » la rassura Jin'shi.

« En quoi est-ce précieux ? Il s'agit des souvenirs terribles d'une enfance bafouée. » répondit la jeune femme tristement.

« Il s'agit de la jeunesse du _wraith_ qui vit sur Atlantis, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Jin'shi.

«Oui, Markus me l'a montrée un jour. » répondit elle

« Ce _wraith_... Markus... j'aimerais le rencontrer, s'il accepte. Vous montrer ainsi ses faiblesses, vous permettre de voir son passé, c'est...inattendu. Il est à n'en pas douter, hors-norme. » dit _l'Irän_ avec douceur.  
« Markus est exceptionnel, c'est certain. Je lui en parlerais, mais je ne peux rien vous garantir, il ne garde pas un très bon souvenir de la précédente rencontre qu'il a eue avec les vôtres... » répondit-elle, incertaine.

« Rosanna, tous dans cette galaxie nous pensons que les _wraiths_ sont une engeance maléfique, incapable de bonté ou de gentillesse. Maladroite télépathe que vous êtes, vous m'avez montré bien plus que vous ne le pensiez, douce humaine ! Vous êtes venue ici, vierge de tout a-priori, et vous avez su voir ce qu'aucun être ici n'a réussi à voir avant vous, extraordinaire petite humaine ! » s'enflamma l'alien.

Rosanna sentit ses joues s'enflammer.

« Vous parlez comme Markus, il m'appelle tout le temps sa lumineuse petite humaine... » dit elle pour cacher sa gêne de n'avoir pas su garder les secrets de son ami.

« Et il a raison, Rosanna. Vous voyez bien des choses au-delà du voile des apparences » répondit Jin'shi, imperturbable.

« Merci. » répondit la jeune femme avant de rompre la communication, de crainte de faire une nouvelle gaffe.

La scientifique la laissa à ses pensées, retournant aider le professeur Mattison à extraire une fragile poterie de sa gangue de terre.

Rosanna, inquiète à l'idée de la réaction de Markus lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'elle avait montré ses souvenirs à un autre, se concentra sur les représentations des humains qu'elle devait faire, et qui ne lui paraissaient plus du tout nébuleuses.

A la fin de la semaine, avant de repartir sur Atlantis avec une quinzaine de portraits d'habitants de Deb'maan, l'artiste prit le temps d'aller voir Jin'shi.

« Jin'shi, je voulais vous montrer quelque chose. Grâce aux instants de mémoire de votre grand-mère, et à la technologie d'Atlantis, j'ai retrouvé le corps d'Humina. Par chance, elle était dans la fosse commune dont nous avons scanné tous les corps. J'ai vu combien elle comptait pour votre ancêtre, et je pense que si elle l'avait pu, elle lui aurait offert une autre sépulture. J'ai demandé à Mattison de mettre sa dépouille de côté, et j'ai fait ceci pour vous » lui communiqua-t-elle avant de lui tendre le portrait d'une jeune femme rousse, souriante, posant aux côtés d'une _Irän_ vêtue d'une tunique verte assortie à la sienne.

Jin'shi prit délicatement l'aquarelle de ses longs doigts, l'observant avec émotion pendant de longs instants.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers la jeune femme afin d'entrer en communication, c'est avec reconnaissance et bonheur qu'elle s'adressa à elle.

« Extraordinaire et lumineuse humaine, comment pourrais-je vous remercier ? Mon ancêtre, durant toute sa longue vie, à toujours pensé à son amie. Elle ne l'a jamais oubliée, pas même sur son lit de mort. De tels liens d'amitié et de confiance étaient légion autrefois, mais aujourd'hui, depuis que nous ne vivons plus en compagnie des humains, ils se sont infiniment raréfiés. Humina rejoindra mon ancêtre dans un tombeau commun, comme cela se faisait autrefois, Ysthar dans la vie et dans la mort, grâce à vous ! » la remercia chaudement l' _Irän_

« C'est tout naturel, si j'avais été à votre place, j'aurais voulu que quelqu'un le fasse pour moi. » dit la jeune femme avec simplicité.

«Vous vous sous-estimez beaucoup Rosanna Gady !» lui répondit Jin'shi, avant de la serrer dans ses immenses bras.

C'est donc chargée de croquis, le cœur ému et la tête pleine de l'appréhension de revoir Markus que Rosanna rentra sur Altantis.


	49. Chapitre 48

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau du Dr Weir après son rapport, cette dernière l'arrêta.

« Markus est en mission de soutien de l'équipe de sergent Schuller, ils devraient revenir d'ici quelques heures. »

« Merci Docteur Weir, mais pourquoi me dire ça ? » demanda Rosanna surprise.

« A chaque fois que l'un de vous part en mission, la première chose qu'il fait après le débriefing, c'est d'aller retrouver l'autre, je voulais vous éviter des recherches inutiles. Bonne soirée, Rosanna » répondit-elle avec un sourire entendu.

« Bonne soirée Dr Weir » répondit l'artiste en sortant, les joues en feu.

Alors qu'elle avait réuni tout son courage pour la houleuse discussion qui s'annonçait, voilà qu'elle allait devoir prendre son mal en patience !

Histoire de s'occuper l'esprit en attendant le retour du _wraith_ , elle décida de trier et classer les œuvres rangées dans la grande fourre au pied de son bureau, qui commençait à sérieusement déborder sur son parquet.

C'est avec plaisir qu'elle se perdit dans les centaines d'aquarelles faites au cours des mois, se replongeant dans les différentes expéditions qui l'avaient menée aux quatre coins de la galaxie.

Il y avait les arbres de Namur, les poteries _Ulins_ , la danse de la nuit des _Ruchis_ , les oiseaux _Droks_ qui volent dans l'atmosphère empoisonnée de la planète Trinnosa, un portrait de Mo'okui et de son oncle, d'innombrables croquis de Markus, des dizaines de paysages aliens, et mille autres instantanés des merveilles de Pégase.

Assise par terre, elle classait en plusieurs piles les dessins, lorsqu'elle tomba sur une grande aquarelle, qu'elle avait oubliée. Sur le papier, un instant de lumière chatoyante avait été fixé pour l'éternité.

Rosanna contempla le vitrail submergé pendant un long moment. Markus avait semblé fasciné par son œuvre, et il l'avait espionnée pour tenter de comprendre son processus créatif, en vain. Il s'était passé tant de choses depuis cette époque, qui lui semblait si lointaine.

« Je n'ai toujours pas compris comment tu fais. » intervint Markus, la tirant de sa rêverie en un sursaut.

« Markus, tu m'as fait peur ! Ne m'approche pas comme un fantôme ! » le réprimanda-t-elle en se retournant.

Le _wraith_ était debout à quelque pas d'elle, monolithique dans son long manteau noir et râpé.

« J'ai senti ton inquiétude, alors je suis venu tout de suite voir ce qui n'allait pas. » répondit-il en venant s'asseoir en face d'elle, évitant avec précaution les piles de papier.

Rosanna se rembrunit, baissant les yeux misérablement. Ses yeux ne cessaient d'aller de l'aquarelle dans ses mains au regard d'or de l'alien.

Son comportement inquiéta Markus, qui sur la défensive lui demanda : « Rosanna, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je... je ne sais pas comment le dire... » finit-elle par lâcher d'une toute petite voix.

Le _wraith_ la fixait avec un regard inquisiteur, immobile.

« Jin'shi, une _Irän_ , aimerait te rencontrer. » dit-elle très vite, comme on arrache un pansement.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi une de ses saletés d'insectes voudrait-elle me rencontrer ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton agressif.

« Je lui ai... heu... parlé de toi, et elle veut te rencontrer. » murmura-t-elle.

« Parlé de moi ? Qu'as-tu dis ? » gronda le _wraith_ , des tics nerveux agitant ses mains crispées sur ses genoux.

« Je lui ai montré ton enfance. » répondit-elle encore plus bas.

« Parle plus fort, ou laisse moi accéder à ton esprit, je ne te comprends pas ! » gronda-t-il très bas.

« Je lui ai montré ton enfance. » répéta la jeune femme un peu plus fort.

Le _wraith_ se releva d'un bon en rugissant, faisant voler des dessins dans toute la pièce.

Il traversa la pièce comme une tornade avant de revenir vers Rosanna, toujours recroquevillée à côté du bureau. Il vint se planter devant la grande table, les jointures blanchies à force de serrer le plateau de toutes ses forces.

« Tu as fait quoi ? _»_ grogna-t-il très bas, d'une rage contenue.

« Elle disait que les _wraiths_ étaient tous mauvais, qu'ils ne faisaient que détruire, que c'était dans leur nature. Je crois que j'ai voulu lui montrer que les premiers à souffrir de toute cette cruauté, c'était vous. J'ai voulu lui montrer que malgré tout ce que tu as pu vivre, tu es quelqu'un de bien, Markus ! » répondit-elle d'abord dans un murmure pour finir par presque hurler.

L'alien, se retournant, la projeta violemment sur son lit.

La jeune femme se retrouva sur le dos, écrasée de tout le poids du _wraith_ , qui une main sur sa gorge, se pencha sur elle. Sa main droite levée, les crochets sortis, prêt à se planter dans sa chair, Markus s'approcha tout près de son oreille.

« Je t'ai fait confiance, et tu m'as trahie... Si je te tue maintenant, serais-je toujours quelqu'un de bien ? » souffla-t-il en humant sa douce odeur de chair fraîche.

Rosanna pleurait, secouée de tremblements de peur primale, mais elle se força à sourire.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir trahi ta confiance, Markus. Je suis tellement désolée. Si tu me tues maintenant, je te le promets, tu verras autre chose que de la peur et du dégoût. Tu mérites tellement mieux... » murmura-t-elle fébrilement.

 _Elle était là, à sa portée, juste un geste, et il sentirait cette énergie si pure couler en lui. Il l'avait épargnée, car elle lui avait montré des choses dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Et voilà, elle l'avait trahi, révélant son passé -qu'il n'avait confié qu'a elle- à un ennemi. Tout serait si simple, la tuer, se nourrir de cette énergie qu'il désirait tant, et partir. Il n'aurait aucun mal à forcer la Porte des étoiles, il pourrait ensuite retourner à sa vie si simple..._

 _Pourquoi ne se débattait-elle pas, pourquoi ne criait-elle pas, sa terreur était pourtant si évidente ?_

 _Il releva un peu la tête pour l'observer. Malgré ses larmes, Rosanna souriait, d'un sourire doux, de celui qu'elle lui réservait autrefois dans sa cellule. Un sourire qu'il avait haï et adoré. Un sourire qui lui disait : «Tout va bien, tu n'es plus seul. »_

 _« Je suis désolée d'avoir trahi ta confiance Markus. Je suis tellement désolée. Si tu me tues maintenant, je te le promets, tu verras autre chose que de la peur et du dégoût. Tu mérites tellement mieux... »_

 _Ses paroles avaient moins de sens que son esprit qu'elle lui avait ouvert. Avec un effort surhumain, la jeune femme cachait sa terreur sous un épais mur d'images et d'émotions. Un patchwork d'instants de joie, de bonheur et de complicité. Toutes les émotions qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'il était venu la chercher dans le_ Jumper _après Luminae, la joie de le voir mieux, lorsqu'il avait pu se laver et se coiffer, le bonheur de lui faire goûter de la glace et du thé, les milliers d'instants qui avaient composé leur amitié._

 _Les fragments de pensées, brillants comme des soleils et tranchants comme du verre, déchirèrent son esprit, taillant en lambeaux sa rage, réduisant en poussière sa haine. Il ne tenta pas de résister._

 _Le monde éclata en un millier d'éclats d'une blancheur aveuglante._

 _Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, tout lui paraissait trop clair, trop net, surtout la douleur lancinante entre ses yeux._

 _« Markus, tu m'écrases. » murmura Rosanna d'une petite voix étouffée._

 _Dans un effort colossal, il se souleva, puis s'effondra à côté d'elle sur le lit._

 _Il l'entendit reprendre son souffle près de lui. Il aurait voulu lui demander si tout allait bien, mais même ouvrir les yeux lui paraissait au-delà de ses forces._

 _Le monde se fondit dans un brouillard obscur._

 _Lorsqu'il se réveilla, les premières lueurs de l'aube teintaient le ciel d'or. Il prit le temps de calmement analyser la situation._

 _Tout était calme, la cité endormie était silencieuse. La douleur avait disparu et il se sentait extraordinairement bien._

 _Les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il n'était donc pas dans sa chambre, mais dans celle de Rosanna. Cela expliquait la douce odeur des draps. Il prit alors conscience d'une présence, tout contre lui, chaude et vivante._

 _Son premier réflexe fut se relever d'un bond, puis son esprit rationalisa._

 _La jeune femme s'était endormie la tête appuyée contre son torse. En la sondant, il réalisa qu'elle était plus proche de l'évanouissement que du sommeil. Elle était vidée de son énergie, et pourtant pour son plus grand soulagement, elle n'avait nulle trace mentale ou physique d'une ponction._

 _Comment cela était-il possible, alors qu'il était inconscient ?_

 _Il s'apprêtait à la tuer lorsqu'elle l'avait noyé sous... quoi ? De la joie ? De l'amour ? Du bonheur ? Il n'aurait su le dire, mais une chose était certaine, son humaine était pleine de surprises, et une fois encore, lui, créature quasi-immortelle, venait de recevoir une dure leçon de vie d'une simple petite mortelle._

 _Il sourit. Il l'avait complètement pardonnée, son acte l'avait beaucoup blessé, mais il s'en rendait compte maintenant, elle n'avait à aucun moment pensé à mal. Il avait fait bien pire et elle avait tout de même pris soin de lui !_

 _Il caressa distraitement les mèches emmêlées de la jeune femme. Dans son sommeil, l'humaine remua, se rapprochant encore un peu plus de lui._

 _Le contact doux et paisible de l'humaine contre lui le réconfortait profondément. Il n'était plus seul._

 _Il se rendormit, alors que les premiers rayons du soleil inondaient la pièce._

Il faisait nuit noire lorsque Rosanna émergea d'un profond sommeil. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec peine, tant elle était bien, lovée ainsi dans son lit.

Une paisible respiration à ses côtés lui apprit qu'elle n'était pas seule. A la réflexion, son oreiller n'était pas si dur, et ne bougeait pas en temps normal !

Elle se redressa sur un coude.

« Tu es réveillée ? » demanda le _wraith_ en sortant de sa profonde méditation.

« Oui, je me suis endormie sur toi, désolée. Quelle heure est-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle en rassemblant ses pensées.

« L'aube se lèvera dans quelques heures. » répondit Markus en se redressant à son tour.

« Donc je n'ai dormi que quelques heures... » murmura-t-elle

« Non, tu as dormi plus d'un jour entier. » répondit-il tranquillement.

« Quoi ?! Tu aurais dû me réveiller, Markus !» s'écria-t-elle en se jetant sur sa tablette, posée sur son bureau, pour vérifier. Il ne mentait pas.

« Même si je l'avais voulu, je n'aurais pas pu, tu t'es vidée de ton énergie. » dit-il doucement.

« Mais, mais... Tu aurais dû me pousser, pas rester là tout ce temps ! » grommela-t-elle un peu gênée.

« J'avais aussi besoin de dormir, le temps de régénérer, et passer du temps à méditer m'a fait le plus grand bien. » déclara-t-il, toujours paisible.

« Tu vas mieux ? » demanda-t-elle, piteuse.

« Rosanna, tu as un talent naturel pour projeter ton esprit. J'ai tendance à l'oublier.. Ta psyché est si puissante que si tu le désirais, tu pourrais tuer d'une simple pensée. Heureusement pour moi, tu es la créature la plus gentille que je connaisse, mon étrange petite humaine. » lui répondit il avec douceur.

«Je crois que je te dois aussi des excuses. » souffla-t-elle.

« Non, j'ai failli te tuer, mais par bonheur, tu as réussi à me neutraliser. Et ensuite, tu m'as donné ton énergie, au point d'en défaillir ! Il n'y a pas de quoi t'excuser ! » lui répondit-il fermement.

Ils restèrent un moment assis dans le noir, en silence.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu montré tout ça, pourquoi ne pas avoir essayé de te défendre ? » demanda Markus au bout de longues minutes.

« Qu'aurais-je pu faire ? Je ne t'ai jamais voulu aucun mal, et soyons honnêtes : coincée comme ça par un _wraith_ furieux, mes chances de survies sont nulles. La seule chose qui me soit venue à l'esprit, c'était de tout faire pour que tu saches que je ne t'en voulais pas, quoiqu'il arrive » murmura-t-elle.

Le _wraith_ en fut très touché, bien qu'il trouva son comportement absurde.

Après un instant de silence, elle continua.

« Je savais que tu le prendrais très mal, alors je m'attendais à quelque chose du genre. Peut-être pas aussi extrême, mais je m'y attendais. » souffla-t-elle, misérable.

«Tu t'attendais à ce que je te fasse du mal ? » demanda Markus, incrédule.

« Non, pas forcément que tu me fasses du mal, mais que tu te mettes dans une rage noire, oui » répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« Pourquoi m'en avoir parlé alors, si tu savais que ça finirait mal ? » grinça-t-il.

« Par honnêteté, et par respect pour toi. Makus, j'ai confiance en toi, car je sais que si tu es mon ami, si tu me protèges et m'aide, jour après jour, c'est parce que jour après jour, tu le choisis. Rien ni personne ne t'y force. Tu choisis librement de vivre ici, parmi des humains, plutôt que de nous tuer : et c'est pour ça que j'ai confiance en toi, car tu es libre de choisir tout comme moi. J'ai choisi de te le dire, même si ce n'était pas le choix le plus facile » expliqua-t-elle avec douceur.

« Donc tu as confiance en moi, car je ne tue pas, même si j'en ai le pouvoir ? » demanda Markus, perdu.

« Tout comme tu as confiance en moi... » commença-t-elle.  
« ...car tu as le pouvoir de me tuer, mais tu ne le fais pas. » termina-t-il avec étonnement.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux, mais sans plus aucune gêne cette fois.

Après le troisième grondement sourd émis par l'estomac de la jeune femme, Markus, excédé par le bruit, lui ordonna fermement d'aller se chercher quelque chose à manger.


	50. Chapitre 49

_Tandis que son humaine était partie satisfaire sa faim, afin de se faire pardonner, il décida de ranger ses précieuses œuvres, qu'il avait éparpillé partout durant leur dispute._

 _Chaque feuillet était plus beau que le précédent, porteur énigmatique d'un instant de réalité qu'elle avait capturé de son pinceau. Il empila soigneusement les feuilles sur le bureau, rendu inutilisable par les profond sillons que ses griffes y avaient laissé._

 _Il se promit de lui en trouver un autre rapidement._

 _Il se sentait à la fois vide et triste de ce qui s'était passé, mais aussi étrangement satisfait et heureux. Cette ambivalence lui était désagréable, aussi s'absorba-t-il dans le mystère de l'aquarelle du vitrail afin de se changer les idées._

Alors qu'elle dégustait, assise à une table du réfectoire, la ration de survie qu'elle s'était préparée tout en songeant aux événements des heures précédentes, Rosanna fut interrompue par un bruit de toussotement.

Giacometti, en survêtement, se tenait à l'entrée du réfectoire, l'air sévère. L'artiste, qui avait eu son compte en dispute, posa son assiette en soupirant.

« Que veux-tu Milena ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi, Rosanna ! Vraiment ! Je pensais que tu avais pris mon avertissement au sérieux, mais visiblement non. » répondit cette dernière avec sincérité.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, ma vie privée ne te concerne pas. D'ailleurs, que fais-tu ici à quatre heures du matin ? » répliqua-t-elle, un brin agacée.

« Je suis venue te parler » répondit la soldate.

« Et comment m'as-tu trouvée à quatre heures du matin ? » répéta l'artiste, suspicieuse.

« A peine rentré de mission, Markus est parti en grommelant que tu avais un problème, et ensuite tu as disparu de la circulation. Rosanna, on ne t'a pas vue pendant près d'un jour entier ! » lâcha Milena.

« Je n'ai pas disparu, j'étais dans ma chambre. » grommela l'artiste.

« Je le sais, j'ai demandé au docteur Weir de te localiser avec les détecteurs. Tu étais avec le _wraith_ tout du long ! Collée au _wraith_ ! » répliqua la guerrière, d'un ton dégoûté.

« Tu m'as espionnée ?! » bafouilla Rosanna, incrédule.

« Tu l'as vraiment fait, avec un de ces... monstres. Un humain de Pégase, ou une humaine si c'est ton truc, un Ancien à la rigueur, mais un _wraith..._ comment ? » poursuivit Giacometti, répugnée.

L'artiste devint très pâle, serrant les dents de rage. Elle se leva, et avança lentement vers la marine.

« Pour la dernière fois, Premier-lieutenant Giacometti, Markus est un ami et rien de plus ! Et si tu te mêles encore de ma vie privée, je... » grinça-t-elle d'un ton menaçant, laissant sa phrase en suspens.

La guerrière en eut un frisson. Par la bouche de sa douce artiste d'amie, elle avait cru entendre parler un prédateur menaçant.

« Rosanna, regarde-toi, tu n'es plus la même. Il te change en quelque chose de plus... sauvage. » supplia la guerrière.

La jeune femme la fixa, penchant la tête sur le côté pour mieux la détailler, un sourire désabusé aux lèvres. Elle eut un rire cynique.

« C'est cette galaxie qui m'as changée, c'est les Frygiens, les _wraiths_ , Luminae, toutes ces horreurs ! Je m'adapte, Milena, je m'adapte à ce nouvel univers, c'est tout ! » lui répondit-elle désabusée.

« Rosanna, je ne veux pas que tu changes. Tu es la seule à avoir encore cette... innocence dans cette foutue cité. » implora la guerrière.

L'artiste gronda.

« Tu ne veux pas que je change, alors explique-moi qui était à mes côtés quand j'ai passé des semaines à l'infirmerie avec une rate éclatée ? Qui était là quand je n'arrivais plus à dormir après la mort de Johnson? Tu ne m'as même pas soutenue quand il y a eu des rumeurs répugnantes sur moi ! » siffla-t-elle hargneuse.

Elle fulminait, d'une colère refoulée sortie des tréfonds de son âme.

« Je vais te le dire, Markus était là ! Un _wraith_ , un monstre comme tu dit, étais là quand j'avais besoin d'une épaule amicale, pas toi ! » lui hurla-t-elle au visage.

A sa grande surprise, Giacometti se tourna lentement, prit une chaise, s'y assit et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, éclatant en sanglots.

« Tu es injuste Rosanna, tu...tu es tellement injuste... » murmura-t-elle entre deux hoquets.

La soldate se reprit, respirant à plusieurs reprises profondément, l'artiste tel un fauve furieux faisant les cents pas devant elle.

« Tu t'écoutes parler, Rosanna ? Tu écoutes tes paroles ? » demanda Milena doucement.

L'autre gronda en guise de réponse.

« On dirait un _wraith_. Rosanna, regarde-toi ! Tu es cruelle et injuste, tu grognes comme une bête, on dirait que tu vas m'étrangler ! » s'exclama -t-elle d'un ton effrayé.

« Je ne suis pas cruelle, je dis la vérité. » grinça Rosanna.

« Quelle vérité ?! Quand tu t'es fait tirer dessus, j'étais là, autant que j'ai pu, malgré mes propres blessures, et les missions de fouille de la cités auxquelles j'ai dû participer ! J'étais là quand Johnson est morte ! J'ai porté son corps sans vie dans ce maudit vaisseau ! Tu ne m'as pas demandé une seule fois si j'allais bien, si j'avais besoin d'en parler, rien ! Et si tu avais entendu les horreurs que certains disaient sur toi ! J'ai menti, à plusieurs reprises, jurant que tu étais avec moi et pas avec le _wraith_ , pour te protéger ! Ne dis plus jamais que je n'étais pas là pour toi, plus jamais, Rosanna Gady ! » asséna la guerrière d'un ton malheureux.

Il y eut une étrange vibration dans l'air, puis l'instant suivant Rosanna gisait, évanouie, dans les bras du _wraith_.

Giacometti se releva d'un bon, prête à défendre sa vie et celle de son amie, malgré son désavantage.

L'alien posa délicatement l'artiste au sol, avant de se relever, les deux mains levées en un geste apaisant.

« Nous ne nous apprécions pas, Premier-lieutenant Giacometti, mais nous nous soucions tous les deux de la même personne. » dit-il de sa voix glaçante.

« Que lui avez-vous fait ? » gronda la guerrière, sur ses gardes.

« Elle va bien, je l'ai endormie. Il fallait que cette dispute stérile cesse avant de briser définitivement votre amitié. » répondit-il d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant, mais qui fit frisonner Milena.

« Que voulez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« La même chose que vous, je pense. J'ai perçu le début de votre dispute, et j'ai assisté à la fin... » dit-il

« Perçu ? » demanda la guerrière en baissant enfin sa garde.

Le _wraith_ grogna en s'étirant la nuque en un geste prédateur.

« Je vais vous dire la vérité, vous jugerez ensuite qu'en faire. » gronda-t-il en se penchant pour effleurer les cheveux de la jeune femme toujours évanouie.

« Rosanna et moi sommes liés, télépathiquement. Je ne pourrais vous expliquer comment, mais nos esprits sont en permanence reliés. C'est ainsi que j'ai su qu'elle n'allait pas bien en rentrant de mission, et que j'ai suivi votre dispute, par l'intermédiaire de son esprit. » expliqua-t-il.

Giacometti le regardait avec horreur et dégoût.

« Vous êtes dans sa tête en permanence ? » cracha-t-elle.

« Non, je respecte son intimité : mais elle m'y invite souvent, tout comme je partage mon esprit avec elle régulièrement, et si quelque chose d'important arrive à l'un, l'autre le sent. » rectifia-t-il.

Giacometti eut un petit rire dépité.

« Je croyais que vous couchiez ensemble, mais c'est encore pire. » grommela-t-elle.

« Pourquoi voudrais-je faire les choses que je vois dans votre tête avec elle ? » demanda le _wraith_ d'un ton perturbé qui surprit Milena.

Il caressait la joue de la jeune femme avec une tendresse que la guerrière n'aurait jamais soupçonné chez le brutal prédateur.

« Je ne lui veux aucun mal. Rosanna est l'être le plus cher qui soit à mes yeux. Elle est ma seule amie, et la seule, aujourd'hui, pour qui je mourrais sans hésitation. Si vous pouviez voir son âme, elle est éblouissante, tellement lumineuse et foisonnante ! » dit-il en fixant la guerrière droit dans les yeux. Elle détourna le regard, gênée par les pénétrantes pupilles d'or.

« Pourquoi me dire tout ça maintenant? » demanda-t-elle, perdue.

« Vous aviez raison tout à l'heure. On aurait dit une reine _wraith_ , arrogante, cruelle et injuste. J'étais tellement fasciné par notre lien, par tout ce qu'elle m'apportait, que je n'ai pas vu que petit à petit, je la... contaminais. J'ai essayé de la préserver de toutes les horreurs de ce monde, mais sans le vouloir, par ce lien que j'ai laissé se renforcer, je l'ai pervertie. J'ai échoué. » grinça-t-il avec colère.

La guerrière avait oublié sa haine et sa rancœur envers l'alien.

« Cette guerre nous change tous. Elle avait raison sur un point, vous avez été là à chaque fois qu'elle avait besoin que l'on veille sur elle. » dit-elle en signe de paix.

« Et aujourd'hui, c'est à vous de veiller sur elle, car c'est moi qui suis un danger. J'ai failli la tuer, hier. Je ne peux pas couper ce lien qui nous unit, mais si je m'éloigne assez, si je lui ferme mon esprit, il s'affaiblira, peut-être suffisamment pour disparaître. » dit-il atone.

« Vous ne pouvez pas partir, Markus ! » s'écria Milena.

« Je vous fais le serment de rester fidèle à Atlantis et à ses habitants, et je ne vous trahirais pas. Si le docteur Weir le désire, je continuerais même à œuvrer pour vous, loin d'ici. » déclara-t-il d'un ton rassurant.

« Et Rosanna, elle aura le cœur brisé ! » s'exclama Milena.

« Vous serez là. » répondit-il simplement.

« Vous ne pouvez pas partir ! » répéta-t-elle

« Les humains oublient vite. Sa peine passera. Occupez-lui l'esprit, faites-la dessiner. Le temps s'arrête pour elle lorsqu'elle crée. Rosanna est plus forte que vous ne le croyez, elle s'en remettra. » dit-il doucement.

« Que vais-je lui dire ? » capitula la soldate.

« La vérité, si elle vous la demande. » murmura-t-il avant de s'accroupir à nouveau vers l'artiste. Avec douceur, il posa ses mains sur ses tempes avant de fermer les yeux. Après quelques instants, il se releva, puis la prit avec tendresse dans ses bras pour la porter dans ses quartiers.

« Que lui avez-vous fait ? » demanda Milena en lui emboîtant le pas.

« J'ai légèrement modifié sa mémoire. Elle se souviendra de moi, mais avec une certaine distance, comme si nous nous étions quitté il y a plusieurs années déjà. J'ai aussi dissimulé le lien dans un recoin de son esprit » expliqua-t-il dans un souffle.

« Ça va... la changer ? » demanda Giacometti, inquiète

« Ce sera plus facile pour elle. Et petit à petit, « l'empreinte » _wraith_ devrait disparaître. Elle redeviendra la vraie Rosanna. » dit-il doucement.

« Comment pourrais-je vous remercier ? » demanda-t-elle, consciente du sacrifice de l'alien.

« Elle se réveillera dans quelques heures. Aidez-moi à quitter Atlantis d'ici-là. » dit-il d'un ton presque suppliant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les quartiers de l'artiste, Giacometti resta devant, laissant Markus faire ses adieux.

Puis ensemble, ils se rendirent auprès du Docteur Weir.

* * *

 **Me voici arrivée à la fin du premier arc d'au-delà des étoiles.**

 **Ce récit est une histoire de choix, d'apprentissage, d'ouverture d'esprit et d'amitié. Au-delà de ça, c'est surtout une histoire d'amour, de cet amour universel qui unit chaque être dans ce monde, et que je souhaite à chacun de connaître.**

 **Il n'est pas besoin d'un homme et d'une femme pour que ce genre de magie opère, c'est avant tout la rencontre de deux âmes, par delà toutes les différences. Vous tous mes lecteurs puissiez vous rencontrer votre Markus, ou votre Rosanna!**

 **Merci de m'avoir suivie sur tout ces chapitres!**

* * *

 _Vous pourrez retrouver la suite de leurs aventures dans Au-delà des étoiles-Arc 2, dont le premier chapitre sortira le dimanche 10 juillet, puis aussi quotidiennement que possible._

 _Vous pouvez découvrir quelques portraits de Markus et d'autres wraiths d'Au-delà des étoiles sur le tumblr atlantisdoddle avec d'autres croquis._


End file.
